La unión hace la fuerza: Viendo las películas de Marvel
by OjoSombra2313
Summary: Tras la visualización de varios futuros y realidades donde perdían la batalla contra Thanos, Dr. Strange visualiza una donde todos forman parte de películas y descubre que parte del gran triunfo del titán fue lo ocurrido en Civil War. Por ello toma la decisión de interrumpir la pelea en el aeropuerto y reunirlos a todos para que conozcan la historia de cada uno
1. Prólogo

**Derechos de autor: Marvel Studios.**

 **Advertencia: Bueno evidentemente esta historia no es realista porque ¡Vamos amigos! ¿Quién se creería eso de que los superhéroes verían sus películas? PERO si entraste aquí es porque depositaste un poco de confianza en mí y tratare de no cagarla.**

 **No prometo nada porque soy principiante escribiendo y no tengo un don natural. Simplemente no tengo con quien pasar año nuevo y decidí hacer un maratón Marvel, prender mi computadora y escribir una historia que podría funcionar. Obviamente desencadenare plagios y plagios de esto pero en fin ya los aburrí demasiado con esta explicación.**

 **Comencemos.**

 **Prólogo**

Y ahí estaban otra vez, enfrentados el uno con el otro, tal y como cuando se conocieron. Steve en la pista del aeropuerto con el traje del Capitán América y su escudo observando hacia el cielo. Tony en su armadura de metal —color escarlata y dorado— apuntándolo desde arriba con Rhodey, quien portaba también una armadura, detrás suyo.

Ambos hombres aterrizaron en el suelo.

—Wow, es curioso con cuánta gente te topas en el aeropuerto, ¿no es raro? —Dijo Tony con ironía mirando a Rhodey, a pesar de que el comentario iba claramente dirigido hacia Steve. El casco de su armadura se retrajo revelando su rostro.

—Definitivamente.

—Escúchame antes Tony —ambos intercambiaron miradas antes de observar a Steve—. Ese doctor, el psiquiatra, él planeo todo esto…

Pero antes de que el capitán continuara, un sonido a su derecha distrajo su atención y se giró a observar a T'Challa —enfundado en su traje negro— caer desde el aire y aterrizar con la elegancia digna de un rey a pocos pasos suyo.

—Capitán.

—Alteza. —Asintió Steve en forma de saludo.

—En fin —interrumpió Tony empezando a caminar—. Ross me dio 36 horas para capturarlos, eso fue hace 24 horas, ¿me podrías ayudar?

—No es a quien buscas Tony.

Una sola mirada entre ambos basto para comprender que era de Bucky Barnes de quien hablaban. Tony entrecerró los ojos, empezando a enfadarse.

—¡Tienes nublado el juicio! —Hubo un silencio—. Y tu viejo amigo asesino a muchos inocentes.

—Y hay cinco súper soldados iguales a él en el mundo. El doctor no los hallara primero. No lo dejare.

—Steve…—Natasha, quien se había mantenido oculta, avanzo con lentitud y hablo con cuidado. Steve no pareció sorprendido de verla, aunque si resignado—. Ya sabes lo que va a tener que pasar. ¿En serio piensas resolver esto a golpes?

Por supuesto que no quería resolverlo de esa manera, pero a estas alturas no había otra, a menos claro que ellos lo dejaran ir sin dar pelea. Estaba cansado, últimamente las cosas no iban bien. De hecho no recordaba que las cosas le fueran bien hace un largo tiempo. Y ahora tendría que enfrentarse a sus amigos, para poder hacer lo que creía correcto.

Claramente estaba rodeado: Nat y T'Challa cubrían un posible escape a su derecha, mientras Tony junto a Rhodey se posicionaban enfrente suyo. Podía asegurar, además, que había más escondidos. Pero, a pesar de eso, estaban preparados. Wanda y Clint estaban en el estacionamiento, ocultos; Sam y Bucky en el lado opuesto y Scott, en miniatura, oculto detrás de su escudo esperaba su indicación (ni siquiera hubo tiempo para poder discutir cómo lograba eso).

Sin embargo, no era el único que daría todo por evitar esa pelea a pesar de estar listo para darla. Tony, conservaba la esperanza de poder convencer a Steve. No quería otra pelea, ni mucho menos separar al equipo. Peter esperaba detrás de uno de los remolques (preparado para arrebatarle el escudo) y tenía la ligera esperanza de que Visión viniera a ayudarlos. Serían seis contra tres (porque estaba seguro que el soldado del invierno y Sam Wilson estarían con Steve) si las cosas no iba como esperaba.

Pero Steve permaneció en silencio, negándose a ceder. Tony bufo cansado.

—Señores, se me acabo la paciencia ¡Oye n…

Y en ese momento, para todos los presentes en el aeropuerto, todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso. Sintieron sus cuerpos encogerse y retorcerse hasta que solo pudieron vislumbrar, en medio de la difusa bruma, panoramas de diversos colores y pequeñas formas moleculares a su alrededor; una sensación que, hasta ese momento, solo Scott Lang pudo reconocer. Un instante de terror abrumo a cada uno y luego sus cuerpos volvieron a retorcerse hasta poder alcanzar su forma original mientras cada uno caía en distintas partes del Sanctum Sanctorum.

Tony, Steve y Natasha cayeron en el piso de abajo; Scott aterrizo en una biblioteca junto a Sam; Wanda y Clint en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso; Bucky y T'Challa en una de las habitaciones del tercero; Rhodey en otra y Peter…

—Oh diablos. —Peter se sostuvo la cabeza y con horror no sintió la máscara de Spider-Man y (con aún más horror) vio que tampoco llevaba puesto el traje. Se levantó con velocidad y escuchó el murmullo de personas. Se preguntó a si mismo donde estaba. Pero no podía dejar que lo vieran, debía huir, si los demás sabían su identidad las cosas se complicarían.

Por otra parte en una de las habitaciones continuas T'Challa se estaba levantando con lentitud, sin su traje, aunque con el mismo deseo de venganza que tenía en el aeropuerto. En otras circunstancias se habría detenido a pensar que era lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero tal y como estaban las cosas solo actuó por instinto y se lanzó hacia Bucky, quien sostenía su cabeza.

Tony, en el piso de abajo, gruño y levanto su cabeza del suelo, se levantó con cuidado y con inquietud observo que no llevaba puesto su traje sino la ropa que había utilizado a la mañana. Giro en círculo hasta que escucho un gemido y un gruñido. Steve y Natasha (quienes también habían cambiado su ropa) estaban parándose también.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Gruño hacia Steve.

—Tony, te puedo asegurar que no fui yo.

Natasha camino con precaución e inspecciono con cuidado su alrededor. Podía sentir ruidos y pasos en el piso de arriba a pesar de las voces de Tony y Steve. Frunció el ceño al escuchar a su izquierda lo que parecía ser la voz de Sam.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Se llama Sanctum Sanctórum —Un hombre de ropa de azul, guantes amarillos, un extraño collar y una capa roja levito hacia ellos logrando que se sobresaltaran. Los tres se colocaron en postura defensiva. Entonces la capa voló lejos de él.

Peter abrió una de las ventanas de la habitación, en el piso de arriba. Retrocedió para tomar impulso e intento correr hacía ella (por suerte aún conservaba sus telarañas). Sin embargo algo de color rojo y largo lo sujeto fuertemente, envolviéndolo y arrastrándolo al piso de abajo pese a sus esfuerzos y gruñidos. Luego cayó en el suelo.

—Peter…—Tony se lanzó hacia adelante para poder ayudarlo.

—Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff y Peter Parker —el hombre se cruzó de brazos y miro a cada uno—. Mi nombre es Doctor Stephen Strange y necesito su ayuda.

* * *

 **01/01/19**

 **¡Ey soy yo! A aburrirles de nuevo.**

 **Bueno me gusto como quedo la verdad. Aunque no fue algo WOW pero zafa y solo es el prólogo. Quería publicar un capítulo entero, de hecho ya lo tengo escrito pero es de noche y dudo que me alcance el tiempo a editarlo para hoy. Probablemente lo publique mañana si esto tiene un buen recibimiento o si me da ganas.**

 **Esto suena a muy "Leyendo los libros de Harry Potter…Leyendo los libros de Percy Jackson…". Si es que saben a lo que me refiero. Creo que de ahí viene más que nada mi "inspiración" a hacer esto aunque también lo atribuyo al hecho de que amo imaginar las reacciones de los superhéroes si conocieran la historia de cada uno.**

 **También escribo esto para advertirles un poco de cómo llevare esta historia para no decepcionarlos más adelante. La única película que no planeo incluir es la de "El Increíble Hulk" siento que no aportaría mucho a la historia y sería incomodo relatarlo sabiendo que se usaron distintos actores y la historia del personaje cambio mucho. Además de que pueden conocer tranquilamente a Bruce por sus escenas en Vengadores o en Thor 3. También no respetare el orden entre la película de Ant-Man 2 y Vengadores 3 porque planeo que la Guerra del Infinito sea lo último que vean junto al tráiler de Vengadores 4. Ahí pienso cerrar la historia.**

 **Me está costando tratar de darle un poco el toque realista a la conversación que tendrá el Dr. Strange con los demás. Y seguramente ya se quedaron con algunas dudas con el prólogo, cómo ¿Dónde esta Visión? ¿Serán los únicos personajes que verán las películas? Etc.**

 **Con respecto a Visión lo incluiré luego porque todavía no estaba en el aeropuerto (en la peli apareció mucho después) y tome esa escena de Civil War porque planeo que nadie se entere por el momento de Spider Man más que Tony. También quiero más adelante incluir a Thor y Bruce. Solo debo pensar el momento adecuado.**

 **No quiero aburrirlos más con esta diario-nota así que los dejo.**

 **¡Feliz año nuevo a todos!**

31/ 12 / 19

Hubo cambios en la historia. Al final si incluire la película del Increible Hulk.


	2. Iron Man-Parte 1

**Derechos de Autor: Marvel Studios.**

 **Advertencia: Bueno evidentemente esta historia no es 100 % realista porque ¡Vamos amigos! ¿Quién se creería eso de que los superhéroes verían sus películas? PERO si entraste aquí es porque depositaste un poco de confianza en mí y tratare de no cagarla. No prometo nada porque soy principiante escribiendo y no tengo un don natural.**

 **Simplemente no tenía con quien pasar año nuevo y decidí hacer un maratón Marvel, prender mi computadora y escribir una historia que podría funcionar. Obviamente desencadenare plagios y plagios de esto pero en fin.**

 **También quiero decirte que soy de Latinoamérica por lo que el lenguaje de las películas será ese. Te pido disculpas de antemano si eres español/a.**

 **Comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 1: IRON MAN (parte uno).**

 _—Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff y Peter Parker —el hombre se cruzó de brazos y miro a cada uno—. Mi nombre es Doctor Stephen Strange y necesito su ayuda._

* * *

Wanda se levantó con la respiración agitada y todo el cuerpo adolorido. Clint, que estaba apoyando su cabeza en la pared, se acercó a ayudarla.

—Veo que a ti tampoco te sentó bien esto.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Eso es lo que me gustaría saber. —Frunció el ceño, molesto. No tenía su arco a mano y había despertado en lo que pareciera ser un edificio viejo. Sentía mareos y probablemente en estos momentos Steve los estuviera necesitando sin embargo, por lo que había inspeccionado, estaban demasiado lejos como para ayudarlo.

Hubo un carraspeo detras de ambos.

Wanda giro hacia su izquierda y junto sus manos hacia su cuerpo creando una aureola roja. Apretó sus dedos y miro, con amenaza, al hombre que acaba de aparecer en la ventana.

* * *

Scott estaba realmente preocupado. No era agradable sentir que su cuerpo y todo su ser empequeñecían de nuevo hasta entrar en el reino cuántico. Como la vez anterior, los recuerdos eras difusos. Sin embargo claramente había vuelto, aunque fuera solo un segundo. Pero ahora estaba ahí, con Falcón tratando de buscar una salida a la gran biblioteca a la que había llegado sin saber cómo.

Hank y Hope lo matarían. Estaba seguro. Después de todo no les había avisado que iría a ayudar al Capitán América y tomaría prestado el traje. Lo peor era que ahora estaba en un lugar extraño y ni siquiera había podido auxiliarlo.

Sam golpeo con frustración un estante.

—Te agradecería que tuvieras más cuidado. —Ambos se giraron a ver a la extraña figura que salio de las sombras.

* * *

 _Ilusiones de Ikonn_ , un hechizo efectivo aunque dificil de lograr. Strange se había preparado mentalmente antes de viajar al pasado para realizarlo. Sabía que le daría la ventaja de estar en varios lugares al mismo tiempo a pesar de que su cuerpo solo permaneciera en uno solo. Lo único que le estaba costando era poder comunicarse a la vez con cada uno de ellos.

Elegir manifestarse en forma de ilusión para todos fue una decisión complicada. No consideraba prudente presentarse de esa manera con Wanda Maximoff (quien sentiría la magia y desconfiaría de él). Y por otra parte estaba T'Challa, dado que debía impedir que continuara su deseo de venganza.

Sin embargo decidió asumir el riesgo.

Su mente estaba en cinco lugares en ese momento: Con Wanda y Clint en una habitación del segundo piso; junto a Scott y Sam en la biblioteca; frente a Rhodey en el tercer piso; en una de las habitaciones continuas tratando de evitar una pelea entre T'Challa y Bucky; y finalmente con Tony, Steve, Natasha y Peter en el piso de abajo frente a la escalera.

—Seguramente se preguntaran qué hacen aquí y por qué los he traído —dijo Stephen ignorando a Tony, quien minutos antes le había estado exigiendo explicaciones—. Antes que nada no soy su enemigo y sé que es no es fácil creerlo por la manera peculiar en la que los he reunido.

»No exagero al decir que el futuro de la tierra está en riesgo. Hace tiempo se me ha otorgado algo que me permite viajar en el tiempo y he aprendido algunas artes místicas de las cuales soy maestro. Vengo de un futuro cercano donde las cosas en la Tierra van muy mal —suspiro— demasiado mal. Y la principal razón de esto es que los héroes que debían de proteger el mundo se separaron y fallaron. Fallamos todos.

»Este poder me permitió divisar más de catorce millones de futuros distintos para la batalla que teníamos y, me temo, que solo ganábamos en uno. Pero también divise otra realidad —Varios objetos volaron hacia su mano y se preparó mentalmente para decir lo siguiente—, una donde nosotros formamos parte de un universo cinematográfico. Y en estas películas están las respuestas para poder vencer en la batalla esta vez.

Ninguno se tomó en serio la situación. Wanda trato de atacarlo. Tony le grito. Rhodey lo tacho de loco. Y las demás reacciones fueron similares. Pero tenía un plan de respaldo.

El vello de la nuca de los héroes se erizo cuando escenas de su vida personal, situaciones que nunca habían contado se reflejaron en una pantalla que había aparecido de repente (en cada lugar). Las diferentes películas se fueron metiendo y reproduciendo con escenas significativas para cada uno.

Peter se tensó y transpiro visiblemente cuando la pantalla mostro la escena donde Tony y Steve discutían en el aeropuerto, estaba seguro que en ese momento aparecería él. Sin embargo la pantalla se puso negra antes de que se pudiera ver otra cosa.

—Espero ahora me crean —hubo un silencio largo y tenso en cada una de las habitaciones. Solo les mostro pequeñas escenas cortas, pero que sin embargo, Strange, sabía que modificarían sus pensamientos. Lo que ninguno sabía es que cada uno habían visto distintas cosas—. Cada miembro que este en el Sanctum Sanctorum, este edificio, es importante en el futuro —su mirada se posó brevemente en Peter, cuyo corazón latía asustado—, pero es su trabajo descubrirlo. Les queda un tiempo largo para poder ver estas películas y conocer más a fondo todas las historias. Es necesario que sepan cuanto ha pasado cada uno de ustedes y cuán importante es su unión para lo que vendrá después.

Strange agito su mano izquierda en un movimiento horizontal. Todas las personas del edificio cayeron en una sala grande, con varios sillones junto a cojines y una gran pantalla con un reproductor de video. Otro movimiento de su mano y una nota cayó sobre la pila de películas acomodadas en un rincón.

Miro a todos una vez más y sin más desapareció dejando a la habitación en un tenso silencio.

* * *

Debió pasar más de una hora donde discutieron sobre lo ocurrido. Para todos era extraña la situación y la razón por la que cada uno estaba allí. Ninguno de ellos sospecho que habían sido elegidos por estar en la pelea del aeropuerto, de hecho varios creían, erróneamente, que fueron traídos de distintos lugares. Y aunque la tensión entre algunos era palpable hicieron un acuerdo de paz silencioso.

Llegó el momento de sentarse frente a la pantalla. Scott tenía el control remoto y Sam estaba revisando el orden en el que debían de ver las películas. Rodo los ojos cuando vio la primera en la lista y la introdujo en el reproductor. Eso no le iba a gustar al involucrado.

 **La pantalla empezó a mostrar las páginas de un comic (o varios comics) pasando en secuencia, con las imágenes de ellos en forma de caricatura, hasta que se formó un logo rojo con letras blancas que decía: MARVEL.**

—¿Marvel? —Preguntó Bucky.

—Supongo que es el estudio cinematográfico donde "pertenecemos". —Respondió Tony. Luego se dio cuenta que por culpa de él estaban metidos en un lio y lo miro molesto. Steve se limito a suspirar.

 **La pantalla mostró una camino desierto, con montañas, en el cual no se vislumbraba nada que no fuera el paisaje. De pronto una música rítmica empezó a sonar y aparecieron algunos vehículos con personas armadas que llevaban trajes militares de distintos tipos de verde para poder camuflarse.**

 **"Provincia de Kunar, Afganistán" se leyó en pantalla.**

Tony se irguió en el sillón en el que estaba sentado. Reconocía ese lugar.

"Genial", pensó con molestia. Esta sería su historia.

 **La cámara enfoco la parte interior de unos de los vehículos donde personas con uniforme miraban a un hombre en particular. Entonces la imagen de un Tony Stark, con traje y corbata, y una apariencia más joven, apareció.**

Los demás miraron a Tony de reojo. Era la primera historia que se mostraría en pantalla, no debió ser una elección al azar. T'Challa reflexiono sobre eso. Lo más probable es que en un futuro Stark fuera un pilar muy importante en la batalla que menciono Strange.

Por otra parte, los primeros vengadores junto a Rhodey observaron cuan distinto se veía el Tony de ese entonces. A parte del hecho de que estaba más joven, tenía una mirada limpia y sin ese algo que llevaba a todo lugar desde lo ocurrido en su enfrentamiento contra Ultron.

 **—Siento que me llevan a una corte marcial. Es una locura ¿Qué les hice? —pregunto Tony con su típico humor irónico y pícaro. Ninguno respondió—. ¿Se van a parar a matarme o qué? ¿No tienen lengua? ¡Ey Forest!**

—Siempre tan amable Stark —Dijo Clint con sarcasmo.

 **—Si tengo lengua señor.**

Algunos sonrieron divertidos ante esa respuesta.

 **—Ah, entiendo. No les caigo bien. —A Tony no parecía importarle en lo absoluto, hasta pareció encontrarlo divertido.**

 **—No. Usted nos intimida. —Dijo la chica que conducía.**

Tony frunció el ceño. Se escucharon algunas risas en la sala, y uno que otro negó la cabeza con diversión.

 **—¡Que tal! Eres mujer. En serio no me di cuenta. Digo me disculparía pero ese no es el caso. Pensé que era un soldado.**

Natasha y Wanda alzaron una ceja.

 **—Soy piloto.**

 **—Pues le voy a decir que tiene una hermosa estructura ósea piloto. Y ahora me cuesta trabajo dejar de verla. ¿No es raro?**

—Deberías agradecer que el tal Strange no trajo a Pepper. —Comento Rhodey. Tony hizo una mueca.

—No es una suerte que todos podamos tener. —Murmuro Natasha cruzada de brazos, sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

 **—Ya relájense, rían. —Dijo Tony relajado.**

 **—Señor tengo algunas preguntas.**

 **—Sí, venga.**

 **—¿En serio se ligó a las 12 modelos de la portada Maxim el año pasado?**

 **Tony se quitó los lentes con un movimiento arrogante.**

 **—Excelente pregunta. Sí y no. Mi agenda no coincidió con la de marzo pero por suerte en diciembre fueron gemelas —La piloto sonrió—. ¿Otra cosa?**

 **Tony alzo una ceja al sujeto a su lado: —¿Es un chiste la mano levantada?**

 **—Estaría increíble tomarnos una foto. —Dijo el hombre rápidamente.**

 **—Si —concedió—. Estaría increíble. Pero no la subas a tu página web. Perdón pero sin señas —el hombre bajo su mano—. No es cierto era broma. Si amor y paz. Si hubiera paz me jubilaría.**

Peter se removió incómodo. Él también le hubiera pedido una foto si el señor Stark no hubiera descubierto su identidad secreta y lo hubiera prácticamente amenazado para que fuera a Alemania. Aunque admite que tampoco es que se resistiera mucho.

Los demás alzaron una ceja ante las palabras de Tony.

 **—Déjala así no quiero que le hagas nada. —Dijo el muchacho al otro que le había sacado la foto. Entonces algo exploto frente al auto. Algunos gritaron y Tony apareció en la pantalla con el flequillo despeinado.**

Los demás se sobresaltaron.

 **—¿Qué qué…qué sucede?**

 **—¡No sé!**

 **—¡¿Qué pasa?!**

Todos en la sala se pusieron tensos por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Sobre todo los cercanos a Tony. Por cómo iba la historia estaban seguros que la película iba a tratar sobre él y francamente ninguno sabía a ciencia cierta lo que el hombre había vivido.

Esa escena no les gusto. Sabían que estaba en peligro.

 **Las personas bajaron. Uno de ellos grito una orden, otro ayudo a que Tony se ocultara, una bala golpeo el parabrisas. El único que quedaba en el vehículo se bajo y Tony trato de frenarlo. Sin embargo el hombre le grito que no saliera y luego unos disparos lo hicieron caer, muerto.**

Tony cerró los ojos y suspiro apoyando su cabeza en su mano. Otra persona en su larga lista de fallecidos a los que no había podido defender. Los demás compartieron en silencio la perdida.

 **Se escucharon otras explosiones y Tony salió aturdido. Una explosión casi lo agarra.**

Todos estaban preocupados a pesar de que sabían que era algo que ocurrió en el pasado.

 **Tony corrió hacia un par de rocas y se ocultó detrás. Saco un teléfono y marco rápidamente. Un proyectil aterrizo cerca suyo "Stark Industrias". Miro horrorizado y empezó a alejarse con un grito, pero el proyectil exploto y él cayo hacia atrás. Algo había golpeado su corazón y empezaba a sangrar empapando su camisa. Se movió lentamente con la voces en off de personas hablando en otro idioma y la pantalla poniéndose en blanco.**

Había sido dañado por la misma arma que ayudo a crear. Todos suspiraron y pensaron con algo de amargura la ironía de la situación.

"El karma era una perra", decidió Clint. Sam quien guardaba silencio, pensó exactamente lo mismo.

Steve miro de reojo a Tony, que miraba la pantalla con el ceño fruncido. Parecía sentirse de cierta forma culpable. De hecho últimamente siempre parecía estarlo. Suspiro y se apretó el puente de la nariz. Sin duda se merecían una charla.

Wanda por otra parte se asombró a si misma recordando lo que Stark Industrias le había hecho a su propia familia. Y una parte de ella, la que aún era cruel e inestable pensó que Tony se lo merecía. Sin embargo otra parte de ella se dio cuenta que el hombre no había anticipado los daños que cometía y por lo visto ya había pagado el precio.

 **Una nueva escena apareció en pantalla. Alguien quito de la cabeza de Tony una bolsa de tela. Había armas que le apuntaban. Algunos hombres se pusieron a hablar en otro idioma. Tony empezó a mirar a su alrededor confundido. La cámara hizo un alejamiento.**

Los demás jadearon.

 **Había más de diez hombres apuntándolo.**

¿Cómo había logrado salir de eso sin su armadura? ¿Si quiera la había construido en ese entonces?

 **La pantalla se volvió negra y letras de un dorado metálico aparecieron, mientras una voz en off leía: IRON MAN.**

—Bueno supongo que estos son tus orígenes. —Dijo Natasha.

—Lo son, sí. —Tony frunció el ceño. No estaba seguro de querer revivir esos recuerdos. De hecho no quería ver ninguno y mucho menos compartirlos. Sin embargo no tenía otra opción. Así que debía de pasar por esa tortura.

Peter lo miro discretamente. No negaría que le daba intriga conocer la historia de cada una de las personas con las que estaba en la sala. Los admiraba desde niño. Sin embargo la "película" solo llevaba unos minutos y ya podía distinguir que el señor Stark no la estaba pasando bien. Se imaginó a si mismo reviviendo uno de sus peores recuerdos o la razón por la que se había convertido en Spider-Man y no pudo evitar compadecerse.

Otros, quienes no conocían mucho sobre Tony se sintieron intrigados con la historia.

 **"Tony Stark, Las Vegas - 36 horas antes" se leyó en pantalla junto a la imagen de un salón con un escenario elegante, donde en sus costados se ubicaban pantallas grandes electrónicas, con la imagen del susodicho.**

 ** _"Genio. Verdadero patriota. Desde muy pequeño, el hijo del diseñador de armas Howard Stark, llamo la atención del mundo con su mente singular…_**

Tony y Steve reaccionaron al nombre de Howard. Ambos por motivos distintos. El primero por los recuerdos, con melancolía y conservando aún algo de rencor hacia su padre. El segundo por su pasado y los buenos y tensos momentos que vivieron juntos, antes de que despertara en este nuevo mundo, en esta nueva vida con el descubrimiento de la muerte de su viejo colega.

Y por otra parte estaba Scott, que recordó brevemente a Hank mencionando el apellido Stark.

 ** _…a los 4 años armo su primer circuito, a los 6 su primer motor, a los 17 se graduó con honores en el M &T… _**

—Vaya. —Murmuro Peter con asombro.

Tony se giró a verlo con curiosidad. Francamente no se esperaba que el niño se sorprendiera con sus logros. Después de todo él chico también era alguien muy listo. Además Tony había tenido la ventaja de tener recursos materiales, un padre al que prácticamente buscaba complacer y que lo incitaba a seguir sus pasos, mientras que Peter se había arreglado por si solo con sus bajos recursos y recolectando cosas de la basura para poder potenciarse. Sin mencionar la telaraña que había creado a sus 14 años (o 15, no recordaba su edad).

 ** _…Y entonces la muerte de un titán. El amigo de Howard Stark, Obadiah Stane_** (Tony apretó la mandíbula) **_intervino para llenar el vacío que dejo el legendario fundador. Hasta que a los 21 años el hijo prodigo regreso y fue nombrado director general de Stark Industrias (se escucharon aplausos)._**

 ** _Ya con la llaves del reino, Tony anuncio una nueva era para el legado de su padre. Creando armas más inteligentes, robóticas de vanguardia y minas satelitales. Hoy en día Tony Stark ha cambiado el rostro de la industria armamentista asegurando la libertad y protegiendo al país y sus intereses en el mundo._**

¿Proteger?

Uno de los floreros de la sala exploto.

Scott pauso el video. Clint se giró a ver a Wanda cuyos ojos se habían rodeado de un aura roja al igual que sus manos. Estaba hecha una furia. Instantes antes casi había terminado de saldar sus cuentas con Tony pero ahora esa voz en off en la pantalla que daba la presentación a Stark lo vanagloriaba, lo colocaba en un altar por ser el causante de crear armas. Las mismas armas que habían acabado con sus padres.

—Wanda. —Dijo Steve con voz calmada y severa. Ella se giró a verlo enojada. Él negó sutilmente la cabeza. Wanda respiro profundamente y controlo sus poderes. No sin antes levitar los pedazos del florero hacia el basurero (aunque uno de ellos rozo la oreja de Tony).

Tony tenía los ojos cerrados con resignación. Estaba seguro de dónde provenía su enfado. Leyó los archivos. Lo que acaba de pasar solo le hizo aumentar sus ganas de terminar de ver esa película.

 **La sala se llenó de aplausos. Y la cámara apunto a Rhodey.**

Las miradas se dirigieron al hombre.

 **—Teniendo el contacto con Stark Industrias he tenido el enorme privilegio de servir junto a un gran patriota. Él es mi amigo, él es mi gran mentor. Señoras y señores es para mí un honor presentar este año el premio apogeo al señor Tony Stark.**

Natasha le quito el control a Scott (-¡Eh!) y pauso el video. Ella, Clint y Steve se giraron a ver a Rhodey con una ceja alzada.

—¿Cuánto te pago para decir eso?

—¡Eh!

—Oh vamos señor Stark, eso suena mucho a algo que usted diría de sí mismo.

—¡Eh!

—El niño tiene razón. —Dijo Clint.

—Yo no le pague nada.

—De hecho no. Solo me consiguió una cita con alguien.

—¡Rhodey!

—Lo sabía.

—Las cosas son como son Tony.

Los demás observaron el intercambio, divertidos.

 **Los aplausos continuaron sin embargo el susodicho no estaba presente.**

 **—¿Tony? —Tony no apareció. Obadiah Stane, un hombre calvo y corpulento se acercó a recibir el premio en su lugar. Agradeciendo los aplausos que no le correspondían.**

 **—Bueno no soy Tony Stark —risas— pero si fuera Tony les diría cuan honrado me siento. Y el gusto que me da recibir el premio apogeo que es tan prestigioso. Si fuera Tony claro. Lo mejor de la vida de Tony es también lo peor señores y es que siempre está trabajando.**

 **La escena cambio a otra donde Tony estaba en un casino con varios mujeres a su alrededor.**

Todos bufaron.

—Ya desearía un trabajo así. —Murmuro Scott. Bucky y Sam asintieron en silencio.

T'Challa miro con intriga a Tony. Podía reconocer claras diferencias entre el hombre de la sala y el hombre del pasado que aparecía en pantalla. Sobre todo porque el de la pantalla parecía de cierta forma más relajado.

 **Un poco detrás de Tony, estaba Happy observando aburrido todo. Tony se giró a coquetear con dos mujeres y Rhodey apareció detrás suyo molesto.**

 **—Esto no es posible.**

 **—Ay no. —Se quejó Tony.**

 **—¡No es posible! –repitió enojado.**

 **—¿Te obligaron a hacer esto Rhodey?**

 **—Nadie me obligo. Bueno me dijeron que si te entregaba un premio, te ibas a sentir honrado.**

 **—Claro que lo haría. Sobre todo si eres tú. ¿Cuándo lo haremos? —un señor dijo algo— ¿Oyeron todos? ¡Otra ronda amigos! —Rhodey le mostro el premio y Tony lo miro sin interés alguno—. Bueno eso fue sencillo. Rhodey lo siento.**

 **—Sí, tu tranquilo.**

 **—¿Qué les parece? —Dijo Tony pasándolo a una de las chicas—. Es hermoso, nunca había tenido uno de esos. ¡Mantengo la apuesta!**

—Stark siendo Stark. —Murmuro Clint con una sonrisa.

 **Tony le acerco los dados a una de las chicas mientras decía: —Dame suerte chiquita, sóplalo.**

 **La muchacha soplo con coquetería. Luego Tony acerco los dados a Rhodey —Ok, ahora tú.**

Sam resoplo.

 **—Yo no le soplo los dedos a nadie.**

 **Tony acerco las dados más hacia él. Rhodey los empujo lejos de él, molesto haciendo que cayeran de golpe. Los números no eran los esperados y Tony se puso serio.**

 **—Eso es lo que pasa. —Dijo Rhodey encogiéndose de hombros.**

 **—Han sucedido cosas peores —Dijo Tony—. Todo va a estar bien.**

—Ventajas de ser rico. —Dijo Scott.

Peter y Steve asintieron en silencio. Tony los miro incómodo.

 **La escena cambio y mostro a Tony caminando hacia la salida con varios hombres detrás suyo, junto a Happy y despidiéndose de Rhodey. Hasta que llego su auto y una mujer rubia lo freno** (Tony rodo los ojos)

 **—Señor Stark, disculpe Señor Stark. Soy Christine Everhart. Solo un par de preguntas.**

 **Tony se detuvo frente a la puerta de su auto, sin voltearse.**

 **—Es linda. —Susurro Happy.**

 **—¿Qué tal? —Tony se giró interesado–-. Ok, hazla.**

Natasha rodo los ojos. Era claro lo fácilmente manipulable que podría llegar a ser Tony en las manos correctas. De hecho esa había sido la razón por la que fue tan fácil para ella investigarlo.

Bucky por otro lado, recordó sus viejos tiempos de casanova antes de en listarse en el ejército.

 **—Lo llaman el Da Vinci de hoy, ¿Qué dice usted a eso?**

 **—Absolutamente ridículo.**

 **—¿Y qué dice de su otro apodo? El mercader de la muerte.**

 **—No está mal. Adivino ¿Berkeley?**

 **—Brown de hecho.**

 **—Mire, señorita Brown. El mundo no es perfecto pero no tenemos otro. Le garantizo que el día que no se necesiten armas para mantener la paz venderé material para construir hospitales**

Wanda y Steve sonrieron con incredulidad ante el descaro de Tony.

—¿Algo que decir? —Tony se giró molesto a ver a Steve. Scott pauso el video.

—No lo sé. Tú dinos.

—Mira Rogers…

—Si me permiten —interrumpió T'Challa— no creo que sea el momento para eso.

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio y asintieron.

—Reproduce el video chiquitín. —Dijo Sam, no sin antes ganarse miradas extrañas por la forma en que se había dirigido hacia Scott.

 **—¿Y ensaya mucho?**

 **—Cada noche frente al espejo antes de dormir.**

 **—Si, se nota.**

 **—¿Le gustaría verlo en persona?**

—¿En serio tenemos que ver esto? ¿No podemos adelantarlo? —Preguntó Clint.

—Tú solo siéntate y toma nota. —Dijo Tony con arrogancia y una sonrisa cínica.

—Podría ser arriesgado. Y podríamos perder información valiosa si omitimos algo. —Dijo Natasha a pesar de que tampoco parecía muy conforme con seguir viendo los coqueteos de Tony.

 **—Solo pido que conteste con seriedad.**

 **—Ok, ¿Qué tal esto? Mi padre tenía una filosofía: La paz significa tener el mazo más grande que el otro.**

"Howard" pensó Steve negando la cabeza.

 **—Que frase viniendo del que vendía los mazos.**

 **—Mi padre ayudo a vencer a los nazis y trabajo en el proyecto Manhattan. Y muchos, incluyendo a los profesores en Brown, dirían que fue un héroe.**

Algunos coincidieron.

 **—Y muchos otros dirían que era un mercenario.**

Otros coincidieron a eso.

 **Tony se sacó los lentes: —Dígame, ¿Hará un reportaje sobre los millones que salvamos apoyando la tecnología médica o evitamos que murieran de hambre? Todos esos avances, fueron financiados por la milicia.**

"Las personas no ven ese lado de las cosas" pensó Rhodey con una mueca.

 **—Wow, ¿y eso no le quita el sueño?**

 **—Pues —comento Tony relajado— podría perderlo un poco con usted.**

 **La escena cambio y mostro a Tony junto a la reportera…**

Scott pauso el video. Y se cubrió la cara.

—No. —Dijo Clint.

—No. —Dijo Rhodey.

—Definitivamente no. —Dijeron Steve y Natasha.

—Esto no hacía falta. Sinceramente no hacía falta. —Murmuro Peter.

Los demás parecían asqueados y Tony se removió incómodo.

 **La siguiente escena enfoco a la reportera solo cubierta con una sábana. Y una voz hablo: —Buenos días, son las 7 de la mañana, la temperatura en Malibu es de 22° y el cielo está despejado. Las condiciones del mar son buenas y la marea…**

—¿Visión?

—De hecho es Jarvis. —Respondió Tony con cierta melancolía. Extrañaba a su viejo I.A., a pesar de que Viernes era fantástica. No es que no quisiera a Visión, pero las cosas eran distintas.

 **La cámara dio un alejamiento y mostro la mansión de Tony: "Malibu, California". Y luego a la reportera recorriendo el lugar buscándolo mientras repetía su nombre. Llevaba la camisa de Tony. Entonces toco algo, ubicado en la pared, y detecto una alerta.**

 **—Esta área no está autorizada.**

 **Christine retrocedio.**

 **—Es Jarvis, dirige la casa. —Pepper apareció con un traje y una sonrisa amable.**

—Al fin alguien que da gusto ver. —Dijo Natasha.

Tony por otra parte observo la pantalla, con tristeza. Extrañaba a Pepper. Era frustrante pensar cuanto tiempo había desperdiciado con mujeres que no le importaban realmente en vez de pasarlo con ella.

 **—Señorita le traje su ropa. Ya está lavada y planchada. Y hay un auto, allá fuera, esperándola para llevarla a donde usted quiera ir.**

—Eso es echar a alguien con clase. —Dijo Scott. Algunos rieron.

—Supongo que ella es tu secretaria ¿Verdad? —T'Challa miro a Tony.

—Lo era en ese entonces.

 **Christine sonrió y se acercó a Pepper.**

 **—Debe ser la famosa Pepper Potts**

 **—Sí, así es.**

 **—¿Sigue haciéndose cargo de traerle la ropa limpia aún? —Pregunto Christine con burla.**

Todo aquel que conocía a Pepper fulmino con la mirada a la pantalla. En especial Tony.

 **—Hago todas las cosas que pida y mande el señor Stark. Y eso incluye en ocasiones sacar la basura —Pepper le sonrió— ¿Le falta algo?**

—Uhuu. —Dijo Peter divertido antes de reír junto a Scott.

—Me agrada Pepper. –Dijo Natasha. Varios le dieron la razón.

 **La escena cambio y mostro a Tony en su taller escuchando música y armando armas. Estaba dándole órdenes a Jarvis para que le mostrara las partes en la pantalla de la computadora. Pepper entro el lugar con un marcador de notas y hablando por llamada en voz baja.**

 **—No toques el volumen por favor.**

 **—Y tú ya deberías estar justo del otro lado de…**

 **—¿Qué? ¿Se enojó?**

 **—No al parecer.**

 **—Dime ¿por qué me apresuras?**

Algunos alzaron las cejas sorprendidas.

 **—Tony tu vuelo sale en una hora y media**

 **—Que chistoso. Pensé que cómo era mi avión me iban a esperar hasta que llegara.**

Rhodey fulmino con la mirada a Tony recordando ese día. Según su amigo lo había retrasado una entrevista.

Tony fingió que no se había dado cuenta de la mirada penetrante que sentía en el lado izquierdo de su cara.

 **—Tony necesito hablarte de unas cosas antes de que salgas.**

 **—¿Perdón, pero entonces —ignorando las palabras de Pepper y girándose a mirarla— de que sirve tener tu propio avión si se va a ir antes de que llegues?**

Algunos inclinaron sus cabezas dándole la razón.

 **—Larry llamo y tiene otra oferta por el Jackson Polo que querías. ¿Tú lo quieres? Si o no.**

 **—¿Y representa bien su periodo primavera?**

 **—Am no. Primavera es el nombre del lugar donde vivía y tenía su taller, no…**

 **—¿Y?**

 **—…por la estación. Creo que si es una buena pieza. Am pero si esta alto el precio.**

 **Tony se la quedó mirando y luego se levantó del lugar en el que estaba sentado.**

 **—La quiero, cómprala, guárdala.**

 **—Ok. Y en el _Mi_ tienes un discurso de inauguración. —Dijo Pepper siguiendo a Tony.**

 **—Es en junio —Tony se quejó sin dejar de caminar—. Mira no me presiones con tantos compromisos que están tan tan tan dejados.**

—A todo esto —dijo Rhodey con intriga—. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que gustabas de Pepper?

Tony se puso incomodo cuando vio que el chico que tenía el control había puesto pausa y todos se habían girado a verlo para escuchar su respuesta.

—Fue poco tiempo después.

 **—Bueno es que insistieron. Y no sabía si decir que si…**

 **—No —Dijo Tony girándose hacia ella—, desvía y absorbe. No quiero que me los toque más.**

 **—Necesito que firmes esto…**

 **Tony se empezó a acercar a Pepper.**

 **—¿Quieres deshacerte de mí? ¿Tienes algún plan?**

 **—La verdad es que sí.**

 **—No me gusta que tengas planes.**

 **—Tú me los permites en mi cumpleaños.**

 **—¿Hoy cumples? —Pregunto Tony en voz baja.**

—Amigo, pobre Pepper. –Dijo Rhodey.

 **—Así es.**

 **—Sí, ya sé —hizo una mueca—. ¿De verdad? –Estaba claro que el Tony de la pantalla estaba pensando en algo para compensarlo.**

 **—Sí. No es raro. Es el mismo día que el año pasado.**

—Me está empezando a caer bien. —rió Scott.

 **—Que bien. Obséquiate algo lindo por mí.**

Todos se giraron a verlo incrédulos.

—Ok, en mi defensa el yo del pasado era un imbécil.

—¿Solo el del pasado? —Murmuro Clint. Sin embargo Peter llego a escuchar por lo que rio en silencio. Eso no pasó desapercibido por Wanda.

 **—Ya lo hice.**

 **—¿Y? —Pregunto Tony sonriendo con los ojos brillando.**

 **—Ah es…es muy lindo.**

 **—¿Si?**

 **—De muy buen gusto —Tony ensancho su sonrisa—. Gracias de verdad señor.**

 **—Un placer señorita Potts.**

—Aww —Clint rio— ¿no son tiernos? Los cimientos del amor

Los demás se rieron. Tony sonrió sin molestia.

—No creen que esto pase en todas las películas ¿no? —Preguntó Steve quien no se había reído.

—¿Qué sucede Cap.? —Preguntó Tony divertido, olvidando por un instante la distancia que había entre ellos— ¿Algo que ocultar de tu vida amorosa?

—Simplemente creo que es una información irrelevante —Todos rieron más fuerte ante su excusa.

Natasha, quien también reía divertida, capto un instante la mirada de Steve y freno su risa de golpe. Oh. Oh, rayos. No, no creía que la escena del beso que compartieron apareciera. Mataría al tal Dr. Strange si lo hacía. Si Tony o Clint o cualquiera de sus amigos se enteraban no dejarían nunca de burlarlos.

 **La escena cambio hacia un auto manejado en una autopista. Luego la cámara enfoco a Tony saliendo de un auto gris con diseños negros. Un auto completamente oscuro lo seguía de atrás.**

 **—¡Eres bueno! —grito Tony a Happy que salía del convertible negro—. ¡Creí que te había perdido!**

 **—¡Así fue señor! —aclaro Happy abriendo el baúl— ¡Tuve que tomar un atajo!**

 **Tony se rio alegremente. Y junto a Happy caminaron hacia Rhodey.**

 **—¿Qué te paso?**

 **—¿Por qué?**

 **—Tres horas.**

 **—Me retraso una entrevista.**

Los demás rieron ante la mentira. Rhodey fulmino con la mirada a Tony.

 **—Tres horas. Tres horas he estado parado aquí.**

Todos compadecieron al pobre Rhodey sin embargo les parecía demasiado divertida la situación como para dejar de reír.

 **—Bueno ya. Vámonos. Entra —Tony se metió con una sonrisa—. ¡Despeguemos! ¡A rockanrolear! –una música acompaño su pedido. Hubo un vistazo del avión por mientras este despegaba.**

 **Otra cambio de escena mostró a Tony y Rhodey dentro del avión. Una azafata dejo cubiertos sobre su lado de la mesa sin dejar de mirar seductoramente a Tony.**

 **—¿Qué lees…muñecón? –preguntó Tony a Rhodey, quien parecía molesto.**

Hubo algunos que sonrieron divertidos.

 **—Nada.**

 **—No seas amargado —dijo Tony aburrido—. No te enojes.**

 **—No estoy enojado. Estoy indiferente ¿oíste?**

—Está enojado. —Dijo Scott.

—Definitivamente enojado. —Asintió Natasha.

—¡No estaba enojado!

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Sam. Luego agrego con burla—. Él estaba indiferente.

Los demás rieron y volvieron a reanudar la película.

 **—Ya te pedí disculpas.**

 **—No me pidas…**

 **—Ya te pedí una…**

 **—Buenos días. —Otra azafata se había acercado a ellos.**

 **—…¿Qué tal? —saludo Tony desviando su atención hacia ella— Le pedí una disculpa y no me cree.**

 **—Solo estoy indiferente contigo.**

Los demás rieron ante la peculiar forma de enojarse de Rhodey.

 **—Gracias. —Dijo Tony tomando la servilleta que la azafata le alcanzaba.**

 **—Si no te respetas tú, no vas a respetarme.**

—Esa es una buena frase. —comento T'Challa.

 **—Eres un bebe —dijo Rhodey—. Si quieres te cuido. Te cambio el pañal —Rhodey se giró a recibir una servilleta (gracias)—. Dime y yo te traigo un biberón Tony.**

 **—Ey que sirvan el saque caliente.**

 **—No, no Lava —negó Rhodey a la azafata—. No es una fiesta. Esto es un trabajo, Tony. Y eres físicamente incapaz de actuar responsablemente.**

Tony frunció el ceño.

 **—No beber sería irresponsable. Solo será una copita.**

Los demás negaron con la cabeza.

 **—¿Un saque? –pregunto la azafata sonriendo a Tony.**

 **—Si, dos por favor.**

 **—No. No, yo no voy a tomar, no. No quiero.**

 **La escena cambio mostrando a un Rhodey borracho junto a Tony compartiendo una bebida en el avión que ahora estaba iluminado por luces de distintos colores.**

La expresión de Rhodey se tiño de vergüenza y los demás se rieron de él.

—No te resististe demasiado.

—Cállate Tony.

El mencionado se rio más fuerte.

 **—¡A eso me refiero! —grito Rhodey sobre el ruido de la música, con la voz que claramente revelaba su estado de ebriedad—. Cuando yo me despierto y me pongo mi uniforme ¿sabes que reconozco?**

—Dínoslo Rhodey, dínoslo. —Dijo Natasha burlándose junto a la risa de los demás.

 **—¡En ese espejo veo que todas las personas…las que llevan uniforme están protegiendo…**

 **—Escucha, yo no soy tú. Yo no puedo estar aquí. —Evidentemente Tony estaba mucho más sobrio que su amigo.**

 **—¡No, no tienes que ser como yo! Pero puedes ser más de lo que eres. ¡Y lo sabes!**

Tony sonrió brevemente.

 **—Perdón pero yo solo quiero hacer pipí pupú con ellas. –Dijo mirando a las azafatas cuyo uniformes habían acomodado de tal manera que parecían strippers.**

 **—¡No! No te distraigas Tony. Tienes que escucharme.**

La sala entera se hecho a reír.

 **La escena cambio a una del avión volando en el cielo hasta cambiar por otra en que mostraba una pista de aterrizaje. "Base aérea de Bagram, Afganistán" apareció en pantalla. Tony bajo del avión por una gran escalinata. Una fila de militares los esperaba.**

 **—General. —Saludo Tony con una sonrisa a un hombre de cabello blanco.**

 **—Bienvenido señor Stark. Estoy ansioso por ver su presentación.**

 **—Gracias. —Dijo Tony estrechando la mano de otras personas.**

 **La escena cambio. Tony estaba parado con traje y unas gafas, en el mismo lugar desierto con rocas y poca fauna que apareció al inicio de la película. Todo estaba en silencio cuando el hablo.**

 **—¿Es mejor ser temido o respetado? Y yo digo, ¿es mucho pedir ambos? —Guardo silencio un segundo dejando que la pregunta se cerniera en el aire—. Con eso en mente les presento, con humildad, lo último que tiene Stark Industrias en su línea libertad —Todos lo observaron atentos mientras el metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Es el primer misil que incluye nuestra patentada tecnología repulsora. Dicen que la mejor arma es una que nunca se dispara. Con todo respeto, no estoy de acuerdo. Yo prefiero el arma que se dispara solo una vez. Una. Mi padre lo hacía así. Nuestro país lo hace igual y ha funcionado muy bien hasta ahora.**

Wanda miro con una ceja alzada la presentación del Tony de la pantalla.

"Fue un buen discurso", pensó Clint.

 **—Busquen una excusa para disparar uno de estos y les puedo garantizar señores —continuo Tony— que los malos no querrán salir jamás de sus cuevas.**

—A menos que les interese robar esas armas. —Comento Peter. Todos se giraron a verlo brevemente. No lo habían pensado (excepto Tony que fue el que vivió la experiencia) sin embargo con lo dicho recién no pudieron evitar pensar que esa fue la razón por la que paso lo que paso al inicio de la película.

 **Tony hizo una seña y los misiles se acomodaron para lanzarse. Se escuchó el sonido que indicaba que estaban siendo activados. Y luego se dispararon en el aire desarmándose en otros más pequeños, que a la vez se desarmaron en otros más chicos, alzándose sobre el cielo para luego empezar a descender a tierra.**

 **—A su consideración —dijo Tony alzando la voz— El jericho.**

 **Alzo sus manos con lentitud al tiempo que los misiles explotaban en tierra con un sonido rudo y el polvo empezó a alzarse en cadena con velocidad hasta cubrir a Tony junto en el momento en que sus brazos estaban en alto.**

—¡Wow!

—¡Genial!

—Buena presentación.

—Eso si fue épico. —Dijo Peter sonriendo. Ninguno negó lo que dijo el niño por lo que Tony se mostró arrogante.

 **La escena cambio y mostro a Tony tomando una bebida con la militares detrás suyo acercándose a un conservador de frio.**

 **—Les voy a incluir uno de estos con la compra de 500 millones o más —Tony brindo al aire—. ¡Por la paz!**

 **Tony tomo su celular y en la pantalla apareció Obadiah en videollamada.**

 **—Tony**

 **—¡Obi! ¿Qué haces despierto?**

 **—No podía dormir sin saber cómo te fue. ¿Cómo te fue?**

 **—Estuvo excelente. La navidad llegara antes.**

 **—Bien. Así se hace muchacho. Nos vemos mañana. ¿Sí?**

 **—¿Por qué no te pusiste la pijama que te di? —Pregunto Tony metiéndose en uno de los vehículos.**

 **—Buenas noches Tony.**

 **Corto la llamada.**

 **—Ey Tony —Dijo Rhodey alcanzándolo por detrás. La puerta se cerró.**

 **—Perdone, este va la fiesta —dijo Tony asomándose por la ventana— Los aguafiestas van atrás.**

 **Rhodey lo miro unos segundos. Y asintió: —Así se hace.**

 **—Te veo en la base.**

Tony suspiro.

—Lo siento Rhodey.

 **El vehículo empezó a arrancar y la música del inicio de la película comenzó a sonar de vuelta.**

 **PUM.**

 **Un misil golpeo uno de los vehículos cuya explosión cubrió la cámara. El humo se disipo y mostro a Tony con una mancha de sangre cubriéndole el pecho. Solo duro un segundo porque luego se mostraron imágenes borrosas de hombres con unas pinzas. Un grito y gruñido de agonía. El enfoque de la cámara tembló y mostro a Tony retorciéndose de dolor.**

Todo el mundo en la sala sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. No había otro sonido más que el de sus respiraciones y el audio de la película. Tony se había puesto pálido e inconscientemente estaba empezando a temblar. Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente y se mezclaron con las imágenes que aparecían en la pantalla.

—Tony, ¿estás bien?

* * *

 **03/ 01/ 19**

 **Gracias por leer :D**


	3. Iron Man-Parte 2

**Derechos de Autor: Marvel Studios.**

 **Advertencia: Bueno evidentemente esta historia no es 100% realista porque ¡Vamos amigos! ¿Quién se creería eso de que los superhéroes verían sus películas? PERO si entraste aquí es porque depositaste un poco de confianza en mí y tratare de no cagarla. No prometo nada porque soy principiante escribiendo y no tengo un don natural.**

 **Simplemente no tenía con quien pasar año nuevo y decidí hacer un maratón Marvel, prender mi computadora y escribir una historia que podría funcionar. Obviamente desencadenare plagios y plagios de esto pero en fin.**

 **También quiero decirte que soy de Latinoamérica por lo que el lenguaje de las películas será ese. Te pido disculpas de antemano si eres español/a.**

 **Comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 2: IRON MAN (parte dos)**

 _Todo el mundo en la sala sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. No había otro sonido más que el de sus respiraciones y el audio de la película. Tony se había puesto pálido e inconscientemente estaba empezando a temblar. Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente y se mezclaron con las imágenes que aparecían en la pantalla._

 _—Tony, ¿estás bien?_

* * *

Tony se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano presionarse en su hombro. Parpadeo con aturdimiento cuando noto que la pantalla había dejado de reproducir las imágenes. Todo el mundo lo estaba mirando.

—Tony…

Steve lo observaba preocupado y parecía haberse olvidado el conflicto qué tenían. Tony aparto su brazo lejos de él tratando de simular compostura. No quería la lastima de nadie.

—¿Por qué pausaron la película?

—No parecías sentirte bien Stark. —Dijo Clint con una ceja alzada.

—Estoy bien.

Nadie le creyó. Tony rodó los ojos al ver la mirada de los demás. Sin embargo faltaba alguien. Frunció el ceño con alerta.

—¿Dónde está Peter?

Los demás lo miraron confundidos.

—¿Quién?

—Aquí estoy señor Stark. —Peter entro por la puerta del salón con un vaso de agua. Él también parecía preocupado.

Tony sacudió la cabeza. ¿En qué momento se había ido? ¿Hace cuánto había estado sumido en sus recuerdos? Estaba empezando a entender las miradas que le daban. Sin embargo se obligó a mantener la calma. Tomo el vaso que le ofrecía Peter.

—Gracias niño. —Le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Nadie se perdió ese intercambio. De hecho había varios que estaban empezando a teorizar la relación que tenían esos dos.

Tony tomo un largo trago. Deseo que hubiera sido alguna bebida alcohólica fuerte aunque se sentía medianamente recuperado: —Bueno, ¿qué esperamos? Reanuden la película.

Aun lanzando miradas desconfiadas y precavidas en su dirección, los demás asintieron a Scott.

 **La pantalla se había vuelto negra. Hubo un flash y se mostró la mano de un hombre con una gasa sobre la boca de Tony. Se escuchó su aliento salir y la pantalla se puso de nuevo en negro.**

Steve miro a Tony pensativo. Parecía haber recuperado la compostura, sin embargo sabía que gran parte de esa compostura era fingida. No era agradable que alguien te obligara a revivir tus malos recuerdos y muchos menos compartirlos con los demás. Steve entendía eso. Lo había sufrido cuando Wanda accedió a su mente. Se preguntó a si mismo si esos recuerdos también aparecerían en pantalla y si quizá uno de ellos era lo que estaba atormentando a Tony en ese momento.

No era el único que estaba preocupado. Aunque Clint y Natasha lo disimularan, ambos miraban de reojo a su compañero. Era difícil imaginar (o recordar) que Tony Stark a pesar de ser una persona arrogante, relajada, burlesca o que se tomaba las cosas a la ligera, era en realidad alguien que también había pasado por mucho para convertirse en Iron Man.

 **La cámara se ilumino poco a poco y empezó a hacer zoom a Tony, acostado con sondas nasales. Hubo una inhalación profunda por parte de él y se despertó. Jadeo mirando a todos lados con los ojos abiertos, en alerta. Luego pareció darse cuenta que llevaba algo en la nariz así que tomo los finos tubos y los arranco. El movimiento era por el momento el único sonido. Una larga hilera de moco que rodeaba a cada una de las sondas fue saliendo de su nariz de manera dolorosa junto a sus quejidos.**

Pocos contuvieron la mueca de asco y un ligero estremecimiento al ver la imagen.

 **Tony finalmente se arrancó los cables y giro hacia su izquierda tratando de ubicarse en el nuevo espacio. Jadeaba. Volteo una taza, que estaba al lado de la cama, en la que estaba acostado. Sus manos habían tratado de tantear el sector. Tosió con dolor. Entonces abrió aún más sus ojos al observar algo. O _a alguien._**

 **Un hombre calvo y delgado que llevaba lentes, de montura cuadrada, estaba rasurándose la barba frente al pedazo de un espejo. Llevaba una camisa blanca a rayas. Se encorvaba ligeramente y no parecía perturbado por el ruido que acaba de provocar Tony. Ni siquiera lo veía, se encontraba a espaldas de él.**

Tony sintió el aliento salir de su cuerpo y observo la imagen en pantalla con un aturdimiento doloroso. Eso era aún más dañino que cualquier recuerdo de lo que había pasado en Medio Oriente. Recordar a Yinsen era algo que no se había permitido últimamente, a pesar de que le debía la vida. A pesar de que le debía todo lo que él era ahora.

Con un suspiro silencioso apoyo su mano en su barbilla.

 **Se escuchó el suave eco de la cuchilla raspar el mentón, con cuidado, en la piel del hombre. Tony se estiro, tratando de levantarse pero unos cables lo sostuvieron. Se quejó.**

 **—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.**

Su voz, habían pasado tantos años que creía que la había olvidado. Casi quería sonreír con cariño, pero estaba consciente de que no eran recuerdos lindos los que se mostrarían.

 **Tony se giró con lentitud y vio al aparato que sostenía todos los cables. Era una batería. La toco y con horror empezó a seguir la dirección opuesta de ellos y vio que conectaban a su pecho. Donde estaba su corazón. Gruño por el esfuerzo. Entonces empezó a arrancar con incredulidad la ropa que llevaba. Dejo salir respiraciones desesperadas mientras la tela se rasgaba. Freno. Lleno de miedo y con la mirada hacia abajo observo un aparato circular en su pecho.**

 **Jadeo, con una mezcla de dolor y sorpresa. Miro hacia arriba con los ojos asustados, sin querer observar la nueva parte de su cuerpo.**

Scott se tocó inconscientemente el pecho algo perturbado.

No fue el único en quedar impresionado con lo acaban de ver. Una cosa era ver los expedientes, saber la historia por Internet o escuchar los rumores; pero ver en la pantalla, tan de cerca la historia le daba otro sentido a las cosas.

Bucky, de todos ellos, fue el que más sintió empatía. No recordaba todo lo que había pasado pero sin duda una de las cosas que lo había perturbado (cuando recupero un poco de su ser) fue el tener un brazo de metal colocado en su cuerpo. No lo sentía parte suyo, menos con la historia que había detrás. Comprendió un poco lo que sentía el multimillonario amigo de Steve. O lo que había sentido en ese entonces.

 **La escena cambio. El hombre que había aparecido con anterioridad estaba sujetando una sartén con una mano y con la otra revolvía la comida que había dentro con un silbido (ahora llevaba puesto un traje). Tony lo miraba sentado, en la cama, con un papel en la mano. El lugar era en su mayor parte oscuro, no había ventanas, tenía la apariencia de una construcción bajo tierra o bien dentro de una cueva. Por el momento solo se observaba un foco en un rincón dando una breve luz blanca al sector. La otra iluminación la proporcionaba el fuego con el que se estaba calentando la comida.**

 **—¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?**

—¿Quién es él? –Pregunto Peter con curiosidad.

—Su nombre es Yinsen. —Dijo Tony con la mirada en el susodicho a través de la pantalla.

A pesar de que la respuesta era para Peter, todos pudieron oírlo.

 **—¿Te hice? Lo que hice —aclaro— fue salvar tu vida.**

 **La cámara apunto a Tony, cuya apariencia era sucia y herida. Su rostro tenía manchas de sangre.**

 **—Saque todo la metralla posible —continuo Yinsen. Hubo un enfoque al pecho con el aparato— pero queda mucha y se dirige hacia tu tabique atrial.**

 **Tony miro su pecho y luego al frente. Yinsen parecía calmado y pasivo.**

 **—¿No quieres ver? —Yinsen sujeto algo transparente con sus manos—. Es un suvenir –le lanzo el frasco a Tony, quien luego de mirarlo brevemente, levanto el objeto a la altura de sus ojos—. He visto muchas heridas así en mi aldea. Lo llaman la muerte andante porque les toma una semana llegar a los órganos vitales…**

 **—¿Y esto que es? —La voz de Tony era ronca y pastosa.**

 **—¿Eso? —La voz de Yinsen seguía siendo amable y cortes cuando se dio cuenta que se refería al aparato que llevaba Tony en el pecho—. Es un electro-magneto conectado a una batería de auto, no deja que lo fragmentos lleguen a tu corazón.**

Así que él era su salvador.

Aquellos que conocían la historia no pudieron evitar inclinarse hacia adelante, desde sus lugares, con curiosidad al poder ver a Yinsen en movimiento. El sujeto era el causante de que pudieran conocer a su amigo Tony. Solo por eso se había ganado sus respetos.

T'Challa inclino la cabeza con curiosidad ante la inteligencia del otro hombre en pantalla. Se preguntó dónde estaría ahora, sería agradable conocer un sujeto como ese. Mejor dicho, sería agradable que Shuri conociera un sujeto como ese.

Steve, por otro lado, miro con intriga la pantalla. Había algo del hombre que le recordaba a alguien más.

Peter, por otra parte, casi empezaba a deducir la manera en que se había realizado toda la experiencia. Se dio cuenta que era algo temporal. El electro-magneto solo frenaría un tiempo las piezas, no duraría eternamente. Se preguntó cómo es que el Sr. Stark lo había solucionado y si había logrado hacerlo ahí o cuando finalmente fue liberado.

 **Tony se cubrió el aparato subiendo el cierre del saco oscuro que llevaba. No parecía querer verlo. Tampoco le dio las gracias al hombre, sino que miro una luz roja tintinear en una esquina.**

 **Una cámara los apuntaba.**

 **—Eso es. Sonríe —Yinsen también se giró a observar un momento antes de volver a concentrarse en lo suyo— ¿Sabes que nos conocimos en una conferencia técnica en Berna?**

Tony suspiro. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, unas de las primeras cosas que modificaría sería el haber ignorado a Yinsen y al Dr. Wu.

 **—Ya no me acuerdo.**

 **—No me sorprende —rió Yinsen—, si yo hubiera estado tan ebrio no me hubiera parado de ningún modo y mucho menos dado una conferencia sobre circuitos integrados.**

Tony estaba esperando que Rhodey dijera algo sobre su irresponsabilidad hace años sin embargo el hombre parecía demasiado concentrado en la pantalla.

 **—¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó Tony volviendo a ignorarlo.**

El Tony de la sala quería golpearse a sí mismo. Era un idiota.

 **Un sonido de forcejeo se escuchó y la cámara apunto a dos puertas tratando de abrirse con una voz detrás gritando algo en otro idioma. El ambiente se volvió tenso. Yinsen se puso tenso.**

 **—Quiero que te pares —Endureció su voz y se acercó a Tony. Su rostro era serio y preocupado—. Que te pares —susurro gruñendo—. Haz lo que haga yo.**

 **La puerta se abrió.**

 **—Levanta las manos. —Tony lo miro confundido sin embargo obedeció.**

 **Unos hombres armados, con paso lento, entraron. Vestían ropa oscura y abrigada. Todos ellos con expresión amenazadora. Tony frunció el ceño.**

 **—Esas son mis armas, ¿cómo las consiguieron?**

—Tony…—gruñeron regañándolo.

 **—¿No entendiste bien? Tú haz lo que yo hago.**

—Hazle caso.

 **Un hombre corpudo, de cabello y barba negra, saludo en otro idioma avanzando con su séquito de hombres hacia él.**

 **—Tony Stark. —Su acento extraño no impidió que detectaran el nombre.**

—¿Abu Bakaar? —Pregunto Natasha. Tony asintió.

 **Siguió hablando y luego miro a Yinsen para que tradujera lo que dijo.**

 **—Dijo bienvenido Tony Stark, el asesino en masa más famoso en la historia de América.**

Clint alzo una ceja y luego bromeo:

—Supongo que no conoce a Nat.

Scott la miro con horror poco disimulado. Peter por otra parte se encontraba frunciendo el ceño: _¿Asesino?_

 **El otro hombre siguió hablando en su idioma.**

 **—Es un honor —tradujo Yinsen. Otras palabras más. Por las expresiones era evidente que no había dicho algo bueno—. Quiere que construyas un misil. El misil jericho que presentaste —le alcanzaron un papel y lo vio rápidamente antes de mostrárselo a Tony—. Este.**

 **La imagen se mostró en pantalla. El largo y blanco misil jericho ubicado en el fondo desierto apareció brevemente.**

 **Tony observo a todos, aún con las manos alzadas. Su rostro era serio y decidido.**

Steve negó la cabeza sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación. No podía culparlo, él hubiera actuado igual.

 **—Me rehusó.**

 **El hombre de las armas alterno su mirada de Yinsen a Tony, con los ojos abriéndose de rabia.**

 **Hubo un segundo de silencio.**

 **Luego la cabeza de Tony apareció dentro del agua mientras él se ahogaba. Varios hombres le tomaron el cabello y lo hicieron erguirse mientras escupía. El hombre que había encargado el misil lo miraba con desprecio. Su cabeza se volvió a sumergir en el agua pero esta vez choco con el electro-magneto produciéndole un sonido de dolor.**

—Tony no seas imbécil. Debes dejar de ponerte en riesgo. —Rhodey lo fulmino con la mirada por su imprudencia.

—Oh discúlpame. No sabía que debía consultarte las cosas. ¡Sobre todo por cosas que ya hice!

—Ese hombre podría haberte matado. –Le dijo Sam, incrédulo ante su heroica y estúpida decisión.

—Si esos hombres tenían ese tipo de armas las consecuencias habrían sido peores. —Dijo Steve interrumpiendo cualquier otro argumento.

—Gracias. –Dijo Tony alzando los brazos ante la señalización obvia. Sin embargo no parecía realmente agradecido.

Wanda por otra parte estaba frunciendo el ceño. Era difícil permanecer molesta con Tony cuando veía esa clase de escenas en pantalla.

 **La cabeza de Tony volvió a emerger mientras luchaba para volver a respirar. Le gritaron varias cosas en otro idioma. Lo empujaron y empezaron a arrastrar, con una bolsa de tela sobre su cabeza, hacia afuera.**

 **Una vez fuera le quitaron la bolsa y Tony parpadeo ante la sorpresiva e inesperada luz y miro su alrededor. Estaba en un lugar desierto, al parecer cerca de montañas y acaba de abandonar el interior de una cueva. Un hombre le golpeó la cabeza para que avanzara y Tony se tropezó casi cayendo sobre otro de sus captores.**

Scott resoplo imprudentemente y los demás lo fulminaron con la mirada. Especialmente Tony.

 **Tony avanzo con los ojos abiertos y con pasos tambaleantes, sujetando la batería que lo mantenía con vida. Había una gran cantidad de armas en la zona. Todas eran de su industria armamentista.**

 **Con el ceño un poco fruncido y con una mueca, avanzo, observando cada arma, hasta parar frente a Abu Bakaar. El hombre volvió a decir algo. Solo que esta vez no parecía entusiasmado.**

 **—Quiere tu opinión Tony. —Dijo Yinsen.**

 **—Que tiene mucha de mis armas. Eso opino.**

—Deja de pensar en tus armas. —Dijo Clint rodando los ojos.

—No.

 **El hombre, hablo avanzado con pasos lentos y moviendo las manos para poder explicarse. Tony y Yinsen se giraron a observarlo.**

 **—Dice que tienen todo lo necesario para construir el misil jericho.**

 **Tony lo miro antes de girarse a enfrentar a su captor.**

 **—Quiere que le des una lista de materiales —el otro hombre siguió hablando—, dice que tienes que hacer el trabajo de inmediato y al terminar te va a liberar.**

 **El otro hombre alzo su mano. Tony sonrió y la estrechó.**

 **—No lo hará. –Dijo Tony en referencia a su liberación.**

 **—No, no lo hará.**

 **El otro hombre sonrió pensando haber sellado el trato. Por supuesto él no había comprendido la charla. Tony miro hacia el frente con la mirada fija en varios hombres cargados de armas desde todos los lugares. Unos debieron llamar en especial su atención porque la cámara los enfoco.**

—¿Cómo saldrás de ahí? —Preguntó T'Challa concentrado en la película. No parecía esperar una respuesta así que Tony no le respondió.

 **La escena cambio. Otra vez estaban dentro de la cueva, casi de vuelta en la oscuridad. Tony, más abrigado, estaba sentado con expresión seria observando el fuego arder. Parecía ido. Quizá preguntándose si ahí terminaría su destino.**

 **—Estoy seguro que están buscándote Stark —la voz de Yinsen interrumpió el silencio—. Pero no te van a encontrar en estas montañas.**

 **Tony siguió observando las llamas con la mirada perdida.**

 **—Escucha. Eso que viste…**

 **Yinsen se inclinó a mirarlo. Parecía querer sonar comprensivo.**

 **—…es tu legado Stark. El trabajo de tu vida está en uno de eso matones. ¿Así quieres que te recuerden? —Tony no pareció reaccionar, sin embargo escuchaba— ¿Es el último acto de rebeldía del. _Gran. Tony. Stark_? ¿O vas a hacer algo para evitarlo? **

Tony miro al suelo con el ceño fruncido. ¿Ese fue su último acto de rebeldía?

Todo el resto de su vida se pasó pensando en las maneras en que podría compensar el daño que había causado. Las armas que había creado. El trabajo del resto de su vida hasta ahora había sido tratar de remendarse con Iron Man. Pero había fallado.

Las personas muertas en Nueva York, la creación de Ultron, las personas muertas en Sokovia, los daños que había creado no tenían solución. Y no necesito crear armas, lo había hecho él. Todo él.

¿Y para qué? El mundo lo seguiría odiando. Por cualquier mínima buena cosa que hacía siempre había una cosa mala que traía consigo. Y las personas a quienes había dañado lo odiaban. ¿Podría culparlos? No. Porque sabía que era su culpa.

Inhalo el aire con su boca y lo soltó apoyando su cabeza con el respaldo de la silla.

 **—¿Cómo puedo hacer algo si van a matarme? Igual a ti. Y si me dejan vivir moriré en una semana.**

 **Tony parecía resignado hacia su final. Sin embargo la mirada determinada del otro hombre no cambio.**

 **—Entonces…es una semana importante para ti ¿no es así?**

 **—¿Mmm?**

 **La escena cambio. Las puertas del lugar que anteriormente habían estado cerradas, estaban abiertas. Dos hombres metían materiales enormes adentro y otros, estaban esperando detrás para también luego pasar. Otros estaban moviendo las cosas y otros controlaban. La voz de Tony se escuchaba a pesar de todo el jaleo:**

 **—¡Aquí voy a trabajar! Necesito mucha luz. Y nada de esto —hubo otro enfoque y ambas personas secuestradas se encontraron frente a los demás. Yinsen traducía todo lo que Tony decía. Lo había convencido—. Quiero soldadoras. No importa si son de acetileno o de propano. Quiero una fundidora. Quiero cascos. Quiero gafas y un recipiente de hierro. Quiero muchas herramientas de precisión.**

—¿Así que lo hiciste? —Sam frunció el ceño.

—Digamos que dije que sí.

 **Una breve escena mostrando el lugar por fuera se mostró antes de que en la pantalla volviera a aparecer la cueva por dentro apuntando a un misil que decía: Stark Industrias. Tony estaba trabajando sobre él.**

 **—¿Cuántos idiomas hablas? —pregunto Tony a Yinsen.**

 **—Muchos. Pero parece que en este lugar no basta. Hablan árabe, urdu, ruso,…-Tony metió su mano dentro del misil para sacar la estructura interior.**

 **—¿Quiénes son ellos?**

 **Yinsen le sonrío con diversión.**

 **—Señor, son sus clientes más fieles. Se hacen llamar los Diez Anillos.**

"Mis clientes más fieles" repitió Tony en su mente con amargura.

 **Tony empujo la estructura. La cámara capto su movimiento. Los secuestradores los estaban observando. Tony se agacho para quitar otras estructuras del misil. Yinsen se agacho junto a él.**

 **—Seriamos más productivos si me incluyes en el proceso de planeación.**

 **—Si —dijo Tony sin parecer haberlo escuchado. Golpeo la parte delantera del misil y extrajo otra estructura atorada. Otra escena y la estaba manipulando extrayendo algo de ella. Suspiro—. Ok. Esto no sirve. –solo conservo lo que tenía en la pinza, el resto lo tiro atrás.**

 **—¿Qué es?**

 **Tony se giró a observarlo con las pinza en alto sujetando lo que parecía una placa pequeña azul**

 **—Es paladio. 0.1-5 gramos. Necesito al menos 1.6 así que desarma los otros.**

 **Yinsen se irguió pareciendo confundido, sin embargo obedeció. Los siguieron observando por la cámara.**

—¿Qué planeas Tony? —Preguntó Steve con curiosidad.

—Sobrevivir.

…

—Que dramático. —Murmuro Scott. Peter sonrió brevemente. De nuevo, esto no pasó desapercibido por Wanda.

 **Una música de fondo empezó a sonar mientras la cámara enfocaba a Tony moldeando algo con las manos, para luego proceder a ubicarlo junto a otro artefacto. Otra escena y un objeto, similar al de un vaso hecho de hierro, estaba metido en las llamas, sujetado por unas pinzas que tenía Yinsen. Las levanto con lentitud y con un poco de temblor.**

 **—Cuidado —dijo Tony detrás de él—. Solo tenemos una oportunidad**

Todos entrecerraron los ojos ante eso. Por la manera en que se habían pasado las escenas al parecer eso había transcurridos en el curso de los días. Tiempo suficiente para que Tony hubiera pensando un plan o hubiera empezando a ejecutarlo. Con curiosidad habían observado la forma que iba tomando lo que mantenía la atención del ingeniero en la película. Una especie de silencioso asombro se cernió sobre aquellos que presintieron lo que estaba creando.

—¿Estás haciendo lo que yo creo que estás haciendo? —Preguntó Clint sin poder dejar de observar la pantalla con bastante interés.

Tony simplemente se encogió de hombros. De nuevo no parecían estar esperando una respuesta.

 **—Relájate. Mis manos son firmes. —Tony bajo un objeto de hierro, con una cuerda, que llevaba en el hombro— ¿Por qué crees que sigues con vida? ¿Eh?**

 **Ambos se agacharon frente al objeto de forma circular con un hueco (en forma de cuenco) que anteriormente había moldeado Tony. Yinsen vació con cuidado el líquido, que llevaba el recipiente que sujetaba con la pinzas, sobre el otro artefacto.**

 **—¿Y tu nombre es? —Preguntó Tony sin dejar de observar el proceso.**

 **—Me llamo Yinsen.**

 **—Yinsen –repitió Tony asintiendo—. Es un placer.**

 **—Gracias. Igualmente.**

Tony hizo el atisbo de una sonrisa.

 **Hubo otro movimiento y la escena cambio. La música de fondo se volvió más rápida. Tony estaba sujetando con una pinza más chica un aro más grueso que un arete pero que conservaba su delgadez. Lo volteo con cuidado y lo llevo hacía su otra mano, que tenía un objeto circular que parecía encajar con la otra pieza. Y efectivamente encajo.**

Muchos se irguieron en sus lugares, expectantes.

 **Otra secuencia de escenas apareció en pantalla. Tony con unas herramientas observando otro objeto circular con un enorme orificio; objetos detrás de él siendo enfocados uno a uno; entonces el reactor de Tony, con su habitual forma circular, apareció brillando con luz blanca en pantalla.**

Todos estaban maravillados. No había persona, exceptuando a Tony, que no estuviera concentrado en la pantalla. Había un silencio en la sala en el que se percibía la admiración.

 **Yinsen se agacho al lado de Tony observando al reactor.**

 **—Oye, eso no parece un misil jericho.**

 **—No es misil. Es la miniatura de un Reactor Arc. Tengo uno mucho más grande que alimenta a mi fábrica. Esto alejara a los fragmentos de mi corazón.**

 **—¿Y cuánto es lo que genera?**

 **—Si no me equivoco (y nunca lo hago) 3 giga joules por segundo.**

Peter parpadeo. Eso equivalía a mil millones de vatios. Esa era una gran cantidad de energía.

 **—Esa energía te va a servir para 50 vidas.**

 **—Si, o algo más grande por 15 minutos.**

 **Tony agarro unos papeles, con Yinsen detrás de él. Imágenes se mostraron en pantalla, con dibujos medio borrosos.**

 **—Con esto saldremos de aquí.**

 **Cuando ambos trazos en los planos se sobrepusieron, Yinsen frunció el ceño.**

 **—¿Qué es esto?**

 **—Estira el plano y ve.**

 **La mano de Tony aliso las hojas. Todos los papeles se transformaron en uno solo. Los trazos que antes habían parecido insignificantes ahora se unían para mostrar una gran armadura en forma de hombre.**

—¡Oh, eso es todo! —Exclamo Peter sonriendo y aplaudiendo. Varios en la sala se le unieron. Tony estaba sorprendido.

—¡Oh, hombre!

—¡Con eso saldrás!

—¡Bien hecho Stark!

—Eso es asombroso. Simplemente asombroso.

Steve sonreía, era uno de los que aplaudían. Tony era un genio, un gran genio.

 **Una melodía suave sonaba en pantalla mientras Yinsen contemplaba la armadura con silencioso asombro. Tony lo miro de reojo.**

 **—Impresionante.**

Y eso era quedarse corto.

 **Hubo otra escena. Un lugar oscuro iluminado por las llamas de una fogata mostraba a un hombre (que había visto con anterioridad Tony) fuera de la cueva. Otra escena y Tony junto a Yinsen aparecieron. Tony estaba acostado y Yinsen estaba haciendo algo en la zona cerca de los hombros. Luego se apartó. Tony apareció con un objeto circular brillando en el centro de su pecho (su reactor) y avanzo hacia Yinsen hasta chocar sus manos en señal de triunfo. Después ambos observaron la cámara.**

 **La escena cambio. Tony y Yinsen estaban jugando backgammon (tablas reales).**

 **—Buen tiro —rió Yinsen—, buen tiro.**

 **—No me has dicho de dónde eres.**

 **—De un pueblito que se llama Gulmira. Hoy en día es un lugar hermoso.**

 **—¿Tienes familia?**

 **—Iré a verlos cuando salga de aquí.** (Tony suspiro) **¿Y tú Stark?**

 **Tony lo miro. Hizo una mueca por un breve segundo. Jugo antes de responder y forzó una sonrisa.**

 **—No —su voz había cambiado. Casi parecía triste.**

Varios comprendieron el sentimiento.

Wanda se cruzó de brazos sintiendo ese _"no"_ como si hubiera sido el suyo. Ella tampoco tenía una familia (al menos no de sangre). La había tenido pero la perdió. Los perdió a todos.

Steve miro el suelo, al igual que Natasha. Tener amigos a su lado era algo grato. Hoy en día podían decir que eso era una familia. Pero también había un gran vacío en lo que respectaba a su familia de sangre. Y formar una siendo ellos quienes eran, era imposible. Era algo que sabían nunca iban a tener.

Rhodey también comprendió eso. Sabía que tanto él como Tony se consideraban el uno al otro como hermanos. Y sabía (aunque su amigo no lo admitiera) que los vengadores habían pasado a ser gran parte de su familia. Al igual que Pepper. Y presentía que el chico adolescente de la sala también sería alguien trascendente en su futuro si es que no lo era ya (le lanzo una mirada de reojo). Pero conocía lo suficiente a Iron Man como para saber que la muerte de su familia había dejado un dolor profundo en él que nunca se había permitido liberar.

 **—¿No? —Yinsen sonrió comprendiendo—. Entonces eres un hombre que lo tiene todo y nada.**

Tony asintió. Podía decir que su vida había mejorado a comparación de esos años. Pero sentía que esa frase lo describía para ese entonces.

 **El Tony de la pantalla miro la tabla del juego. Hizo una rápida sonrisa (que parecía una mueca) estando de acuerdo.**

 **La escena cambio. Los hombres de los Diez Anillos empezaron a avanzar con Abu Bakaar en la cabeza. Este abrió una rendija y espió a Tony y Yinsen. Ambos estaban sentados construyendo. Cerró la rendija y volvió por donde vino.**

 **Hubo otro enfoque de la cámara en forma horizontal mostrando las herramientas y partes que fueron construidos hasta llegar a Tony soldando una pieza para luego tomar otra.**

 **El jefe de los Diez Anillos, quien poseía una imagen del misil miraba la pantalla de seguridad y la imagen alternativamente. Un hombre de a fuera, por otra parte, observo a Tony probarse una de las piezas en la pierna gracias a una de las cámaras.**

 **Otra escena apareció. Los Diez Anillos luego de abrir una vez más la rendija entraron al interior. Tony levanto la cabeza, mientras ellos empezaban a avanzar armados. Tony y Yinsen alzaron los brazos en alto. Abu Bakaar se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a uno de sus hombres.**

 **—Relájate. —Un hombre calvo y alto, vestido con algunas ropas militares, miro a Tony mientras se acomodaba los guantes.**

—Supongo que él es Raza. —Dijo Natasha al ver las coincidencias con la descripción que ella había leído.

 **Tony bajo los brazos mientras Raza avanzaba hacia él. Toco su Reactor.**

 **—La flecha y el arco —dijo— fueron la epitome de la tecnología militar —se alejó de él mientras levantaba la voz—. Le permitieron al gran Gengis Kan gobernar del Pacifico a Ucrania, un Imperio dos veces más grande que el Imperio de Carlos Magno. Y cuatro veces más grande que el Imperio Romano —llegó hasta los planos de Tony y los tomo—. Pero hoy…aquel que posea la nueva arma de Stark…—Tony miro a Yinsen, quien le hizo señas para que se tranquilizara—…gobernara esta tierra. Y pronto será…mi turno.**

 **Raza se colocó enfrente de Tony y dijo algo en otro idioma. Yinsen también hablo. Raza se giró a observarlo e intercambiaron algunas palabras antes de que los hombres de atrás lo tomaran e hicieran arrodillarlo. Tony se tensó desde el lugar en el que estaba. Raza continúo hablando mientras tomaba algo.**

Todos en la sala se tensaron y apretaron la mandíbula.

 **Raza se giro sujetando algo al rojo vivo con una pinza.**

 **—¿Qué quiere? —preguntó Tony, que a pesar de que su voz y apariencia estaban bajo control su mirada era alarmada.**

 **Los hombres giraron la cabeza de Yinsen quien apretó los ojos fuertemente. Raza continúo hablando y los hombros de Tony decayeron mientras miraba la escena. Raza susurro palabras y Yinsen repitió las mismas palabras varias veces a pesar de que el objeto se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro. Raza grito.**

 **Tony, incapaz de soportarlo más avanzo mirando a Yinsen.**

 **—¿Qué quiere? ¿Una fecha de entrega? —Su voz era preocupada. Todos los hombres armados le gritaron y apuntaron con armas.**

 **Raza se giró a observarlo. Hubo un silencio.**

 **—Lo necesito —Tony lo miro fijante—. Es buen asistente.**

"Era mucho más que un asistente" pensó Tony. Era su amigo.

 **Raza soltó el objeto con el que iba quemar a Yinsen.**

 **—Tienen hasta mañana. Quiero ensamblado mi misil.**

 **La escena cambio. Tony estaba con una remera oscura con el reactor brillando en su pecho. Golpeando con un martillo una parte de su armadura mientras la cámara le hacía zoom con una música de fondo. Hubo otra escena y Tony saco de las llamas la parte delantera de un casco.**

 **Avanzo hasta colocarlo frente a Yinsen.**

 **La música cambio a una más rítmica de batalla generando un ambiente de seriedad y espera. Tony se estaba colocando unas cintas gruesas y blancas en ambas manos. Yinsen, detrás suyo, coloco parte de la armadura que iba en el pecho en un gancho. La escena cambio. Yinsen ayudaba a Tony a vestirse con un chaleco y unos guantes de color negro. Coloco la primer parte de la armadura en el cuello.**

 **La siguiente escena mostró a Yinsen colocando la parte delantera de la armadura que cubría a Tony desde los hombros hasta la cintura. La música dejo de sonar.**

 **—¿Listo?**

 **—Si.**

 **—¿Te puedes mover? —Tony asintió mientras Yinsen se agachaba a atornillar algunas partes—. Ok. Dilo otra vez Tony.**

 **—Cuarenta y un pasos al frente. Dieciséis pasos desde la puerta de la derecha. Veintitrés pasos a la derecha...**

Clint asintió con conformidad. "Eso es", pensó. Debían de repasar el plan, eso era bueno. Aunque no iba a negar que le sorprendió, de cierta manera, que Tony siguiera un plan. Aunque dadas las circunstancias no era algo extraño.

 **Raza avanzaba hacia las cámaras de seguridad que no mostraban a ninguno de los secuestrados. Intercambio unas palabras con uno de sus hombres. Ellos salieron corriendo con las armas cargadas. La mirada de Raza era furiosa mientras se acercaba más a unas de las pantallas. Vislumbro a Yinsen moviendo las manos hacia a Tony que estaba oculto detrás de unos de los estantes por lo que no se vislumbraba lo que realmente hacían.**

 **Los hombres armados corrieron a través de la cueva. Uno de ellos abrió la rendija y grito el nombre de Yinsen. El susodicho siguió acomodando la armadura de Tony.**

 **—Respóndele por favor.**

 **—Es que…**

 **—Tienes que hacerlo.**

 **—Está hablando en húngaro. —La voz de Yinsen sonaba ansiosa y nerviosa.**

 **—Pues habla en húngaro.**

 **—Ok —Yinsen inhalo profundamente—. Ya sé.**

 **—¿Sabes qué?**

Tony se cruzo de brazos.

 **Yinsen grito algo y el hombre detrás de la puerta le respondió. Un enfoque de la cámara mostró una bomba, en la puertas, que se activó en cuanto ellos intentaron entrar. Con gritos y el sonido de la explosión, los hombres fueron lanzados, en el aire, hacia atrás. El humo cubrió la armadura de Tony mientras él jadeaba. La cámara que apuntaba en esa dirección se apagó.**

 **Raza grito órdenes y el resto de los hombres que estaban ahí salieron también. Tomo un comunicador y hablo.**

 **Otra escena y Tony miro hacia abajo, a Yinsen.**

 **—¿Funciono?**

 **—No puede ser.**

 **—¿Qué?**

 **—Si funciono.**

 **—Es mi negocio.**

 **—Ya voy a terminar.**

 **—Deja eso. Inicia la secuencia de arranque. –La voz de Tony trataba de ser calmada. Aunque se notaba la preocupación en su rostro.**

Los demás se inclinaron en sus asientos, preocupados. A pesar de que sabían que Tony había salido con vida no pudieron evitar el mal presentimiento por la forma en la que lo había hecho.

 **—Si. —Yinsen soltó la armadura y fue hacia la computadora.**

 **—¡Ya!**

 **—Dime. Dime.**

 **—F11.**

 **—¡Listo!**

 **—¿Apareció una barra de avance?**

 **—Si.**

 **—Ya debió aparecer dime.**

 **—¡Sí! ¡Ya la vi!**

 **—Oprime "CTRL i".**

 **—Lo tengo.**

 **—F. I-F.**

 **—¡Lo tengo!**

 **—Ahora termina de cerrar.**

 **La ansiedad y nervios por la ejecución del plan eran tan palpables que atravesaba la pantalla. El grito de los otros hombres se escuchó a través de la cueva.**

Se podía percibir la tensión en el ambiente. Cada uno de ellos no pudo evitar ver a Tony de reojo.

 **Yinsen estaba de nuevo frente a Tony.**

 **—¿Dónde empiezo?**

 **—Ok. Empieza desde arriba.**

 **Yinsen obedeció.**

 **—Ya vienen.**

Tony trago saliva mientras sentía una opresión en su pecho.

 **—No lo hagas cuántico. Solo hazlo y ya.**

 **—¡Ya vienen!**

 **El sonido de gritos se escuchó mientras Tony hablaba.**

 **—Recuerda los puntos siguientes antes de seguir.**

 **Yinsen frunció el ceño al ver la barra de carga: —Voy a necesitar tiempo.**

Tony cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza. No quería ver esto.

 **—Tony —Yinsen se giró a verlo—. Voy a comprarte tiempo.**

—No…–Dijo Peter comprendiendo.

Los que no sabían la historia no pudieron evitar jadear ante lo dicho, Wanda entre ellos. El resto contemplo la escena en absoluto silencio. Para todos fue claro lo que pasaría.

—Joder...—murmuro Clint.

 **—¡Sigue el plan! –la voz de Tony se volvió desesperada e incapaz de moverse solo pudo seguirlo con la vista mientras Yinsen avanzaba para tomar un arma del suelo— ¡Sigue el plan!**

La garganta de Tony pico. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le hizo caso? Podrían haberse salvado juntos. Pudo huir, ser feliz. Él merecía mucho más vivir que él. Merecía el reconocimiento, merecía una mejor vida.

Suspiro.

Yinsen merecía a alguien que si hubiera podido salvarlo.

 **—¡YINSEN!**

La voz del Tony de la pantalla provoco un escalofrío en sus amigos. Entre ellos intercambiaron una mirada, sabiendo que vendría un momento duro, a partir de ahí.

 **Yinsen corrió y disparo a ambos lados. Con ese alejamiento se podía percibir cuando delgado era el hombre pero con sus accionar lo volvio fuerte. Con un grito se perdió fuera de la cueva.**

T'Challa lo observo con firmeza por su valentía.

 **Tony cuyos ojos ahora eran rojos se giró y observo la barra de energía. Iba por la mitad.**

 **La música de fondo era suspensiva y la pantalla cambio de enfoque. Varios hombres corrían en dirección hacia la cueva. Gritando cosas. El sonido de disparos se oía por delante. Los hombres dieron la vuelta. Yinsen, con un grito de guerra avanzaba corriendo. Finalmente llego a una esquina y freno.**

 **Clik. Clak. Clik. Clak.**

 **El sonido del gatillo de las armas cargándose reemplazo la música. La mirada de Yinsen fue de izquierda a derecha. Una docena de hombres lo esperaba, todos apuntándole. Raza mirando desde el centro.**

Tony miro furioso al hombre a través de la pantalla. Tenía los puños fuertemente apretados.

El resto de la sala contemplaba todo en silencio.

El respeto hacia Yinsen estaba en todos los presentes a pesar de las diversas reacciones. Bucky y Sam tenían los brazos cruzados. T'Challa se había erguido firme apoyando una mano en su barbilla. Wanda tenía una mano cubriendo su boca con un gesto afligido y amargo. Scott y Peter estaban inusualmente serios. Este último sintiendo una profunda pena por el hombre.

Por otra parte estaba Clint que gruñía molesto. Natasha, que se cruzó de brazos con la mirada en el suelo. Steve, que cerraba los ojos ante tan honorable sacrificio. Y Rhodey quien agradecía en silencio la valentía del hombre (el no habría soportado perder a Tony).

 **La barra de energía ya estaba casi llena. Con un sonido, de la computadora y del motor, las luces, dentro la cueva, se apagaron. Hubo otros sonidos que interrumpieron el repentino silencio, las partes del traje empezaron a terminar de unirse. La armadura se había activado.**

 **Los hombres finalmente llegaron a la cueva. Todo estaba en oscuras por lo que giraron en círculos y caminaron con cuidado. Finalmente se acercaron a un punto fijo con las armas en alto. Precavidos. Hubo un enfoque con una tenue luz que mostró una mano girando levemente y estirándose.**

"Vamos Tony —pensaron los demás— tu puedes".

 **Una luz alumbro a uno de los hombres, que no alcanzo a apartarse a tiempo. Un sonido, siseante y eléctrico, indico el ruido de la armadura encendiéndose. Las armas empezaron a disparar en todas las direcciones. Uno de los hombres se giró hacia sus compañeros para decir algo. Todos ellos observaron tras de él horrorizados.**

 **Un brazo enorme de hierro golpeo a la mitad de ellos. Y la otra parte fueron golpeados por el otro. Hubo un flash. Un hombre disparaba con su arma. Un golpe de un puño gigante lo derribo al suelo. El gran hombre de hierro se giró con el ritmo de una melodía acompañándolo. Entonces se irguió en toda su forma.**

 _ **Iron Man había nacido.**_

A todos se les erizo el vello de la nuca ante la escena. Si bien no era la clásica armadura, estaba ahí, imponiéndose en pantalla en todo su esplendor, poderosa, fuerte, guerrera. Y enfundaba a un héroe.

Cada uno de ellos observo, con silenciosa admiración y el amargo sabor por el destino de Yinsen.

 **Tony avanzo en su traje, la balas no lo dañaron. Todas rebotaron produciendo un sonido metálico. Unos hombres gritaron al ver sus intentos volverse inútiles. Iron Man golpeo el rostro de uno y lo mando a volar por los aires. Los demás huyeron aterrorizados. Cruzaron la puerta y la cerraron. Uno de ellos quedo atrapado dentro y golpeo la puerta desesperando gritando palabras que de seguro eran de ayuda.**

 **El enfoque de la cámara se mostró del lado opuesto. Los gritos del hombre junto a sus puños golpeando fueron por un instante el único sonido. Entonces un sonido de metal contra metal. Uno más fuerte y la puerta se hundió. El techo dejo caer polvo. Otro golpe. Más restos de tierra bajaron. Uno de los hombres dejo salir un jadeo desesperado antes de gritar una orden y darse vuelta.**

 **Una patada voló la puerta, rompiendo la estructura de la pared. Iron Man volvió a aparecer en la pantalla. Los demás huyeron despavoridos.**

No lo iban a negar, esa fue una buena entrada.

 **Tony giro su mano y esta se hundió y engancho en la pared. Trato de quitarla. Uno de los hombres, creyendo poder aprovechar la situación, se acercó apuntándolo. Disparo.**

 **La bala reboto y le dio en la cabeza.**

—Idiota.

 **Tony se giró a verlo un instante. Luego volvió a retomar un esfuerzo y con un fuerte jalón logro despegar el brazo de la armadura de la pared. Avanzo adelante.**

 **La mano de Raza cargando un arma se mostró en pantalla. Luego lo enfoco a él caminando en la sombras hasta llegar a la salida de cueva.**

 **Yinsen estaba en el suelo jadeando de agonía.**

Tony cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su pecho se contrajo con dolor. Nadie se atrevía a comentar algo.

No quería revivirlo…no quería soportar el dolor de nuevo…sin embargo las voces se siguieron escuchando.

 **Iron Man giro en una esquina.**

 **—¡Yinsen!**

 **—¡Cuidado!**

 **Una explosión casi lo roza. Raza había disparado. Tony se irguió y con una mano activo un arma de su brazo opuesto. Y apunto. Otra explosión voló encima de Raza que cayó con un grito. Las llamas ardieron**

 **Iron Man se acercó a Yinsen. Quito una bolsa que estaba encima suyo.**

 **—Stark. —Su voz era débil y baja. Estaba pálido.**

 **Tony se levantó el casco. Estaba traspirado, sucio y los ojos le brillaban.**

 **—Levántate. Hay que irnos —el rostro Tony era casi esperanzado—. Muévete. Tenemos un plan. Debemos seguirlo.**

No iría con él. Todos los comprendían. Un sabor amargo se les atoro en la garganta. Varios revivieron sus propios recuerdos y escucharon la voz de Tony como si fuera suya rogando para que aquellos a quienes querían no los dejaran.

 **Yinsen lo miro dejando salir su escaso aliento.**

 **—Este siempre fue el plan Stark.**

 **—Levántate. Vas a ver a tu familia.**

 **—Mi familia ya no existe. Voy a verlos ahora, Stark.**

 **Tony lo miro. Su boca se contrajo y se balanceo pareciendo caer en cuenta de la situación que se había negado a aceptar. Solo lo miraba. Su cara reflejaba tristeza contenida.**

 **—Estoy bien. Está bien.**

Intentaba tranquilizarlo, calmarlo a pesar de que era él el que se iba a ir. Tony se llevó una mano hacia sus ojos y se sobo la frente, con gesto serio. El nudo en la garganta se había vuelto insoportable. El dolor antiguo había vuelto a aparecer por la pérdida de ese día. No le importaba en lo absoluto lo que pudiera decir el resto cuando el picazón de sus ojos dejo caer una lagrima. No en ese momento.

 **—Quiero esto. Lo anhelo.**

 **Tony miro hacia abajo con los ojos brillando. Parecía sentirse inútil. Luego levanto la vista.**

 **—Gracias por salvarme.**

 **Una débil sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de Yinsen.**

 **—Aprovéchalo —su voz se volvió temblorosa e inhalo para conseguir un poco más de aire—. _No malgastes tu vida._**

 **Yinsen jadeo y dejo salir su último aliento.**

Eso fue lo último que Tony pudo aguantar. Con una furia impropia de él se levantó rabioso estampando la silla en la que estaba sentado contra la pared. Todos se sobresaltaron. Él no les hizo caso. Simplemente salió de la habitación

Scott pauso la película. La sala entera estaba en absoluto silencio.

A todos les había conmovido la escena anterior. Pero era notable quienes estaban más afectados.

Steve, estaba callado. Lo que había visto le recordó tristemente al Dr. Erskine en el suelo del lugar donde le inyectaron el suero del súper soldado. Recordó el rostro pálido del hombre, apuntando un dedo hacia su corazón.

T'Challa, al igual que Steve, estaba en silencio. Posiblemente era el que tenía el momento más difícil. Recordó gritar a las demás personas, en Viena, que se protegieran mientras él corría hacia su padre para salvarlo. Su cuerpo volando en el aire. El humo en todas partes. La desesperación de su corazón cuando gateaba hasta el cuerpo inerte y sin vida.

Wanda, también estaba afectada. No pudo evitar recordar a Pietro. Recordó la sensación de aquel día. Pudo sentir el momento en que su cuerpo era golpeado con las balas. Se había negado a aceptar la realidad de aquello hasta que no sintió su presencia. El dolor era agonizante. Todo su ser había sufrido y el dolor había potenciado sus poderes al máximo.

Y por último estaba Peter. Estaba realmente triste por la muerte de Yinsen. Era una injusticia. Sin embargo lo que más le afectaba —aunque no se atreviera a decirlo— era el recuerdo que eso había a traído. Por un instante se sintió de nuevo arrodillado ante su tío Ben, suplicando que se quedara. Pero también fue tarde para él. Aunque claro lo distinto radicaba en que su tío no había querido irse y que Tony, a diferencia de Peter, no tenía la culpa. La fría realidad y cruel verdad de eso, seguiría pesando el restos de sus días.

Finalmente, luego de varios minutos, Natasha decidió romper el silencio.

—Creo que necesita estar solo —no hacía falta decir a quien se refería—. Y de todas formas él vivió la…situación. Así que no se va a perder de mucho.

Ella miro a Steve, que asintió en silencio. Ya más tranquilos, pusieron play.

 **El Tony de la pantalla miro una vez más a Yinsen, entonces se giró furioso.**

Sam suspiro. Casi sintió piedad por aquellos hombres (pero se recordó que fueron los causantes de la muerte de Yinsen). Era claro que iban a sufrir la ira de Tony. No le deseo eso a nadie y eso que no lo conocía bastante. Simplemente la imagen del hombre en batalla bastaba, era demasiado terrorífica.

 **Hombres armados apuntaban el interior de la cueva oscura. Algunos agachados, otros parados. Todos con temor. Esperándose lo peor. Y desde las sombras, con el reactor brillando, Tony avanzo con paso lento. Los pasos pesados del hierro chocando contra la tierra eran lo único audible en el silencio que se armó.**

 **Uno de los hombres grito una orden. Todas las armas dispararon. Las balas rebotaron en la armadura con un sonido metálico. Entonces frenaron.**

 **—Es mi turno. —Dijo Tony.**

—Son hombres muertos. —Dijo Clint.

Los demás asintieron de acuerdo.

 **Los brazos de la armadura se alzaron mientras sus lanzallamas se activaron. Dos columnas de fuego en cada brazo se precipitaron hacia adelante. Gritos de huida, dolor y miedo surcaron en el aire. Las llamas se expandieron hasta rozar a sus enemigos. Hasta destruir sus propias armas. Hasta destruir el terrible legado que había creado.**

 **El campamento fue ardiendo poco a poco. Los hombres que estaban a los lejos patrullando apuntaron también sus armas desde lo alto, arriba de las montañas o en sectores elevados. Los disparos fueron más fuertes y algunas balas llegaron a rozar o dañar los engranajes de la armadura. En medio del fuego, Tony cayó cuando una bala logro entrar dentro de la armadura y dañar su pierna pero inmediatamente continuó. No iba a rendirse.**

 **Aun envuelto en fuego siguió disparando más llamas en todas las direcciones. Los hombres huyeron cuando estas se acercaron peligrosamente a ellos. Tony freno con uno de sus brazos las pocas balas que llegaban. Pero también debió de sentir el calor a su alrededor porque, haciendo un esfuerzo, elevo su pierna lastimada y se levantó. Presiono un botón rojo de parte interior de su brazo y se elevó.**

—Es un genio. —No pudo evitar comentar Peter.

—Creo que eso incluso es quedarse corto. — concordó T'Challa, sentado cerca de él.

 **Las columnas de fuego se habían unido hasta formar una gran llamarada. El humo estaba en todas partes. Las llamas se estaban fusionando para ser una sola. Diversas partes de la zona estaban explotando ante la falta de oxígeno del fuego, hasta que todas ellas se elevaron en lo alto con las llamaradas ardiendo en una enorme bola naranja llena de humo que exploto en todas direcciones. Y en medio de ellas Tony se elevó con velocidad volando como una bala en el aire dejando atrás la destrucción del campamento.**

Clint no pudo evitar sentir una profunda admiración por su compañero. O _ex compañero._ Más allá de cómo resultaran las cosas, nunca le quedaría duda de que el hombre de armadura era alguien extremadamente inteligente y fuerte. Además —esto nunca lo admitiría— de todos los vengadores, a parte de Natasha, Tony era con quien se sentía identificado. Porque mientras Thor, Bruce y Steve poseían poderes únicos que los hacían fuertes, Tony y él (y Natasha) eran simples humanos con un don que habían explotado al máximo. Él con su puntería mientras que el millonario con su inteligencia.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos y se concentró en la película.

 **Pero entonces descendió. La armadura había perdido potencia y ahora estaba cayendo desde el cielo. Grito. Entonces aterrizo en la arena con un duro golpe.**

 **La armadura se hizo pedazos y las partes se esparcieron por todo el lugar desierto. Se levantó el casco.**

Hicieron una mueca de dolor ante eso.

 **Las escena cambio Tony deambulaba corriendo por la arena. Su saco estaba en la cabeza. La falta de agua y descanso le hacia mella. Sus ojos eran rojos y desgatados. Quizá días en ese estado. Sus pasos eran tambaleantes.**

 **Todo pareció perdido.**

 **Entonces dos helicópteros volaron tras suyo. Y Tony se giró, pareció recobrar el aliento y con su brazo en alto lanzo un grito de euforia y alivio.**

 **—¡EHH! —Río feliz y cayo de rodillas. Aliviado.**

Eso trajo pequeñas sonrisas.

 **Uno de los helicópteros se asentó y cinco hombres bajaron corriendo a su dirección, Rhodey en la cabeza.**

 **—¿Qué tal la fiesta?**

 **Tony sonreía. Todo el cansancio de las semanas pasadas pareció acumularse de pronto. Rhodey apoyo su mano en su hombro.**

 **—La próxima vienes conmigo ¿Ok?**

 **Entonces lo abrazo. Iba a casa.**

El ambiente mejoro tras esa escena.

—Bien hecho Rhodey. —Dijo Sam asintiendo en su dirección.

Rhodey le sonrió.

—Gracias Rhodey. —Dijo Steve. Tanto el, como Natasha y Clint lo miraban agradecidos. Un peso de encima se les había quitado. Ninguno lo decía en voz alta, eran demasiados fríos y orgullosos para admitirlo. Sin embargo eso no quitaba el cariño que le tenían a Tony y el cariño que se tenían entre ellos. Eran un equipo con el que habían crecido tantos estos años que no tenerse aprecio era imposible. Ver la historia y el sufrimiento de su compañero les estaba siendo difícil. Y lo que más les pesaba era la impotencia por no poder hacer nada con ese dolor porque ya había pasado.

* * *

 **21 / 01/ 19 (subido).**

 **Quiero aclarar (por las dudas) que esta historia va a respetar lo canon: las parejas, las historias de las películas, etc. **

**Agradezco infinito que sigan la historia, que se tomen el tiempo de leerla y agradezco un montón también que dejen comentarios.**

 **21/ 01/ 19 (publicado).**


	4. Iron Man-Parte 3

**Derechos de Autor: Marvel Studios.**

 **Advertencia: Bueno evidentemente esta historia no es 100 % realista porque ¡Vamos amigos! ¿Quién se creería eso de que los superhéroes verían sus películas? PERO si entraste aquí es porque depositaste un poco de confianza en mí y tratare de no cagarla. No prometo nada porque soy principiante escribiendo y no tengo un don natural.**

 **Simplemente no tenía con quien pasar año nuevo y decidí hacer un maratón Marvel, prender mi computadora y escribir una historia que podría funcionar. Obviamente desencadenare plagios y plagios de esto pero en fin.**

 **También quiero decirte que soy de Latinoamérica por lo que el lenguaje de las películas será ese. Te pido disculpas de antemano si eres español/a.**

 **Comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 3: IRON MAN (parte tres)**

— _Gracias Rhodey. —Dijo Steve. Tanto el, como Natasha y Clint lo miraban agradecidos. Un peso de encima se les había quitado. Ninguno lo decía en voz alta, eran demasiados fríos y orgullosos para admitirlo. Sin embargo eso no quitaba el cariño que le tenían a Tony y el cariño que se tenían entre ellos. Eran un equipo con el que habían crecido tantos estos años que no tenerse aprecio era imposible. Ver la historia y el sufrimiento de su compañero les estaba siendo difícil. Y lo que más les pesaba era la impotencia por no poder hacer nada con ese dolor porque ya había pasado._

* * *

Tony estaba sentado en una cama, observando el suelo, con el ceño fruncido. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto el sonido de los pasos que cada vez se hacían más fuertes y más cercanos.

—Ey…—Steve se sentó a su lado. Tony lo ignoro.

Natasha y Clint se apoyaron en el marco de la puerta. Ambos lanzando miradas de vez en cuando a los dos hombres, que permanecieron durante varios minutos en silencio.

—Pude salvarlo. —Dijo Tony con la voz enronquecida.

—No —le dijo Steve apoyando una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo—…no podías. Fue su elección Tony. E incluso si hubieras podido no te lo hubiera agradecido.

Tony lo fulmino con la mirada y aparto su brazo lejos de él por segunda vez en el día.

—Es la verdad. —Dijo Clint y fue su turno de recibir una mala mirada.

—Perdió a su familia Tony —continuo Steve—. Quizá a la mujer que amaba, amigos, sueños…Supongo que cuando lo pierdes todo es difícil pensar que las cosas saldrán bien…o que perteneces a este mundo. Y creo que ayudar a alguien se volvió en ese momento su único motivo por el cual luchar. Y a fin de cuentas lo hizo, contigo. El hecho de conocerte solo alargo las cosas, él ya había decidido.

—Dices que se sacrificó por mí.

Natasha rodó los ojos con lentitud y avanzo hasta quedar frente a los dos hombres.

—Es evidente su sacrificio —No se acobardo ante los ojos duros de Tony—. Y lastimosamente no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo. Steve tiene razón: él se había resignado a su final.

—Y por lo poco que vimos en pantalla no lo hizo para que vivieras toda tu vida culpándote —continuo Clint, apoyado en el marco de la puerta—. Sino para que la aprovecharas. Vamos hombre, tú lo sabes.

* * *

Estaba en una habitación con los Vengadores, un asesino, los Vengadores, un rey, un sujeto extraño y claro _los Vengadores_. ¡Los malditos Vengadores! Tenía que tranquilizarse. No era como si sueño de la infancia estuviera cumpliéndose en ese preciso momento. ¡Oh, a quien engañaba! Por supuesto que una parte de él estaba emocionado y eufórico, eso era jodidamente genial. Pero en definitiva no era genial que ellos estuvieran con Peter Parker y no con Spider-Man, ¿qué diría si preguntaban quién era?, ¿sospecharían ya su identidad? No, estaba seguro que eso último no lo sabía nadie más que el Señor Stark…O eso creía. ¿Se mostraría su historia? No, no él no quería eso. ¿Pero la pasarían? No él no era tan importante pero, ¿y si lo hacían? ¿Qué haría entonces? Todo su esfuerzo por mantener su identidad en secreto, el riesgo que podía correr su tía May, todo eso se iría al demonio.

¿Sería capaz de soportar ver su historia? ¿Qué se mostraría y que no? ¿Y si debía volver a ver a su tío Ben morir, como le paso al Señor Stark? ¿Podría afrontarlo?

Quiso continuar con sus pensamientos preocupantes, pero Peter capto en un instante la mirada de Wanda Maximoff sobre él y por instinto se giró para no verla. Coloco su capucha sobre su cabeza y se cruzó de brazos intentando pasar desapercibido. Era genial conocerlos, pero no como él, Peter Parker, el chico nerd del colegio que solo tenía un amigo. Además, no le gustaba las circunstancias en las que se conocían tampoco.

Wanda alzo una ceja ante el comportamiento del adolescente. Era raro. Y más raro era que también estuviera en la sala. No era tonta, sabía que todos los presentes, a excepción de él, habían estado en el aeropuerto. El halcón robótico de Sam se había encargado de averiguar la cantidad de personas que quedaban luego de que este fuera evacuado, mientras ellos se colocaban sus trajes. De esa forma habían podido distribuirse en las diversas zonas. Eran cinco. Steve había sugerido los probables candidatos: Tony, Rhodey, Natasha y T'Challa. Creyeron que el quinto era Visión pero ¿por qué no estaba en la sala igual que resto?, ¿y por qué el chico que Tony Stark llamo Peter si estaba? A menos claro, que el tal Peter fuera el quinto integrante con el que se tendrían que haber enfrentado.

Sacudió la cabeza. Era ridículo. No parecía pasar de los 15 años. Ni Tony sería tan idiota de reclutar a alguien tan joven. Además Strange había hablado de una guerra en el futuro. Y no especifico el tiempo. Sí, había dicho "futuro cercano", pero ¿que era cercano para él, un tipo que viaja en el tiempo? Bien podría ser cuando el chico creciera y se hiciera hombre. Y no necesariamente debía ser un superhéroe, quizá estaba encargado de la tecnología o algo así.

De todas formas decidió que lo vigilaría.

—Es muy chico para ti. —Le susurro Scott. Tanto Wanda como Peter abrieron sus ojos al máximo al escucharlo.

—No seas tonto Scott. —Rodo los ojos y luego frunció el ceño al ver al chico moverse incómodo. ¿Cómo lograba escuchar todos los susurros, si era el que más alejado estaba de ellos?

—¿Por qué lo miras tanto entonces?

—Cállate. —Susurro con un tono de voz aún más bajo. No quería correr riesgo.

—Te pusiste nerviosa. Eso es una clara señal de…

—Shhh calla.

—Está muy lejos para escu…

—¡Volví! —Dijo Tony entrando a la sala con su habitual humor, como si nada hubiera pasado—. ¿Me extrañaron?

Steve, Natasha y Clint entraron detrás de él. Sam y Bucky no pudieron evitar sentir un alivio al ver al Capitán América. Habían estado en un silencio bastante incómodo, sin mencionar que el último estaba siendo observado de manera dura por T'Challa mientras este conversaba con Rhodey.

—A ti precisamente no. —Bromeo Rhodey, tratando de relejar el ambiente.

—Me ofendes —dijo Tony con burla y luego arrastro otra silla al lugar en el que anteriormente había estado. Alzo una ceja al ver a Peter todo cubierto con su ropa y acurrucado contra la pared—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Oh, hola Sr. Stark! ¿A mí? A mí no me pasa nada. Estoy bien. Excelente de hecho. ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparme por algo? De hecho estoy sin preocupaciones, relajado, tranqui…

Tony alzo las manos frenando su parloteo.

—Evidentemente te pasa algo.

Peter se calló y miro a su alrededor con cierta timidez observando al resto de las personas hablar entre ellos y acomodarse en sus lugares.

—No quiero hablar ahora —Susurro. Tony lo entendió. De hecho lo entendía más que nadie. Pero no dejaría las cosas así. Hablarían cuando terminara la película. Después de todo a él también le había hecho bien hablar.

Finalmente cuando todos guardaron silencio y se acomodaron, Scott reanudo la película.

 **Un avión descendía en el aire hasta aterrizar en una autopista. Pepper vestida de traje y con las manos agarradas adelante miraba en esa dirección con los ojos rojos y respiración contenida. Happy, que también estaba atento, estaba detrás de ella un poco alejado.**

Tony sonrió. Tanto esa vez como ahora se sentía conmovido. Especialmente por Pepper. Quizá se sentía aún más conmovido que antes debido a que su amor por ella había crecido desde ese entonces. A pesar de que las cosas no estuvieran resultando muy bien entre ellos en ese momento.

Especialmente porque ya no eran una pareja.

 **La puerta se bajó y Tony se levantó de la silla de ruedas con Rhodey ayudándolo. Tenía un brazo enyesado.**

— **Cuidado con ese escalón —Susurro Rhodey.**

— **Es una broma ¿Verdad? —Tony se alejó de él. Y con su mano espanto a unos hombres que lo esperaban con una camilla—. No quiero verlos.**

Algunos sonrieron levemente. Era reconfortante ver que volvía a ser el mismo, aunque fuera con su actitud arrogante. Otros sintieron sorpresa, ya que habían esperado ver al hombre en otro estado debido a todo el martirio que había sufrido. Sin embargo el ambiente mejoro al verlo sano y a salvo.

 **Avanzo hacia Pepper. Ella lo esperaba sonriendo. Tony freno, sus ojos tenían un brillo travieso.**

— **Ojos rojos. ¿Lágrimas por tu jefe perdido?**

— **Son de felicidad. Odio buscar trabajo.**

 **Tony miro al suelo ligeramente ofendido: —Se acabaron las vacaciones.**

Varios rieron fuerte por eso y el resto embozo algunas sonrisas. Tony los fulmino con la mirada y luego rodó los ojos.

Para los demás era casi reconfortante ese tipo de escenas. Ayudaba a aliviar la tensión que había cuando se descubría algo duro que vivió Tony. Sobre todo las escenas de Pepper. Desde el primer momento en que la vieron interactuar con Tony, pudieron darse cuenta la disimulada atracción que se tenían ambos. Aunque era más evidente la que venía de parte de ella, por lo que esperaban una reacción nerviosa o sonrojada, sin embargo debían admitir que los sorprendió gratamente.

—Ella es genial. —Dijo Peter en medio de su risa.

—Sí, lo es. —Dijo Tony.

 **La escena cambio. Ahora estaban en el auto.**

— **¿A dónde señor? —Preguntó Happy. Pepper se inclinó hacia adelante.**

— **Directo al hospital Ha…**

— **No.**

—… **ppy por favor —se giró a verlo—. ¿No? Tony tenemos que ir al hospital.**

— **¿Qué parte no entendiste?**

— **Tienes que ver…**

— **No tengo que hacer nada. Estuve cautivo durante tres meses —Pepper se calló—. Hay dos cosas que quiero hacer: Quiero una hamburguesa con queso y la otraaa…**

— **Eso no. Olvídalo.**

Los demás volvieron a reír.

— **No es lo que crees. Quiero que pidas una conferencia de prensa.**

 **Pepper se giró a verlo molesta e incrédula.**

— **¿Una conferencia de prensa? ¿Y para que la quieres?**

Algunos fruncieron el ceño, frenando su risa o deshaciendo sus sonrisas.

—Eso fue demasiado pronto ¿No crees? —Le dijo Rhodey.

—Esa vez tuve un ataque de inspiración.

— **Happy, vamos —Tony la ignoro—. Primero la hamburguesa.**

 **El auto avanzo. La escena cambio. Ahora Happy conducía por una autopista más elegante hasta llegar a una fila de personas esperando a Tony con aplausos. Obadiah Stane corrió hacia la puerta a abrirle y recibirle con un abrazo.**

— **Creí que te vería en el hospital.**

— **Oh no, no, no. —Tony se giró a recibir la hamburguesa que Happy le alcanzaba.**

— **¡Oh, hamburguesa! Necesitabas comida.**

— **Pues claro.**

 **La escena cambio Tony y Obadiah avanzaban por un pasillo que los condujo a un salón con varios reporteros y periodistas que en cuanto vieron a Tony saludaron, aplaudieron y sacaron fotos. Los flashes inundaron el salón mientras ambos caminaban.**

 **Pepper, quien anteriormente los había estado siguiendo, se paró a observarlos con una sonrisa. El enfoque de la cámara se alejó y mostro a un hombre, a su lado, de estatura media, con traje negro al igual que su cabello, piel blanca y una frente un poco ancha.**

— **Señorita Potts.**

Steve, Tony, Clint y Natasha se irguieron en sus asientos al verlo. Una mezcla de emoción y melancolía se instaló en sus pechos al ver a Coulson sano y vivo en pantalla. Especialmente por los dos últimos.

Él fue el causante de que se unieran a pesar de sus notables diferencias, siendo el factor detonante. Y pensar el hecho de que ahora estaban separados hizo que sintieran una leve culpa por la memoria del hombre.

— **Sí.**

— **¿Le robo un minuto?**

— **Estoy…no soy parte de la conferencia pero está por comenzar ahora. —Dijo Pepper con la mirada fija en el frente.**

— **No soy reportero. Soy el Agente Coulson de la División de Logística y Aplicación de Intervenciones Estratégicas Nacionales.**

— **Es un largo nombre.**

—Lo es. —Dijo Scott asintiendo.

— **Ya sé. Lo queremos acortar —Respondió Coulson amablemente mientras le pasaba una tarjeta.**

— **Señor, ya nos vinieron a buscar del Departamento de Defensa, FBI, la CIA…**

— **Somos de otra división con intereses más específicos. Quiero hablar con el Señor Stark sobre las circunstancias de su escape.**

—Siempre me pregunte cómo es que conseguían ese tipo de información.

—Estábamos en todos lados —dijo Natasha—. Infiltrados, con aliados, contactos…tener ese tipo de información era algo común sobre todo considerando el hecho de que eres famoso y que tu escape no fue desapercibido.

—Y SHIELD, especialmente Coulson, se encargaban de averiguar a los sujetos potencialmente peligrosos que pudieran resquebrajar la paz en el mundo. —Dijo Clint.

—Oh gracias —Tony rodó los ojos—. Me alegro de haber sido un peligro.

— **Lo voy a agendar con mucho gusto ¿SI?**

— **Gracias.**

 **Coulson asintió y se alejó.**

 **En la pantalla ahora se mostró a Obadiah en un podio girando su cabeza buscando a Tony. La cámara descendió. El susodicho estaba sentado en el suelo apoyando su espalda en el podio.**

— **¿Oigan les molestaría si les pido que se sienten? —Preguntó Tony alzando la voz y sacando una hamburguesa de su bolsillo—. ¡Siéntense! Así me pueden ver.**

 **Los reporteros se miraron confundidos pero se agacharon hasta quedar sentados o arrodillados.**

— **No es algo tan formal. —Dijo Tony mientras mordía su hamburguesa.**

Algunos elevaron un poco las cejas. Podrían pasar años y haber compartido tantas cosas con el hombre pero jamás dejaría de sorprenderles la forma tan relajada en que se tomaba a la ligera las cosas. No es que no estuvieran acostumbrados, lo estaban y si, podían creerlo pero siempre conservarían un poco de asombro.

 **Tony siguió masticando su hamburguesa mientras Obadiah se sentaba a su lado con una sonrisa nerviosa y forzada. Hubo otro enfoque del lugar con Rhodey agachándose hasta estar a la altura de Pepper, que también se había sentado.**

— **¿Oye y, por qué tanto amor?**

— **No me preguntes Rhodey, no sé lo que le pasa.**

"Reflexiono", pensó Rhodey. Tony siempre siguió siendo el mismo salvo que dejo de pensar tanto en él desde aquel secuestro. Había crecido personalmente. Deseo, sin embargo, que no hubiera tenido que pasar lo que paso para que eso sucediera.

 **Tony miraba a Obadiah mientras seguía comiendo.**

— **Que gusto. —Dijo Tony.**

— **Que guste verte. —Dijo Obadiah apoyando su mano en el hombro de Tony.**

"Demonios", pensó Tony. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

Le gustaba aparentar que era un hecho superado por lo que fingir hablar con normalidad sobre el tema se había vuelto costumbre. Así lo hizo en ese entonces y así lo volvió a hacer hace poco. Pero era con gente con la que no volvería a tratar seguido (salvo por Pepper y Rhodey) en cambio ahora no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo con la idea de que alguien con un ojo vivaz y que le conociera bien se daría cuenta que eso aún le dolía.

— **Jamás me despedí de mi padre —dijo Tony pausadamente—. No le pude decir adiós a papá.**

 **La sala entera guardo silencio. Algunos fruncieron el ceño, otros bajaron la cabeza pero la mayoría inclino sus cabezas para escucharlo visiblemente conmovidos por lo dicho.**

Algo similar paso en la sala con los héroes.

Peter cerró los ojos y se removió incómodo. Le era difícil ver o escuchar algunas escenas sin sentirse identificado con Tony. Sintió bastante empatía por el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado. No era fácil.

 **Tony mastico unos segundos en ese silencio.**

— **La pregunta que me gustaría hacerle es… ¿qué pensaba de su compañía? Si tenía conflictos, si tenía dudas…—la cámara enfoco a Pepper y Rhodey escuchándolo—, o tal vez solo era el hombre que recordamos todos en los noticieros —ahora la pantalla mostraba el rostro de Tony, serio y con la vista desenfocada—. Vi morir a jóvenes soldados…por las mismas armas que hice para defenderlos y protegerlos. También vi…que me he convertido… en parte de un gran sistema que está cómodo sin responsabilidades.**

Tony no pudo evitar pensar en los acuerdos de Sokovia en ese momento. Y por un instante recordó lo que le había dicho Steve cuando se reunieron a discutir sobre la decisión.

"

– _¿Quién se dio por vencido?_

– _Lo hacemos si no nos responsabilizamos de nuestros actos. Y este documento solo transfiere la culpa._

"

 **Los reporteros levantaron la mano y otros directamente preguntaron al oírle decir aquello.**

— **Hola Ben. —Dijo Tony. El sujeto tomo ese saludo cómo una invitación a proseguir.**

— **¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá?**

— **Am…mmm…me abrieron los ojos. Me pude dar cuenta que tengo más que ofrecerle al mundo que…—Tony se paró y rodeo el podio hasta estar detrás de él y se acercó al micrófono—, solo cosas que explotan…Y por eso, es que desde este momento…voy a clausurar la división de manufactura de armas de Stark Industrias.**

 **Todos los reporteros se abalanzaron hacia el podio. Parándose con velocidad, gritando preguntas, sacando fotos. Obadiah al igual que ellos se apresuró hasta estar cerca de Tony colocando una mano en su hombro incitándolo a guardar silencio.**

 **Pepper, completamente asombrada, fue enfocada.**

—Sí que causaron revuelo —menciono Scott.

— **Hasta que llegue el momento…**

— **Ok. —Sonrió forzadamente Obadiah.**

—… **en que decida…**

— **¡Ok!**

—… **cuál será el futuro…**

— **¡Ok, ok, ok!**

—… **de esta compañía. ¡Lo que necesita! —tanto Tony como Obadiah alzaron su voz sobre el tumulto. Él último incitando a los demás a fingir que no pasó nada y que ignoraran lo que dijo el primero—. ¡Que sea uno que me haga sentir bien y que también sea consistente con el bienestar de este país!**

Clint alzo una ceja ante lo dicho. Reflexiono bastante sobre eso y una parte de él se preocupó por el significado de esas últimas palabras y la relación que tenía con lo que había pasado Tony con Yinsen, y por sobre todo la relación que tenía con la decisión de su compañero en los Acuerdos de Sokovia.

No fue el único en pensarlo. Steve tenía pensamientos similares salvo que él estaba pensando en algo más.

 **Obadiah empujo discretamente a Tony y este se empezó a alejar del podio caminando con los flashes en todo su rostro.**

— **La noticia que es importante para ustedes —dijo Obadiah sonriendo a la multitud—, es que…¡Tony está de vuelta! Y…am… ¡está muy saludable! Vamos a tener una junta interna —su imagen fue desapareciendo dando lugar a la imagen de edificios pero su voz se seguido escuchando en off—. Y los mantendremos informados.**

 **La escena cambio mostrando a Obadiah en un Segway hasta llegar a un hombre vestido de negro. Su rostro era serio y había perdido toda amabilidad forzada. Estaba fumando un habano.**

— **¿Dónde está? —Preguntó, casi gruñendo, a un hombre de traje que tomo su Segway.**

— **Adentro señor.**

 **Obadiah camino sacando una tarjeta de su traje y la puso en la puerta de seguridad y luego ingreso. Tony estaba observando el Reactor Arc en tamaño original funcionando.**

— **¡Eso estuvo…muy muy bien! —Ironizó Obadiah.**

— **¿Crees que fue cómo ponerme una pistola en la cabeza?**

— **¿En la tuya? –Preguntó Obadiah avanzando en la dirección de Tony—. Y dime, ¿en la mía qué? —empezó a caminar de un lado al otro—. Tony, ¿Cuánto crees que bajen nuestras acciones para mañana?**

— **Ah siendo optimista…40 puntos. —Comento sin perder la calma.**

— **Como mínimo. —Reprocho Obadiah.**

— **Sí.**

— **Tony nosotros somos fabricantes de armas…**

 **Tony levanto la cabeza y se giró a verlo.**

— **Obi…**

— **Tony…**

— **Es que no quiero que la muerte sea nuestro aliado. Eso es todo.**

Natasha miro hacia otro lado con esa frase sintiendo todo su cuerpo ponerse tenso.

— **A eso nos dedicamos. Somos hombres de hielo. Hacemos armas.**

— **Es mi nombre el que representa la compañía.**

— **Lo que hacemos evita que el mundo caiga en un caos.**

Muchos bufidos se escucharon al oír eso.

— **Yo vi algo muy distinto —Obadiah guardo silencio—. No estamos haciendo un buen trabajo. Tenemos que mejorar. Hay que pensar en algo.**

 **Obadiah rodo los ojos.**

— **¿Así? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Quieres que hagamos biberones?**

— **Debemos regresar a investigar la tecnología del Reactor Arc. —Dijo Tony con seriedad.**

— **Ay no puede ser —bufo Obadiah—. ¿El Reactor Arc? ¡Eso es un truco publicitario! ¡Tony, por favor, lo construimos para cerrarle la boca a los hippies!**

— **Funciona.**

— **Sí, ¡como un proyecto de ciencias! ¡El Arc no era rentable, lo supimos antes de construirlo! La tecnología del Reactor Arc no tiene sentido… ¿o sí? —Obadiah miraba la espalda de Tony. Desafiándolo a contradecirlo.**

— **Tal vez.**

— **Si… ¿verdad? No hemos avanzado en, ¿qué crees?, ¡30 años!**

— **Eso es lo que dicen —Tony se giró a observarlo entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia—. No tienes idea de cómo mentir. Solo dime ¿Quién te dijo? ¿Quién te dijo?**

Clint miro a Tony de reojo, algo sorprendido de que fuera capaz de reconocer que Obadiah mentía. No era que él no lo hubiera notado pero (y a juzgar por las reacciones sorprendida de varios) solo esperaba que Natasha y quizá Steve se dieran cuenta de eso.

— **Olvídate de quien me dijo.**

— **Rhodey. Rhodey o Pepper. ¡Rhodey o Pepper!**

El susodicho entrecerró los ojos, ofendido.

—¿Disculpa?

—Lo siento Rhodey. Es que tú y él se llevaban bien.

Rhodey se le quedo mirando. Eso no era cierto.

— **Quiero que me lo enseñes. —Dijo Obadiah apuntando su pecho.**

— **Ok, Rhodey.**

Otra mala mirada.

—Ok en mi defensa —dijo Tony alzando las manos—, eres bastante susceptible cuando bebes.

T'Challa frunció el ceño ante ese breve intercambio. Si no fue Rhodey y tampoco Pepper (la mujer había demostrado claramente su lealtad a Tony Stark), ¿cómo era que Obadiah Stane se había enterado?

Bucky tenía pensamientos similares.

 **Tony se desabrocho el cabestrillo que llevaba. Ambos miraron a su alrededor mientras Tony desabotonaba su camisa hasta mostrar su reactor.**

— **Ok, ok. —Dijo Obadiah sonriendo. Luego se rio.**

"Esta tenso", pensó Natasha observándolo con ojos entrecerrados. Sabía lo que había pasado. Fue su trabajo investigar a Tony Stark y todo su historial así que para ella varias cosas no eran sorpresa. A pesar de que verlas en pantalla era otra situación.

Tony, por otra parte, se contuvo de gruñir antes sus acciones pasadas. Enseñarle a Obadiah el reactor había sido uno de sus grandes errores.

— **Funciona.**

— **Escúchame Tony. Somos un equipo ¿lo entiendes? Se pude hacer todo si estamos unidos, igual que tu padre y yo.**

 **Tony pareció contenerse de rodar los ojos. Y también un poco decepcionado.**

Rhodey hizo una mueca recordando cuando su amigo lo fue a ver y le mostro la misma expresión.

— **Disculpa que no te pude avisar, ¿ok? Pero creo que yo…**

— **¡Tony! ¡Tony! Ya no puedes disparar antes de que apuntes, ¿comprendes?**

— **Papá decía eso.**

Eso llamaba la atención de aquellos que habían interactuado más con Tony. A decir verdad el hombre nunca lo mencionaba sin embargo en la película, debían reconocer, había varias menciones hacia su padre y empezaron a sentir curiosidad por la relación que habían tenido ambos.

— **Deja que me encargue de esto. Hay que cambiar la manera de hacer las cosas. Tendremos mucha presión —ambos se alejaron del Reactor Arc—, y quiero que me prometas que no harás ruido.**

 **La escena cambio. Un programa de televisión apareció en pantalla, con un hombre calvo a cargo del noticiero.**

— _ **¡Stark Industrias! —Apunto a la cámara de forma exagerada— ¡Les tengo una recomendación! ¿Listos? ¡¿Listos?! —apretó un botón. "¿Qué me recomiendas?" se escuchó con una voz gruesa— ¡Abandonen la nave! —Un tigre apareció en la pantalla rugiendo– ¿Riserbeck no los pone a pensar?**_

Su voz entusiasta y de deleite por el momento de Stark Industrias hizo que todos lo miraran hastiados.

 **Pepper observaba la pantalla sentada.**

— _ **Les voy a mostrar el futuro de Stark Industrias —tomo un bate de beisbol y rompió una taza.**_

 **Pepper cerró los ojos ante ese golpe e hizo una mueca.**

—No se ganaría la vida como vidente. —Dijo Tony bufando.

— _ **¡Es una compañía armamentista que ya no hace armas!**_

— **Pepper —ella se sobresaltó y miro hacia la Tablet que desplazo el programa de televisión un poco más arriba y mostro una llamada de Tony. Pepper se apresuró a bajar el volumen del video—. ¿De qué tamaños las tienes?**

—¡¿Qué?! —Preguntaron varios sorprendidos ante el descaro de Tony.

—Que directo. —Dijo Bucky parpadeando.

Tony rodo los ojos, ¿por qué todos pensaban que el solo pensaba en eso? Decidió mejor no decir nada porque se respondió así mismo su pregunta.

— **¿Qué?**

— **Tus manos. ¿De qué tamaño?**

—Oh…

Tony volvió a rodar los ojos.

— **Es que no te entiendo Tony. ¿Por qué?**

— **Ven. Te necesito.**

 **Pepper suspiro y corrió la computadora que tenía sobre sus rodillas y se levantó. La escena cambio: ahora ella ingresaba las claves para entrar al taller de Tony, donde este se encontraba acostado en una camilla sin camisa.**

— **Hola —Tony sujetaba algo entre sus manos por lo que Pepper frunció el ceño—. A ver tus manos.**

 **Ella avanzo lentamente enseñándoselas.**

— **Ah sí, son pequeñas —continúo Tony—. En serio son pequeñas. Necesito tu ayuda un minuto.**

Los demás fruncieron el ceño, confundidos.

 **Pepper se acercó a él observando su reactor.**

— **No puede ser. ¿Es la cosa que te mantiene con vida?**

— **Lo era. Ahora ya es…una…reliquia —Tony señalo con su cabeza al nuevo reactor en sus manos—. Esto es lo que me va a mantener vivo por el resto de mi vida. Lo estaba cambiando por una unidad mejorada y me encontré con un inconveniente.**

— **Am… ¿Inconveniente? ¿De qué hablas?**

El resto de la sala estaba igual de confundido que Pepper.

— **Es un detalle. Hay un cable expuesto muy dentro de esto —apretó el reactor de su pecho y este se elevó—. Y toca una de las paredes y eso hace que provoque un corto. —Tony saco con cuidado el reactor y este salió de un solo golpe. Con un cable fino y pequeño colgando.**

Hicieron una mueca ante la vista.

— **Wuh**

— **Está bien. —Dijo Tony pasándolo a Pepper que lo agarro con miedo.**

— **No, no, no.**

— **Ponlo en la mesita…**

— **¿Qué quieres que haga?**

—… **y deshazte de esto. No lo necesito.**

— **Uy…qué asco.**

Asintieron de acuerdo.

— **Ahora quiero que trates de encontrar el cable con cuidado.**

 **Pepper observo el orificio en el pecho de Tony.**

— **¿Y eso es seguro?**

— **Si, es como en operando. Tienes que sacarlo sin tocar las paredes porque si no hace…**

— **¿Qué opera…qué es operando?**

Rhodey observo a su amiga tan nerviosa que no pudo evitar girarse a ver a Tony con preocupación. No fue el único.

—¿Cómo estabas tan calmado? —Pregunto T'Challa.

—No lo estaba.

— **Un juego, no importa —susurro Tony—. Solo…levanta…el cable.**

— **Ok.**

— **¿Si? Hazlo.**

 **Pepper acerco su mano, luego se estremeció y retrocedió.**

—No la culpo.

— **Oye no…Perdón. No estoy calificada para hacer esto.**

— **No, estas bien —Tony la miro, sonriendo casi con esfuerzo y susurrando—. Tú eres…la persona más capaz, calificada y confiable que he conocido en mi vida. Lo harás bien.**

"Supongo que ahí se dio cuenta", pensó Rhodey. La forma en que Tony miro a Pepper y hablo con tanta ternura fue algo tan íntimo entre ellos que casi se sentía culpable de estar observando la escena.

Algunos, por otra parte, sonrieron levemente ante lo visto.

 **Pepper lo miro de nuevo, dudando.**

— **Bien.**

"Está temblando", noto Natasha, con una mueca, presintiendo que ninguno de los dos lo pasaría bien a continuación.

Y no se equivocó.

— **¿Es mucho pedir? Porque necesito tu ayuda.**

— **Ok.**

— **Necesito cambiarlo.**

— **Lo hare. —Dijo resignada y nerviosa.**

— **Ok. —Suspiro Tony.**

 **Pepper metió su mano dentro.**

— **No puedo…oug…—un sonido de carne revolviéndose y siendo tocada se escuchó, mientras ella se estremecía visiblemente—…oug…ugg es pus. —Dijo con la voz más aguda.**

Wanda y Scott observaron con horror la pantalla, estremeciéndose. El resto solo hizo una mueca.

— **No es pus. Esa cosa es un ácido orgánico que sale del aparato —dijo con voz tensa—, no de mi cuerpo.**

—Si —dijo Scott asintiendo con comprensión—, yo también inventaría eso para que no sintiera asco de mí.

—¡Yo no estaba inventando!

—Puedes decir eso ahora, pero ninguno de aquí te juzga por la pus de tu cuerpo.

Tony gruño pero antes de poder hacerle algo a Scott, él reanudado la película. No le gusto el hecho de que el resto de las personas parecían estar conteniendo una sonrisa.

— **Apesta. —La cara de Pepper estaba arrugada con dolor por lo que estaba haciendo.**

— **Así es. Es el de cobre. El de cobre.**

 **Pepper miro hacia otro lado inhalando con los ojos cerrados.**

— **Ok. Lo tengo, ya está.**

— **Tienes que hacerlo con cuidado —Ni bien termino de decir eso Pepper movió más su mano y Tony grito de dolor sorprendiéndola y haciéndola gritar también—. ¡Ah! ¡Pare, para por favor!**

Todos abrieron los ojos horrorizados. Pepper parecía querer huir del lugar. La estaba pasando demasiado mal. No pudieron evitar compadecerla. Lo que Tony le pedía no era fácil.

Pero claro, también compadecían a Tony. No sabían hasta que riesgo podría llegar a correr con Pepper en ese estado.

— **Perdón, perdón.**

— **Es lo que…intentaba decirte.**

— **Perdón. —Dijo con voz angustiada mientras tiraba del cable fino que chorreaba líquido.**

— **Ok, ten mucho cuidado cuando lo saques porque tien…—Pepper envolvió el cable en su mano y tiro con fuerza. Una alarma empezó a sonar con un bip muy rápido—¡La punta!…Ese era.**

Pobre mujer.

¡Pero pobre Tony! Parecía que cualquier instrucción que le dijera a Pepper sería procesada demasiado tarde.

— **¿Qué?**

— **Lo acabas de sacar.**

— **Ay no. Ok ¿Qué hago ahora?**

Si no estuvieran en la misma sala con el hombre, hubieran dudado seriamente que pudiera salir con vida luego de eso.

 **Tony inhalo aire y Pepper se inclinó hacia él, asustada.**

— **¿Qué pasa?**

— **Nada. Me está dando un ataque cardiaco…**

Todos se quedaron pasmados.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Có-cómo?

—¿Nada? ¿Es en serio Tony?

—Te está dando un ataque…cardiaco. ¿Y lo dices cómo si fuera algo que te pasara todos los días? —Sam se le quedo viendo.

—Era algo que podía suceder. —Dijo Tony con un encogimiento de hombros forzado.

Peter miro al hombre como si estuviera loco, asombrado de su indiferencia.

 **Pepper abrió la boca completamente preocupada.**

— **¿Qué?**

—… **porque sacaste…**

— **¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú dijiste que era muy seguro!**

— **Tú…bueno apúrate y toma esto —le pasó el nuevo reactor—. Ten, ten. Hay que cambiarlo.**

 **Pepper lo agarro observándolo y estaba a punto de conectarlo cuando pareció tener otra idea. Se giró a observar a Tony.**

— **Tony…**

— **¿Qué?**

— **Estarás bien. ¿Ok? Tú vas a estar bien…**

Todos se quedaron observando a Pepper incrédulos.

—¿Uh? –Pregunto Sam parpadeando–. ¿Ella se puso a…hablar?

¿No se daba cuenta que si seguía hablando Tony podría morir? La situación parecía tan irreal que casi les dio risa. De hecho los labios de Natasha, contra su voluntad, temblaron para contener una sonrisa.

Peter por otra parte hizo una mueca de lastima entendiendo a Pepper. Él también tenía un problema con la verborrea cuando se ponía nervioso.

—… **Te lo juro. Yo voy a arreglar todo. —Tony pálido hacia un esfuerzo para escucharla.**

Rhodey, negó con la cabeza, asombrado de la forma en que actuaba Pepper.

— **Eso espero —dijo casi sin habla—. Ok ahora lleva eso hasta la base y fíjate...—Tony lanzo otro grito de dolor cuando Pepper termino de meter el reactor. Y ella lo miro espantada.**

Evidentemente ella no lo estaba escuchando.

Natasha se rio en voz baja de la situación y se ganó varias miradas incrédulas. Se aclaró la garganta para contenerse.

 **Pepper acomodo el reactor en el pecho de él.**

— **No fue sencillo —dijo Tony mirándola—. Que divertido ¿eh?**

 **Ella miro sus manos pegajosas y mojadas e hizo una mueca, luego miro a Tony.**

— **¿Estas bien?**

— **Sí, gracias. ¿Y tú qué? —Tony sonrió al verla soltar el aliento que había estado conteniendo. Luego soltó una risa maniática y para nada apropiada.**

Todos se giraron a observarlo.

—Estas demente. —Le dijo Clint.

— **Tony —sonrió Pepper suspirando—. Jamás. Jamás. Jamás quiero que vuelvas a pedirme algo así. ¿Entendiste?**

 **Tony se puso serio.**

— **No tengo a nadie más —Pepper conecto su mirada con la suya y luego él hizo una mueca—. No importa.**

Tony pensó que, incluso cuando ahora conocía a grandes personas con las que podía contar, seguía conservando el mismo pensamiento. Pepper siempre había estado para él, aun cuando fue lo suficientemente inmaduro como para no darse cuenta y aun cuando se separaban. Ella nunca lo dejo solo y era en la única en que siempre confiaría que no lo abandonaría.

Los demás sin embargo procesaron las palabras de Tony con una mezcla de emociones que iban desde la sorpresa hasta la empatía. Algunos fruncieron el ceño a ver ese lado de Tony que nunca les mostraba a ellos y que de alguna manera los entristecía y provocaba un sentimiento de culpa.

 **Pepper se giró y sacudió las manos y Tony se desconectó los electrodos y bajo de su silla.**

— **¿Qué quieres que haga con esto? —Preguntó Pepper tomando el reactor viejo.**

— **Destrúyelo, incinéralo.**

— **¿No lo vas a conservar?**

— **Pepper quizá sea muchas cosas, pero nostálgico no es una de ellas.**

Algunos se mostraron de acuerdo.

Rhodey sin embargo miro a Tony pensando en la facilidad con la que había vuelto a su fachada despreocupada y no pudo evitar pensar, con tristeza, cuan normal parecía para su amigo hacer eso.

 **Ambos, Pepper y Tony, guardaron silencio unos segundos mirándose frente a frente.**

— **¿Se le ofrece algo más, señor Stark?**

— **Nada más, señorita Potts —Tony giro hacia un aparato alejándose de Pepper—. ¡Ey Babas, acércate! —El aparato apareció— ¿Qué hace todo esto encima de mi escritorio? ¿Ese es mi teléfono? ¿Es una foto en la que salgo con mi papá? Ponlo en la basura.**

Varios fruncieron el ceño, confundidos. En especial Steve.

 **Pepper se empezó a alejar mientras Tony seguía hablando: "Todo eso ahí…".**

 **La observo brevemente irse.**

Rhodey sintió lastima por lo que estaba sucediendo. Especialmente porque sabía los sentimientos que se tenían, entre sí, sus amigos. Y cuanto les había afectado su rompimiento. Pepper era la que llevaba mejor la separación, pero Tony, por otra parte, se veía más afectado.

 **La escena cambio: un avión recorría una base aérea. Otro enfoque mostro un lugar desde dentro con hombres en uniforme siguiendo a Rhodey mientras este hablaba: —Tripulado o no tripulado, en mi punto de vista señores —la cámara le hizo un enfoque—, ningún vehículo aéreo no tripulado puede superar al piloto y su experiencia, su instinto, la habilidad de ver en una situación más allá de lo obvio y discernir el resultado, el sentido común del piloto…**

— **Coronel —Tony avanzo con ropa casual hacia su amigo—, ¿qué tal un piloto sin avión?**

—Nunca respondiste la pregunta. —Dijo Tony. Rhodey abrió la boca para responderle pero decidió mejor no interrumpir la película.

— **¡Miren quien cayó del cielo! —Dijo Rhodey cuando Tony se acercó a saludar al resto de los hombres—. El señor Tony Stark.**

— **Hablando de instinto y experiencia, pídanle que les cuente cuando se equivocó en un bar. Recuérdenlo, en un bar en 1987. ¿Quién era esa hermosura?**

Algunos rieron, Tony entre ellos.

— **No lo hagas…No lo hagas…—Los hombres rieron y Tony continúo bromeando.**

— **¿Recuerdas su nombre?**

— **¡No! Cállate. No digas eso. Te van a creer.**

 **Tony sonrió y decidió dejar el juego.**

— **Ok.**

— **No lo hagas.**

Aun conservaban sus sonrisas ante el intercambio de ambos amigos.

— **Un placer verlos. —Dijo Tony a los demás.**

— **Tienen cinco minutos señores —dijo Rhodey sonriendo, mientras ellos se alejaban. Se giró a ver a su amigo—. ¡Que sorpresa!**

— **¿Si?**

— **No imaginaba verte tan pronto, con tanta energía.**

—Eso es cierto. —Dijo T'Challa

— **Estoy un poco más que activo.**

— **¿Así?**

— **SI —Tony lo miro serio—, Rhodey trabajo en algo muy grande…Quería hablar contigo. Quiero que participes.**

 **Rhodey sonrió.**

— **Pues aquí vas a hacer a muchas personas felices porque lo de la conferencia de prensa fue muy…fue una locura.**

— **Es que…—dijo Tony lentamente—, no es para nada militar, en verdad. Es diferente.**

 **Rhodey frunció el ceño incrédulo.**

— **¿Ahora te has vuelto humanitario o algo parecido?**

Rhodey hizo una mueca.

— **Necesito que me escuches.**

— **No, lo que tú necesitas es tiempo y que tu mente se aclaré —Tony cerro brevemente los ojos y le sonrió falsamente—. Hablo en serio.**

Rhodey suspiro. Ahora verlo desde otra perspectiva le dio la posibilidad de notar lo realmente decepcionado que estaba Tony de no contar con su apoyo. Deseo haberlo apoyado.

Sin embargo Tony no lo culpaba.

— **Sí.**

— **Que gusto verte Tony. —Rhodey se alejó.**

— **Gracias. —Dijo Tony con el rostro serio.**

 **La escena cambio mostrando de nuevo a su mansión por fuera para pasar a mostrar la mano de Tony tecleando en un teclado táctil frente a una computadora.**

— **¿Jarvis estas despierto?**

— **Para usted, señor, siempre.**

 **Otro vistazo, enfocando la espalda de Tony, mostro al hombre frente a dos pantallas de computadora en la que una de ellas contenía el diseño de una armadura.**

— **Quiero abrir un nuevo archivo. Llámalo Mark's. —Tony tomo un lápiz táctil y lo llevo hacia una de las pantallas desde ahí tomo un archivo y lo transporto a una mesa para hologramas.**

— **¿Guardo una copia en la base central de datos de Stark Industrias?**

— **Ya no sé en quien confiar ahora —Tony se paró y camino hasta rodear la mesa—, hasta nuevo aviso mantendremos todo en mi servidor privado.**

"Fue la mejor elección que pude tomar", pensó Tony.

— **¿Trabajando en un proyecto secreto señor?**

 **Tony acerco sus manos hacia el holograma verde que había terminado de colocarse. La primera armadura que había utilizado se proyectaba ante sus ojos. Coloco sus dedos sobre el casco y lo llevo hacia atrás.**

— **No quiero que caiga en las manos equivocadas —toco la parte que conectaba el tronco del cuerpo (que a excepción del resto se volvió naranja junto al casco), y tiro las partes del holograma que habían cambiado de color a un basurero holográfico que apareció en una esquina. Giro el holograma de la armadura y quito la parte que cubría la parte baja de la espalda también a la basura—. Tal vez en las mías pueda hacer algo bueno. —Bajo los brazos de la Mark 1 e hizo que esta girara como un trompo.**

"Oh si, sin dudas lo harás", pensó Natasha.

Peter inclino su cabeza con curiosidad al ver la manera en que Tony realizaba su diseño, al igual que el resto de las personas de la sala. El hombre parecía concentrado pero a la vez relajado. Como si aquello fuera su hábitat. El lugar en el que más cómodo estaba.

 **La escena cambio. Un hombre, en el desierto, bajaba por la arena para acercarse a otro, que se encontraba cavando. La cámara dio un alejamiento y varios hombres se mostraron haciendo lo mismo que el último. Uno de ellos estaba agachado desenterrando con sus manos la parte delantera del casco de Tony. Luego la alzo en alto y grito para informarles a los demás.**

 **La cámara enfoco a Raza, con lentes oscuros y cicatrices, girándose a observarlo y gritar una orden. El sujeto se acercó a entregarle la pieza de la armadura que había sido destruida. Raza la miro lleno de furia.**

Todos en la sala se tensaron al verlo de nuevo en pantalla. Los que no sabían la historia presintieron que su presencia no traería nada nuevo. Los que si conocían los hechos, por otra parte, ya lo daban por hecho.

 **La escena volvió a cambiar. Esta vez apuntaba a Tony de vuelta en su taller trabajando con Babas sobre la nueva parte de la armadura, que iba desde la rodilla al pie, que pensaba volver a crear.**

— **Atrás —ordeno Tony—, arriba. No en la bota torpe, aquí. ¿Oíste? Quieto, así. No, no, no sirves para esto. Quítate, yo lo hago.**

Hubo algunas sonrisas divertidas e incrédulas al escuchar a Tony discutir con la máquina.

 **Babas, la máquina, emitió un ruidito y se movió a otra parte.**

— **Ok, perdón no te estorbo —Tony se agacho con un aparato fino tamaño de un lápiz hasta la parte de debajo de lo que estaba creando—, arriba. Ok, mejor no te muevas. Tú…—continuo trabajando mientras Babas seguía haciendo ruido intentando ayudar—, eres una tragedia.**

Esta vez se rieron en voz baja.

 **Tony soltó el aparato y apretó un botón. La parte de la bota de la bota delantera avanzo hacia adelante con un ruidito.**

 **La escena cambio. Ahora había un filtro de cámara grabando y enfocando a Tony, colocado en una esquina, probándose dos botas y rodeados con cintas y cables sus brazos. Camino hacia atrás mientras hablaba:**

— **¡Ok, háganlo bien! —Ordeno a sus máquinas—. La parte empieza a medio metro y de vuelta al centro —suspiro audiblemente—. ¡Babas despierto! Prevenido en caso de incendio —se giró a otra de sus máquinas—. ¡Tú, corre video!**

Tony gruño y rodo los ojos. Babas era un desastre y estaba empezando a culparlo por lo que iba a pasar después.

Los otros, sin embargo, mostraban un especial interés en ver a Tony realizar sus pruebas para crear a Iron Man.

 **Tony se llevó a cada mano los aparatos que había tenido antes sujetos en una sola.**

— **Ok, activo el control manual —Se escuchó el sonido de las partes encendiéndose. Tony se acomodó—. Ok…entonces vamos a empezar a ver si con el 10% de la infusión logramos elevarnos…en 3…2…¡1!**

Tony cerro los ojos.

 **¡PAFF!**

 **Los propulsores de las botas se habían elevado y Tony quedo de cabeza con un grito mientras se estampaba con la pared. Babas le lanzo el agente extintor de fuego llenándolo de espuma.**

Todos en la sala se empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Tony los fulmino con la mirada y maldijo a Babas.

 **La escena cambio. Tony de nuevo estaba frente a sus computadoras tecleando cosas y bebiendo café. La escena volvió a cambiar. Ahora Tony sujetaba un lápiz con láser con el que movía las partes para su diseño en el holograma del brazo de la armadura. Guardo el lápiz en su bolsillo y acerco su brazo al diseño probándoselo.**

 **La escena cambio de nuevo, ahora no llevaba puesto el diseño holográfico. Estaba colocando en su brazo las partes metálicas llena de cables que anteriormente había diseñado y le realizaba ajustes.**

Era claro que ese proceso no había durado solo unos segundos como se mostraba. Más bien era la recopilación de secuencias de hechos que habían sucedido en medio de toda su construcción. La intriga crecía más y más a medida que iban descubriendo como el hombre se las fue ingeniando para construir la versión mejorada de la Mark 1.

 **Tony levanto la cabeza y trato de agarrar equilibrio. Un enfoque más mostro a Pepper acercarse a su taller con una caja que sostenía en una mano, con una taza de café encima.**

Tony sonrió brevemente al ver de nuevo la caja.

— **¿Subió 2? Ok, guárdala. —Continuo Tony sin notar su presencia.**

— **Te llame por el intercomunicador, ¿no oíste? —Pregunto Pepper logrando que Tony se girara a verla.**

— **Sí pero… ¿qué?**

— **Obadiah está arriba.**

— **Gracias, voy para allá.**

— **¿Qué quieres que le diga? —Pepper se acercó a Tony, quien gruñía por el esfuerzo de levantar la cubierta metálica que llevaba alrededor del brazo—. Creí que ya no querías construir armas.**

— **Así es —gruño Tony continuando levantando en alto su brazo de metal—. Es un estabilizador de cuero —apretó un botón, que estaba en la mesa, con su otra mano—, es totalmente inofensivo.**

 **La esfera blanca, que se colocaba en su mano, brillo hasta encenderse y lanzo una llamara de aire y fuego empujando, con el impulso, a Tony contra la pared con un duro golpe.**

—Sí, inofensiva —dijo Clint mientras los demás reían—. Muy inofensiva.

 **Pepper, que se había cubierto los oídos, se giró a verlo completamente exaltada.**

— **Si…no esperaba eso. —Susurro Tony desde el suelo.**

 **La escena cambio mostrando a Tony subir las escaleras, de un salón, mientras se escuchaba de fondo el sonido de un piano. Tony siguió la música.**

— **¿Cómo nos fue? —Preguntó a Obadiah quien tocaba el piano. Una bebida estaba encima del instrumento. El hombre se giró a ver al millonario brevemente antes de seguir tocando—. Ah, así de mal eh.**

— **Solo porque traje pizza desde Nueva York no quiere decir que nos fue mal.**

 **Tony se sentó en sillón, con Pepper a unos metros de él revisando una computadora. Levanto la tapa de la caja de pizza: —Aja, claro que no…que sabroso.**

 **Obadiah dejo de tocar el piano.**

— **Nos habría ido mejor contigo ahí —Obadiah se llevó la bebida a la boca.**

— **Ah-ah —negó Tony comienzo un pedazo de pizza—. Me dijiste que no hiciera ruido. Eso es lo que hecho…**

— **Ok, no inventes. —Obadiah avanzo hacia él.**

— **Yo no hago nada.**

— **En público. Con la prensa. Sabías que era una junta de Consejo.**

— **¿En serio? ¿Era una junta de Consejo?**

 **Obadiah se sentó en el sillón y miro severamente a Tony por ser irónico.**

— **El Consejo dice que tienes estrés post-traumático y pidieron un mandato judicial.**

— **¿Un qué?**

— **Te quieren destituir.**

— **¿Solo porque bajamos 40 puntos? Sabíamos que eso pasaría**

— **56 y medio. —Corrigió Pepper y Tony se giró a verla molesto.**

— **Eso no importa —alzo la voz—. Tenemos la mayoría de las acciones de la compañía.**

— **Tony, el Consejo también tiene derechos…—continuo Obadiah—, están discutiendo que tú y el nuevo rumbo que quieres para la compañía no las benefician.**

— **¡Estoy siendo responsable! —Tony levanto la cabeza para mirarlo—. Ese es el nuevo rumbo. Para mí. Para la compañía —Obadiah alzo las cejas y sonrió con sorpresa—. Hablo de mi como cabeza de la compañía…ser responsable de em…—Pepper soltó un suspiro—, mmm…em adiós.**

Era claro, para Natasha, que ahí fue donde Obadiah confirmo que Tony estaba construyendo otra armadura.

Los demás, en cambio, se rieron de la despedida evasiva de Tony.

 **Tony se levantó agarrando la caja de pizza y empezó a caminar.**

— **¿A dónde vas? —Pregunto Obadiah con las manos juntas—. Tony, ¡Tony!**

— **Estaré abajo.**

— **¡Ey, ey, ey, Tony! —Obadiah se levantó y tomo su hombro—. Escucha, estoy tratando de arreglar esto pero tú tienes que ayudarme. Dame algo que los convenza —señalo el reactor del pecho de Tony—, deja que mis ingenieros analicen eso. Que dibujen planos…**

— **No.**

— **¡Un buen hueso…**

— **Por supuesto que no. Esto se va a quedar…**

—… **para aventarles a los de Nueva York!**

—… **conmigo. Es todo Obi, olvídalo. —Dijo Tony molesto.**

— **Entonces esto se queda conmigo —Obadiah tomo la caja de pizza—, ya Tony, te doy un pedazo. Toma dos.**

 **Tony saco una con indiferencia—Gracias. —Luego se dio vuelta y volvió a descender por las escaleras.**

— **¿Puedo bajar contigo para ver lo que haces?**

— **¡Adiós Obi!**

Tony se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si permitía que Obadiah bajara. Debía admitir que, si no hubieran discutido minutos antes por el futuro de la compañía, quizá las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes. Una de las cosas, que aún le amargaban, era que una parte de él realmente había confiado en Stane y le había dolido saber su traición.

 **La escena cambio, Tony estaba de vuelta en el lugar en el que había realizado la primera prueba: el garaje de su mansión.**

— **Prueba 37, onceavo día, configuración 2.0 —dijo Tony colocado de nuevo las partes de la armadura en sus brazos y piernas. Luego añadió con desprecio: —A falta de mejor opción el Babas sigue a cargo del fuego —se giró a ver a la máquina—, si me vuelves a bañar y no estoy en llamas te voy a donar a la Universidad.**

Eso causo más risas en la sala.

Un ligero sentimiento de melancolía se instaló en el pecho de T'Challa ya que la escena le hizo recordar a su hermana Shuri. No tardo en borrar su sonrisa al imaginar la reacción de ella cuando se entero del fallecimiento de su padre.

 **Tony giro su vista al frente.**

— **Ok tranquilos señores, voy a empezar con el 1% de potencia…¡En 3…2…1!**

 **Los propulsores de sus brazos y piernas se encendieron elevándolo del suelo. El cuerpo de Tony temblaba tratando de lograr equilibrio. Permaneció así unos segundos hasta que volvió a bajar.**

T'Challa parpadeo con algo de sorpresa por el gran logro que había llegado a hacer Tony, en una prueba 37. Recordó que por lo general a las personas encargadas de la tecnología en Wakanda, a veces, llegaba a tomarles el doble de pruebas cuando hacían algo grande.

— **Ok —suspiro Tony, y luego se giró a ver a Babas—. Por favor no me sigas con eso, porque siento que me voy a incendiar espontáneamente. Solo quédate ahí, y si algo pasa, te metes**

De nuevo se rieron.

 **Tony volvió a poner su vista al frente**

— **Igual ahora vamos a 2.5 ¡3…2…1!**

 **Esta vez Tony se elevó a mayor altura. Sin embargo mantener el equilibrio esta vez no fue fácil. Los propulsores empezaron a ganarle la batalla y lo llevaron hasta el rincón de la pared mientras Tony gruñía.**

— **Esto…es lo que…no quería que pasara —Tony lanzo un gruñido llevando sus manos al frente tratando de detenerse pero siguió avanzando—. ¡Los autos no! ¡Los autos no!**

Tony hizo una mueca de lastima por sus autos.

 **Los propulsores hicieron volar papeles de varios lugares**

— **Bi…en —Tony abrió los ojos sorprendido y rojo por el esfuerzo cuando logro girar—. Ok, lo hicimos.**

 **Siguió perdiendo el equilibrio a medida que se acercaba al lugar donde anteriormente había estado parado. Junto sus piernas y brazos al cuerpo y descendió abajo agitado.**

La sala entera, con excepción de Tony, observo expectante toda esa prueba. Algunos llevaban unas sonrisas y otros una expresión ligera de asombro.

 **Babas levanto su cabeza y Tony se giró a apuntarla: —¡Na, no, no, no, no! —la maquina bajo la cabeza con ruido similar a tristeza.**

Hubo algunas risas por eso.

 **Tony miro al frente, la cámara le había hecho un acercamiento.**

— **Sí, eso es volar.**

 **La escena cambio. Las botas mecánicas avanzaron y una maquina le coloco las cubiertas metálicas y lisas atornillándolas. Lo mismo ocurrió con sus brazos. El brazo metálico se estiro hasta tomar la parte delantera del casco.**

— **¿Jarvis estás ahí?**

— **A la orden señor.**

 **Por un momento lo único que se vio en pantalla fueron las rendijas del casco de Tony. Luego su cara con varias luces azules en su rostro reflejando una pantalla interior fueron mostrados.**

— **Inicia la interfase visual.**

— **Listo.**

— **Importa preferencia de la interfase central.**

— **Importando señor.**

 **Diversos círculos de color celeste azulado y verde agua se juntaban en la pantalla, que mostraba el garaje de Tony. Uno de ellos enfoco a uno de los tantos autos y luego procedió hacer lo mismo con el siguiente. En cada caso produciendo el mismo ruido.**

Varios entrecerraron sus ojos, con curiosidad y avidez. No negarían que conocer la forma en que Tony observaba todo dentro de su armadura, fue una pregunta que satisfactoriamente estaba siendo respondida en ese momento. Las diversas luces y letras, así como también las formas que se proyectaban en la imagen de la pantalla interior les demostraban la calidad de armadura que había logrado crear Tony en ese periodo de tiempo. Y no pudieron evitar la admiración hacia el hombre.

 **El enfoque cambio. Ahora era el rostro de Tony quien aparecía en pantalla, su rostro iluminado por las luces que desprendían de las formas circulares y archivos que aparecían en el costado de su cara. Uno de ellos se colocó en su ojo izquierdo.**

— **Entonces…¿qué dices? —Pregunto Tony.**

— **Nuestra descarga ya está completa señor. Estamos en línea y listos.**

— **¿Iniciamos la prueba virtual?**

— **Importando preferencias y calibrando ambiente virtual.**

 **Una figura pequeña de un hombre apareció en la parte inferior derecha del rostro de Tony, y fue agrandando su forma a medida que se desplazaba a la zona izquierda. Partes de la armadura de la figura en pantalla se desprendieron y volvieron a juntarse hasta volver a hacerse pequeña, regresando al rincón.**

 **Una luz en flash recorrió el rostro de Tony formando con el brillo la figura del casco de la armadura.**

 **Tony sonrió.**

— **Revisa las superficies de control.**

— **Como diga.**

 **La cámara enfoco los pies de la armadura. Entonces una guitarra eléctrica empezó a sonar con un ritmo de rock que fue creciendo poco a poco. Una batería acompaño el momento ejecutándose al mismo ritmo que el anterior instrumento. Las partes de las botas de color gris metálico se desplazaron hacia adelante y hacia atrás en forma de propulsor.**

" _ **Tara-ra-ra ta-rara ta – ta– ta"**_ **La música fue creciendo al tiempo que la cámara iba ascendiendo en círculo enfocando la armadura metálica cuyas partes elevas iban retomando a su lugar y se ensamblaban perfectamente en el cuerpo. La batería dio un breve ritmo más fuerte y rápido. La cámara dio su último giro. Y brillando con un esplendor plateado se erguía Iron Man, sus ojos destellando el color azul y en su pecho el reactor iluminando con luz blanca.**

Hubo ruidos de aprobación y asombro mezclados con orgullo. Tony sonrió.

—Creo que la música te eligieron fue la correcta —dijo Clint, quien sentía como la melodía rockera producía un ambiente de emoción en ellos.

Tony asintió, la elección fue la adecuada realmente.

— **Completamos la prueba de Mark 2, me dispongo a apagar y a iniciar el diagnostico.**

— **Ahhh seee…**

Los demás inclinaron sus cabezas con sospecha.

—Stark…¿no me digas que…—pregunto Clint sin alcanzar a formular la pregunta.

—… **Quiero pedirte que revises el clima y el tráfico aéreo. Y escucha el control en tierra.**

—No puede ser…

—¿Tú realmente vas a…?

— **Aún quedan terabytes de cálculos que se necesitan antes de probarla en vuelo.**

 **Tony cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir con arrogancia.**

— **Jarvis…a veces tienes que correr antes de caminar.**

Varias cejas se alzaron ante esa frase.

 **La cámara volvió a enfocar la armadura por fuera.**

— **En 3…2…1**

 **Equilibrándose como acostumbraba, Iron Man se elevó en el aire dejando un rastro de humo debajo de cada uno de sus propulsores. Entonces se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante y la armadura adquirió velocidad. La pantalla intercalo entre la vista que tenía Tony desde adentro, y, la vista de la armadura por fuera. Todo ello acompañado con el grito ronco de Tony debido a la rapidez en la que se alejaba de sus talleres hacia el cielo nocturno.**

 **Iron Man se elevó en gran altura y el grito de Tony se convirtió en uno de júbilo y victoria. Jadeando y rodando en círculos el rostro feliz del hombre fue mostrado brevemente en pantalla. Con más confianza dio un giro más largo y preciso avanzando hacia la ciudad.**

Tony sonrió deslumbrante ante eso. Esa fue su primera experiencia en Iron Man, en la que disfruto la entera sensación de volar. La euforia que sintió ese día sería uno de los mejores recuerdos de su vida.

— **Se comporta excelente. —Dijo Tony con los brazos elevados, antes de juntarlos hacia el tronco de su cuerpo. El sistema de su casco, enfoco a una rueda de la fortuna y agrando la visión de ella, a pesar de la distancia en la que se encontraba. Iron Man voló cerca de ella y una figura circular dentro de la armadura volvió a dar un enfoque, salvo que esta vez tomo como objetivo a dos niños sentados en la atracción de la feria. Un niño y una niña. Ambos lamian su helado y el varón empujo su lengua hacia adelante dejando caer la bola de crema al suelo, había captado la armadura por lo que se quedó en shock con la lengua tendida hacia adelante.**

Se escuchó uno que otro bufido de risa.

 **Tony se alejó de la feria y se elevó a más altura, con las luces de la ciudad debajo de él. Y en un arranque de mayor energía y apresuramiento se elevó por sobre las nubes hasta que solo aparecía en pantalla la oscuridad de la noche.**

— **¿Cuál es el record de rc71? —Pregunto Tony con la mirada hacia arriba—. Quiero ver si lo puedo romper.**

 **La armadura enfoco la luna.**

— **El record de altitud es de 26 mil metros, señor. —Dijo Jarvis.**

— **¡Los records se hicieron para romperse! —Gruño Tony en un grito mientras los propulsores dejaban salir aún más humo adquiriendo potencia y dejando un sonido fuerte salir de ellos.**

—Estoy de acuerdo con mi yo del pasado.

— **Señor se está acumulando una capa de hielo peligrosa. —la pantalla de adentro de la armadura empezó a parpadear y a adquirir colores rojos.**

 **La ciudad se convirtió en una simple figura similar a la que se encontraba en un mapa escolar.**

— **¡No pares! —Gruño Tony.**

—¡Ay, por Dios! —Bufo Natasha.

 **Iron Man fue enfocado en un acercamiento rápido hasta mostrar el propulsor de la botas dejando una bola de humo cubriendo la pantalla hasta que la armadura se fue alejando cada vez más adquiriendo mayor nivel de altura.**

— **¡Más arriba!**

 **Una delgada capa de hielo y escarcha fue apareciendo y cubriendo los hombros de la armadura esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo. Las botas dejaron escapar una leve explosión desde el talón como si se hubiesen averiado. Las luces de las rendijas (ojos) del casco titilaron hasta apagarse. Las manos y pies siguieron extinguidos en el aire cuando los propulsores dejaron de funcionar.**

 **Tony dejo salir un jadeo.**

 **Los brazos de Iron Man se inclinaron hacia adelante y giraron en círculos, al tiempo que sus piernas trataban de pisar un aire invisible. Maniobrando sus extremidades desesperadamente, la armadura empezó a descender mientras giraba en círculos y volteretas como si fuera un juguete cayendo de un techo.**

Le lanzaron miradas preocupadas de reojo.

— **¡Nos congelamos Jarvis, despliega los alerones! —Grito Tony desde dentro de la armadura, cuya vista ahora solo era la de las rendijas rectangulares de la parte frontal del casco. Siguió cayendo a gran velocidad y la I.A siguió sin responder por lo que Stark termino gruñendo impaciente:—¡JARVIS!**

La preocupación creció por el hombre.

 **Un suave silbido ocasionaba la armadura al bajar desde la altura.**

— **¡Hay que romper el hielo!**

 **Siguió sin recibir respuesta. La armadura seguía cubierta por la capa de escarcha produciendo una dificultad a Tony, que trataba de mover su brazo hacia una rueda circular ubicada en su muslo. Con esfuerzo alcanzo a tomarla y la giro. El hielo crujió en un sonido ronco, por todos los sectores, al empezar a resquebrajarse. Los trozos hechos pedazos se elevaron el aire con fuerte sonido y la armadura fue de vuelta liberada.**

 **Las rendijas de la armadura volvieron a encenderse junto al sonido de los propulsores activándose nuevamente.**

Hubo una colección de ruidos de alivio en la sala.

 **La pantalla interior de la armadura parpadeo en tonalidades grises y rayas de diversos colores hasta dejar salir imágenes de formas y figuras a gran velocidad. La armadura continuo cayendo y finalmente al borde del suelo Tony logro frenar el golpe girando hacia la izquierda. Avanzo con una rapidez impresionante en una autopista en mano contraria casi llevándose a varios autos de frente en el camino. Varias bocinas se escucharon pero no lograron superar el ruido de los propulsores que empezaron de nuevo a elevarse.**

— **¡SIIEE! —Grito Tony con una carcajada llena de triunfo y euforia.**

Varias sonrisas y risas de alegrías acompañaban la emoción del Tony en pantalla.

 **Recorrió la ciudad y de nuevo el lago hasta estar encima del techo de su mansión.**

Tony volvió a gruñir.

— **Apágalo —dijo Tony.**

 **Los propulsores se apagaron.**

 **Entonces la armadura cayó como una bala rompiendo el primer techo, atravesando el piano hasta romper el suelo y caer en picada con un duro golpe sobre el auto azul que estaba en el garaje. La alarma contra robo se activó instantáneamente y alerto al resto de los autos produciendo que todas ellas se encendieran al mismo tiempo.**

 **Babas se activó ante el ruido y giro la cabeza en forma de tubo, que tenía, y apunto hacia Iron Man. Entonces disparo el agente extintor de fuego sobre la armadura desde arriba abajo. Tony, que se había quedado tieso y como una muñeca de trapo por el golpe, inclino su cabeza hacia atrás con resignación.**

Eso ocasiono que todos rieran.

 **La escena cambio. Tony caminaba a pasos lentos, en su taller, sujetando una bolsa hielo blanca sobre su cabeza. Pateo algo del suelo que se interponía en su camino. Luego fue acercándose poco a poco a la taza de café que había dejado Pepper anteriormente y la tomo avanzando hacia adelante.**

 **Frenó.**

 **Luego giro su cabeza lentamente y volvió a acercarse a la mesa observando la caja que había dejado ella. Se quitó la bolsa de hielo y dejo la taza a un costado.** _ **"De Pepper"**_ **leyó Tony en una pequeña nota amarilla. Con cuidado la tomo y la apoyo a un costado, antes de empezar a romper el papel que envolvía la caja.**

 **El primer reactor estaba sostenido en una placa circular con una pata de metal, en el medio, que lo conectaba a la base. Todo esto dentro de una caja de cristal produciendo una vista elegante. Tony leyó lo que rezaba en la envoltura del reactor: "** _ **Prueba de que Tony Stark tiene corazón"**_

 **Tony sostuvo la caja de cristal con una inclinación, volviéndola a observar. Su rostro volvió a ser mostrado: sus ojos brillaban y sonreía casi imperceptiblemente. Acaricio el cristal con su pulgar.**

El Tony de la sala también sonreía con cariño.

Steve sonrió con algo de lástima ante eso. Recordó la breve charla que tuvo con Tony, en la que él hablo de su separación con Pepper. Se dio cuenta que para el millonario la mujer era, posiblemente, la persona que más le importaba en su vida. Y estaba empezando a comprender las razones por las cuales lo era.

 **La escena cambio. Los hombres, que lo habían secuestrado, se encontraban susurrando con unos papeles en sus manos. Raza estaba parado en la puerta observando. La cámara enfoco lo que miraban los hombres: los restos de la armadura, que estaban en el desierto, estaban volviendo a ser reconstruidos.**

 **Raza sonrió.**

—No. —Se escuchó decir a varias personas quejándose.

 **El casco viejo de la armadura fue enfocado hasta ser remplazado por el nuevo diseño desde la computadora de Tony, cambiando la escena.**

Ninguno aparto la amarga sensación de ver de nuevo a Raza en pantalla.

— **Notas: el transductor se siente lento a 12 mil metros de altitud —Tony se encontraba sentado, rodeado de computadoras, haciendo rodar un trapo entre sus manos, mientras hablaba—. La presurización es un problema, creo que el hielo es uno de los factores.**

— **Que astuta observación señor —dijo Jarvis—. Tal vez si piensa visitar otros planetas deberíamos mejorar el sistema exterior.**

—¿Está siendo irónico? —Pregunto T'Challa observando la pantalla, sorprendido de la I.A de Tony.

—Sí, lo está —dijo Tony y luego agrego murmurando:— aunque lo de los planetas no era ironía.

Sin embargo todos lo escucharon. Scott pauso la película mientras los demás se giraban a ver a Tony con incredulidad.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron varias voces.

—No puedes hablar en serio —dijo Rhodey.

Tony suspiro y se apretó el puente de la nariz. Él y su enorme bocota. Ahora debería de explicarse.

—No es nada sorprendente.

—¿Quieres visitar planetas y eso no es nada sorprendente? —Pregunto Bucky frunciendo el ceño.

—No es nada sorprendente para los de _esta generación._ —Corrigió Tony.

—Para mí sigue siendo sorprendente _y soy de esta generación_. —Dijo Clint alzando una ceja.

—¿Y planeas hacerlo en tu armadura? —Pregunto Natasha lentamente.

—No, planeaba hacerlo en taxi —dijo Tony rodando los ojos. Natasha alzo una ceja, irguiéndose en su asiento. Tony se apresuró a hablar antes de que ella decidiera golpearlo—. Solo era una idea en un principio. Estaba demasiado entusiasmado. Iron Man era mi mayor creación hasta ese momento…que digo a este ese momento. ¡Iron Man es la mejor creación de mi vida! Y planeaba agregarle todo aquello que pudiera convertir a la armadura en lo mejor creado en la tierra. ¿Un poco pretensioso de mi parte? Sí. Pero ustedes no lo entenderían. Para nosotros, los ingenieros, cada construcción y creación nuestra se convierte en algo preciado y de lo cual es inevitable sentirse orgulloso —La imagen de Ultron apareció brevemente en su cabeza e hizo una mueca arrepintiéndose en el acto—, al menos en su mayoría.

—¿Y después? —Preguntó Steve.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "y después"? —Pregunto Tony bufando.

—Dijiste que solo fue una idea en un principio. ¿Ahora qué es?

"Maldito Rogers" pensó Tony, quedándose en silencio. Luego suspiro.

—Y después apareció Loki…—todos se quedaron en silencio ante esa respuesta. El rostro de Tony se había desmoronado en una mueca y una expresión de absoluto cansancio—, alguien que viene de otro mundo dispuesto a colonizar el nuestro. Simplemente pensé (y pienso) que no será el último y creí que si de alguna manera lograba crear la suficiente cantidad de armaduras que pudieran viajar al espacio y vigilar o detectar otros mundos y otros planetas donde la vida también existiera, aquellas posibles amenazas y peligros…no lo sé…quizá podría mantenernos a salvo.

La sala entera lo observo atentamente, asombrados por la repentina confesión de Tony. El hecho de que el hombre hubiera invertido gran parte de su tiempo a pensar con dedicación en el bienestar de la tierra, los sorprendió y conmovió de gran manera. Aunque a algunos ese hecho los entristeció. Recordaron brevemente al hombre del casino festejando, alocado y feliz, esa imagen contrarrestaba fuertemente con el hombre de la actualidad.

Wanda se inclinó hacia adelante con el trasfondo de aquellas palabras. Fue la única en darse cuenta y a decir verdad no era un hecho que le sorprendiera a gran escala. Ella había logrado entrar a la mente de Tony por lo que comprender lo que no decía el hombre, aun cuando era sincero, le fue sencillo. Pero la verdad de todo lo que eso incluía le fue abrumadora. Sus ojos se clavaron fijamente en el suelo. Fue la segunda persona en recordar a Ultron ese día.

—Sin embargo estuve y estoy limitado —continúo Tony—, es una idea que descarte con el tiempo, que sin embargo fue evolucionando cada vez más. Pueden llamarme exagerado pero llegara el momento en que seamos nosotros los que debamos ir a sus planetas y enfrentarlos. Y para ese entonces espero estar listo.

Varias personas reflexionaron sobre ello, comprendiendo y discutiendo esa teoría en sus cabezas. Aun así se mantuvieron callados. Viendo que el silencio se volvía un tanto incomodo Scott iba a reanudar la película pero la voz de T'Challa lo interrumpió.

—Prepararse ante una catástrofe no es una exageración. La exageración viene cuando se asume que la catástrofe ya iniciado.

—¿Y tú crees que no lo ha hecho? —Pregunto Tony con una ceja alzada.

—No he dicho eso. Pero he visto lo que ha ocasionado ese pensamiento y las consecuencias que ha traído. Ahora te pregunto, ¿tú eres consciente de esas consecuencias?

Tony se puso tenso y abrió la boca dispuesto a expresar lo que pensaba. Natasha y Steve intercambiaron una breve mirada antes de que este último decidiera hablar antes que Iron Man

—No dudo que escuchar ambas partes sería interesante pero creo, como se ha dicho con anterioridad —dio una breve a mirada a T'Challa—, no es el momento para eso.

El rey de Wakanda dio un asentimiento en su dirección. Tony por otra parte se cruzó de brazos y rodo los ojos.

Esta vez Scott si reanudo la película.

— **Conéctate con Sysco. Que reconfiguren la cubierta, que usan la aleación de oro y titanio del satélite táctico serafines, eso asegurara la integridad del fuselaje sin comprometer la proporción entre el peso y la fuerza. ¿Oíste? —ordeno Tony velozmente y luego bebió su bebida.**

— **Sí señor. Se lo presento usando las nuevas especificaciones.**

— **A ver.**

 **Tony se giró a ver la pantalla de su computadora.**

— _ **¡Vamos a espectáculos! La mejor alfombra de la noche está en el Disney Concert Hall…**_

 **El ruido del televisor ubicado más atrás lo distrajo: una mujer rubia estaba hablando.**

—… _ **y el tercer baile anual de Tony Stark a beneficio del fondo para familia de bomberos se ha convertido en el mejor…**_

— **¿Jarvis nos invitaron a eso? —Pregunto Tony con el ceño fruncido.**

—… _ **lugar para la alta sociedad de los años…**_

— **No tengo registro de una invitación señor.**

—¿Cómo no te invitan a tu propia fiesta? —Pregunto Bucky.

—Eso mismo me pregunte. —Dijo Tony.

 **Tony tomo el rostro del casco de Iron Man y lo sujeto entre sus manos.**

—… _ **El anfitrión del evento sigue sin ser visto desde su bizarra y muy controvertida conferencia…**_

 **Se la coloco en su rostro como si fuera una máscara y observo por las rendijas el televisor, que ahora mostraba la imagen de Tony en la conferencia en una posición nada alentadora.**

—… _ **Se dice que sufre de estrés post-traumático y que no ha salido de la cama en semanas…**_

Varios bufidos molestos se escucharon, en especial de aquellos que se vieron ultrajados por la prensa en algún momento de su vida.

 **Tony se quitó la máscara y observo fijamente la pantalla.**

—… _ **Y bueno en esta fiesta nadie espera que se aparezca por aquí. Yo soy…**_

Aquellos que conocían a Tony hicieron una mueca o soltaron un bufido. Lo que había dicho la reportera era casi una provocación al ego del hombre.

 **Tony hizo un gesto de amargura.**

— **Señor la presentación está completa.**

 **El traje era presentado en las computadoras girando en círculo en una imagen tridimensional. Era de color dorado.**

— **Es algo ostentoso no ¿crees? —Dijo Tony con la voz molesta volviendo a girar su silla para no verlo.**

Wanda alzo una ceja, casi divertida por esa respuesta.

— **¿En que estaba pensando? —Dijo Jarvis con ironía— Usted es siempre tan discreto.**

Wanda asintió con una sonrisa. Satisfecha que la voz de Visión estuviera de acuerdo con ella. O bueno la voz de _Jarvis._

 **Se acercó a tomar su vaso de bebida. Tony suspiro y observo el carro que más cerca estaba de él. Era negro, pero lo llamativo venia en las enormes y relucientes decoraciones rojas y las calcomanías en llamas de color dorado.**

 **Tony lo miro fijamente.**

— **¿Sabes qué? —Preguntó retóricamente Tony con una idea en su cabeza, y un nuevo tono de voz—. Ponle un tono de rojo metálico.**

— **Sí, eso lo va a hacer pasar desapercibido.**

—No, pero sin duda es mucho mejor la combinación. —dijo Natasha, que no podía imaginar la armadura siendo de otra manera. Tony se mostró de acuerdo con ella. Al igual que la mayoría de la sala.

— **La presentación está completa. —Dijo Jarvis. Pequeñas partes del nuevo diseño fueron mostradas.**

Varios sonrieron ante ese corto vistazo.

 **Una música de rock suave y bajo empezó a sonar.**

— **Sí, me gusta. Fabrícalo. A pintar. —Tony tomo su reloj y observo la hora.**

— **Tiempo estimado de fabricación: 5 horas.**

— **No me esperes despierto.**

 **Tony se giró y de pronto el sonido del motor de un vehículo se mezcló con la música de rock. Un auto gris avanzaba a gran velocidad por la autopista. Rodeando y esquivando autos.**

—Realmente no quisiera imaginar los accidentes que hubieras tenido si fueras un mal conductor —le susurro Rhodey a Tony, sin querer interrumpir la película.

Tony sonrió haciendo un gesto con su mano de despreocupación. El hecho de que el fuera un mal conductor no era ni siquiera una posibilidad.

 **Freno al llegar a su destino y bajo.**

— **Señor Stark, que tal.**

— **Hola —Tony, ahora vestido en un elegante traje, le entrego la llave al valet parking. Entonces empezó a caminar por la alfombra roja.**

—Esto tendrá un final interesante —dijo Natasha con una ceja alzada.

 **El rostro de Obadiah siendo entrevistado fue enfocado.**

— **La fabricación de armas es sola una pequeña parte de lo que hace Stark Industrias —varios gritos de fondo de mujeres se escucharon—, y nuestra asociación con la comunidad de incendio y rescate…**

 **La voz de Obadiah fue descendiendo de tono y se quedó absolutamente callado.**

 **Tony avanzo con paso elegante y la mirada en alto. Se acomodaba casualmente el botón de su chaqueta.**

— **¡Tony voltea! —pidió una chica a lo lejos, siendo ignorada.**

— **Hola Tony —saludo una chica de cabello rubio platinado y piel pálida, con tono coqueto— ¿Te acuerdas de mí?**

— **Claro que no.**

—Eso es descarado. —Dijo Scott parpadeando.

—Y grosero. —Dijo Steve frunciendo el ceño y Wanda asintió de acuerdo.

Otros, por otra parte, estaban haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por contener las ganas de reírse.

 **Tony se acercó a un hombre de baja estatura, medio encorvado, sujetando a dos mujeres. Le palmeo la espalda: —¡Te ves bien Hef!**

—¿Hef? —Pregunto Sam— ¿Te refieres a…

—¿Hugh Hefner, fundador y redactor jefe de la revista Playboy? Sí.

 **Entonces el hombre anciano se dio vuelta. Llevaba una bata color vino y una pipa en su mano. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás y era de un color gris claro con varias raíces blancas, en especial en la zona de la frente. Al igual que en el bigote encima del labio. Tenía unas gafas de sol, grandes y cuadradas, de color marrón oscuro.**

Peter se enderezo en su asiento y dejo caer sus brazos a sus costados, mirando fijamente la imagen del anciano en pantalla.

—E-espera —dijo antes de poder contenerse.

La película se pauso y todos los ojos lo observaron.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Tony.

Peter se quedó callado sin dejar de observar la imagen. Era extraño. Muy extraño. Pero mientras más observaba al hombre, más familiar lo sentía. Como si se hubieran visto o hablado antes. O como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—Cr-creo que lo conozco.

Tony alzo una ceja.

—¿Conocen a Hugh Hef…—comenzó a decir girando su cabeza pero se cayó inmediatamente al ver la pantalla—. Él no es Hugh Hefner.

Todos giraron sus cabezas también hacia la imagen.

—Yo…yo también creo que lo conozco —Dijo Wanda en voz baja después de un largo silencio.

—Y yo —Dijo T'Challa.

Hubo varios murmullos mostrándose de acuerdo. Asintiendo o reflexionando.

—Lo he visto antes. Estoy seguro, —Dijo Steve.

—Supongo que entonces volverá a aparecer —Dijo Natasha.

Reanudaron la película pero Peter no dejo de mirar la imagen hasta que el hombre hubo desaparecido de la escena.

— **Será un gran trimestre. —Dijo Obadiah sonriendo. Tony se le fue acercando con una expresión seria en el rostro.**

— **¿En qué clase de mundo te tienes que colar a tu propia fiesta?**

 **Obadiah rio tensamente.**

— **¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Qu-qué sorpresa!**

— **Te veo adentro. —Dijo Tony con indiferencia y empezando a alejarse.**

— **Uh Tony —Obadiah lo detuvo—, escucha. Ve y relájate. Creo que el Consejo esta donde lo queremos.**

— **Claro —Tony ni siquiera lo miro—, necesitaba salir. Solo vine un minuto.**

 **Obadiah se quedó con una sonrisa tiesa observando a Tony alejarse.**

Por la actitud de Tony pudieron notar cuan molesto estaba.

 **La escena cambio mostrando el lugar en el que se realizaba la fiesta. Varias mujeres estaban conversando entre ellas o sus parejas con vestido elegantes. Los hombres vestían de trajes costosos y los camareros iban de un lado a otro con trajes blancos. Una música suave se escuchaba.**

 **Tony se acercó a la barra de tragos, al lado de un hombre ubicado de espaldas.**

— **Dame un whisky —el barman asintió—, muero de sed.**

 **El sujeto que estaba a su derecha se giró a verlo**

— **Señor Stark.**

 **Era Coulson.**

—Él no paraba de perseguirme. —Dijo Tony en broma mientras sus ojos miraban tristemente a Coulson, a través de la pantalla. Natasha, Clint y Steve sonrieron con la misma emoción.

— **¿Si?**

— **Agente Coulson —Se presentó con una sonrisa.**

— **¡Ah, sí, sí! El de la…am de la…—Dijo Tony con la bebida en su mano.**

— **División de Logística y Aplicación de Intervenciones Estratégicas Nacionales.**

— **Necesitan un nuevo nombre para eso. —Tony bebió su bebida.**

— **Sí, todos me lo dicen.**

—No solo a él —murmuro Clint—, es algo que siempre la gente decía.

Él de hecho estaba recordando la vez que Laura le dijo lo mismo hace años.

 **Tony siguió bebiendo su bebida.**

— **Oiga sé que no es el mejor momento pero lo tengo que interrogar —continuo Coulson. Tony lo miro brevemente antes de dar otro trago más a su bebida—, todavía nos quedan algunas dudas y el tiempo puede ser un factor en estas cosas. Vamos a ponerle una fecha…**

 **Tony lo dejo de escuchar su mirada se había perdido entre la multitud de las personas. Abrió sus ojos y labios ligeramente. Pepper estaba de espaldas con un vestido color lila, de seda, cuya espalda era descubierta. Su cabello pelirrojo se encontraba en ondas y suelto.**

— **Vamos a ponerle una fecha —Siguió Coulson—, ¿qué tal el 24, a las 7 de la tarde en Stark Industrias?**

— Pobre Coulson —rio Natasha—. Aunque fue demasiado astuto de su parte hablarte de esa forma mientras estabas _distraído_.

Tony frunció el ceño, sintiendo que realmente esa era la primera vez que escuchaba lo que Coulson le dijo. Se dio cuenta que Natasha tenía razón.

 **Tony hizo el amago de una sonrisa, sin dejar de observar maravillado a Pepper. Estiro su mano hacia Coulson distraídamente. Él miro a Tony y su mano sin perder la sonrisa.**

— **Si…usted…tiene…toda la razón —dijo Tony mientras Coulson estrechaba su mano—. Voy a…em voy con mi asistente…am eh a pedirle una cita.**

Clint se hecho reír mientras murmuraba algo referido a lo fácil que había sido eso. El resto de la sala también reía por el comportamiento de Tony, mientras este desviaba la mirada con las mejillas coloradas.

 **Pepper siguió hablando con las dos personas en frente suyo riendo.**

— **Te ves hermosa —dijo Tony acercándose. Ella se volteo a verlo—, no te reconocí.**

 **Pepper abrió la boca y luego frunció el ceño (sin perder su sonrisa), con apariencia un poco sorprendida.**

— **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

— **Evitando a los agentes de gobierno.**

— **¿Y vienes tu solo?**

— **¿De dónde salió el vestido?**

— **Es…fue un regalo de cumpleaños.**

— **Ah que bien.**

— **De tu parte de hecho —dijo medio riendo.**

— **Oh, tengo buen gusto.**

— **Si**

Todos sonrieron ante ese coqueteo. En especial aquellos que conocían a la pareja.

— **Tu…¿quieres bailar?**

 **Pepper dejo de sonreír y abrió la boca para protestar.**

— **¡Oh no, gracias! —Tony tomo su brazo y la guio hacia la pista—No…**

 **Pepper sonrió tensamente hacia atrás. Tony la arrastro delante suyo y comenzaron a bailar suavemente.**

— **Relájate —le susurro Tony, ella sonrió nerviosa— ¿Pepper estas incomoda?**

Tony hizo una mueca por dos razones. La primera porque, ahora, sabía la respuesta eso. Y la segunda porque sentía que ese era un momento privado que conservaba con la mujer que amaba y lo ponía nervioso, de cierta manera, que se ventilara así como así su vida.

— **¿Ah? No, no —sonrió brevemente—. Yo…yo siempre me olvido de usar desodorante y bailar con mi jefe frente a todos los compañeros de trabajo con un vestido escotado.**

Wanda le lanzo una mirada simpática a la mujer.

— **Yo digo que estas hermosa.**

— **No digas eso. —Dijo bajando la cabeza.**

— **Podría despedirte si eso te hace sentir mejor.**

Las sonrisas se borraron.

"Qué demonios" pensaron mientras observaban a Tony con incredulidad.

— **Yo…—Pepper bufo con una sonrisa—, yo no creo que puedas atar las agujetas de tus zapatos sin mí.**

Rhodey asintió de acuerdo.

— **Si podría —aseguró Tony— Una semana.**

— **¿Así? A ver ¿Cuál es tu número de seguro social? —Pepper sonrío con los labios apretados. Una sonrisa que fue extendiéndose ante el silencio de Tony.**

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

— **Cinco.**

—¿Qué clase de número de seguro social es solo un número? —Pregunto Clint casi riendo.

— **¡Cinco! —dijo Pepper asintiendo y negando la cabeza— Te faltan unos números de…**

— **¿Los otro ocho? —Pepper se rio— Para eso te tengo a ti.**

 **Pepper corrió su cabeza al igual que él y sus rostros quedaron frente a frente. Ella volvió a bajar la cabeza con timidez, y Tony la continúo observando detenidamente, cautivado.**

— **¿Tomamos aire?**

— **Si —dijo apresuradamente Pepper—, necesito respirar.**

 **Coulson los observo a distancia.**

Tony alzo una ceja.

 **La escena cambio. Tony y Pepper estaban en un balcón.**

— **Eso fue raro —dijo Pepper.**

— **E inofensivo.**

— **No fue nada "e inofensivo" a mi parecer.**

—En especial porque parecías cometerla con la mirada —dijo Scott ocasionando varias risas en la sala y que Tony lo volviera a fulminar con la mirada.

— **Nadie nos miraba bailar.**

— **Todo el mundo. Con quien trabajo. ¿Si sabes por qué?**

— **No estas siendo objetiva. La gente… solo bailábamos y ya.**

Los demás se giraron a verlo sabiendo que no había sido un simple baile.

— **Tony es que…¡No, no fue solo eso! Tú no lo entiendes porque tú eres tú. Y…todo el mundo sabe exactamente cómo eres con las mujeres y todo eso…y bueno está muy bien. Pero…hablando de mi…¡Tú eres mi jefe! Y si estoy bailando contigo…**

— **Espera. No creo que la gente…**

— **¡No! —le dijo con frustración—. Porque parece que yo…estoy tratando de…**

— **Yo digo que exageras.**

—… **y estamos aquí. Y yo estoy —trago saliva—, y yo estoy usando este ridículo vestido. También estábamos bailando así como…**

Hubo varias muecas ante eso. Otros recordaron la forma en la que Pepper se encargaba de despachar a las mujeres con la que dormía Tony y se preguntaron cuán difícil debió ser para la mujer intentar algo con el hombre sin sentir que iba a ser una de las tantas.

 **Pepper lo miro. Se hizo un silencio momentáneo. Y luego dio un paso al frente. Tony se inclinó hacia adelante. Pero ella pareció arrepentirse en último momento.**

— **Quiero un trago Tony.**

— **Claro. Sí. —Tony se empezó a alejar.**

El Tony de la sala suspiro recordando lo decepcionado que se había sentido esa vez por no poder besarla.

— **Quiero un…un vodka Martini muy…**

— **Si —susurro Tony.**

—… **muy seco. Con aceitunas. Muchas aceitunas. Tres…unas tres aceitunas al menos.**

 **La escena cambio, Tony se acercó rápidamente a la barra de tragos.**

— **Ok. Dos vodkas martini's extra secos, extra aceitunas y extra rápidos —Tony doblo un billete y lo coloco en la copa de propinas—, ponle un poco de jugo al mío.**

—Supongo que querías regresar rápido. —Bromeo Rhodey.

 **Mientras Tony esperaba, una mujer rubia con vestido negro se empezó a abrir paso a través de la multitud. Cuando él la vio se giró de espaldas, tratando de que ella no lo viera. Sin embargo sí lo hizo y se acercó.**

— **Wow —dijo riendo—, Tony Stark.**

— **¡Ah, que tal!**

— **¡Que coincidencia!**

 **Tony la miro y meneo la cabeza pensando. Abriendo la boca como tratando de expresar palabras.**

—No me digas que también olvidaste su nombre —dijo Natasha enarcando una ceja.

— **Herry…**

—Olvídalo.

— **Christine. —corrigió la reportera.**

— **Ah eso.**

— **¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer hoy aquí?**

La mayoría frunció el ceño ante eso.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa?

—Supongo que estaba provocando a Tony. —Dijo Rhodey.

Tony suspiro y negó con la cabeza. La odiaba y era una mujer demasiado arrogante para su gusto. Pero iba a admitir que lo que le había dicho le fue de ayuda.

— **Al menos podrías reaccionar, ¿o no?**

— **Pánico. Diría que pánico es lo mío…**

— **¿Si? Porque yo me refería a la última atrocidad de tu compañía.**

Hubo varios gestos de confusión ante eso.

— **Sí, solo pusieron mi nombre en la invitación. No sé qué decir.**

 **Christine le dedico una sonrisa falsa debido a la incredulidad. Parecía bastante molesta**

— **En serio casi me trago toda esa historia.**

— **Estuve fuera del país unos meses por si no te enteraste.**

— **¿A esto le llamas hacerse cargo? —Extendió una fotografía hacia él—. Es un pueblo llamado Gulmira, ¿te suena?**

 **Tony levanto la vista. Se había puesto completamente serio.**

Lo mismo ocurrió en sala con el hombre.

El resto por otra parte habían reaccionado ante el nombre del pueblo de Yinsen.

 **Luego de dedicarle una mirada fija Tony se apoyó contra la barra y empezó a observar las imágenes. La primera fotografía mostraba un muro, rodeado de vegetación seca; varias armas estaban esparcidas en el suelo junto con grandes carros de guerra. La segunda mostraba a unos hombres cargando una enorme caja de su compañía. La tercera era una foto directa y en grande de un maletín verde (en el que se conservaban armas) con el gran logo de Stark Industrias. La cuarta fue una imagen en grande de un misil.**

— **¿De cuando son?**

— **Son de ayer.**

 **Tony negó la cabeza y la miro.**

— **Pero yo no aprobé ningún envió.**

— **Pues tu compañía sí.**

— **Pues yo no soy mi compañía —dijo enojado.**

Wanda suspiro empezando a caer en cuenta la verdad tras las palabras de Tony.

 **La escena cambio. Tony se encontraba de nuevo a fuera frente a Obadiah, seriamente molesto.**

— **Por favor, los molesto. —Dijo Obadiah aparto las cámaras de ellos.**

— **¿Ya viste estas fotos? ¿Mmm? ¿Qué está pasando en Gulmira?**

El tono de Tony era realmente tenso. Podían ver la ira fluir de él a través de la pantalla.

 **Obadiah lo guio hacia un lugar más alejado de la prensa.**

— **Tony no podemos ser tan inocentes…**

— **¿Te digo algo? —le dijo Tony viéndose mortalmente serio y furioso— Yo fui inocente cuando dijeron "acá hay una línea que no vamos a cruzar, así se hacen los negocios". ¿Ahora negociamos por debajo de la mesa?** _ **¿Obi?**_

La expresión llena de rabia de Tony, fue algo que sorprendió a la gran mayoría. Era poco común para algunos verlo en ese estado. Él parecía realmente ultrajado con Obadiah, algo que veían completamente justificado.

Wanda miro al otro hombre en la pantalla, sintiendo repudio por él. Podía imaginar los negocios que había acordado y las familias que habían terminado destrozadas por ello. No le gusto pensar en ello, porque abrir el baul de rencores solo la terminaría dañando eventualmente.

 **Obadiah levanto la cabeza, sin falsa sonrisa, sin molestia. Solo lo observo impasible.**

— **Vamos a tomarnos una foto —dijo cuándo varios de los reporteros continuaron gritando—. ¡Hora de las fotos!**

 **Avanzaron con los brazos alrededor del otro con falso compañerismo.**

"Era algo que estaba acostumbrado hacer", pensó Tony. Incluso en momentos como ese. Fingir sonrisas y alegría ante las cámaras le fue difícil cuando era joven pero con el tiempo se volvió una costumbre. También se volvió costumbre hacerlo incluso cuando las cámaras no estaban encendidas.

— **Tony…¿tú quién crees que te saco? —le susurro sonriendo. El rostro de Tony permaneció serio en todo momento— Yo fui el que solicito que te destituyeran.**

Varias miradas serias y enojadas fueron dirigidas a Obadiah.

 **Palmeo su espalda: —Solo te quería proteger.**

 **Tony lo observo irse con una mirada de furia en su cara. Los flashes rodearon a Obadiah mientras se alejaba hacia su auto. Sus guardaespaldas pasaron por los costados de Tony y avanzaron tras el hombre. Christine, que había estado observando el intercambio escalones más arriba, se dio la vuelta y regreso a la fiesta. Tony se quedó solo.**

 **La escena volvió a cambiar. Una mujer con cabello negro estaba hablando con un micrófono en la mano, en la televisión, mientras varias personas detrás de ellas caminaban. Estaban cubiertos de ropa abrigada. Llevaban sus pertenecías en amarres de sábanas, en hombre, manos y espalda. Algunas mujeres llevaban pañuelos en sus cabezas. Abuelas, abuelos, niños y animales fueron avanzando en fila con un evidente cansancio.**

— _ **La caminata de 25 km hacia las afueras de Gulmira solo puede ser descrita como un descenso al infierno. Como se lee en el libro: El corazón de la oscuridad. Simples granjeros y pastores de pueblos pacíficos han sido expulsados de sus hogares…**_

Varios hicieron muecas de lastima escuchando la noticia.

Steve, Natasha y Clint miraron de reojo a Tony comprendiendo porque, a pesar de lo que había hablado con Yinsen en un pasado, él seguía sin perdonarse. Con lo que había pasado en Gulmira, el pueblo del hombre que lo ayudo, y la estrecha relación que tenía esto con Stark Industrias la culpa debió de consumirlo por dentro.

 **El brazo metálico de color rojo escarlata brillaba en el brazo de Tony. Su otro brazo, sostenía en la mano un atornillador, que giraba lentamente. Ya no llevaba puesto su traje, sino una sudadera blanca que dejaba ver el brillo del reactor en su pecho. La respiración del hombre era pesada y su rostro seguía expresando una intensa rabia, que parecía aumentar a medida que la reportera seguía hablando.**

—… _ **Estas personas han sido desplazadas de sus tierras por un nuevo comando que está en el poder. Los aldeanos tienen que encontrar refugio en lugares inhóspitos, en las ruinas de otros pueblos o aquí, en lo queda de una vieja planta de fundición soviética…**_

—Eso es realmente triste —dijo Peter con los brazos cruzados. Los demás le dieron la razón, sintiendo pena por la gente de Gulmira. Sabiendo que ya no había nada que pudieran hacer con ellos, debido que era algo que ya había pasado.

 **Tony siguió girando el atornillador.**

 _ **Una fuerte explosión hizo ruido proviniendo del televisor. Varias armas fueron activadas. Disparos rompieron el aire. Hombres corrían apuntando.**_

—… _ **Los recientes brotes de violencia**_ **—la esfera pequeña de color blanco del centro de mano de Tony empezó a brillar con un ruido peligrosos. Tony cerró los dedos y lo controlo—,** _ **se han atribuido a un grupo de guerrilleros extranjeros, llamados por los locales: Los Diez Anillos.**_

 _ **Raza apareció brevemente en pantalla fumando, luego varias imágenes pasaron en secuencia.**_

—… _ **Como pueden ver están armados hasta los dientes. Y tienen una misión…**_

 **Tony apretó el puño de Iron Man y bajo lentamente el atornillador. Entonces se paró.**

—… _ **Una misión que podría resultar fatal para cualquiera que se interponga en su camino. Sin voluntad política ni presión internacional, los refugiados cuentan con muy poca ayuda…**_

 **Tony tiro el atornillador a una mesa. Sus pasos eran pesados.**

—… _ **a mi lado esta una mujer que ruega por noticias de su marido, quien fuera secuestrado por los insurgentes, ya sea por...**_

 **El cabello de Tony cayó sobre su rostro con algunos mechones. Su rostro era serio y la escasa luz que lo alumbraba le daba una apariencia ruda y peligrosa. Su ceño esta fruncido. Alzo su brazo cubierto de las piezas metálicas rojo escarlata con lentitud, la mano de Iron Man brillaba con la esfera blanca empezando a activarse.**

Peter pensó que esa era de hecho una pose bastante digna de la película.

 **Una enorme explosión voló de sus manos arrastrando todo a su paso, golpeando y agujereando varios objetos. Estaba Tony no fue expulsado, sino que con su fuerza, solo permitió que el brazo metálico se impulsara hacia atrás.**

 **Algunos soportes metálicos cayeron hacia abajo.**

 **Tony los miro con fijeza y empezó a avanzar con sus pasos sonando en el suelo. Freno hasta estar en una de las paredes de cristal por las que se ingresaba a su taller. Bajo su cabeza entonces giro su cuerpo para observar su reflejo. Se irguió con una mueca iracunda. Entonces disparo. Una fuerte explosión choco contra el vidrio destrozándolo en pedazos. Pareciendo aún más furioso Tony flexiono su brazo hacia adelante tomando impulso y otra explosión golpeo el segundo cristal. Se giró con rapidez hacia su espalda, con el sonido de su brazo activándose de nuevo. Otra explosión rompió una pared de cristal opuesta con un fuerte crujido.**

Varios se sobresaltaron ante los sonidos de las explosiones.

 **Tony se enderezo, su rostro aún serio y avanzo hacia adelante. Una música empezó a sonar de fondo.**

En la sala se produjo un silencio observando un lado de Tony Stark que pocos conocían. Esa imagen les dio un breve vistazo del hombre peligroso que había dentro de Tony Stark, causando que algunos se estremecieran inconscientemente. Otros miraban absortos la pantalla.

 **Un enfoque desde arriba, cambio la escena, mostrando a Tony con ropa negra avanzando a una placa cuadriculada, de color azul, hasta estar colocado en medio. Parte de esos cuadros se elevaron. Varias partes doradas y escarlata empezaron a sobresalir del suelo. Tony continúo caminando y sus pies engancharon los pies de la armadura que empezaron a ensamblarse con un ruido. Los tobillos fueron cubiertos mientras maquinas amarillas que también aparecían de abajo comenzaban a ajustarlo. Del techo descendieron maquinas similares con distintas partes, pequeñas y grandes. Tony extendió sus brazos, dos tubos se ubicaron, uno para cada brazo, y colocaron los brazos de las armaduras. Una máquina de atrás coloco la cubierta que iba en la espalda y una hizo lo mismo en la parte del frente. Luego empezaron a cubrirlo poco a poco con placas delgadas metálicas. Atornillaron la estructura metálica que iba en el pecho, cuyo centro tenía un gran circulo brillando. Desde arriba descendió la cubierta metálica de color rojo. Tony bajo los brazos cuando estos ya fueron colocados. Su rostro seguía serio. Dos máquinas amarillas se ubicaron a cada costado de su cara, cada una con una pieza del casco. Se acercaron hasta colocarlas. El casco se ensamblo por sí solo, y la máscara delantera de color dorado se elevó hasta cubrir el rostro de Tony. Sus ojos brillando.**

 **Como un rayo, Iron Man voló sobre el cielo.**

Había cierto poder que traspasaba la pantalla con esa escena.

Tanto Natasha como Steve y Clint sintieron que esta, en realidad, era la primera vez que veían a Iron Man en sus vidas. Antes de aquello simplemente era Tony Stark, el hombre que se colocaba una armadura. Un compañero de trabajo el cual estaba a la altura de ellos para que pudieran formar parte de un mismo equipo (que ahora ya no existía pero ese era otro tema). Sin embargo ahora podían ver que Iron Man era algo más que un simple miembro de los Vengadores.

Y aunque el resto de la sala sintiera también el peso de la escena las reacciones habían variado: Bucky y Sam sentían un creciente respeto al hombre que estaba a metros suyo; a Peter y Scott les embargaba una emoción eufórica al estar por presenciar el nacimiento de un héroe; T'Challa continuaba con su curiosidad y deje de admiración por la creación de la armadura; Rhodey estaba orgulloso de su amigo y Wanda (que probablemente era la menos emocionada) reconocía que esa escena era digna de observar.

En ese momento todos en la sala eran conscientes de que presenciarían el primer acto heroico de Iron Man. Y algunos, sabían que de hecho sería algo que verdaderamente marcaría la vida de Tony Stark para siempre.

 **La escena cambio. Varias bombas caían a lo lejos en el pueblo de Gulmira. Un hombre grito en un idioma, desesperado. Varios gritos angustiados y temerosos se escucharon mientras la gente corría con miedo. Algunos con mayor velocidad lograban huir de los hombres armados. Algunos de ellos entraron a una casa, uno de ellos cerró la puerta con fuerza. Un hombre armado que los perseguía dio una patada. Se escuchó un grito lleno de miedo y el arma empezó a disparar tirando grandes balazos.**

Todos se tensaron en ese momento. Sabían que Tony llegaría a salvarlos pero no sabían con cuantos no había podido lograrlo.

Steve suspiro tristemente por las personas que acababan de morir. Varios de ellos compartían el sentimiento.

Tony se tensó sobre su lugar sabiendo que para algunos su llegada fue demasiado tarde.

Bucky, sin embargo, estaba sintiendo la furia arder dentro suyo pensando en que él era igual de despreciable del hombre que había tiroteado a esas personas. Mantuvo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

 **Otro grito en otra dirección resonó antes de que un explosivo se activara en una casa dejando el humo negro salir por las puertas. Otros hombres se colaban por las ventanas y disparaban. Había otros que sujetaban a los demás como rehenes y los hacían mantener los brazos en alto contra una pared. Algunas personas intentaban huir pero eran arrinconados.**

 **Abu Bakaar se encontraba gritando ordenes en todas las direcciones. Una familia; un padre, una madre y dos niños, avanzaban abrazados. Una explosión resonó haciendo tropezar a la niña con un grito. Abu Bakaar le grito al hombre que le apuntaba. El hombre de la familia trataba de parecer sereno, observando, con la mandíbula apretada, a su alrededor. Un hombre armado apareció en su espalda y cubrió con su brazo su cuello produciendo que soltara un grito, mientras era arrastrado hacia atrás.**

—Idiota. —Gruño Clint mientras apretaba los puños sintiendo empatía por el padre de la familia. Todos en la sala, estaban igual de molestos que él.

 **La mujer abrazaba a sus dos hijos gritando desesperada hacia su marido. Los niños se revolvieron inquietos tratando de soltarse para llegar a sus brazos. La madre agarro fuertemente a sus hijos pero el niño logró deshacerse de su brazo y corrió hacia su padre.**

— **¡BABÁ! —su madre grito mientras el sujeto que la sujetaba apunto hacia el niño. El padre golpeo en las costillas al hombre, soltando de su agarre, y corriendo con rapidez hacia su hijo. Se abrazaron en medio de los gritos. Un hombre armado se acercó a ellos sujetando al padre. Abu Bakaar tomo al niño con fuerza y lo arrojo a uno de sus sujetos. El padre mostro una inmensa cara de dolor.**

Eso les partió el corazón.

Scott se sintió agitado y preocupado. Apoyo su mano en la barbilla mirando fijamente en la escena, sabiendo que si él hubiera estado en el lugar del hombre, Cassie, su pulga, también habría corrido a sus brazos sin ser consciente del peligro al que se exponía. Clint tenía pensamientos similares, aunque sus emociones iban más hacia el enojo y frustración.

Wanda se cruzó de brazos, con sus labios temblando. Steve observaba en silencio, sin mostrar ninguna reacción, aunque por dentro estuviera furioso. Natasha y Peter, por otra parte, dejaron salir un suspiro entre molesto y triste.

El resto de los hombres de la sala mantenían apretada su mandíbula.

 **Los dos hombres que sujetaban al padre lo arrojaron al suelo y Abu Bakaar empezó a patearlo. La mujer, que tenía de nuevo a sus dos hijos, lloraba en gritos. Abu grito una orden y dándose una vuelta se alejó, el hombre armado puso de rodillas al padre y apunto su arma en la cabeza.**

—Bastardo. —Dijo Scott, con la voz gruesa. Varios asintieron de acuerdo.

— **¡BABÁ! —la niña grito seguida de su hermano. El hombre grito con el arma en alto.**

"Por favor, por favor señor Stark", pensó Peter observando la escena con una profunda tristeza, "Por favor tiene que llegar"

Wanda dejo salir un suspiro parecido a un gemido mientras se cubría el rostro. No quería seguir viendo. Y paralelamente sus pensamientos también se volvieron esperanzados a que Tony llegara pronto a la escena.

"Vamos Stark" pensó Natasha, sus ojos sin dejar de observar preocupados el panorama.

La mayoría de los pensamientos se centraban en eso: en que Tony pudiera llegar a tiempo y lograra salvar a esa familia.

 **Un sonido de propulsores se elevó en el aire. El niño y Abu miraron hacia el cielo. Los brazos de Iron Man se elevaron en alto y aterrizo en el suelo. Una rodilla y un pie sobre la tierra, la cabeza levantándose de golpe. Entonces se paró.**

Varios murmullos de alivio y sonrisas ante la llegada de Tony aparecieron en la sala. Scott dejo salir el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

—Si —murmuro Peter— ¡Sí!

Natasha cerró sus ojos dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa aliviada.

—¡Destrúyelos Tony!

—Espero que le des su lección —le dijo Natasha a Tony, que asintió sombríamente.

 **Un hombre le disparo, Iron Man lo mando a volar con un golpe de su puño. Luego procedió a girarse y a disparar con su mano a uno de los hombres. Giro e hizo lo mismo con otro que también lo disparaba. Volvió a girar y con sus dos manos metálicas disparo a otro.**

T'Challa miro de reojo a Tony (que estaba serio) dándose cuenta que gran empuje le proporcionaba la ira llevándolo a incluso perfeccionar sus habilidades en las que anteriormente no dominaba.

 **Se giró hacia los hombres que apuntaban a las familias. Todos ellos gritando en su idioma, de seguro amenazas, por la forma en que apuntaban con sus armas las cabezas.**

 **Iron Man bajo lento sus manos. La pantalla dentro de su casco coloco unos círculos rojos sobre los hombres armados señalándolos como objetivos. De sus hombros se elevaron dos pequeñas partes y se dispararon a cada sujeto de Abu Bakaar.**

 **Todos ellos cayeron muertos en el acto.**

Natasha sonrió sombríamente.

 **El niño volvió a deshacerse del brazo de su madre y corrió hasta llegar a su padre. Quien lo abrazo susurrando palabras. Los pasos de la armadura se escucharon mientras el niño lo seguía con la mirada.**

Rhodey sonrió un poco. Quizá ese niño fue el primero, de tantos, en admirar a Iron Man.

 **Abu Bakaar se ocultó tras una pared tecleando rápidamente en su teléfono. Un enorme puño escarlata rompió la pared produciendo que abriera los ojos asustado. La mano se dobló y Iron Man lo tomo del cuello jalándolo fuertemente hacia atrás, rompiendo toda la pared y mandándolo a volar hacia el suelo.**

Hubo sonrisas empezando a formarse.

 **Abu se quedó sin aliento en el suelo.**

 **Los propulsores de Iron Man lo elevaron del suelo y dio una última mirada a las personas del lugar.**

— **Es todo suyo —dijo con la voz distorsionada y se elevó en aire. Las personas observaron a Abu Bakaar y empezaron a caminar lentamente hacia él.**

—Bien. —Sonrió Clint.

—Se lo merece.

 **Iron Man voló en el aire con su característica música de batalla acompañándolo. Su pantalla interior enfoco y apunto hacia unos misiles que se encontraban en una zona desierta por la que se acercaba rápidamente. Sin embargo algo colisiono contra su cadera en una explosión e hizo que descendiera tierra.**

—¡Qué demonios!

—¡Oh, por favor!

 **El polvo se dispersó en el aire cubriendo la cámara hasta elevarse y la mano de Iron Man apoyándose en la tierra firme apareció en pantalla. Su cuervo se elevó con el casco dando una visión imponente, a pesar de que Tony dejaba soltar unos jadeos por el golpe. Con un ruido chirriante de la armadura se enderezo y levanto mirando al frente. Hubo un segundo de silencio y luego salió disparada otra explosión en su dirección que Iron Man esquivo con un confiado movimiento. Luego extendió su brazo hacia adelante, y de él salió un misil pequeño a la altura de su muñeca y se disparó.**

 **Iron Man se giró y camino hacia adelante. El pequeño misil entonces exploto, detrás de él, con un fuerte ruido y una enorme nube de humo cubriendo todo. La música volvió a sonar.**

Hubo varios silbidos admirados por la escena.

—¡Oh! ¡Tú sí que lo haces en grande! —Dijo Scott sonriendo.

—Te encanta fanfarronear —Le dijo Natasha a Tony, sonriendo.

Tony simplemente sonrió, satisfecho de su propia escena épica.

* * *

 **20/ 02/ 18**

 **Orden en que verán las peliculas:**

 **IRON MAN**

 **IRON MAN 2**

 **THOR**

 **CAPITAN AMÉRICA: EL PRIMER VENGADOR**

 **LOS VENGADORES**

 **IRON MAN 3**

 **THOR: UN MUNDO OSCURO**

 **CAPITAN AMERICA: EL SOLDADO DE INVIERNO**

 **GUARDIANES DE LA GALAXIA VOL 1.**

 **LOS VENGADORES: LA ERA DE ULTRON**

 **ANT-MAN**

El increible Hulk (agregada 02/01/2020).

 **CAPITAN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR**

 **GUARDIANES DE LA GALAXIA VOL. 2**

 **SPIDERMAN: DE REGRESO A CASA**

 **DOCTOR STRANGE**

 **BLACK PANTHER**

 **THOR: RAGNAROK**

 **ANT-MAN Y LA AVISPA**

 **VENGADORES: LA GUERRA DEL INFINITO**

 **TRAILER DE VENGADORES: EL JUEGO FINAL**

 **Seguiré la historia como la tenía pensado en mi cabeza antes de publicarlo, y respetare todo lo canon o lo que es canon hasta la última película que hay hasta el momento:** _ **Ant-Man y la Avispa.**_ **Lo que vaya a pasar después con la demás películas tratare de que también cuadren con este fanfic (si es que no lo termino antes de que salgan nuevas películas).**

 **Espero les gustara el capítulo, les agradezco mucho los comentarios. También los fav's y el seguimiento a la historia. Y por supuesto que se tomen el tiempo de leerla.**


	5. Iron Man-Parte final

**Derechos de Autor: Marvel Studios.**

 **Advertencia: Bueno evidentemente esta historia no es 100 % realista porque ¡Vamos amigos! ¿Quién se creería eso de que los superhéroes verían sus películas? PERO si entraste aquí es porque depositaste un poco de confianza en mí y tratare de no cagarla. No prometo nada porque soy principiante escribiendo y no tengo un don natural.**

 **Simplemente no tenía con quien pasar año nuevo y decidí hacer un maratón Marvel, prender mi computadora y escribir una historia que podría funcionar. Obviamente desencadenare plagios y plagios de esto pero en fin.**

 **También quiero decirte que soy de Latinoamérica por lo que el lenguaje de las películas será ese. Te pido disculpas de antemano si eres español/a.**

 **Comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 4: IRON MAN (parte final).**

 _Hubo varios silbidos admirados por la escena._

— _¡Oh! ¡Tú sí que lo haces en grande! —Dijo Scott sonriendo._

— _Te encanta fanfarronear —Le dijo Natasha a Tony, sonriendo._

 _Tony simplemente sonrió, satisfecho de su propia escena épica._

* * *

 **Disparos volaron a la armadura, sin hacerle ningún daño, que despego del suelo hasta estar a una altura suficiente para que la pantalla interior pudiera enfocar a los hombres armados. Tony llevo su brazo metálico hacia atrás y con un impulso empujo su puño hacia adelante creando una llamarada de fuego que se dirigió hacia ellos. El fuego se expandió y consumió todo.**

"Es bastante poderoso" reflexiono T'Challa.

 **Camiones de armería verdes empezaron a avanzar en esa dirección. Raza asomo su cabeza por fuera de la ventana observando el panorama. Desde la negrura de humo salió Iron Man dirigiéndose hacia el cielo.**

 **Paralelamente se mostró una escena donde computadoras señalaban un punto rojo en un mapa virtual. Varios hombres de vestimenta militar se asomaron inspeccionando las computadoras. Un subtítulo apareció debajo de la escena:** **"** **La Base de la Fuerza Aérea Edwards"**

—¿No es dónde tú…—preguntó Natasha a Rhodey que asintió en silencio.

Los que no sabían esa parte de la historia se preguntaron que iba a pasar.

— **¿Y eso que fue?**

— **¿Podíamos entrar ahí?**

— **No señor. Tenían escudos humanos. No teníamos autorización.**

— **Comuníquenme con el Departamento de Estado —dijo un hombre con voz profunda y cabello negro que parecía ser el jefe—. Ellos se ocuparan.**

— **Busquen ese sector.**

— **¡No fue la fuerza aérea!**

— **¿Ya tienes a la CIA en la línea? —Dijo el jefe levantando la voz.**

— **Tengo a Langley. Quiere saber si fuimos nosotros. —Respondió un hombre de tez morena con un teléfono en la mano. Los demás tecleaban en las computadoras, se movían para alcanzar otros teléfonos, o se comunicaban por sus auriculares.**

— **¡Señor tampoco fuimos nosotros!**

—No me digas. —Bufo Tony sarcásticamente.

— **¡Ni la Marina!**

— **¡Ni los Marines!**

— **Necesito respuestas. Denme imagen del objetivo —Se giró a otro de sus hombres—. Quiero ver al coronel Rhodes de Desarrollo de Armas. Ahora.**

Algunos miraron al susodicho de reojo.

 **La escena volvió a Tony que continuaba volando por el cielo.**

—Sí que llamaste la atención ese día —comento Rhodey.

 **Una vez más se mostró a la base de la fuerza aérea por donde Rhodey, con su uniforme, avanzo observando todo.**

— **Revisamos identificación y cruzamos información con las bases de datos y nada.**

— **¿No hay vigilancia de altura en la zona? —Pregunto Rhodey.**

— **Hay un Awac y un RQ4 en el área.**

— **¿Entonces esto apareció de la nada? ¿Por qué no lo captan los radares? —Pregunto Rhodey con voz dura.**

— **Su sección detectable es mínima, señor.**

— **¿Es un Steel?**

— **No señor, es muy pequeño.**

— **Creemos que es un vehículo aéreo no tripulado.**

Rhodey bufo por la ironía.

 **El jefe y Rhodey se miraron.**

— **Coronel, ¿con que estamos tratando?**

— **Necesito hacer una llamada.**

— **Sargento. Denle línea.**

 **De nuevo se mostró a Iron Man en el aire. El sonido de una llamada se escuchó.**

— **¿Hola? —Respondió Tony.**

— **Tony.**

— **¿Quién habla?**

La mayoría se giró a mirar a Tony y este se encogió de hombros: —Tenía que disimular.

— **Soy Rhodes.**

—Uh dijo el apellido…

— **Lo siento. ¿Quién?**

— **Dije que soy Rhodes.**

— **Hable más fuerte.**

Un par de risas se escucharon, el resto se contuvo por respeto a Rhodey.

— **¿Y ese ruido que es?**

— **Es que voy en un convertible.**

— **¿Si? Pues necesito tu apoyo.**

— **¡Que gracioso! Ahora si me necesitas.**

Rhodey hizo una mueca.

— **Sí. Hablando de gracia: hay un depósito de armas QUEX a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde te tenían preso.**

— **¿Si? Pues es una región peligrosa. Parece que alguien se metió y estuvo haciendo tu trabajo.**

—Uhuu…

— **¿Por qué te oyes sin aliento Tony?**

— **Estaba corriendo en el Cañón.**

Natasha alzo una ceja.

— **Creí que ibas en auto.**

— **Si iba conduciendo al Cañón donde…voy a correr.**

—Aja —dijo Natasha y Tony la miro mal. Steve y Clint sonrieron por eso.

— **¿Seguro que no tienes nada en esta zona que yo debiera saber?**

— **No**

— **¡Objeto localizado! —grito uno de los hombres.**

— **Whiplash listo para disparar.**

Tony hizo un ruido de molestia.

— **Ok Tony, porque estoy viendo algo ahora y estoy a punto de hacerlo pedazos.**

—Chantaje. —Murmuro Tony.

Los demás se preguntaron si así era cómo Rhodey descubrió la identidad de Tony.

 **La película mostró de nuevo a Iron Man sobre el cielo con el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante. Detrás de él dos F-22 Raptor se colocaron a sus costados. Tony inclino su cuerpo horizontalmente de forma rápida mientras decía: —¡Ah, creo que es aquí! —terminando de rodar sobre sí mismo para tomar impulso.**

 **Sobrevoló a más altura con ambas F-22 Raptor persiguiéndolo. Una música acompaño la persecución mientras Iron Man adquiría más velocidad.**

— _ **¿Control?**_ **—Se escuchó la voz por el auricular de Rhodey—** _ **Habla Whiplash Uno, tengo el objeto en la mira.**_

— **Whiplash Uno, ¿qué es? —preguntó Rhodey.**

— _ **No tengo idea señor.**_

— **¿Hay contacto por radio? —preguntó el jefe.**

— _ **No me responde señor.**_

— **Tiene autorización para atacar.**

Algunos se pusieron a maldecir en voz baja. Tony iba bromear advirtiéndoles que al Cap. no le gustaba que insulten cuando vio que él formaba parte de ellos también. Parpadeo incrédulo.

 **La escena mostró de nuevo la pantalla interior de la armadura de Tony. Enfocaba un punto fijo (con un circulo) en el cielo.**

— **Ahora. —Ordeno Tony. La armadura profirió un chirrido y se impulsó con más fuerza hacia adelante, traspasando las nubes.**

— **¡Se hizo supersónico! —Dijo uno de los hombres del F-22 Raptor.**

"Interesante" pensó T'Challa.

— **¡Voy a disparar!**

 **Y disparo.**

Otra ronda de maldiciones.

— **Se acerca un misil —Dijo Jarvis en el casco de Tony.**

— **¡Bengalas! —Dijo Tony. Inmediatamente las bengalas se dispararon de los costados laterales de sus piernas. Una enorme explosión cubrió el cielo e impulso a Tony hacia adelante: con sus brazos y piernas extendidas como una estrella de mar.**

— **¡Esperen! Soltó bengalas.**

 **Tony perdió el equilibrio y empezó a caer hacia el suelo con una mezcla de grito y gruñido.**

—¡Demonios!

—¡Oh no otra vez!

—Tienes que tener más cuidado.

—¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?

—¡Dios Tony!

Tony solo puso los ojos.

 **En medio del aire pataleo y logro enderezar su cuerpo. En ningún momento lo dejaron de perseguir. Voló a mayor velocidad y empezaron a dispararle. Tony gruño esquivándolos como podía. Y luego grito: —¡Activa las alas!**

 **Desde la parte de atrás de los hombros de su armadura se desplegaron dos alas que lo impulsaron hacia atrás mientras mantenía las manos apuntando al frente. Las F-22 Raptor pasaron de largo.**

—Genial. —Susurro Peter.

—De hecho estaba pensando que podría incluir algo así en tú…—Tony se calló justo a tiempo cuando vio la mirada horrorizada del niño. Tosiendo incómodamente miró a sus costados para ver si alguien aparte de él los había escuchado. Los demás parecían sin embargo demasiado concentrados en la película.

Ambos suspiraron de alivio.

 **Los pilotos volvieron sus cabezas hacia los lados.**

— **Esa cosa desapareció del radar señor.**

Clint sonrió divertido. No creía que a Tony le gustaría el hecho de que llamaran "esa cosa" a su armadura.

— **Perdimos la imagen del satélite.**

— **No puede ser que no esté tripulado.**

— **¿Qué era?**

— **Yo no veo nada —los rostros de los hombres de la base aérea fue mostrados junto a Rhodey—. Lo que haya sido, ya lo destruimos.**

—Nop no lo creo —dijo Scott.

— **Nos encargamos de su objeto señor.**

Los de la sala, a excepción de Tony y Rhodey, se miraron confundidos. ¿Entonces como descubrió su identidad?

 **Rhodey negaba la cabeza lentamente no tragándose la historia. Luego su teléfono empezó a sonar y lo tomo, en la pantalla de su celular apareció la imagen de Tony con lentes oscuros. Rhodey miro al frente pareciendo indeciso sobre contestar o no. Finalmente lo hizo:**

— **Hola.**

— _ **Hola Rhodey, soy yo.**_

— **¿Quién?**

—Oh la venganza. —Dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

— **Perdón pero soy yo. El objeto por el que preguntaste soy yo.**

Se mostraron más confundidos.

— **No Tony —dijo Rhodey con la voz tensa y el ceño fruncido—, no estoy jugando —algunos se giraron a mirarlo—. Nadie envía equipo civil a mi zona de guerra activa, ¿si te quedo claro?**

— **¡No es un equipo civil! —la imagen mostró de nuevo a Tony cuyo rostro estaba completamente tenso. Había un ruido de fondo de la armadura como si estuviera atravesando el cielo furiosamente hacia arriba…o cayendo hacia abajo—. ¡Yo voy dentro! —grito Tony gruñendo con los ojos cerrados— ¡Es un traje! ¡Soy yo!**

La mayoría entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Natasha frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué le revelaste rápido tu identidad? —pregunto, al mismo tiempo, T'Challa.

Tony hizo una mueca, pero dejo que la película les respondiera.

— **¿Uh eh? —murmuro Rhodey en voz baja girando su cabeza para observar la pantallas ensanchando los ojos, aturdido.**

 **El jefe lo miro con sospecha: —¿Tiene información para mí?**

 **Rhodey lo miro, aun sorprendido, y bajo la mano que sostenía el celular. Se quedó en silencio.**

— _ **Registren su posición y vuelvan a la base.**_ **—la escena mostró de nuevo a uno de los pilotos escuchando la orden de Rhodey.**

— **Afirmativo control uno. —El piloto giro su cabeza a observar a la otra F-22 Raptor, que estaba dando la vuelta. En medio del giro mostró un destello escarlata y dorada sujetado en él. El piloto se quedó mirando fijamente en esa dirección.**

—¿Qué…—comenzó a preguntar Steve pero se quedó callado por lo siguiente que vieron.

 **La cámara dio un enfoque claro a Iron Man abrazando fuertemente al F-22 en una posición extraña.**

Natasha parpadeo. Y Clint trato fallidamente de contener una risa, un poco lejos de él Peter tenía el mismo problema.

—Oh mi…—murmuro Wanda llevándose una mano a la boca para no reírse. Objetivo que Scott no tenía ya que lo hacía libremente. Rhodey se le unió alegremente. Sam y Bucky probablemente también lo habrían hecho pero supieron disimular mejor.

Steve y T'Challa, por otra parte, miraban con curiosidad a Tony como si de repente les resultara la cosa más extraña que hubieran visto.

—Realmente me asombras a veces Tony—dijo Natasha con una sonrisa. El hombre solo farfullo una respuesta, avergonzado.

— **¡Debajo de ti! —el enfoque volvió a estar en Rhodey que se puso completamente tenso— ¡Al parecer es un…hombre! ¡Quítatelo! —El ángulo de la cámara ahora hacia un perfecto acercamiento al casco de Tony, donde Iron Man miraba hacia abajo y luego levantaba la cabeza. —¡Gira! ¡Gira!**

 **El F-22 giro sobre sí mismo hacia la izquierda. Los brazos de Iron Man se tambalearon. Otro giro pero esta vez a la derecha. Tony lanzo un grito y se soltó. Con brusquedad y velocidad se dirigió hacia el otro F-22 entonces atravesó una de las alas rompiéndola en el instante. Un rostro de humo empezó a elevarse.**

— **¡Me dio! ¡Me dio!**

Las risas de desvanecieron de golpe.

 **La pantalla volvió a mostrar a la base aérea. Rhodey se quedó quieto desde el lugar donde estaba. Sus ojos brillaron de miedo. Un silencio se extendió por todo el espacio, los demás parecían sorprendidos y precavidos.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **¿Qué paso?**

 **El enfoque volvió hacia el F-22 que había sido dañado y giraba peligrosamente en una caída. El piloto se movía desesperadamente sobre su asiento para alcanzar una palanca en la parte baja de él. Aun tambaleándose logro colocar sus dedos sobre ella y tiro. Su asiento se elevó en el aire y luego empezó a descender.**

Algunos suspiraron de alivio.

— **¡Whiplash Uno cayo! —Informo el otro piloto.**

— **¿Whiplash Dos hay algún paracaídas? —Pregunto el jefe una vez que la cámara volvió a enfocarlo.**

— **¡Negativo! —dijo el otro piloto. La pantalla volvió a centrarse en él— ¡No veo nada, señor! ¡Nada!**

La mayoría frunció el ceño.

 **El piloto que había caído fue mostrado en la pantalla. Aún continuaba descendiendo peligrosamente con sus ropas ondeando en el viento de una manera incomoda. Sus jadeos fueron escuchados en la base aérea cuando volvieron a mostrarlos.**

— _ **¡Mi paracaídas esta atorado!**_

—Oh no…—Murmuro Steve.

 **Uno de los hombres bajo con lentitud sus auriculares. La cámara volvió a mostrar al piloto que rodaba en el aire a una caída que le costaría la vida. Una estela brillante emergió del cielo y descendió en su dirección, la armadura brillando volviéndose más visible a medida que se acercaba.**

— **Señor ya puedo ver al objeto. —Dijo el piloto que aún estaba en el F-22.**

 **El rostro del jefe volvió a aparecer en pantalla. Presiono su mano en el auricular mientras decía:—Whiplash Dos reintente. Si puede atacar hágalo.**

Natasha frunció el ceño. El resto la imito.

 **El F-22 dio un giro.**

— **Mayor —la cámara volvió su atención a Rhodey—, no sabemos a qué le disparamos. Detenga el ataque.**

— **¡Ya tiro un F-22 en zona de conflicto oficial! —le dijo el jefe con voz dura y aun sin quitarle la vista continuo:—¡Whiplash Dos si lo tiene en la mira deshágase de él!**

 **La pantalla mostró de nuevo a Tony que bajaba a velocidad. La voz de Jarvis se escuchó en el casco: —Señor. Está en la mira. Tome acción evasiva.**

— **¡Mantente así!**

—Tony —hubo varios gruñidos.

 **Iron Man bajo a más velocidad y su brazo se estiro hacia el piloto. Con un golpe rompió el activador del paracaídas permitiendo que este sea elevado. La tela circular se inflo y lo elevo en el aire.**

— **¡Se abrió!**

 **Hubo gritos de alivio y victoria en la base aérea. Algunos alzaron sus brazos en el aire, otros levantaron un puño y otros dejaron caer sus cabezas con alivio. El propio grito del piloto estaba cargado de sosiego mientras repetía una vez más "¡Se abrió!"**

Peter sonrió aliviado.

 **La pantalla volvió mostrar a Iron Man girando en el cielo. La escena volvió a Rhodey que llevaba su teléfono a su oído.**

— **Tony. ¿Sigues ahí?**

— _ **Si**_ **—suspiro Tony por medio de la llamada—** _ **Gracias**_ **.**

— **No puede ser —dijo Rhodey con los ojos cerrados y un atisbo de sonrisa—. Eres un loco infeliz.**

—Yo creo que esas son palabras que lo definen —dijo Natasha sonriendo. Los demás se mostraron de acuerdo.

— **Ya me debes un avión —continuo Rhodey— ¿Si lo sabes?**

 **La cámara volvió a mostrar a Tony, que rió divertido.**

— **Sí, pero según dicen: el que pega paga.**

—El que pega paga —repitió Scott riendo—. ¿Quién dice eso?

—Son de los tiempos del Cap. —Bromeo Sam. Ambos hombres mencionados los miraron ofendidos.

—Ni ahí se decía eso —agrego Bucky con algo de timidez. Scott se rió sin notar su incomodidad.

—Bueno si ya terminaron…—comenzó Tony gruñendo.

—…¿Podemos continuar? —termino Steve, mitad ofendido y mitad divertido que sus "aliados" interactuaran solo para burlarse de ellos.

Scott reanudo la película.

— **¿Y estas listo para ver en que trabajo?**

 **De vuelta en la base de la fuerza aérea, Rhodey negaba con la cabeza efusivamente.**

— **No. No, no, no, no, no, no. No creo que sea lo mejor. ¿Qué se supone que le diré a la prensa?**

— **Meh que fue un ejercicio de entrenamiento. ¿No es lo que siempre dicen?**

—Touché —se rió Sam.

—¡No es tan sencillo!

— **¡No es tan sencillo!**

Los demás se rieron de Rhodey.

 **La pantalla se volvió negra y se ilumino otra vez mostrando a Rhodey con su uniforme frente a un podio con varios micrófonos en él.**

— **Un desafortunado accidente ocurrió ayer, involucrando a un Raptor F-22. Me complace reportar que el piloto no está herido —la escena cambio mostrando a Obadiah con un pijama a rayas de color rojo y blanco y una bata azul—. En cuanto a los inesperados eventos que ocurrieron en Gulmira —el rostro de Rhodey fue mostrado a través del televisor de Obadiah—, aun no logramos descubrir que o quien intervino —Obadiah miro a la pantalla en silencio, con el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos brillando—. Pero les aseguro que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos no está involucrado.**

Bucky y T'Challa miraron con sospecha a Obadiah. En especial por lo que había pasado en la fiesta.

 **La escena cambio. El ángulo de la cámara mostró los pies de una mujer en tacones bajando una escalinata.**

— **¡Ey! ¡Auh! —se escuchó la voz de Tony. —Ah-ah.**

 **Pepper continúo bajando, vestida de negro. De fondo se escuchaban la voz de Jarvis y Tony:**

— **Ups señor. Es que esta apretado.**

— **¡Ey!**

— **Señor entre más se resista, más le va a doler.**

— **Trátame bonito. Es mi primera vez.**

Hubo varios resoplidos por eso.

 **Pepper miro a través del cristal con los ojos entrecerrados. El enfoque cambio mostrando a Tony estirando una pierna y un brazo mientras maquinas amarillas destornillaban algunas partes de la armadura, en una posición incómoda.**

—Agg —gruño Tony al ver a los demás divertidos—, ¿por qué tienen que mostrar eso?

— **Pero si diseñe esto para que se quitara —gruño Tony elevando otro de sus brazos. Una de las maquinas estiro una parte de la armadura con un chillido— ¡Ey! ¡Au! ¡Ey!...tenía que salir más.**

 **Las maquinas lo elevaron como si los estuvieran alzando, Tony se movía tambaleante.**

— **Trate de no moverse por favor.**

 **Tony se quejó y Pepper avanzo hasta estar cerca suyo.**

— **¿Qué sucede aquí?**

 **Tony dejo de moverse. Y luego giro un poco su cabeza para mirarla. Hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras las maquinas seguían trabajando.**

Todos, exceptuando a Tony, estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por reír.

 **Tony parpadeo.**

— **Seamos honestos. No es lo peor que me has visto hacer.**

Y ahí se les fue el esfuerzo. Todos se echaron a reír bajo la mirada fulminante de Tony.

—Pobre Pepper. —Dijo Rhodey riendo.

 **Pepper lo ignoro y se acercó con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.**

— **¿Esos son balazos?**

—Atrapado —murmuro Scott.

 **La escena cambio. Esta vez mostraba un campamento, de noche, en el que transitaban algunas personas a pie y dos camionetas. Hablaban en otro idioma y en el centro había una pequeña fogata. Por el medio empezaron a avanzar dos vehículos oscuros provocando murmullos.**

 **Raza miro en esa dirección hasta que Obadiah bajo cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe.**

T'Challa asintió confirmando sus sospechas. Bucky hizo lo mismo. El resto solo gruño o puso los ojos al verlo.

 **Con una sonrisa forzada Obadiah se paró a pocos centímetros de Raza.**

— **Bienvenido —dijo Raza. Obadiah solo lo miro inspeccionando el costado quemado de su cara. Raza señalo su rostro—. Esto fue gracias a Tony Stark.**

Tony frunció el ceño aguantando las ganas de señalarse el pecho y decir: "Esto fue gracias a ti". Los demás parecieron leerle la mente porque lo miraron preocupados. De nueva cuenta los ignoro.

— **Ah —dijo Obadiah restándole importancia—. Si lo hubieras matado cuando debías no estaríamos hablando de esto.**

Steve y Natasha lo miraron con ojos entrecerrados. Clint gruño al igual que Rhodey. El resto de la sala parecía igual de molestos.

— **No pagas nada. Y lo quieres muerto.**

— **Quiero ver el arma. —Dijo Obadiah ignorando las palabras de rencor.**

— **Ven. Deja tus guardias afuera.**

"Yo me preocuparía más por él que por sus guardias" pensó Natasha.

 **Obadiah hizo una seña a sus hombres y luego siguió a Raza. Entraron a una carpa tamaño de un cuarto en donde la primer armadura de Tony había sido colocada parte por parte otra vez.**

— **Su escape nos dio frutos inesperados. —Dijo Raza.**

— **Con que así fue como lo hizo. —Dijo Obadiah cruzándose de brazos.**

— **Este es solo el prototipo —Obadiah inspecciono la armadura mientras Raza seguía hablando—. Perfecciono el diseño. Stark creo una mortal obra maestra. Con una docena de estos un hombre puede gobernar Asia.**

—Tengo que decir —dijo T'Challa, asintiendo en dirección a Tony— que él tiene razón.

Sonaba como un cumplido así que Tony asintió con la cabeza a pesar de que decidió no mencionar que en realidad el sí tenía una docena de armaduras.

— **Y tú sueñas con su trono —continuo Raza con suspicacia—. Tenemos un enemigo en común —Raza se sentó. Obadiah coloco una de sus manos en la circunferencia del pecho de la armadura.**

Varios fruncieron el ceño. Tony se estremeció ante el recuerdo.

— **Si seguimos trabajando —siguió Raza— te daré como regalo estos diseños —Obadiah lo miro mientras él se servía una bebida— y ojala que me devuelvas el favor regalándome soldados de hierro. —finalizo con un vaso alzado y una sonrisa.**

 **Obadiah le sonrió fríamente mientras se agachaba apoyando un brazo sobre el hombro de Raza. Un aparato de tamaño pequeño y ovalado se colocó en su mano y deslizo la tapa. Un zumbido resonó en el aire mientras Raza se colocaba tieso y apartaba la cabeza.**

Tony se puso pálido.

 **Obadiah susurro unas palabras en otro idioma y luego sonrió.**

— **Tecnología. Siempre ha sido el talón de Aquiles en esta parte del mundo —dijo mientras se quitaba los tapones de sus oídos—. Tranquilo. Solo va a durar quince minutos. Ese es el menor de tus problemas.**

Steve negó con la cabeza sin capaz de comprender como la tecnología podía evolucionar solo para hacer el mal.

 **Obadiah salió de la tienda abriendo con fuerza las telas.**

— **Quiero que vayan por la armadura. Sáquenla —Los hombres de Obadiah tenían a los de Raza arrodillados mientras los apuntaban. Obadiah continúo su camino ignorándolos—. Ya señores. Vámonos de aquí.**

 **Hubo destellos de luz blanca y el sonido claro de una torrente de disparos.**

—Dios. Era demasiado peligroso —murmuro Wanda con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo era —dijo Rhodey— ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta Tony? ¿Tony?

Inmediatamente todos miraron al hombre cuyo rostro era pálido.

—Estoy bien —los frenó antes de que le dijeran algo—. Continúen la jodida película.

Le siguieron dando miradas preocupadas, pero Steve hizo un gesto a Scott que puso play. El capitán comprendía que el conocer el pasado de las personas de la sala era importante, pero también entendía que ninguno quería exponer su vida, ni revivir momentos o recuerdos dolorosos. Él entre ellos.

Tony le dirigió una breve mirada agradecida.

 **La escena cambio. Obadiah ahora estaba en la parte trasera de un auto hablando por teléfono.**

— **Preparen el sector 16, debajo del Reactor Arc, y asegúrense de esconder esta información. Incluyan a los mejores ingenieros. Quiero un prototipo de inmediato.**

 **La escena cambio otra vez. Pepper entro al taller de Tony que estaba haciendo arreglos en su armadura.**

— **Hola —dijo Tony cuando la vio—. ¿Estas ocupada? ¿Me haces un favor? —Pepper se colocó las manos en la cintura observándolo en silencio—. Quiero que vayas a mi oficina. Que te metas en la base principal y me traigas todos los residuos de embarques más recientes —Tony le paso un aparato—. Esto es un decodificador. Te va a hacer entrar. Debe estar en archivos ejecutivos y sino estará en un disco fantasma en ese caso busca en el numerador más bajo.**

—¡Eh! —Interrumpió Tony—. Eso es información confidencial.

—Ninguno va a robarte Stark. —Dijo Clint.

Pero Tony miraba a Bucky, que parecía incómodo.

 **Pepper lo siguió con la mirada.**

— **Y ya que la tengas Tony, ¿qué piensas hacer con esa información?**

— **Lo mismo. Están negociando bajo la mesa y voy a pararlos. Voy a encontrar mis armas y las destruiré.**

— **Tony…—Pepper suspiro— tú sabes que te ayudaría en lo que sea pero…no lo haré si vas a empezar otra vez con todo esto.**

— **¡No hay nada…—comenzó Tony y luego respiro hondo— más que esto. No hay galerías de arte. No hay beneficencia —se giró a verla y continuo hablando con voz dura—. ¡No hay que firmar nada! Solo hay otra misión. Y solo eso.**

El ambiente se volvió tenso y helado.

¿Y solo eso?

 **Pepper, sin embargo, pareció comprender porque asintió.**

— **Tony si es así…entonces renuncio —Y tiro el decodificador en la mesa empezando a irse.**

 **Tony la siguió con la mirada con expresión molesta.**

— **Estuviste a mi lado todos estos años mientras cosechaba el fruto de la destrucción —Pepper se giró a verlo— y ahora que quiero proteger a las personas que puse en peligro ¿te vas a ir?**

"Jamás creí verlo así" pensó Natasha observando inquieta la pantalla. Pensamientos similares cruzaban por la sala.

Rhodey, en cambio, sentía un silencioso asombro por el rostro de Tony y el tono de su voz. No recordaba haberlo visto así. Así de molesto con Pepper en todo el tiempo que los conocía. ¿Por qué era tan importante para él hacer esto? Porque iba más allá de un "reflexiono y quiso hacer lo correcto" era distinto. Algo más profundo.

Otros por otra parte no comprendían las acciones de Pepper.

— **Lo que harás Tony —Aclaro Pepper— será matarte. Y no voy a ser parte de eso.**

Y ahora lo comprendieron.

— **No debería estar vivo…**

Varios abrieron la boca para protestar y otros se quedaron en silencio aturdidos por la respuesta. Pero la película continúo y ninguno se sintió capaz de interrumpir.

—… **salvo que hubiera una razón —Tony se sentó sin mirarla—. No estoy loco Pepper. Es que al fin entiendo cuál es mi misión —guardo unos segundos silencio—. Y siento en mi corazón que es lo correcto.**

Y las protestas murieron en sus bocas entendiendo demasiado esas palabras, compartiendo el sentimiento, pero sobretodo sabiendo que tenía razón.

 **Pepper lo miro pareciendo angustiada y resignada. Luego con un suspiro camino sin ganas hasta tomar de nuevo el decodificador. Tony se volvió a verla.**

— **Tú eres todo lo que tengo. —Dijo Pepper. Después se fue.**

—Ella debe amarte mucho. —Dijo Clint, reconociendo a su esposa en la imagen. En la manera silenciosa que Pepper parecía rogarle que no pusiera en riesgo su vida, al igual que Laura.

Tony sonrió un poco con tristeza.

 **La escena cambio: la puerta del ascensor de un edificio se abrió y Pepper salió de él con cuidado. Camino observando a sus costados hasta estar frente a dos puertas y empujo una de ellas para poder entrar. Mirando hacia atrás nerviosa avanzo rápido hasta el escritorio. Allí se sentó en la silla, prendió la computadora y le coloco el decodificador.**

 **La pantalla de la computadora empezó a titilar con un cuadro rojo: "Advertencia". Un cuadro más grande apareció en el lado izquierdo con fondo negro y letras verdes. Las letras se movieron rápidamente hasta que una palabra se subrayó con una franja blanca. Un cuadro pequeño y al medio reemplazo todo en un segundo: "Acceso permitido"**

 **Pepper se inclinó sobre la computadora hasta detenerse en una carpeta: "Archivo localizado". Una secuencia de carpetas negras se ubicó de forma horizontal. Pepper selecciono la primera. Varias pestañas se abrieron y cerraron cargando información. Paso a seleccionar otra. Una fila de pestañas se abrieron esta vez mostrando diseños de la armadura de Tony con un cuadro azul al medio titilando.**

— **Sector 16…—leyó Pepper sin creerlo—¿Obadiah que planeas?**

"Bien, lo descubrió" pensó Clint.

 **Abrió la siguiente carpeta. Esta vez un video apareció en pantalla: varios hombres armados se encontraba rodeando a uno que tenía una bolsa en su cabeza. Hablaron en su idioma entonces le quitaron la bolsa rebelando su rostro. Era Tony.**

 **Pepper estaba sorprendida mientras tecleaba que la computadora tradujera lo que decían: —** _ **"No nos dijiste que el blanco que nos pediste matar era el gran Tony Stark. Obadiah Stane, como comprenderás, su engaño y mentira le costaran muy caro. El precio por matar a Tony Stark ha aumentado"**_

 **Soltando un suspiro tecleo con más velocidad: "Iniciar copiado"**

 **La carpetas empezaron a reproducirse mientras Pepper mantenía la vista incrédula y seria en la pantalla.**

— **Entonces —dijo Obadiah causando que se sobresaltara—. ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer con esto?**

En la sala también se sobresaltaron al verlo.

 **Obadiah avanzo tranquilamente mientras Pepper lo seguía con la mirada. Se acercó hasta una botella de cristal y quito la tapa.**

— **Yo sé —dijo con voz calmada— por lo que estás pasando Pepper**

 **Obadiah tomo la botella y lanzo un suspiro con una sonrisa: —Ah Tony. Siempre rodeado de cosas buenas.**

Tony miro a la pantalla.

 **Pepper le sonrió nerviosamente y tomo con cuidado uno de los papeles, un diario, para cubrir el decodificador. Luego observo la pantalla cuyos archivos estaban terminando de copiarse. Movió el mouse disimuladamente hasta la parte superior, al tiempo que en la pantalla se leía "descarga completa". Entonces cerro la pestaña.**

 **Obadiah llego a su altura y miro la pantalla de la computadora que ahora solo mostraba el fondo de pantalla.**

Lanzaron un suspiro de alivio.

— **Estaba tan feliz —dijo Obadiah avanzando para sentarse en la mesa— cuando regreso.**

"Claro que lo estabas" pensó Rhodey poniendo los ojos.

— **Fue como si resucitara de entre los muertos —continúo—. Y ahora me doy cuenta…pues…de que Tony nunca volvió. ¿O sí? Dejo parte de si en esa cueva.**

Lo más triste es que era cierto.

Por Dios, solo había que ver el rostro del hombre cada vez que el nombre de Yinsen aparecía. O como se culpaba a si mismo por cosas en las que no tenía control. O el hecho de que sintiera que él no merecía vivir.

 **Lanzo un suspiro: —Rompe mi corazón.**

"Ja…por supuesto que lo hace" pensó Tony.

— **Pues —respondió Pepper mirando brevemente hacia abajo— es una persona complicada. Ha pasado por muchas cosas pero creo que…él va a estar bien.**

Tony parpadeo y miro a Pepper con ternura.

— **Tú —Dijo Obadiah después de observarla durante varios segundos— eres una maravillosa mujer. Tony no sabe la suerte que tiene.**

"Por supuesto que la se" pensó Tony. Pero de nuevo los recuerdos de ella pidiéndole que no arriesgue su vida venían a su mente, las veces que ella estuvo a punto de verlo morir, su resignación y su angustia. Hizo una mueca de dolor.

 **Pepper sonrió soltando el aliento.**

— **Gracias. Gracias —se inclinó hasta tomar los papeles y con el pulgar estiro suavemente el decodificador de la entrada USB de la computadora—. Sera mejor que regrese.**

Natasha sonrió un poco, con aprobación a eso.

 **Con cuidado se levantó y colgó su bolso en su hombro empezando a salir.**

— **¿Es de hoy ese periódico? —interrumpió Obadiah causando que Pepper frenara. Se volvió con una sonrisa.**

— **Si.**

— **¿Me lo prestas? —estiro su mano y se acercó a ella.**

 **Pepper se lo paso: —Todo tuyo.**

— **El crucigrama —aclaro Obadiah.**

— **Sí.**

—El crucigrama —repitió Tony casi gruñendo.

 **Pepper hizo un asentimiento en su dirección como despedida y esta vez si salió.**

— **Cuídate.**

 **Su voz sonó a una advertencia. Pepper lo noto pues sus pasos se volvieron lentos y giro su cabeza hacia atrás brevemente observando una vez más a Obadiah. Ella abrió una de sus manos que había formado un puño observando el decodificador en él.**

Empezaron a preocuparse por ella.

 **En la oficina, por otro lado, Obadiah se acercó a la computadora golpeando el diario contra el escritorio. Abrió una pestaña en la parte baja de la pantalla y leyó: "Descarga completa"**

 **Soltó un bufido molesto y se agarró la cabeza casi temblando de rabia. Luego se paró de golpe.**

Tony se puso tenso.

 **La escena volvió a Pepper que bajaba las escaleras tan rápida y disimuladamente como podía.**

— **Señorita Potts —dijo Coulson, desde un asiento en el que evidentemente la estaba esperando— tenemos una cita. ¿Se olvidó de nuestra cita?**

—Que oportuno —murmuro Peter.

— **No —respondió Pepper sin dejar de caminar—. Será ahora. Acompáñeme.**

"Astuta" pensó Clint.

— **¿Ahora?**

— **Sí, será ahora. Venga. Acompáñeme.**

— **Ok.**

 **Pepper miro hacia arriba desde donde Obadiah la observaba apoyando sus manos en la bisagras del piso de arriba.**

— **Esta va a ser la cita de su vida. En su oficina.**

Tony torció los labios. Recordar el peligro en que se había visto involucrada Pepper lo hacía sentir siempre con culpa y a la vez con orgullo por la manera en que ella supo ingeniárselas para salir con vida y a la vez ayudarlo.

 **La escena cambio mostrando a varios hombres de batas trabajando mientras uno de ellos hablaba por teléfono. Obadiah entro dando un fuerte portazo. Cuando el hombre del teléfono vio Obadiah dijo un vago: "Te devolveré la llamada", antes de cortar y girarse para enfrentar al hombre.**

— **Ah Señor Stane. Señor he-hemos investigado sobre lo que nos pidió y hay un pequeño contratiempo. De hecho am…**

— **¿Contratiempo? —repitió Obadiah amenazadoramente.**

— **Si. Aun no existe la tecnología para activar el traje así que…**

— **Espera, espera, espera —coloco su mano en el hombro del otro sujeto—. ¿La tecnología? William —señalo el Reactor Arc— aquí tenemos la tecnología. Solo te pedí que lo hicieras más pequeño.**

— **Si-si señor. Es lo que intentamos. Pero…la verdad…es imposible.**

 **Obadiah se giró a verlo furioso.**

— **¡TONY STARK LA PUDO CONSTRUIR EN UNA CUEVA! ¡CON UN POCO DE METAL!**

"Un acto inigualable" pensó T'Challa.

— **Pues lo lamento. No soy Tony Stark.**

 **La escena cambio. Ahora mostraba la sala de la mansión de Tony mientras este avanzaba para sentarse en los sillones. Entonces su teléfono sonó. Tony lo tomo. La llamada era de Pepper. Apretó "responder" y coloco el teléfono en su oído.**

 **Un zumbido lleno el aire mientras Tony se quedaba tieso con los ojos abiertos.**

— _ **¿Tony?**_

—No…

—¡Oh demonios no!

 **La cara de Tony empezó a descender su color con una velocidad alarmante hasta que su rostro era tan blanco como si se hubiera muerto.**

—¡NO!

—Tony…Dios…

—¡Ese maldito!

Varios se estremecieron ante la imagen y le lanzaron miradas preocupadas. Otros, los más cercanos al hombre, se pusieron pálidos. Ya entendían porque la reacción anterior de Tony cuando le paso lo mismo a Raza.

—¡Estoy bien! —dijo Tony, notando que a su lado Peter se estremeció ante la escena— ¿Estoy aquí o no chicos? Solo fue un pequeño inconveniente.

—Pequeño inconveniente —repitió Steve y luego señalo la pantalla donde su imagen quedo congelada— ¿Qué acaso no te estás viendo? ¡Pareces un cadáver!

—Un cadáver con los ojos abiertos. —Murmuro Peter asintiendo dándole una mirada preocupada.

Wanda se estremeció por las palabras y miro a Tony. Por mucho que llego a odiarlo en un pasado ella le tenía respeto. Había visto cual era uno de sus mayores miedos, su más profunda pesadilla y sabía que era un buen tipo.

—¿Cómo saliste vivo? —preguntó en voz baja Natasha siendo la que mejor conservaba la compostura, a pesar de que por dentro estuviera deseando revivir a Obadiah y matarlo.

—La película lo mostrara —dijo Tony apoyando una mano casualmente en el brazo de Peter—. Y estoy aquí chicos.

Aun lanzándole miradas preocupadas se giraron a Scott, que había permanecido en silencio, indicándole que continuara. El tardó en reaccionar ya que reflexionaba en las actitudes de Tony Stark, que debía admitir, le provocaban admiración pero a la vez le causaban contradicción porque no podía evitar recordar las palabras de Hank sobre la confianza que debía tener en un Stark.

Reanudo la película.

— _ **¿Tony estas ahí? ¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¡Tony!**_

 **Obadiah le quito el celular al cuerpo tieso de Tony y lo inclino hacia el sofá cortando la llamada.**

— **Respira —Tony hizo un ruido en lo más profundo de su garganta buscando aire—. Tranquilo. Tranquilo.**

 **Las pupilas de Tony se fijaron en el aparato que tenía Obadiah en su mano.**

— **No has olvidado esto ¿verdad? ¿No es una lástima que el gobierno no los haya aprobado?**

—Me pregunto por qué. —Murmuro Steve rígidamente.

— **Hay muchísimos usos para la aplicación de la parálisis momentánea.**

 **Obadiah rodeo el sillón hasta estar frente a Tony y giro su cabeza para que lo mirara.**

— **Ah Tony —suspiro quitándose de los oídos los tapones— cuando…yo ordene que te asesinaran —Tony lo miro con el rostro de un blanco fantasmal y los ojos ensanchados— me preocupo que hubiera matado —Obadiah tomo un objeto que parecía extraer cosas con sus pinzas en los bordes— a la gallina de los huevos de oro.**

 **Inserto el aparato en el reactor de Tony, que empezó a humear.**

Varios se estremecieron y le dirigieron miradas asustadas a Tony.

— **Pero el destino…quiso —la pinzan capturaron la base del reactor y Tony jadeo débilmente— que tú sobrevivieras Tony —giro el aparato como si desenroscara la tapa de una botella y luego extrajo el reactor—. Todavía tenías un huevo de oro que dar.**

 **Obadiah le dedico una sonrisa mientras el reactor iluminaba su cara.**

Steve apretó la mandíbula, al igual que Clint. Peter y Natasha entrecerraron los ojos. Rhodey hizo un puño. Los demás miraron molestos a la imagen de Obadiah.

— **Dime. ¿En serio crees, que porque tuviste una idea, ésta te pertenece?...Tu padre, nos ayudó a crear la bomba atómica. ¿Qué clase de mundo crees que sería si hubiera sido tan egoísta como tú?**

 **Y tiro el cable del reactor que conectaba a su corazón con un fuerte crujido. Tony jadeo.**

Varias miradas asesinas se dirigieron a la pantalla.

Rhodey cerró los ojos. Recordó cómo encontró a Tony esa vez, y con un estremecimiento se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si se tardaba más.

— **Oh…es muy hermoso—suspiro—. Ay Tony. Esto no ve la sinfonía —se sentó al lado de Tony—. Una obra maestra. Eso es lo que es. Este es tu legado: una nueva generación de armas. Y esto será su corazón…Armas que van a guiar al mundo en la dirección correcta. Y la balanza del poder estará de nuestro lado.**

Las palabras de Yinsen parecieron resonar en la habitación **:** _ **"**_ _Eso que viste es tu legado Stark. El trabajo de tu vida está en uno de eso matones. ¿Así quieres que te recuerden? ¿Es el último acto de rebeldía del._ _Gran. Tony. Stark_ _? ¿O vas a hacer algo para evitarlo?"_

 **Obadiah abrió su maletín y comenzó a guardar el reactor.**

— **¿Cómo no te enseñe mi prototipo? Claro que no es tan…tan conservador como el tuyo —hubo un acercamiento al rostro blanco de Tony—. Que mal que involucraste a Pepper en esto. Hubiera preferido que viviera.**

Tony gruño.

 **Las pupilas de Tony se movieron con miedo ante esas palabras. Obadiah se fue.**

No. No había forma en que Tony no luchara para poder salvar a Pepper. Todos eran conscientes de ello. Sabían que pelearía.

 **Hubo un vistazo de la ciudad de noche antes de pasar a dar una imagen de Rhodey conduciendo en su vehículo con el teléfono en el oído.**

— **¿Hablas de que pago para que lo asesinaran?**

— _ **¡De verdad que…**_

— **¡Pepper cálmate! ¿Por qué Obadiah…**

—Lo siento Tony.

—No es tu culpa Rhodey. Yo tampoco lo hubiera creído.

— _ **Encontré un archivo en su oficina…**_

— **¡Ok! ¿Dónde se encuentra Tony?**

 **Hubo un cambio de perspectiva mostrando a Pepper caminando junto a Coulson y otros hombres con el celular en la mano.**

— **No sé. No responde al teléfono. Por favor ve allá y asegúrate de que todo esté bien. Gracias Rhodey —se giró hacia Coulson—. Conozco un atajo.**

 **Se acercaron a unos autos. La perspectiva volvió a cambiar mostrando de nuevo a Rhodey que frenaba su coche con un chirrido para dar la vuelta.**

 **La escena cambio. Tony se apoyó con fuerza contra la pared de un ascensor. Su rostro seguía tieso, pálido y paralizado. Pero había recuperado parte de la movilidad de sus piernas. El ascensor freno y el empezó a salir de él tanteando con sus manos las paredes. Su camisa estaba mojada por el sudor. Respiraba entrecortadamente.**

Hubo un tenso segundo en el que todos se asustaron y luego recordaron que el hombre estaba vivo.

Peter miro de reojo a Tony, sintiendo gran admiración por el hombre a su lado. No fue el único. El resto de la sala sentía lo mismo.

 **Se tambaleo hacia las puertas de su taller con un quejido. Y con la vista desenfocada observo algo a la distancia: el reactor que Pepper mando a colocar en la caja de cristal.**

Hubo varios jadeos y sonrisas.

—Ella literalmente te salvo la vida en más de una forma. —Dijo Sam. Tony asintió.

 **Tony cayó hacia adelante en un intento de avanzar. Con un pequeño quejido empezó a arrastrarse por el suelo hasta llegar al objeto. Aparto con sus brazos algunas cosas en el suelo y se fue impulsando hacia adelante. Continuo así hasta tocar un caja del suelo que sujeto para poder elevarse hasta la altura de la mesa. Sus brazos temblaban y su mano solo llego a rozar un poco el cristal antes que el agotamiento y la debilidad de su cuerpo le hicieran mella provocando que cayera al suelo.**

Las sonrisas se esfumaron y fueron reemplazados por ceños fruncidos. Debieron darse cuenta que no sería tan fácil.

 **Tony quedo de espaldas soltando un suspiro incapaz de levantarse. El sonido de una maquina sonó de fondo. Babas bajo cuidadosamente la caja de cristal con el reactor mientras Tony miraba en su dirección.**

La tensión se esfumo por un momento y volvieron a sonreír un poco.

—Realmente construyes cosas increíbles. —Comento T'Challa.

— **Eres bueno. —Dijo en voz baja Tony. Después estrello la caja contra el suelo provocando que se quebrara en pedazos dejando libre al reactor.**

Peter frunció el ceño recordando que para desconectar la base de ese reactor el hombre necesito que Pepper lo ayudara por sus manos pequeñas. Y en esos momentos ella no estaba por lo que colocárselo el mismo debió de ser extremadamente doloroso y complicado.

 **La escena cambio. Obadiah se encontraba frente a una gran armadura de hierro de más de 3 metros de altura. Enorme y ancha. Con una sonrisa se acercó colocando el reactor en el centro de esta. El reactor se ilumino.**

Algunos gruñeron.

—Los periódicos llamaron a _eso_ —dijo Tony con desprecio— Iron Monger.

 **Volviendo a la mansión de Tony, Rhodey entro llamándolo: —¡Tony! ¡Tony! —Bajo por las escaleras— ¡Tony!**

 **Entonces llego al taller por otra de las puertas. Tony estaba en el suelo con los cristales rotos a su alrededor.**

— **¡Tony!**

 **Rhodey corrió hasta estar a su lado y le dio la vuelta. El reactor viejo ya estaba colocado de nuevo.**

Algunos sonrieron un poco con alivio.

— **Tony…¿estás bien?**

— **Si —gruño sin aliento sujetando los brazos de Rhodey con fuerza—. ¿Dónde está Pepper?**

— **Está bien. Esta con…cinco agentes que están por arrestar a Obadiah.**

Wanda negó con la cabeza. Tony no se conformaría con esa información, no si sabía que podía ayudarla.

 **Tony frunció el ceño. Su respiración continuaba siendo pesada pero brillaba la determinación en sus facciones.**

— **No van a ser suficientes.**

 **Entonces se levantó.**

Conociendo lo peligroso que fue Obadiah en ese entonces, Tony tenía razón. No serían suficientes. Clint comprendía eso.

 **La escena volvió a cambiar. Varios autos llegaban en fila hacia un sector descampado. Pepper y Coulson bajaron de él junto a los demás agentes, con ella dirigiéndolos. Entraron al lugar donde se encontraba el Reactor Arc original y enorme construido por el padre de Tony.**

— **Sector 16 —murmuro Pepper mirando hacia sus costados— Está ahí.**

 **Se acercaron a una puerta amarilla. Pepper coloco la tarjeta en una pantalla de reconocimiento. Pero no funciono. Volvió a probar y tampoco obtuvo resultado. Soltó un suspiro de frustración y se giró a ver a Coulson.**

— **Mi llave no sirve. No quiere abrir esta puerta.**

Los que conocieron al agente sabían que él se encargaría de eso.

 **Coulson estiro su mano y uno de los agentes coloco en ella un pequeño aparato en forma de pelota con una base plana abajo.**

— **Oh wow. ¿Qué es? ¿Es un aparato que puede abrir la cerradura?**

 **Coulson lo pego en la cerradura en inmediatamente este empezó a titilar con luz roja.**

— **Sera mejor que se hagan para atrás —dijo y Pepper se empezó a alejar cubriendo sus oídos.**

—Lista —murmuro Clint.

 **Hubo un "bip bip bip" rápido por parte del aparato y con una explosión, que solo daño la cerradura, la puerta se abrió. Pepper fue la única que se sobresaltó de ellos.**

 **Por otra parte, abajo Obadiah miro hacia la puerta. Se giró hacia la armadura que empezaba a encenderse.**

Eso no era bueno.

 **Volviendo a la Mansión de Tony, a este le estaban colocando de nuevo las piezas de su armadura. La cámara le dio un panorama desde los pies a la cabeza. Su casco estaba abierto por lo que el rostro del hombre podía verse: había retomado un poco de color. Rhodey lo observaba.**

— **Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.**

—Lo soy —bromeo Tony ocasionando que algunos rieran—. Gracias Rhodey, pero mi corazón es de Pepper.

—¡Hablaba de la armadura!

— **Nada mal ¿no? —dijo Tony. Luego se volvió más serio—. Ya es hora.**

 **Disparo hacia uno de sus carros que se hundió. Avanzo hacia ahí y luego se giró a observar a Rhodey.**

— **¿Te puedo ayudar en otra cosa? —pregunto el hombre moreno.**

 **El casco de Tony se cerró.**

— **Mantén el cielo despejado. —Dijo. Sus propulsores emitieron el destello dorado y atravesó el agujero del garaje donde había caído la primera vez. Se elevó por el aire, con una música heroica, dejando una estela de humo detrás de él.**

"Bueno —pensó Rhodey— la película resume bastante bien el inicio de Tony como Iron Man. Y resalta sus momentos de héroe"

— **Wow –murmuro Rhodey, abajo. Y luego se giró hacia un prototipo de armadura de color gris. La Mark 2. Pero se lo pensó un poco—Sera la próxima Jimmy.**

Hubo un segundo de silencio y luego todos se echaron a reír por la verdad de esas palabras. El que lo hacía más fuerte era Tony.

—Los cimientos de Maquina de Guerra —rió.

La escena ayudo a aliviar la tensión.

 **Volviendo a Coulson y Pepper, el primero inspeccionaba el sector 16 a través del cristal de otra puerta que encontraron. Y luego la abrió. Sus hombres y Pepper lo seguían de atrás. Frenaron hasta llegar a una armadura de hierro. La primera armadura de Tony.**

— **Tenía razón —dijo Coulson—. Estaba haciendo un traje.**

— **Creí que sería más grande.**

 **Pepper se giró con lentitud para inspeccionar el resto del lugar. Observo unos cables colgando desde el techo El resto de ellos la imito. Algunos saltaron una baranda para inspeccionar algo de lejos. Otro se acercó a una computadora donde los planos de la armadura se mostraban. Pepper camino hacia un sector oscuro donde cadenas colgaban.**

 **Unas rendijas de ojos blancos de una armadura se iluminaron.**

 **Una armadura empezó a levantarse hasta ser del triple del tamaño de Pepper: Iron Monger. Ella retrocedió con miedo. La pantalla interior de la armadura la enfoco con un círculo rojo señalándola como objetivo.**

Tony maldijo.

 **Pepper grito y corrió hacia Coulson y los demás agentes, ellos se sobresaltaron al verla. Sacaron sus armas y empezaron a disparar a Iron Monger. Pero esta siguió avanzando apartándolos de un manotazo. Pepper corrió y pronto las paredes angostas ralentizaron a la armadura.**

Tony dejo salir el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

 **La escena cambio mostrando brevemente a Iron Man elevándose en el aire. Y luego su rostro iluminado por las luces de la pantalla de su armadura.**

— **¿Tú crees que este viejo reactor pueda soportar esto? —Pregunto Tony.**

— **El traje esta en 48% y cayendo señor. —Respondió Jarvis—. Este reactor no fue diseñado para un vuelo continuo.**

Se produjeron varias muecas por eso.

— **Mantenme informado.**

 **La escena volvió a Pepper saliendo de las instalaciones.**

— _ **Pepper.**_

— **Tony —jadeo ella llevando su mano al comunicador de su oreja— por favor dime que estas bien.**

— _ **Estoy bien…**_

— **O-Ob-Obadiah en-enloqueció.**

— _ **Ya sé. Escucha…**_

— **Y-y lo vi…**

—… _ **mejor vete de ahí.**_

—… **con un traje.**

— **¡** _ **Vete de ahí!**_

 **El suelo detrás de ella se agrieto con un crujido. Pepper se dio vuelta asustada. Un puño de metal rompió el suelo emergiendo y luego otro. Iron Monger empezó a salir mientras Tony continuaba llamando a Pepper por su nombre.**

— **¿A dónde crees que vas? —pregunto con voz motorizada. Su mano se cerró en un puño y Pepper retrocedió con un grito. La armadura la apunto—. Sus servicios ya no son necesarios.**

Tony se mordió el pulgar para no empezar a despotricar contra Obadiah.

 **El costado de su puño empezó a girar con engranajes pero no era veloz por lo que pudo desviar su objetivo cuando Iron Man irrumpió en el aire gritando: "¡EY!" para llamar su atención. Los disparos volaron en su dirección en vez de la de Pepper.**

 **Logro esquivar los disparos.**

 **Tony voló hacia a Obadiah golpeándolo y haciendo que ambos atravesaran un edificio y cayeran hasta la autopista más cercana. Con un golpe Iron Monger empujo a un auto que se acercaba a él. Un camión toco la bocina. Varios autos maniobraron un giro para evitar el choque. Otro se acercaba hacia la armadura de Obadiah con velocidad. La mujer y sus hijos, que iban dentro, gritaron. El auto freno a pocos centímetros de Iron Monger.**

 **La armadura se irguió en toda su estatura agarrando al vehículo y elevándolo en el aire ocasionando otra ronda de gritos por la familia.**

— **¡Me encanta este traje!**

Natasha puso los ojos. Los demás también mostraron su molestia.

— **Bájalos. —Ordeno Tony.**

— **¡Son daño colateral Tony!**

 **Tony se posiciono.**

— **Jarvis envía toda la energía al reactor del pecho.**

 **La cintura se ilumino con una luz que fue ascendiendo hasta llegar al pecho de Tony, justo en el medio iluminando el reactor con un sonido de propulsión. Entonces se disparó una luz blanca violenta. La explosión dio de lleno a Obadiah e hizo que cayera impulsado hacia atrás. El vehículo que estaba en sus manos fue a parar en las manos de Tony.**

 **Iron Man lo agarro tambaleando mientras la voz de Jarvis decía: —Energía reducida al 19%.**

Algunos se quejaron.

 **Tony cayó con una rodilla en el suelo.**

—¿Cómo soportaste ese peso? —pregunto Sam incrédulo.

 **La mujer apretó el acelerador.**

—¡Señora! —Dijo Peter con una mueca.

 **El vehículo golpeo la acera y empezó a llevarse por delante a Tony.**

— **¡Señora! —Grito Tony.**

Algunas miradas fueron a parar hacia Tony y Peter por la coincidencia. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta

 **Tony empezó a dejar huellas en la parte delantera del coche, como si un gato lo hubiera arañado. Finalmente se deslizo hacia abajo, con el coche pasándole por encima.**

La mayoría hizo una mueca.

Natasha cerró los ojos y apretó los labios. "No te rías, no te rías…pero si no le duele…no te rías"

 **Tony lanzo un grito y el coche lo arrastro por el suelo hasta que su cabeza llego a la parte final. Estiro sus brazos para elevarlo y escapar rodando. El vehículo se alejó a máxima velocidad.**

 **La Iron Monger aterrizo con un gruñido cerca de Iron Man, al tiempo que Tony se paraba.**

—Y comienza la batalla —murmuro Peter.

Todos le dieron la razón.

 **Iron Monger tomo a una motocicleta que pasaba por su lado y lo agito como juguete y luego lo abalanzo a Tony que, por el golpe, aterrizo metros más allá contra un auto.**

 **Se provocó una oleada de gritos. De un bus salieron varias personas gritando. Otros salieron de sus autos observando con incredulidad.**

 **Iron Monger pateo a Iron Man contra el bus. Y luego lo alzo.**

— **¡Por treinta años te he mantenido! —lo estrello contra el suelo. Levanto su pie y lo coloco encima de Tony con fuerza— ¡Yo hice esta compañía –otro golpe— del año! —lo alzo en el aire con una mano— ¡No permitiré que nada me estorbe! —y lo tiro otra vez contra el colectivo.**

Rhodey bufo indignado. Toda creación original de Stark Industrias fue hecha por Tony (o en su defecto por su padre), por mucho daño que hubiera hecho en el pasado. Lo de Obadiah no se asemejaba.

 **Un misil se deslizo hacia arriba desde la espalda de Iron Monger apuntando a Iron Man.**

— **¡Y mucho menos tú!**

 **El misil voló y exploto contra el bus. La llamara de fuego se extendió por todas las direcciones y elevo a Tony en el aire.**

Varias miradas de preocupación se dirigieron a Tony.

 **Tony estiro sus brazos y piernas y los propulsores lo elevaron para que pudiera mantenerse en el aire. Se suspendió mirando en dirección a Obadiah.**

— **¡Impresionante! —grito con un gruñido— Mejoraste tu diseño. ¡Yo hice lo mismo con el mío!**

Clint negó con la cabeza.

—Ese idiota sí que te tenía envidia.

 **Las botas de la armadura de Obadiah se modificaron siendo cubiertas por otras placas metálicas haciéndolas más anchas. Luego despegaron un poco del suelo dejando una estela de humo. Una gran estela de humo.**

— **Señor —dijo Jarvis, mientras el rostro de Tony fue enfocado. Estaba frunciendo el ceño— parece que su armadura puede volar.**

— **Ya lo note. Llévame a la máxima altitud.**

Los vengadores hicieron una mueca a esas palabras recordando la batalla contra Loki.

— **Con solo el 15% de energía las probabilidades…**

— **¡Ya hice los cálculos! —Interrumpió Tony girando su cuerpo y mirando al cielo— ¡Hazlo!**

 **Iron Man se elevó. Los propulsores lo impulsaron más arriba y con mayor rapidez. Iron Monger lo siguió.**

 **Pepper los observo con preocupación.**

 **Tony se alejó más y más de Obadiah por el cielo estrellado. Una pantalla de una computadora los mostró como puntos de un mapa.**

— **Señor no me va a creer —dijo uno de los miembros de la base aérea—. Esa cosa volvió.**

— **Llama al Mayor Ale —ordeno uno— ¡Envíen los jets!**

 **El hombre obedeció y marco por el teléfono alámbrico.**

 **Rhodey cortó la llamada.**

— **No es necesario muchachos. Es solo un ejercicio.**

— **Si señor.**

—¿A que si era sencillo? —bromeo Tony. Rhodey lo miro mientras los demás sonreían débilmente.

 **La escena volvió a Iron Man volando al cielo. Iron Monger intentaba seguirle el ritmo, provocando una gran cantidad de humo detrás suyo. El rostro agitado de Tony se mostró.**

— **¡Energía al 13% señor!**

— **¡SUBE!**

—¿Cuál es el…oh—Dijo T'Challa comprendiendo.

 **Se hizo más supersónico.**

— **11%.**

— **¡No pares!**

— **7% de energía.**

Más miradas de preocupación.

 **El reactor de Tony empezó a parpadear.**

— **Déjalo en la pantalla. No sigas repitiéndomelo. —Gruño Tony.**

Tony estaba de acuerdo con su yo del pasado, las palabras de Jarvis solo ponían nerviosos a sus acompañantes y provocaba que lo miraran con aprehensión. Cosa que lo incomodaba.

 **Finalmente Iron Monger estiro su brazo y tomo la pierna de la armadura de Tony. Usó la fuerza de esa armadura para impulsarse y golpeo el casco de Iron Man y después coloco sus manos en el cuello.**

— **¡Fue una gran idea Tony! ¡Pero mi traje es mucho mejor en todo sentido!**

— **¿Resolviste el problema del congelamiento?**

Todos parpadearon, con excepción de Tony y T'Challa, y luego se produjo una exclamación colectiva:

—¡Oh!

— **¿Qué? ¿Cuál problema?**

 **Una capa de escarcha gruesa y rugosa cubría por completo la armadura de Obadiah, toda la superficie brillando con una luz azulada por la capa de hielo. Las luces de los ojos de la armadura se apagaron.**

— **Te lo dejo de tarea. —Dijo Tony y asesto un puñetazo en su cabeza empujándolo hacia abajo.**

 **La armadura empezó a caer.**

Hubo silbidos de festejo.

Los vengadores originales, por otra parte, no creían que fuera tan fácil.

 **Tony lo observo, aún elevado con los propulsores.**

— **2% —Tarareo Jarvis.**

 **Tony perdió el equilibro y también comenzó a caer.**

La alegría se esfumo.

—¿Oh por qué no puedes tener un momento de paz viejo? —Se quejó Scott.

Tony se encogió de hombros.

 **Iron Man siguió forzando a los propulsores que empezaban a chispear.**

— **Reserva de energía para emergencias activada.**

"Al menos eso" pensó Bucky.

 **Tony siguió cayendo y frenando de tanto en tanto. Los propulsores se prendían y apagaban a medida que se acercaba al techo de un edificio, donde al estar a poca distancia se estampo contra el suelo. Rodo y se colocó de rodillas.**

— **Potts.**

 **La escena cambio a Pepper, con expresión preocupada, que se llevó una mano al comunicador de su oído.**

— **¡Tony! Dime algo —pidió con urgencia—. ¿Estás bien?**

 **La escena volvió a Tony.**

— **Casi no tengo energía —se empezó a quitar parte de la armadura rota—. Tengo que quitarme esta cosa—murmuro mientras su casco se abría revelándole el rostro— ¡Voy para allá!**

 **Iron Monger aterrizo detrás de él con un fuerte golpe y Tony se giró.**

—-Tienes que estar bromeando. —Murmuro Bucky.

— **¡Buen intento! —Dijo Obadiah. El casco de Tony se cerró y esquivo el puñetazo de Obadiah. Luego estiro su mano. Su mano que ya no tenía la parte de la armadura.**

"Tiene buenos reflejos" pensó Steve mientras el resto hacia muecas de preocupación por la escena.

 **Esta vez el puñetazo le dio de lleno en el casco haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo rodando. Iron Man se giró rápidamente apoyando sus manos y piernas y luego ataco creando una débil luz de sus propulsores. Intento darle un puñetazo a Obadiah pero este le sujeto de los hombros. Luego empezó a apretarlo provocando que varias partes de la armadura empezaran a romperse.**

— **Estatus Jarvis —gruño Tony intentando resistirse.**

— **El transmisor no sirve y la celda no está en línea.**

 **El rostro de Obadiah dentro de la armadura fue mostrado: su cara tenía una grotesca sonrisa que era iluminada por luces rojas de la pantalla interior. Por fuera apretó más la armadura de Tony. Ahora el rostro agitado de Tony apareció.**

— **Bengalas. —Gruño Tony.**

 **Las bengalas se activaron de su armadura y empezaron a volar en todas las direcciones golpeando las armaduras de ambos hombres. Finalmente la cantidad de ellas tuvo su efecto puesto que Obadiah soltó a Tony quejándose.**

— **Eres muy listo Tony.**

 **Iron Man, que se escondió detrás de una pared lo miro precavido. El rostro de Tony dentro de la armadura se mostró.**

— **Potts. —Murmuro en voz baja. La imagen intercalo entre ellos cada vez que hablaban.**

— **¡Tony!**

— **Esto no funciona. Debemos sobrecargar el Reactor para que explote el techo.**

— **¿Y cómo quieres hacer eso?**

— **Tú tendrás que hacerlo. Ve a la consola central y abre todos los circuitos —la voz de Tony salió más apresurada—. Cuando salga del techo te aviso y tendrás que activar el botón de la válvula maestra. Freira todo, aquí arriba.**

"Cómo lograra salir es la pregunta —pensó Natasha— o quizá solo lo dijo para que Pepper no se asustara"

 **Pepper volvió a entrar a las instalaciones con pasos lentos y cuidadosos mientras le respondía: —Ok…estoy entrando.**

— **Espera a que salga del techo —dijo Tony observando a Iron Monger— voy a darte tiempo.**

 **Pepper corrió hacia los circuitos y empezó a bajar cada palanca.**

 **Tony, por otra parte, salto por encima de la espalda de la armadura de Obadiah, quien gruño. Luego empezó a arrancar una parte del cuello de la armadura mientras decía: "¡Esto se ve importante!". Dio un puñetazo y extrajo unos cables. Las luces de los ojos de Iron Monger se apagaron.**

"Bien —pensó Clint— tu puedes Stark. Sigue así"

 **La película volvió a Pepper que apretaba botones de encendido.**

 **Una vez más volvió a Tony, que maniobraba sobre la armadura de Obadiah intento arrancar más partes de esta. Pero Iron Monger se movía tratando de quitárselo de encima. Finalmente sus manos llegaron al casco de Tony, y sujetando su cabeza lo tiro al techo de cristal donde debajo se encontraba el Reactor Arc de Howard.**

Sam hizo una mueca de dolor ante el golpe.

 **La armadura de Obadiah se abrió revelando su rostro mientras gritaba: —¡La verdad no me gustaban estas cosas! ¡Pero debo admitir —continuo sujetando la máscara de Iron Man— que me agrada mucho este traje! —rompió el casco y se lo lanzo a Tony.**

 **Tony levanto la cabeza observándolo.**

— **¡Finalmente lo conseguiste Tony! —Avanzo en su dirección— ¡Tu padre estaría orgulloso!**

"Lo estaría" pensó Steve.

 **Tony se levantó con dificultad.**

 **Pepper, desde abajo, termino de apretar los últimos botones.**

— **¡Ya está listo Tony! ¡Sal del techo!**

 **Arriba, Obadiah estiraba su brazo apuntando a Tony. Los engranajes volvieron a girar y disparos fueron lanzados en su dirección. Tony estiro su brazo para usarlo como escudo mientras gruñía. Las balas empezaban a caer cerca del techo de cristal. Finalmente el vidrio se rompió y los pedazos se precipitaron hacia abajo. Tony cayó y se sujetó de los hierros que antes sujetaban a los cristales. Abajo Pepper grito. Tony gruño estirando sus manos tratando de no caer. Obadiah disparo con más fuerza.**

Peter frunció el ceño preocupado, esos cristales caerían sobre Pepper.

 **El resto de los cristales del techo se hicieron añicos y empezaron a caer sobre Pepper mientras ella se cubría. Finalmente la energía empezó a elevarse por el Reactor Arc.**

— **¡TONY! —grito Pepper.**

 **La pantalla volvió a Obadiah en el techo.**

— **¡Que irónico Tony! ¡Querías desarmar a todo el mundo y lo que hiciste fue la mejor arma!**

Tony frunció el ceño.

— **¡Pepper! —grito Tony ignorándolo.**

— **¡Y ahora…te matare con ella! —Apunto su puño y disparo otro extremo del techo—. ¡Parece que le hiciste daño a la mira!**

"O quizá no tienes puntería" pensó Clint rodando los ojos.

— **¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡El botón! —Grito Tony hacia abajo.**

— **¡Dijiste que esperara ¿no Tony?! —Grito Pepper mirando arriba.**

—Pienso que fingió no escucharte. —Dijo Sam.

Rhodey y Tony se miraron y luego dijeron: —Lo hizo.

—Shhh —los callaron los demás.

— **¡Ahora queda quieto —gruño Obadiah desde arriba— imbécil!**

 **Obadiah disparo dos veces mientras Tony gritaba a Pepper: —¡SOLO HAZLO!**

— **¡Morirás!**

 **Obadiah disparo otra vez.**

— **¡POTTS YA!**

 **Cerrando los ojos Pepper apretó el botón rojo. Rayos eléctricos empezaron a desprenderse del Reactor Arc y empezaron a subir en oleada a la cima, en dirección al techo. Las corrientes eléctricas envolvieron a Tony y lo impulsaron hasta una pared de metal. La energía siguió siendo expulsada y agarro a Obadiah que empezó a electrocutarse con un grito. Un disparo de energía eléctrica se disparó hacia el cielo chocando con las nubes provocando relámpagos.**

 **Obadiah se inclinó hacia adelante con su armadura y cayó desde el techo hasta el centro del Reactor Arc que exploto en cuanto su cuerpo estuvo ahí. La explosión se extinguió por las instalaciones, el fuego esparciéndose en todos lados, empezando a ascender. Una bola de humo naranja emergió desde el techo por donde Tony que se apartó rodando.**

Lo hizo. Lo destruyo. Lo hubieran felicitado pero todos sentían la opresión en sus estómagos por el reactor de Tony y por la poca energía que tenía su armadura. El silencio se hizo pesado.

 **La explosión se elevó convirtiéndose en una nube de humo negro.**

 **En un costado Tony estaba acostado, con la armadura cubierta de polvo oscuro, inconsciente. El reactor de su pecho no brillaba. La cámara le dio un acercamiento. El reactor chispeaba débilmente.**

— **¡TONY! —grito Pepper.**

 **La luz del reactor parpadeo débilmente. Y la pantalla se volvió negra.**

Por un instante todos cerraron los ojos.

 **La escena se alumbro con Rhodey en una rueda de prensa, frente a un podio y su uniforme, a través de un televisor.**

— **Ya todos tiene el comunicado oficial de lo que paso en Stark Industrias. Hay informes sin confirmar de que un prototipo robótico fallo y causo severos daños al Reactor Arc —el enfoque se fue volviendo más amplio hasta mostrar a Tony, dando la espalda al televisor y leyendo un periódico mientras Pepper lo cubría de maquillaje.**

—Eres un loco infeliz —Interrumpió la película Rhodey riendo. Luego paso un brazo por el hombro de Tony. Hubo silbidos admirados y aliviados después de ver que el millonario estaba a salvo.

—Uno pensaría que con todo lo que viviste estarías muerto. —Agrego T'Challa cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa.

—Y eso solo es una parte de lo que hizo. —Dijo Steve con una mueca recordando el incidente en Nueva York. Natasha y Clint asintieron al recuerdo.

—Bien hecho Stark. —Dijo Clint.

—Uff —suspiro Tony sonriendo— al menos ya estamos pasando lo mío.

Sam resoplo pero nadie lo escucho.

—¿Quién creen que siga? —preguntó Wanda.

Muchos miraron al Cap. Por no decir toda la sala. Él se removió incómodo.

—Podría ser Natasha. —Comento sin convicción haciendo que la mencionada lo mirara burlonamente.

—No lo permitiría.

—No tienes opción —bufo Tony— ¡A mí ni me pidieron autorización!

—Bueno no te negaste mucho.

Tony abrió la boca para protestar pero se calló al darse cuenta que era cierto.

—Supongo que lo descubriremos si continuamos. —Dijo Clint con un encogimiento de hombros.

Los demás veían con una sonrisa el intercambio de los cuatro.

—Oh si —dijo Scott señalando la imagen en la pantalla—. Lo mejor siempre va al final.

Reanudo la película.

 **El periódico mostraba una fotografía de Tony en su armadura con el título que rezaba: "¿Quién es Iron Man?"**

— **Iron Man se escucha pegajoso —comento Tony— pero técnicamente no es del todo correcto. El traje es una aleación de oro y titanio. Pero la imagen es atractiva. No sé. ¿Tú que piensas?**

Los demás rieron.

—Oh admite que te gustó. —Rió Rhodey.

Tony se encogió de hombros.

 **Coulson se acercó a Tony y le entrego unas notas.**

— **Tu coartada.**

— **Gracias. —Tony bajo el periódico y las tomo.**

Natasha y Clint pusieron los ojos sabiendo lo bien que agradeció la coartada que Shield le dio. Fury estuvo irritante esas semanas.

— **Estabas en tu Yate —explico Coulson—. Tenemos pruebas de que estuviste en Avalón anoche y declaraciones juradas de cincuenta invitados.**

— **Estaba pensando que lo que debemos decir es que estábamos Pepper y yo. Solos. En la isla. —Tony sonrió y Pepper se dio la vuelta, no sin antes arrancarle la curita de su ceja.**

Los demás se rieron de eso.

— **Sí. Eso paso. —Dijo Coulson.**

— **Correcto.**

— **Léelo completo.**

 **Tony frunció el ceño y Pepper se inclinó para seguir cubriendo posibles cicatrices con maquillaje.**

— **No hay nada sobre Stane.**

— **Estamos en eso señor. Está de vacaciones. Las avionetas son muy poco seguras ¿no cree?**

Clint, Natasha, Steve y Tony sonrieron un poco ante el comentario de Coulson.

— **Pero cómo inventaron él cuento de que es mi ¿guardaespaldas? Es mi guar…porque es poco creíble ¿no lo cree?**

Natasha y Clint le dedicaron miradas pero Tony fingió no darse cuenta.

— **No es mi primera vez señor Stark. Solo siga la declaración oficial y pronto todo quedara atrás. Tienen 90 segundos.**

 **Coulson empezó a retirarse pero Pepper se acercó a él.**

— **Oh agente Coulson —llamo—. Solo quería darle las gracias. Muchas gracias por toda su ayuda.**

—Ojala hubiera más personas como ella. —Dijo en voz baja Clint. El resto de la sala asintió.

— **Es nuestro deber. Estaremos en contacto.**

— **¿De la División de Logística y...**

— **Llámenos Shield. —Interrumpió con una sonrisa.**

— **Shield. —Repitió Pepper en voz baja mientras Coulson se alejaba.**

—Buena forma de irse —Comento Peter.

—Lo es de hecho —Concedió Tony.

— **Ok. Es hora de empezar. —Dijo Pepper.**

— **La verdad que no esta tan mal —comento Tony mientras deslizaba un brazo en la chaqueta que Pepper le ayudaba a poner—. Ni yo puedo creer que soy Iron Man.**

 **Pepper lo miro divertida.**

— **Tú no eres Iron Man.**

Tony se aclaró la garganta incómodamente. "¿Por qué tenían que mostrar eso? —pensó sabiendo lo que vendría—Ese bastardo de Strange"

 **Tony se colocó las notas en su boca deslizando el otro brazo en la chaqueta.**

— **Sí. ¿Cómo no?**

— **No.**

— **Si…eso no importa. Si lo fuera —dijo abotonando las muñecas de sus mangas— tendría una hermosa novia. Que sabría mi identidad pero siempre estaría muy preocupada por mí. Aunque se sentiría —se quitó las notas de su boca— orgullosa del hombre en que me he convertido. Viviría en conflicto lo que la volvería más —se aclaró la garganta— loca por mí. Dime que nunca piensas en esa noche.**

Todos en la sala empezaron a formar sonrisas.

— **¿Cuál noche?**

— **¿Cómo que cuál?**

Natasha y Steve se rieron en voz baja.

 **Pepper levanto la mirada.**

— **¿Tony estás hablando…de aquella noche en que…bailamos, subimos al techo y —sonrió—…entonces tu bajaste a…traerme un trago y me dejaste? Me dejaste sola. ¿Es esa noche de la que hablas?**

Las sonrisas se convirtieron en muecas.

 **Tony se puso serio e hizo un sonido de asentimiento. Pepper coloco un pañuelo en el bolsillo de su traje.**

— **Eso creí —Tony asintió— ¿Perdón es todo…**

— **Sí. Eso es…eso es todo señorita Potts.**

 **E hizo el amague de irse.**

La mayoría le dedico miradas de lastima.

—¿Por qué huyes Tony? —Pregunto risueño Rhodey.

—Obviamente no quería que lo viera llorar. —Dijo Natasha ocasionando que todos rieran.

Tony la fulmino con la mirada. Pero ella no se inmuto.

 **La escena cambio a Rhodey hablando.**

— **Y ahora, el Señor Stark tiene un anuncio importante —los reporteros empezaron a preguntar—. No va a responder preguntas. Gracias.**

 **Tony se acercó al podio. Las cámaras lo llenaron de flashes pero él se paró confiado frente al micrófono.**

— **Am —dijo— hace mucho que no…estoy ante ustedes. Hoy si seguiré el guion —agrego sacando las notas de su traje. Los reporteros rieron. La escena cambio brevemente a Pepper observándolo por el televisor—. Se ha especulado acerca de mi participación en los eventos que ocurrieron en la calle, en el techo y…**

— **Perdone señor Stark —interrumpió la voz de Christine.**

Hubo suspiros de hastió.

— **Pero —continuo la reportera— ¿En serio quiere que creamos que fue un guardaespaldas especial que convenientemente apareció, a pesar de que usted siem…**

— **Ya sé que es algo confuso —interrumpió Tony sonriendo falsamente—. Pero una cosa es cuestionar la versión oficial y otra cosa es apuntar con el dedo e insinuar que yo soy una especie de superhéroe...**

Natasha hizo una mueca.

— **Jamás le dije superhéroe —Interrumpió Christine satisfecha.**

— **¿Ah no?**

— **Mh-mh. —Negó Christine.**

— **Pues gracias —dijo Tony tratando de disimular— porque sería algo exagerado y em…fantástico —agrego en un murmullo** (Natasha puso los ojos) **. Christine lo miro con sospecha— yo voy ah...—se trabo en sus palabras—no tengo el tipo de héroe ¿o qué? Con esta…larga lista de defectos de carácter y con los errores que he cometido en público…**

—Sin embargo lo eres ahora. —Señalo Sam.

 **Rhodey se acercó para susurrarle:—Solo tienes que seguir el guion.**

 **Tony suspiro y coloco las notas a la altura de sus ojos.**

— **Lo cierto es —dijo. Hubo pequeños flashes que alumbraron su rostro y Tony levanto lentamente la vista. Solo había silencio y entonces dijo: — Yo soy Iron Man.**

Los que no sabían esa parte se quedaron boquiabiertos.

 **Hubo un revuelo general. Todos lanzaron gritos asombrados y se pararon de sus asientos. Los flashes dieron de lleno en su rostro. preguntas fueron lanzadas por toda la sala haciendo que no se pudiera distinguir lo que decían, tomaron notas y en general solo se centraron en él.**

 **Tony sonrió.**

 _ **Y empezaron los créditos.**_

—Linda manera de terminar —Dijo Peter. La sala empezó a llenarse de murmullos sobre la película. Uno de ellos prendió las luces. Otros se quedaron en sus asientos pensando en lo visto y otros miraban a Tony incrédulos por lo que acaba de hacer.

—Yo diría linda manera de darse a conocer al mundo —Dijo Scott.

—¡Esperen, esperen! ¿Por qué dicen que Jon Favreau dirigió mi vida? ¡¿Y quién demonios es Robert Downey Jr.?!

* * *

 **28/ 03/ 19**

 **Para los que no creyeron en mi, lo logré jajaja.**

¿QUÉ OTROS PERSONAJES VENDRAN?: **Por el momento hay seis personajes más, asegurados, que se van a agregar a lo largo del fanfic (contando a Thor y Bruce). Podría a llegar a incluir a otros pero antes tendría que ver si serían bienvenidos en el grupo o si podría escribir sobre ellos.**

 **Todas las dudas que tengan pueden ponerlas en los comentarios, les responderé por privado o tratare de responder en la próxima nota de autor.** **Gracias de nuevo por leer.**


	6. La escena Post-Creditos de Iron Man

**Derechos de Autor: Marvel Studios.**

 **Advertencia: Bueno evidentemente esta historia no es 100 % realista porque ¡Vamos amigos! ¿Quién se creería eso de que los superhéroes verían sus películas? PERO si entraste aquí es porque depositaste un poco de confianza en mí y tratare de no cagarla. No prometo nada porque soy principiante escribiendo y no tengo un don natural.**

 **Simplemente no tenía con quien pasar año nuevo y decidí hacer un maratón Marvel, prender mi computadora y escribir una historia que podría funcionar. Obviamente desencadenare plagios y plagios de esto pero en fin.**

 **También quiero decirte que soy de Latinoamérica por lo que el lenguaje de las películas será ese. Te pido disculpas de antemano si eres español/a.**

 **Comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 5: La escena post-créditos de Iron Man.**

— _Linda manera de terminar —Dijo Peter. La sala empezó a llenarse de murmullos sobre la película. Uno de ellos prendió las luces. Otros se quedaron en sus asientos pensando en lo visto y otros miraban a Tony incrédulos por lo que acaba de hacer._

— _Yo diría linda manera de darse a conocer al mundo —Dijo Scott._

— _¡Esperen, esperen! ¿Por qué dicen que Jon Favreau dirigió mi vida? ¡¿Y quién demonios es Robert Downey Jr.?!_

* * *

Ninguno supo que decir ante eso pero Tony siguió exigiendo explicaciones. Rhodey, a su lado, rodo los ojos y ambos empezaron una discusión sobre el tal Robert Downey Jr., mientras Natasha se levantaba.

Este era un día…demasiado _extraño_.

Con la amenaza del secretario Ross aun en sus pensamientos, lo máximo que había esperado Natasha para este día fue una pequeña batalla por la captura de Steve, Sam y Bucky. Sumaba a Clint y a Wanda a la lista si se confirmaban las sospechas que ella y Tony tenían pero esto…esto no se lo esperaba. Nada la había preparado para lo que estaba pasando. Y "extraño" era la palabra que más acertada sentía en ese momento para resumir su día.

Extraño como el día en que se enteró que había un hombre en una armadura que había salvado a varias personas y no era nada más ni nada menos que el fabricante de armas: Tony Stark. Tanto como el día en que se enteró que había un doctor, llamado Bruce, que se transformaba en un monstruo verde, probablemente el ser más fuerte de la tierra; o bien cuando supo que Clint apunto con su arco a un dios de la mitología denominado Thor. Y claro, extraño como el día en que el Capitán América fue encontrado en el hielo y el día en que Steve Rogers finalmente despertó.

Hoy, era uno de esos días.

 _Extraño_. Como el Dr. Strange y todo lo que este les había hecho, dicho y mostrado. Oh, las ironías de la vida, a Natasha en serio le estaban dejando de sorprender los giros de su vida. Por lo que cuando vio que tras los créditos de la película estaba empezando a aparecer una imagen nueva en la pantalla no estaba realmente asombrada.

—¡Esperen! —dijo, levantando la voz y apresurándose a tomar el control remoto—. ¡Esperen! ¡Aún hay más!

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo?

—¡¿Más?! —grito Tony, indignado.

—¡Shh! —los callo Natasha—. Siéntense. Y alguien apague las luces.

Poco a poco todos fueron obedeciendo, algunos observando con incredulidad la pantalla. Tony fue el último en sentarse mientras murmuraba un: «¿Qué clase de personas ponen escenas post-créditos?». Los demás lo ignoraron, y ya con las luces apagadas, Natasha presiono retroceder y luego reproducir.

 **La pantalla se volvió negra y hubo el clásico sonido de los grillos que salían al anochecer. Como si fuera un parpadeo la pantalla empezó a iluminarse lentamente enfocando la entrada de la mansión de Tony. Él apareció de pronto, en medio del silencio y la oscuridad, caminando lento.**

Aun molesto porque siguieran reproduciendo su vida y por no saber quién era el tal Downey, Tony frunció el ceño reconociendo esa escena.

— **¿Jarvis? —Preguntó en voz alta, su voz hizo eco.**

— **Bienvenido a casa señor. —la voz de Jarvis se volvió lenta en las dos últimas palabras, como si se fuera apagando. Cosa que evidentemente estaba pasando.**

Los demás fruncieron el ceño, confundidos.

 **Tony dio pasos más precavidos y se detuvo.**

 **El enfoque cambio hacia los sillones largos y grandes de su mansión. Una lámpara los iluminaba tenuemente. Detrás de ellos, un hombre estaba observando el cielo nocturno a través de los grandes cristales.**

— **Yo…soy…Iron Man —repitió una voz profunda, que luego se tornó severa—. ¿Se cree el único superhéroe en el mundo?**

La mayoría de la sala reacciono ante la voz, reconociéndola de inmediato.

Wanda entrecerró los ojos con sospecha e inclinando su cabeza con curiosidad. Bucky, desde su lugar, levanto la vista interesado. Sam, que estaba cruzado de brazos, alzo una ceja. Scott sintió el poder que transmitía el sujeto, a pesar de estar solo en la pantalla. T'Challa observo la escena en silencio, profundamente interesado. Rhodey empezó a sonreír discretamente sospechando por donde iría la escena. Y Peter se inclinó hacia adelante.

Las palabras parecían resonar y extenderse por los rincones de toda la sala: _¿Se cree el único superhéroe en el mundo?_

 **El hombre se movió entre las sombras girándose mientras continuaba hablando.**

— **Señor Stark, acaba de unirse a un universo más grande. Solo que aún no lo sabe.**

 _Un universo más grande._

Uno donde del hielo volvía al mundo un súper soldado, donde un dios caía a la tierra y un agente intentaba detenerlo, donde otra agente era enviada a observarlo y donde un gigante verde se enfrentaba a otro. "No lo sabía, pero ahora lo sé" pensó Tony. La reunión de los seis fue, en un momento, lo primero que le había advertido que algo grande estaba ocurriendo. Y luego todo se empezó a expandir. Loki, Rhodey, Sam, Ultron, el soldado del invierno, los gemelos Maximoff…

Miro a sus ex compañeros y luego a las demás personas que había en la habitación. Todos de distintos lugares y con distintas historias —que serían mostradas en estas películas— pero sobre todo con el mismo propósito. Uno que los reunió a todos en primer lugar.

No sabía que o quien, era el objetivo que todos tenían. Pero si sabía lo que antes no, este era su universo más grande. Estas personas y las que todavía faltaban.

— **¿Y usted quién es?**

 **El hombre empezó a acercarse hacia la luz con paso seguro. La lámpara que iluminaba los sillones alumbro a un hombre de tez morena, traje negro y un parche en uno de sus ojos.**

Los vengadores empezaron a sonreír.

— **Nick Fury —dijo—. Director de Shield.**

Su nombre pronunciado en voz alta, causo un respeto general en la sala.

— **Ah…**

 **Fury sonrió con la mirada firme.**

El vello de la nuca de todos se erizo ante sus siguientes palabras.

— **Le vine a hablar de la iniciativa Avengers, Señor Stark.**

 **Entonces la pantalla se apagó.**

Hubo un momento de silencio. Y entonces se armó el revuelo. Scott lanzo un grito de euforia mientras Wanda sonreía divertida. Sam y Bucky codearon los hombros de Steve en gesto cómplice, mientras Natasha y Clint intercambiaban una sonrisa amistosa. Peter rio mientras aplaudía y Tony se le unió mientras Rhodey lo miraba divertido. T'Challa observo en silencio el intercambio con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Oh eso si es un gran final!

—Los inicios de los vengadores muchachos —dijo Tony con una sonrisa arrogante—. Y comenzó conmigo.

* * *

Comenzó con él. Parecía una broma del destino (oh jamás creyó tener que usar esa palabra) que fuera el primero de todos en ser mostrado. Él. Iron Man. No estaba feliz, si veía al Dr. Strange lo golpearía en la cara. Se aseguraría de golpearlo en la cara. Oh, como disfrutaría golpeando su cara.

Pero era más fácil, siempre había sido más fácil, relajarse y tratar de divertirse con las peores situaciones que se le presentaban. Una sonrisa, una broma y _bam_ finjamos que el mundo no se está desmoronando si aún podemos solucionarlo. Finjamos que no creo armas, que nunca dejaría de culparse la muerte de Yinsen, que le dolía la muerte de sus padres, que no creo a Ultron, que no arriesgo la vida de Pepper, que ahora todo eso podría ser mostrado y eso le asustaba.

Finjamos que no debía guardar el secreto de un testarudo adolescente mientras lo sacaba de la sala con unos pares de ojos observándolo. De manera poco disimulada si le preguntaban. Y claro finjamos que el niño no le estaba dando una mirada desafiante.

Ok, eso no lo dejaría pasar.

—Oh no —alzo un dedo en su dirección mientras lo apuntaba—. No estás en posición de negociar.

—No les diré quién soy.

—Tarde o temprano lo van a descubrir niño. Dos de ellos son agentes que se especializan en descubrir secretos. Y te puedo asegurar que no soy el único que sabe que hay un joven araña…

—Hombre araña.

—…andando en pijama…

—¡No es un pijama!

—…rescatando a civiles en Nueva York.

Peter negó la cabeza como si creyera firmemente que él podía ocultarlo. Una parte de Tony estaba movido por este chico. Antes de descubrir quién era el superhéroe del vecindario que había aparecido hace unos meses había esperado un joven imprudente que jugaba a ser héroe. Y entonces se había encontrado con Peter Parker. _Un adolescente._ Un niño, si le consultaban. Y no cualquier niño, sino uno cuyos padres habían muerto cuando era pequeño y había presenciado la muerte de su tío. Un chico que husmeaba en la basura porque no podía conseguir de otra forma el material que necesitaba, porque lo único que le quedaba era su tía que de alguna manera se las arreglaba para que vivieran en un pequeño departamento.

Tony conocía historias trágicas. Tragedias que producían que un hombre o una mujer decidieran que tenían motivos para odiar al mundo y destruirlo. Pero Peter ni siquiera parecía molesto. Era energético, amable, educado y siempre estaba dispuesto ayudar. Sin buscar nada a cambio. Ni fama, ni consuelo, ni aprecio, ni dinero. Solo era él ayudando al mundo. Solo él, y ahora Tony, guardando el secreto.

Pero se sentía mal. De alguna manera que guardara el secreto se sentía realmente mal.

—Oye niño —lanzo un suspiro—, escucha. Conservar tu identidad en secreto tarde o temprano no va a funcionar. Si te lastimas y necesitas ayuda ¿a quién vas a recurrir? Porque si necesitas un hospital no creas que te van a atender con una máscara puesta. Si apareces con un moretón al día siguiente, ¿qué crees que dirá tu tía? ¿Y lo siguientes días? ¿Y las siguientes heridas?

»¿Y cuándo pierdas? Porque no siempre se gana. Va a ser jodidamente duro la primera vez, la segunda y las siguientes. Te culparas, te destruirá un poco todo y necesitaras a alguien que sepa para que puedas desahogarte. No creo que lo soportes. Ninguno de nosotros lo hace. Por eso tenemos a alguien. Y tú puedes tenernos a todos nosotros. Esta es tu oportunidad.

Peter pareció dubitativo y Tony apoyo su mano en su hombro.

Está bien, lo había hecho cambiar de opinión. Se las arreglaría para explicárselo a los demás. Steve sería el primero en oponerse a que Peter continuara, luego Clint, Rhodey, pero los convencería. Porque era inevitable que Peter dejara de ser Spider Man. Y era mejor brindarle las herramientas y apoyo que le harían falta que a tratar inútilmente de evitarlo.

—Em no se ofenda Señor Stark —dijo Peter con cuidado— pero el hecho de que no conservara su identidad en secreto hizo que estallara su mansión de Malibu.

Tony detuvo sus pensamientos e hizo una mueca: —Está bien, correcto, tienes un punto. Pero son cosas absolutamente distintas. No te estoy pidiendo que reveles tu dirección.

—Sí, pero yo no soy un millonario. No vivo en una importante ciudad, ni en una mansión con la tecnología más avanzada para que me proteja, sino en Queens. En un departamento. Si saben que Spider Man es Peter Parker, entonces sabrán de May Parker. Y no puedo ponerla en peligro.

—Peter, no estará en peligro si lo sabemos nosotros. No somos los malos, niño.

—¿Entonces por qué están enfrentados?

Tony sacudió la cabeza, esto se estaba complicando: —Son simples desacuerdos.

—Desacuerdos que obligan a que elijan un bando. Y eso los enfrenta. Ahora soy parte de eso y no puedo estar enfrentado con nadie sabiendo que ellos saben quién está detrás de la máscara y pueden quitarme lo único que me queda.

Ambos se quedaron callados.

Peter parpadeo sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir. El mismo Tony estaba sorprendido.

* * *

Clint observo a Tony alejarse con el más joven de todos ellos con una ceja alzada. Sintió los pasos de Natasha ir en su dirección y se giró hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella lo miro analíticamente, pero también sonreía.

—Ha pasado un tiempo.

—Sí, ¿verdad?

—Dijiste que te retiraste.

—Lo hice.

Natasha entrecerró los ojos y no fue la primera vez que Clint sintió que ella sabía leer la mente. Luego ella lanzo un bajo bufido.

—Sacaste a Wanda de un lugar seguro. Ahora está en más peligro su credibilidad.

—Tenemos opiniones distintas de lo que es seguro.

—No estaba en una prisión.

—Pero no le permitían tener el derecho de salir. Como a una prisionera.

—Era la mejor forma de que pudiéramos manejar su caso. ¿Cómo pretenden solucionarlo ustedes? ¿Volviéndola a poner en exposición? ¿Qué sigan dudando de ella?

—La tratan como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo —Clint apretó la mandíbula—, Saben que Wanda no tiene la personalidad de alguien que pueda quedarse encerrada. Y saben por qué. La confinan a un aislamiento dándole la clara sensación de que también creen que es culpable al igual que lo dicen los medios. La prensa la está matando allí. Es una niña…

—No es una niña. Los demás nos lo ven así.

—Pero tampoco es una adulta. Y si, era una niña, adolescente, joven o como quieras llamarle cuando perdió a sus padres y cuando ella y su hermano no tenían a nadie que les guiara a través del dolor. Tú entiendes eso. Luego va y se mete con personas peligrosas y la confinan al igual que ahora. ¿Vivió parte de su vida encarcelada para luego seguir encarcelada hasta el día de hoy? ¿Cómo esperan que se redima? ¿Qué se sienta segura y no pierda la estabilidad que tiene? Saben lo que le produce el dolor a sus poderes. Saben que Wanda no tiene a nadie, desde que murió Pietro, más que a nosotros.

Natasha negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba un suspiro: —Clint. Las cosas son complicadas. ¿Preferirías que la tuviera el gobierno? Le harían cosas peores que no dejarla salir. No dejarla salir —repitió— ¿en serio estamos discutiendo sobre eso?

—Nat la única manera, en la que el gobierno podría tenerla es si ella se rindiera. O si ustedes la capturaran. Por si solos no son rival para Wanda —le dio una mirada triste—. Si permaneció allí es porque no tenía otro lugar donde ir y porque se siente culpable. Está haciendo lo posible para redimirse.

—Si ella vuelve con nosotros, no deberá ser capturada. No tendremos que capturarla.

—Deber, poder, querer y tener son cuatro palabras distintas. Y me temo que las están confundiendo mucho.

—Es importante que _este_ segura a que se _sienta_ segura. Queremos protegerla Clint. No queremos hacerle daño.

—Yo sé que no. Pero los acuerdos no lo hacen —Clint se cruzó de brazos—. Además usando tu misma lógica es importante que las personas _estén_ seguras a que se _sientan_ seguras. Tu misma acabas de decir que el gobierno puede hacer a Wanda cosas peores. ¿Son ese tipo de personas las que van a controlar a los vengadores?

Se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos y luego Clint avanzo hacia la esquina donde se encontraba Bucky, apretando un poco el brazo de Natasha en despedida.

Ella se froto una de sus muñecas distraídamente mientras reflexionaba lo que estaba ocurriendo. Mantenerlos unidos era lo que ella más quería en ese momento, incluso si había un gran desacuerdo ahora tenían una oportunidad para solucionarlo. Para seguir juntos. Y Natasha aprovecharía esa oportunidad.

* * *

T'Challa miro al soldado del invierno desde el lugar en el que estaba sentado. Aun sentía sed de venganza al observarlo, pero siempre había considerado como virtud mantener la calma frente a emociones fuertes que solo harían daño tarde o temprano. Y este era uno de esos momentos, donde debía mantener la calma. Por el bien de él y por el bien del resto de las personas en la sala.

Cerró los ojos unos momentos mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz hasta serenarse. En ese momento recordó la imagen que le mostro el hombre llamado Strange a través de la pantalla:

 _Se vio a él mismo, enfundado en su traje, sin mascara y con una mirada de pena hacia alguien más mientras decía: —La venganza te ha consumido. Los consume a ellos. No voy a dejar que me consuma._

Solo vio su rostro, en ese vistazo del futuro, y vio cuán difícil fue la decisión para él. Tan difícil como lo estaba siendo en ese momento para su yo presente.

Pero si así tenía que ser, ¿quién era él para anteponer sus emociones ante decisiones que salvarían al mundo? Miro una vez más al hombre que mató a su padre y por primera vez se cuestionó su historia. El Capitán América lo había llamado "Bucky". ¿Y quién era Bucky? ¿Era solo un asesino? ¿Era víctima de algo? ¿Era alguien inocente o alguien culpable?

* * *

—Bueno si quieres podemos tener una charla corazón a corazón —empezó Tony, mientras Peter se rascaba la nuca repentinamente nervioso—. Pero debo advertirte que no soy bueno en eso. Eso creo. A decir verdad no me gustan las charlas de sentimientos.

—¿Corazón a corazón? No hace falta Sr. Stark. Um. Nadie es bueno en esas charlas. Quiero decir no he estado en muchas de esas charlas. No es una queja por supuesto…um es solo…solo lo estoy señalando. Sí, eso. Además ¿por qué haría falta? Yo estoy bien, usted está bien, todos estamos bien…

Tony lo miro con una ceja alzada. Peter soltó un suspiro.

—En serio es importante para mí mantener mi identidad en secreto, Señor Stark.

Tony gruño.

—Está bien, de acuerdo —Peter le sonrió enormemente y eso calmo un poco su molestia. Solo un poco.

Luego murmuro para sí mismo: —Manipulado por un niño de 14 años.

—Tengo 15.

—Pareces de 13.

—¡No parezco de 13!

—Sí, sí, lo que sea. Escucha niño, por ahora tenemos una ventaja. Ellos no te conocen y no saben quién eres. Y eso debe permanecer así. Solo dirás tu nombre ¿está bien? —Peter asintió—. Si insisten me lo dejaras manejar a mí. Tampoco deben saber tu edad o no solo te mataran a ti, sino a mí también. Uno de ellos es demasiado moralista con que los niños en pijama combatan el crimen. Te daré una pista: usa mallas excesivamente apretadas.

—No sé si te refieres a Black Widow o al Capitán América. ¡De todas formas ambos son grandiosos!

—Sí, si lo que tú digas. Muy bien. Continuemos pensando el plan porque nos queda 5 minutos antes de que no soporten la curiosidad y vengan a buscarnos. O peor: espiarnos. No tienen ningún respeto por la privacidad.

* * *

Scott era demasiado charlatán y estaba un poco loco. En especial por Steve, parecía ser su fan número uno. Lo cual divertía a Wanda enormemente. No habían hablado mucho en el viaje al aeropuerto. De hecho no habían hablado nada. Clint solo había dicho que Sam conocía a alguien y que ellos iban a pasar buscándolo. Luego Scott se había metido en la parte de atrás del vehículo murmurando algo sobre que Hope lo mataría y que se tomaría una siesta esperando no tener pesadillas con ella.

Wanda no sabía quién era Hope pera ya sentía que ella le agradaba.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Pesas? —pregunto Scott mientras tocaba por segunda vez en el día los músculos de Steve.

—Un poco. Pero es más por el suero del súper soldado —respondió Steve amablemente.

—El suero…wow.

Wanda se rio en voz baja y Steve pareció feliz que ella lo hiciera. Ella misma lo estaba. Scott estaba loco pero ayudaba aligerar todo el peso que había sentido el último tiempo con su personalidad. Era como alguien que te permitía tomar un respiro. Casi como lo era a veces Visión. Pero Visión era especial de otra manera y ocasionaba que las cosas fueran especiales de otra manera también.

Sam, a su lado, negó la cabeza, también divertido. Los únicos que no formaban parte del intercambio eran el sargento Barnes (o Bucky como lo llamaba Steve) y Clint. El primero estaba en el rincón cruzado de brazos, un poco incómodo y dando miradas inseguras al lugar. Wanda lo entendía, ella también se había sentido una intrusa después de la muerte de Pietro. Desde ese momento Clint se había vuelto protector con ella, al igual que Steve. Suponía que tenía que ver con el hecho de que ambos habían sido los primeros en ver a su hermano muerto. O quizá era simplemente la personalidad de los dos.

Vio a Clint alejarse de Natasha y acercarse a Bucky. Ambos conversaron un poco y de alguna manera Bucky pareció menos tenso que antes. Wanda regreso su vista a Natasha y ella debió sentirlo porque también la observo. Ambas se dieron sonrisas pequeñas, después de todo habían aprendido a ser aliadas en el tiempo que habían compartido juntas. Esperaba que eso se mantuviera, aun cuando pensaran distinto.

—Solo dime algo más —dijo Scott—. ¿Eres rubio natural?

Wanda volvió a reír y a agradecer por haber conocido a Scott Lang.

* * *

Rhodey aun observaba el lugar por donde Tony y el chico habían desaparecido. Se sentía confundido y perdido con la situación que se había formado. Sabía que Tony lo conocía antes de llegar ahí y había notado la especie de vínculo que compartían ambos, pero era eso lo que también lo descolocaba. ¿En qué momento había sucedido? ¿Desde cuándo Tony tenía un vínculo con un adolescente?

Entonces el recuerdo lejano de Tony regalando nuevos equipos a un niño, luego de que superara sus ataques de pánico, vino a su cabeza. ¿Cómo lo había llamado Pepper? ¿Harry? ¿Harold? ¿Harley?

Pero no podía ser él. ¿O sí? ¿Era ese niño que ahora había crecido? Sin embargo, recordó entonces, el inicio de la película donde Tony pareció perdido y el muchacho salió de la sala a buscarle agua. Tony lo había llamado Peter.

 _Peter._

Entonces una idea se formó en su cabeza.

Definitivamente estaba más allá de la confusión. Decir que estaba nervioso era poco. Esperaba con sinceridad que no estuviera pasando lo que él creía que estaba pasando porque entonces mataría a Tony.

Jesús, incluso cuando creía que su mejor amigo ya no podría sorprenderlo, Tony se las arreglaba para dejarlo una vez más petrificado.

—¿Por qué Tony? ¿Por qué? —murmuro para sí mismo.

* * *

Bucky estaba agradecido y también confundido. Gratamente confundido. Lo cual era extraño.

Cuando Clint Barton se acercó a él, creyó sinceramente que solo lo había hecho para darle una advertencia con una amenaza implícita. Similar a la manera en que Sam lo trataba. Aunque él tampoco podía culparlo. Sam era el que había visto y estado para Steve cuando Bucky casi lo asesino. El recuerdo aun le producía escalofríos.

Pero Clint había sido distinto.

Primero se había presentado y luego había hablado casualmente sobre cómo Steve había solicitado su ayuda, explicándole toda la situación. Luego de unos minutos Bucky incluso decidió participar en la conversación. Las cosas se volvieron más ligeras entonces y se encontró contándole sobre lo que había estado haciendo este tiempo luego de recuperar un poco sus recuerdos.

La chica (¿Bruja Escarlata la llamaban los medios?) les hizo una seña para que se acercaran y, sintiéndose menos inseguro que antes, avanzo en su dirección. Pero entonces Clint lo detuvo mientras lo miraba con firmeza.

—Sé cómo te sientes. Que te manipulen. Que se metan en tu cabeza. _Lo sé._ Tienes que saber —agrego— que hay personas aquí que no te juzgan y las que lo hacen tienen sus motivos pero pronto entenderán.

* * *

T'Challa se levantó de su asiento con los hombros erguidos y empezó a avanzar en dirección al equipo de Steve, con los ojos fijos en Bucky. Inmediatamente toda la sala se quedó en silencio.

El cuerpo de su padre tendido en el suelo regresaba a su memoria a cada paso que daba. Su rostro pacifico mientras lo acurrucaba contra su pecho. Pensó en las personas de Wakanda cuando le comunicaran que su rey había muerto. Pensó en su madre y su hermana recibiendo la noticia. Al menos Shuri no lo había visto morir frente a sus ojos. Si ella lo hubiera hecho, ¿también sentiría el ardor en su pecho que solo buscaba venganza? ¿También odiaría la última hora de su vida, porque había estado frente al asesino de su padre, y no había podido hacer nada?

De reojo vio como el Capitán daba un paso al frente de su amigo para protegerlo. Y el resto se colocó en posiciones para apoyarlo.

T'Challa recordó la primera persecución que tuvo y que había terminado en su arresto. Luego recordó la segunda, cuya pelea fue más violenta y había sucedido luego de que él impidiera que matara a la agente Romanoff. Si las comparaba a ambas, era claro que en los dos casos Barnes estaba tratando de huir.

" _La venganza te ha consumido. Los consume a ellos. No voy a dejar que me consuma."_

Pero si comparaba objetivamente ambas peleas, también era claro que, en la primera, el patrón de pelea de Barnes era _defensivo_. Mientras que, en la segunda, fue más _agresivo_.

Se detuvo frente a él.

El Capitán pareció a punto de decir algo en advertencia, pero T'Challa fue más rápido.

—Solo dime que no mataste a mi padre.

Barnes aparto a los demás mientras daba un paso al frente, sin dejar de mirarlo: —No lo hice.

No le creía. No tenía ninguna razón ni motivo para creerle.

Pero de nuevo, ¿quién era el para anteponer sus emociones ante decisiones que salvarían al mundo?

—Prevalezco el bien de los demás antes que el mío sargento —inhalo profundamente pronunciado sus palabras con calma—. Solo por eso, te daré el beneficio de la duda —sus ojos se estrecharon—. Pero si estas mintiendo…si descubro que no eres inocente…no habrá nadie que pueda protegerte —miro entonces al Capitán—. Ni siquiera tú.

Entonces Tony Stark entro a la sala.

—Presiento que acabo de interrumpir un momento dramático.

En cámara lenta y sincronizada, cada una de las personas de la sala cambio su posición. Rhodey se colocó a la derecha de Tony, mientras Natasha y T'Challa avanzaban hacia él también. Steve los miraba sin hacer ningún movimiento, pero a pesar de ello, el resto de las personas se habían reunido alrededor suyo. Bucky y Sam a su derecha, y a su izquierda Wanda, Clint y Scott.

Por unos instantes el peso de los Acuerdos de Sokovia se cernió por toda la sala mientras Steve y Tony se veían analíticamente. Entonces Steve desvió, con ojos curiosos, su atención hacia Peter. Luego regreso su mirada a Tony, pidiendo una clara explicación.

* * *

 **30/ 04/ 2019**

 _¿Avengers 4 entra al final?:_ **Si, es oficial. Si entra esa película y por consecuencia también Capitana Marvel.**

 _¿Cómo se va a manejar lo de los acuerdos?:_ **De manera objetiva. Aquí hay dos bandos con personas que creen firmemente en sus posiciones y cada uno con motivos completamente válidos y justificados. No habrá un "Steve hace todo por su novio y lastimo a Tony" ni tampoco habra un "Tony es un maldito hipócrita". NO. Los dos tienen motivos acordes a su historia. Y no solo ellos, sino todo el resto de los personajes. Salvo Peter y Scott que en realidad no saben lo de los acuerdos. En fin, no le tirare basura a ningun personaje.**

 **Gracias por seguir la historia.** **Gracias por los Favoritos.** **Gracias por comentar.** **Gracias por leer.**


	7. Iron Man 2 -Parte 1

**Derechos de Autor: Marvel Studios.**

 **Advertencia: Bueno evidentemente esta historia no es 100 % realista porque ¡Vamos amigos! ¿Quién se creería eso de que los superhéroes verían sus películas? PERO si entraste aquí es porque depositaste un poco de confianza en mí y tratare de no cagarla. No prometo nada porque soy principiante escribiendo y no tengo un don natural.**

 **Simplemente no tenía con quien pasar año nuevo y decidí hacer un maratón Marvel, prender mi computadora y escribir una historia que podría funcionar. Obviamente desencadenare plagios y plagios de esto pero en fin.**

 **También quiero decirte que soy de Latinoamérica por lo que el lenguaje de las películas será ese. Te pido disculpas de antemano si eres español/a.**

 **Comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 6: IRON MAN 2 (parte uno).**

 _En cámara lenta y sincronizada, cada una de las personas de la sala cambio su posición. Rhodey se colocó a la derecha de Tony, mientras Natasha y T'Challa avanzaban hacia él también. Steve los miraba sin hacer ningún movimiento, pero a pesar de ello, el resto de las personas se habían reunido alrededor suyo. Bucky y Sam a su derecha, y a su izquierda Wanda, Clint y Scott._

 _Por unos instantes el peso de los Acuerdos de Sokovia se cernió por toda la sala mientras Steve y Tony se veían analíticamente. Entonces Steve desvió, con ojos curiosos, su atención hacia Peter. Luego regreso su mirada a Tony, pidiendo una clara explicación._

* * *

—Muy bien. Creo que debemos...aclarar algunas cosas —dijo Tony haciendo un gesto con sus manos. Luego señalo a Scott—. Estoy seguro que no te conozco.

—Sí, lo imagine —dijo encogiéndose de hombros— Scott Lang.

Cuando llegaron al Sanctum Sanctórum, un extraño nombre si le preguntaban a Tony, y decidieron discutir sobre las películas, Peter tartamudeo un breve «Son los vengadores» antes de que Tony se apresurara a explicar que él era un nuevo interno de Stark Industries. Probablemente en medio de todas las voces alguien había mencionado el nombre de Scott, pero estaba demasiado distraído mirando a más de diez estuches con discos dentro, de cuya visualización dependía el universo.

En más de una hora luego de que Strange despareciera, T'Challa se había pasado masajeando su ceño fruncido. Natasha cuestionando los hechos al compás de Rhodey. Varias otras voces estaban alzadas, como la de Sam y Clint, con comentarios ocasionales de Wanda. Otros estaban en silencio. Y los murmullos ocasionales preocupados, reticentes, empezaron a elevarse. Y si hubiera sido una situación menos extraña y decisiva probablemente se encontrarían discutiendo sobre los acuerdos, utilizándolos como medio para desquitar su frustración, pero inevitablemente cuando un problema así surgía tendían a dejar sus diferencias de lado. Al menos la mayor parte de las veces.

No fue sorpresivo, entonces, cuando Tony empezó a responder algunas dudas sobre el riesgo que conllevaría visualizar el futuro, los problemas e inconvenientes que existía con que ellos estuvieran presentes ahí y no donde se suponía que debían estar; pero también admitió que la posibilidad de que aquello funcionara, si bien era mínima, existía.

Luego de eso, indiscutiblemente, todos se giraron hacia Steve esperando los guiara a la elección correcta. Él lo medito y aunque consideraba los riesgos como altos, también era consciente que las batallas nunca se ganaban sin riesgos en el camino. Y así se los hizo saber, mediante otras palabras que volvieron el ambiente más calmado que antes. Y cuando finalizo todos estaban motivados, porque en serio ¿cómo no te motivas con un discurso de ese chico? Incluso T'Challa pareció estar de acuerdo con cada palabra que dijo.

Tony sacudió la cabeza regresando al presente. Notando que ahora todos las personas miraban a Peter. Obligo a su cuerpo a mostrar una postura relajada y pasa un brazo alrededor del adolescente, obligándolo a estar enfrente de todos.

—Él es Peter y….

Tony fue al punto: conocía a Peter hace poco, gracias a la beca que le fue otorgada por la Fundación Septiembre. El niño tenía una IQ que era superior a 140, por lo que llamo su atención. Y, al ser un interno de su empresa, contactar con él no fue tan difícil. Insinuó también que dicha inteligencia probablemente también había hecho que Strange lo trajera a la sala: «Fue algo por lo que los de SHIELD contactaron a Bruce también, ¿recuerdan?». Tuvo que contener su propia duda (y preocupación) sobre el por qué Peter estaba con ellos y que rol importante tendría. Después de todo ahora, estaba a cargo no solo de proteger su secreto sino de protegerlo de los demás. No es que desconfiara, pero tenía en cuenta que Barnes era psicológicamente inestable.

La historia era relativamente simple. No debía exagerar con su relato porque más de uno en la sala cuestionaría la veracidad de sus palabras, ni tampoco debía omitir detalles importantes, puesto que Clint y Natasha habían participado en varios interrogatorios para descubrir cuando alguien mentía. Y Wanda podría comprobarlo usando sus poderes.

Sin embargo Tony también sabía que ninguno se tomaría bien la edad de Peter, y no quería un debate moral que solo aumentaría el tiempo en el que estaban ahí. Eventualmente debería decirles la verdad pero tenían la ventaja de que Peter estaba entrenado, poseía fuerza y una gran inteligencia, por lo que les dijo a los demás que tenía 17 años y que ese año empezó a estudiar en el MIT.

Inmediatamente después de decirlo recibió miradas escépticas y fue Sam quien expreso lo que todos creían:

—No puede tener 17.

—Oh, hombre —dijo Peter— ¿Me juzgas por mi apariencia? Estoy empezando a sentirme un poco ofendido aquí.

—Parece de 13 —señalo Bucky. Wanda asintió distraídamente.

Peter se giró en su dirección de manera defensiva: —No tengo 13…espera, ¿ese es un brazo de metal?

—¡Peter! —Tony murmuro en advertencia—. No puedes irle diciendo a las personas si tienen un brazo de metal. En especial si son personas que pueden matarte —agrego en voz baja.

—¡Pero es asombroso! —dijo ignorándolo mientras se acercaba a Bucky que lo observo estupefacto una vez que lo toco— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? ¿Lo fabricaste tú? ¿De qué material esta hecho? ¿Es resistente? ¿Eres como un cyborg? ¿Mitad un humano mitad robot?

—Peter —repitió Tony rodando los ojos.

—¡Oh si, si lo siento! Soy Peter —dijo sacudiendo la mano metálica de Bucky, que se había quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Tony volvió a rodar los ojos. _Ese niño_...se preguntó si Howard se sentía así con respecto a él cuando los hostigaba con preguntas. Luego desecho rápidamente el pensamiento.

—Sí, si —se acercó hacia él alejándolo de Bucky. No lo quería cerca de un potencial asesino. Aun recordaba el golpe que le había dado. Lanzo un suspiro tratando de ignorar las miradas escépticas, curiosas y analíticas que iban hacia Peter—. Peter ellos son…bueno ya sabes quienes son. Y el resto…él es Peter. Y si, tiene 17 ¿alguien más quiere perder el tiempo haciendo preguntas innecesarias?

Bucky se tocó distraídamente el brazo: —Bueno es más alto que Steve a su edad.

Los demás le dirigieron miradas curiosas. No estaban acostumbrados a que el hablara más de una vez. Steve, por su parte, no parecía ofendido por la señalización, sino que asintió distraídamente.

—Todos eran más altos que yo —dijo con una sonrisa y luego se acercó a Peter estirando su mano—. Steve Rogers.

—¡Oh Dios mío! Eres el Capitán América. Soy tu fan —Tony se giró a verlo—. Tengo tus tarjetas coleccionables —Peter sacudió su mano con un ímpetu con los ojos abiertos cómicamente—. En realidad eran de mi tío. Pero luego él me las dio. También un gran fanático, mi tía también. Creo que gusta un poco de ti, ya sabes. En mi escuela igual. Cuando iba a la escuela quiero decir —Steve lo miro confundido. Peter siguió sacudiendo su mano—. Oh también fanáticos, no quise decir que gustaran de ti. O quizás sí. Probablemente sí. En realidad siempre estabas en los videos de mi escuela.

Por alguna extraña razón, que Tony luego se cuestionaría, Steve palideció un poco ante eso último.

* * *

Era de noche cuando Scott supo de la existencia de los vengadores. La cena fue un cucharon de avena de procedencia dudosa, junto a un bollo de pan con sabor a humedad; pero era, después de todo una prisión. No podías aspirar a mucho. Sin embargo ese día fue especialmente duro porque soñó con Cassie, con su ex mujer y con lo felices que eran antes de que el decidiera jugar al justiciero.

Para la hora del almuerzo cedió su plato a uno de sus compañeros debido a que la amargura de su realidad le impidió probar bocado. Su cuerpo, por otra parte, le reclamo alimento con urgencia al anochecer; por lo que cuando Luis se sentó frente a ellos y empezó a narrarles la historia de la batalla de Nueva York, Scott devoraba el cucharon de avena como si fuera el caviar más exquisito. Luis, por su parte, tenía una manera…particular de narrar historias. Sin embargo capto lo importante: dos dioses de la mitología habían llegado a la Tierra, uno para gobernarla y otro para protegerla; dos agentes cuyas identidades eran secretas se habían aliado con el dios protector, con una criatura enorme de color verde, y por supuesto, con Tony Stark y el _Capitán América._

Y si Scott se había avergonzado a si mismo cuando se atraganto interesándose realmente en la historia porque su héroe de la infancia estaba _vivo_ , nadie lo comento.

Eventualmente toda la prisión se llenó de murmullos y susurros, voces que se cruzaban unas con otras, dedicándole pensamientos a aquellos que se decían los héroes más poderosos de la tierra. "Oí que el Capitán América, junto a este chico Thor, golpeaban a los alienígenas con su escudo y un martillo" "Quiero que esa pelirroja sexy me venga a salvar señores" "Amigo, el Capitán América, en serio está vivo" "¿En serio esperan que confiemos nuestras vidas a un anciano psicológicamente inestable y a un ser de otro planeta que dice salvarnos?" "¿Una mujer? ¿Qué hizo, eh? ¿Les preparo un sándwich?" "¿Es en serio? ¿Tony Stark? ¿Qué, ahora, quiere salvar vidas?" "Debí anotarme en clases de arco. Oí que ese chico casi le clava una flecha en el ojo" "Yo podría haberlo hecho mejor" "Tony Stark, señores, el hombre que todos aspiramos a ser".

Honestamente cuando era joven tenía aspiraciones. Y no iba a decir, que no hubo un tiempo en el que no soñó con despertarse con su propia empresa, con más dinero en su cuenta bancaría y con el mundo admirando el trabajo de su vida. Eventualmente consiguió su maestría en ingeniería eléctrica, trabajo duro durante varios años en Vistacorp, esperando el momento en que sería recompensando.

Estar encerrado en lo que parecía una mansión, con los vengadores, viendo películas, no era exactamente la recompensa que pedía. Pero bueno si la vida te da limones te haces un pie de limón y lo disfrutas.

—Realmente espero que haya comida aquí —dijo mientras metía una tarjeta de crédito en la cerradura y hacia palanca. Un _clic_ bajo le confirmo que la había abierto.

—Voy a decidir no preguntar porque parece tan natural para ti abrir cerraduras —dijo Sam luego señalo a Bucky—. Sigo insistiendo en que podíamos haberlo usado a él para que lo abriera.

—¿Y solo aplicar fuerza bruta? —Scott bufo y se metió la tarjeta en la billetera— ¿Y qué pasa con ustedes? Estoy un poco confundido con el hecho de que no usen tarjetas de crédito. ¿No les pagan acaso por salvar al mundo?

—Las personas nos rastrean más fácil de esa forma. Creo que solo Tony las usa.

Scott le siguió dando una mirada confundida y luego empujo la puerta.

* * *

Steve tomo el estuche de la película, cuya portada solo tenía el número 1, y le pego una nota adhesiva de color morado. Luego escribió: Datos importantes.

—Tony Stark se convierte en Iron Man —dicto Natasha.

—Que formal —bufo el susodicho.

—Y revela su identidad —agrego Clint ignorándolo.

Una vez que Scott y Peter se presentaron formalmente, decidieron que lo correcto era investigar el lugar en el que estaban: si había comida, bebida, ropa, habitaciones, cama, etc. Se dividieron en grupos: Peter y Wanda investigarían la cantidad de habitaciones; Scott, Bucky y Sam buscarían comida. Mientras que Clint, Natasha, Tony y Steve se encargarían de organizar el cómo verían las películas, analizar la información que obtuvieron e inspeccionar los elementos que Rhodey y T'Challa transportaran a la sala, en caso de que Strange les hubiera dejado pistas.

—Nick Fury le presenta la iniciativa vengadores —aporto Rhodey entrando con una caja y colocándola encima de una mesa, que previamente Steve llevo ahí. Luego volvió a salir.

 _1\. Tony Stark se convierte en Iron Man._

 _2\. Revela su identidad._

 _3\. Nick Fury le presenta la iniciativa: vengadores._

—¿Están seguros que solo esas tres cosas son importantes? —pregunto Steve dudoso.

—Pues más vale que lo creas —dijo Tony mientras tocaba la nota adhesiva— porque no te va a alcanzar más espacio.

—Ya lo discutimos durante mucho tiempo —Natasha se inclinó para observar una de las cajas—. No hay forma que el enemigo del que hablaba Strange fuera Obadiah o alguien relacionado a él. Murió definitivamente.

—Pero no entiendo por qué si solo son esas tres cosas importantes no lo dijo directamente —Steve negó con la cabeza tratando de forzar a su memoria a recordar. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado antes el nombre de Stephen Strange, pero no sabía dónde. Cuando se los comento a los demás, Tony dijo _: "Creo que hay un neurocirujano importante llamado Stephen Strange pero no puede ser ese tipo"._

Sin embargo no fue ahí donde lo escucho. De eso estaba seguro.

—Bueno todas las ropas son deportivas —comento Natasha terminando de revisar una de las cajas que fue encontrada en la biblioteca. Steve garabateo rápido en otra nota adhesiva y luego se la paso. Ella la pego encima.

—Y aquí hay cepillos, pasta, jabones…—Clint levanto la cabeza con una ceja alzada—. Al parecer piensa que nos va a llevar días.

—Quizá lo haga —dijo Steve pasándole una nota—. No descartaría que tengamos que ver la película de nuevo.

Tony se estremeció.

—No mejor no.

Steve dudo pero asintió sabiendo que Tony se lo estaba tomando de una manera madura teniendo en cuenta que se habían expuesto cosas muy privadas y duras de su vida. Honestamente estaba preocupado por una de las frases que había dicho el Tony del pasado: _"No debería estar vivo, a menos que hubiera una razón"._ Se preguntó internamente cuan verdaderas seguían siendo esas palabras hoy en día y si ese mismo pensamiento había ocasionado que Tony arriesgara constantemente su vida.

—En esta caja también hay ropa —informo Natasha y luego estiro la mano para que Steve le pasara otra nota adhesiva.

* * *

Wanda inclinó la cabeza inconscientemente, observando a Peter con detenimiento. Ciertamente tenía el rostro de alguien menor, no 13, pero tampoco 17. Un intermedio. 15 quizás. Ella era mayor con él, eso era seguro. Pero, por otra parte, podía ver detrás de la ropa un poco holgada lo que sin duda eran músculos. Lo cual despertó su curiosidad porque Peter no parecía ser alguien que le gustara ejercitarse, si se dejaba guiar por un estereotipo.

—Dices —pregunto Wanda cuando se encontraron en la escalera— ¿Qué trabajas para Stark Industrias?

—Um sí. Gane la beca y eso. Allá arriba hay cuatro habitaciones —dijo Peter, anotándolo en el papel que le había dado Clint, luego comento casualmente: —Tu cabello es más claro en persona.

Wanda se encontró a si misma parpadeando cuando el comentario la tomo desprevenida.

—¿Gracias?

Peter le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

—No entiendo porque la gente dice que eres peligrosa —Wanda se quedó quieta ante eso pero Peter continuo sin notarlo—. Pareces una buena persona, corrección, _eres_ una buena persona, estoy seguro que no buscas dañar nadie. Iré a revisar de nuevo la habitación del final del pasillo. Esas tienden a tener pasadizos secretos. Lo vi en una película.

Wanda lo observo a alejarse en silencio.

 _Eres una buena persona._

* * *

Había algo que estaba haciendo ruido en Tony desde que llegaron. Finalmente se cruzó de brazos y lo soltó.

—¿Por qué Scott Lang parece conocer a todo el equipo de fugitivos? Sin ofender.

Mala elección de palabras noto, cuando Clint le lanzo una mirada perpleja.

—¿Solo por qué dices "sin ofender" se supone que no debemos ofendernos?

—Calma Katniss, no hagas un drama. Estoy señalando un hecho.

—¿Pero estas de acuerdo? —pregunto Steve observándolo a él y a Natasha.

Francamente Tony, no sabía que querían que respondiera. No, no estaba de acuerdo con que fueran fugitivos, pero trato de advertirles. No hicieron caso y ahora el gobierno los nombraba precisamente de esa forma. Y no iba a negar el hecho de que si lo eran, así eran las reglas ahora. Además, ellos no comprendían, que si no se dejaban capturar, otras personas, con intenciones menos amables, los perseguirían.

—Estaba con nosotros en el aeropuerto —confeso Steve finalmente.

La frustración regreso de golpe a Tony cuando comprendió que Steve había llamado a más personas. Clint parecía en completo desacuerdo con que se revelara esa información. Esa reacción solo hizo que estuviera a punto de responder a la pregunta que anteriormente le hicieron con un rotundo: _Si._ Hasta que Natasha se deslizo silenciosamente en medio de los tres.

—Nos estamos saliendo de tema —intervino mirando con cuidado a Steve y de regreso a Tony—. Creo que hasta que logremos entender lo que está pasando con estas películas, la conexión que tienen y el peligro al que nos estamos enfrentando, podemos dejar de lado…el conflicto.

Steve miro a Clint, que le dio un asentimiento después de segundos.

—Creo que antes deberían saber algo.

—Steve —Natasha continuo—, después. Tenemos tiempo. Lo resolveremos.

Natasha no supo si había dicho las palabras correctas en ese momento porque el rostro de Steve parpadeo en una mezcla de emociones, que tan pronto como llegaron se fueron. Pensó en darle una mirada confundida para que él se explicara pero el asintió en su dirección.

—Está bien. Eventualmente creo que es necesario que hablemos y me gustaría que pudiéramos hacerlo —tomo en sus manos el estuche de la primera película—. Sin embargo, es cierto. Hay asuntos más importantes.

Tony asintió de acuerdo y luego suspiro.

—No querían que fueran fugitivos —dijo en voz baja, más calmado. Se contuvo a tocarse el pecho, un acto reflejo que tenía. A veces se olvidaba que ya no llevaba el reactor.

Antes de que alguno pudiera responder Scott entro comiendo unas papas fritas. Sam lo seguía desde atrás.

—Encontré comida —dijo. Tony se apresuró a arrebatarle el paquete de sus manos—. ¡Oye!

—Dime que encontraste palomitas.

—No Tony —dijo Rhodey negando con sus manos para hacer énfasis mientras volvía a entrar—. Esto no es un día de cine donde podamos recostarnos y comer palomitas. Es serio. El mundo depende de lo que hay en esas cintas y definitivamente no vamos a sentarnos a comer como si lo estuviéramos disfrutando. No hay bebidas. No hay palomitas. No.

Quince minutos después Tony y Peter estaban en la cocina preparando palomitas mientras Natasha y Rhodey acomodaban las sillas.

—Necesitas más determinación en tus decisiones Rhodey —comento Natasha.

—No puedo creer que el Cap lo apoyara.

—No es tan raro como piensas. El metabolismo desarrollado de Steve también produce que coma más que una persona promedio. Ahora ayúdame a arrinconar estas cajas.

* * *

"Bueno —pensó Tony— o Strange tenía una enorme cantidad de comida en sus estantes y en la heladera o la comida del lugar estaba destinada a ellos". Sospechaba que era lo último cuando se acercó al microondas y había una nota pegada.

" _Si lo utilizaran para palomitas son más predecibles de lo que pensé"_

—Creo que se refiere a usted—dijo Peter.

Tony hizo una mueca mientras arrugaba el papel.

—No me trates de usted. Haces que me sienta un anciano. Llámame Tony.

—Está bien señor Stark.

Tony le dio una mirada divertida y luego lanzo el papel al bote de basura. La arrugada nota blanca se detuvo en el aire rodeada de una luz roja y luego Wanda lo atrajo a sus manos.

—Supongo que se refiere a ti. —Afirmo guardando el papel en su chaqueta.

—Creo que se refiere a más de uno —objeto y ella sonrio—¿Sucedió algo?

—Si —dijo—, hay algo que deberías saber. Steve te lo va a explicar. Estaremos en la sala de cine.

Luego de eso salió por la puerta, Tony frunció el ceño confundido.

—Ella es más bonita en persona.

Sacudiendo sus pensamientos se giró hacia Peter con una sonrisa.

—¿Bonita?

—¡No lo decía en ese sentido!

Tony se echó a reír.

—Lo que tú digas niño araña.

—¡Shhh! —Peter giro su cabeza en todos los rincones— ¿No prefiero gritarlo también?

—Claro podría…

—¡No, no, no! ¿Podemos no decir la palabra con "a"?

—Relájate —Tony rio—. Él único que tiene una audición mejorada es el Cap y de todas formas no estoy seguro que me haya creído lo de tu pasantía.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Él tenía la misma mirada que mi tía May.

—Sí, yo tampoco estoy seguro que ella nos haya creído.

* * *

Steve lo dirigió una mirada seria cuando Tony entro.

—Tenemos un problema —dijo— con la película que debemos ver ahora.

—¿De quién trata?

Sam le dio una mirada de disculpa. Y Tony gruño.

—No, definitivamente no. Dame esa lista. ¿Cuál es la siguiente a esta? ¿La numero 3?

—Es que no lo dice.

—¿Qué?

Sam saco el papel de su bolsillo y se lo entrego.

—Es una especie de magia que no logro comprender —dijo Wanda mientras Tony miraba con incredulidad la lista que solo contenía dos nombres: IRON MAN y IRON MAN 2—. Hay palabras escritas pero no son visibles. Y ya tratamos de abrir el estuche del resto de las películas pero parecen sellados.

—¿No lo puedes revertir?

Wanda negó con la cabeza y Tony suspiro.

—Tony si no quieres…

—No hay muchas opciones Cap. Solo hagámoslo.

Tony lanzo un suspiro y volvió a la cocina, de vuelta con Peter, maldiciendo su suerte en ese momento. Clint y Natasha luego entraron para ayudarlos a llevar la comida. Ambos le dirigieron miradas comprensivas.

* * *

T'Challa se sentía curioso con lo que estaba pensando, anotando mentalmente que debía haber una buena razón para que tuvieran que ver otra película de Tony. Él ya se había ubicado en su lugar, mientras los demás seguían entrando.

¿Qué podían tener en común todos ellos? ¿Qué era lo que los unía?

Finalmente todos se ubicaron en sus lugares, apagaron la luz y la película empezó.

 **Inicio con una voz en off:**

— _ **Hace mucho que no…estoy ante ustedes. Hoy si seguiré el guion —se escucharon las risas de los periodistas—. Se ha especulado acerca de mi participación en los eventos que ocurrieron en la calle, en el techo y…**_

T'Challa levanto la cabeza confundido.

— _ **Perdone señor Stark —interrumpió la voz de Christine—. Pero ¿en serio quiere que creamos que fue un guardaespaldas especial que convenientemente apareció, a pesar de que usted siem…**_

Rhodey miro pensativamente la película porque ciertamente no era algo que esperaba.

¿Por qué era importante la conferencia de prensa? ¿Y por qué la historia volvía a Tony? ¿Qué tan vital era su amigo para que su vida fuera lo primero que debían ver?

 **La pantalla se ilumino con una luz rojiza e inmediatamente páginas de diversos comics empezaron a pasar en secuencia, haciéndose más claras, alternando con un fondo rojo con letras, mostrando dibujos de ellos que empezaron a tener color propio. Los dibujos se ubicaron dentro de seis grandes letras hasta que están se volvieron blancas formando una palabra: MARVEL.**

"Es un buen logo", pensó Scott.

— _ **Ya sé que es algo confuso —interrumpió la voz de Tony—. Pero una cosa es cuestionar la versión oficial y otra cosa es apuntar con el dedo e insinuar que yo soy una especie de superhéroe...**_

Natasha se abstuvo en señalar que pudo decirle a Christine que eso lo había leído en un periódico para zafar del interrogatorio de la periodista.

 **Una nueva escena apareció en la pantalla, mientras las voces seguían reproduciéndose. Una ciudad, cubierta de nieve fue mostrada. En la parte inferior de la pantalla se leyó: Moscow.**

Varios le lanzaron una mirada interrogativa a Tony, que se encogió de hombros mientras negaba con la cabeza, igual de confundido que ellos.

 **Breves imágenes de distintas partes de la ciudad fueron mostradas, hasta que en la pantalla apareció un televisor con la imagen de Tony en la conferencia de prensa.**

— _ **No tengo el tipo de héroe ¿o qué? Con esta…larga lista de defectos de carácter y con los errores que he cometido en público…**_

 **La imagen se desplazó mostrando la habitación en la cual se veía la noticia. Un pájaro estaba ubicado al lado del televisor. La cámara apunto, entonces, a un hombre de piel blanca, de poco cabello, canoso y con una barba del mismo color. Estaba acostado pareciendo incapaz de moverse mientras escuchaba. Su rostro brillaba, y sus mejillas eran coloradas. Estaba entrecerrando los ojos.**

 _Anton Vanko._

Tony lo reconoció en ese momento. Y dedujo, entonces, en que se centraría la película. La idea no le agradaba, no era un recuerdo bueno la manera con la que había lidiado lo que pasaba con su cuerpo, y el día de hoy estaba ciertamente recibiendo las consecuencias de ello. Lo que le pasó a él, en ese momento, donde creyó que moriría, eran momentos íntimos y se estremeció al pensar que eso probablemente sería mostrado.

— _ **Lo cierto es —dijo Tony desde el televisor— Yo soy Iron Man.**_

 **La pantalla del televisor mostro a los periodistas acercarse hacia Tony. El hombre de la habitación se agito. La cámara dio otro enfoque: en un pasillo, apoyado frente a una puerta había otro hombre, vestido de ropa oscura, apoyando la cabeza en su brazo.**

— _ **Ivan**_ **—apareció en un subtítulo mientras el hombre de la habitación hablaba en otro idioma, luego de eso se escuchó su tos.**

 **Ivan levanto la vista y se quedó quieto observando en dirección a la voz.**

Rhodey entonces comprendió también y giro su cabeza en dirección a Tony.

—Ivan Vanko —aclaro para los demás.

 **Luego de unos segundos empezó a avanzar con pasos lentos. Cuando entro a la habitación, se pudo apreciar lo pequeño que era el lugar: las paredes estaban rasgadas, el televisor era diminuto, la luz que alumbraba era tenue poco superior al de una vela a pesar de que venía de un foco y la cama era pequeña y se hundía fácilmente cuando Ivan se sentó para ayudar al hombre mayor.**

— _ **Ese deberías ser tú**_ **—susurro.**

T'Challa se mostró pensativo ante eso.

Tony bufo amargamente. Comparar a tus hijos con otros no resultaba bien.

 **Ivan deslizo una pastilla por la boca del anciano.**

— _ **No escuches esa mierda**_ **—respondió Ivan con tranquilidad.**

Natasha alzo una ceja.

— _ **Lo siento**_ **—dijo con voz aún más baja—.** _ **Todo lo que pude darte es mi conocimiento.**_

Y eso debería ser suficiente, se dijo Rhodey. Ivan pudo tener un mejor destino si no hubiera estado consumido por la venganza.

 **Dio una tos más agrietada.**

 **Ivan se inclinó y toco su rostro, con una mezcla de dolor y preocupación. Sus manos empezaron a mover, con cuidado, al otro hombre pero este dejo de reaccionar.**

 **Lo sacudió otra vez. Y luego de unos segundos dejo caer su cabeza encima de su pecho. Cuando la volvió a levantar estaba llorando y para encubrir un sollozo dio un largo trago a una bebida desde la botella. Lanzo un suspiro y luego su rostro se volvió a contraer de dolor y sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras lanzaba un grito de rabia.**

—Presiento que esto no ira bien —dijo Scott observando al hombre gritar.

Wanda asintió, y nadie de la sala parecía estar en desacuerdo. Tony por su parte hizo una mueca, porque ver el dolor de Ivan y la muerte de Anton no fue agradable.

 **La escena cambio de pronto mostrando a Ivan con unos planos azules. Los extendió a la altura de sus ojos. El plano del Reactor Arc estaba en el centro, en una esquina de él estaba el sello de Stark Industrias. En la parte inferior del medio se leía:**

 _ **Anton Vanko – Howard Stark.**_

Tony desvio la vista y Steve frunció las cejas con curiosidad.

Los demás se mostraron interesados también, a excepción de Natasha y Rhodey.

 **La escena volvió a cambiar y esta vez mostro a Ivan con una soldadora, vestido de otra forma. Chispas volaban desde donde trabajaba. En la parte de atrás habían pegados, en la pared, recortes de diario donde aparecía Tony, desde una edad joven hasta la edad que tenía en la película.**

—Eso es un poco perturbador —dijo Scott.

—Demasiado —dijo Clint.

 **Un subtítulo apareció en una esquina: Robert Downey Jr.**

Tony levanto las cejas.

—Bueno al parecer, Robert Downey eres tú —dijo Natasha—. O mejor dicho el actor que te interpreta.

—No puedo creer que en una realidad alternativa me llame Robert —bufo.

—Técnicamente sigues siendo tú salvo que eres un personaje de película.

—Creo que en realidad es de comics —intervino Scott— por el logo del inicio de las películas —aclaro.

Algunos parpadearon y luego empezaron a asentir encontrando lógica en su suposición.

—Y esta sería su versión cinematográfica —dijo Sam concordando.

—Además —agrego Scott— creo que vi un recorte de uno de los comics del Cap.

 **La escena volvió a cambiar mostrando a Ivan más avanzado en su trabajo. Con un martillo golpeaba el hierro caliente. La cámara volvió a dar otro enfoque, esta vez dirigida a una mesa por donde el resto de los planos estaban esparcidos en un rincón. En un pequeño espacio se podía observar un plato que solo tenía un pedazo de pan y un cubo de queso.**

A pesar de que sabía que era el villano, Peter hizo una mueca de lastima. Desde su punto de vista, las personas nacían con un sentido del bien y el mal. Y varias veces las situaciones que la vida les presentaba hacían que se dejaran llevar por el camino equivocado. ¿Fue solo la muerte de su padre lo que ocasiono que Ivan Vanko se convirtiera en alguien vengativo? ¿Fue la pobreza y las limitaciones que tuvo en su vida? ¿O fue el hecho de que su padre lo había convencido lo suficiente como para que creyera que la vida de Tony era la vida que él también merecía tener?

Por supuesto no era excusa para lo que hizo, pero si eran motivos suficientes, para que al menos Peter le tuviera pena.

 **Ivan ahora se encontraba frente a unas viejas computadoras uniendo dos cables. Otro panorama fue mostrado con nuevos recortes de diarios que incluían noticias de Tony. El enfoque volvió a Ivan cuyo rostro estaba serio y concentrado frente a una lupa mientras seguía construyendo. Otro plano de la cámara mostro recortes de noticias de Iron Man. Una nueva escena regreso a Ivan haciendo beber al pájaro de una pequeña copa.**

 **Recortes de imágenes de Tony. Ivan frunciendo el ceño. Más recortes de noticias.**

En ese momento, Wanda noto que la lista de personas que despreciaban a Tony seguía extendiéndose. Y era curioso que al menos dos personas que lo enfrentaron (Obadiah e Ivan) tenían relación directa con él y con su padre.

 **Las manos de Ivan fueron mostradas mientras el dejaba caer gotas a un circulo transparente, que se asemejaba bastante al Reactor Arc. Ivan luego rodo una perilla que empezó a distribuir un líquido de color azul por un fino tubo. Chispas saltaron del cable. Y en el centro de la mesa un nuevo reactor empezó a brillar.**

Natasha se detuvo a reflexionar en la realidad que representaba eso. Al menos para ese entonces alguien ya había descubierto como crear una armadura. Y si eso fue hace años, ¿cómo podían estar seguros que, en la actualidad no volvería a ocurrir? Si, Ivan tenía la ventaja de tener los planos viejos de Howard para saber cómo funcionaba la tecnología del reactor. Y si, varios otros que lo intentaron no lo lograron. Pero la posibilidad no estaba del todo extinta. Ese era uno de los pensamientos que varias personas debían tener en esos momentos. Eso hacía que entendiera el miedo que la gente tenía. No se sentían seguros.

Los entendía, incluso si ellos no los entendían.

Era frustrante, a veces, el hecho de que al resto del mundo no les importara que arriesgaran su vida cada día ni cuanto dolor tenían que pasar para afrontar el hecho de que no podían salvar a todos; o que no comprendieran que habían cosas que escapaban de su control. Natasha suspiro. Primeros los llamaron _héroes_ y luego los condenaron por el mismo título.

No había gloria en eso. Y para ese punto Natasha se rindió ante las exigencias porque necesitaban recuperar su confianza, la sociedad era la que pesaba y la autoridad la que sometía después de todo.

 **El fondo se hizo negro y letras color oro aparecieron: IRON MAN 2.**

Tony se recostó en su lugar.

—Muy bien…iniciemos esto.

Algunos le dieron miradas simpáticas.

— **Viento proveniente de 2.030, establece a 4500 metros. Listos para el salto. Estamos sobre la zona.**

 **La música de** _ **AC/DC – Shoot To Thrill**_ **empezó a sonar en medio del fondo oscuro de la pantalla.**

 _ **6 meses después.**_

Tony alzo una ceja. Porque ahora le mostraban de nuevo que se había equivocado. Si ese día, era el que recordaba, recibiría un citatorio donde luego frente al senado afirmaría que nadie tiene su tecnología, mientras que 6 meses antes Ivan ya había terminado una versión del Reactor Arc.

—Me agrada la música de tus películas —comento Scott y pronto varios de ellos se mostraron de acuerdo.

Eso trajo una pequeña sonrisa en Tony, dado que las canciones provenían de sus álbumes favoritos.

 **Una nueva escena apareció de pronto. El traje de Iron Man estaba de espaldas mientras la compuerta de un avión se abría. Tony corrió hacia adelante y se dejó caer en el cielo. La ciudad se veía desde una vista frontal mientras el volaba por sobre los fuegos artificiales. Esquivándolos.**

—Tienes entradas dramáticas —señalo Clint y Tony se mostro petulante.

Todo aquel que había visto en acción a Iron Man le dio la razón.

 **La armadura se acercó con velocidad hacia un escenario. Iron Man aterrizo con una rodilla inclinada y la otra doblada, mientras su puño se apretaba en el piso. Detrás de él había una enorme pantalla con la bandera de Estados Unidos ondeando. Luego se levantó, junto al estribillo de la canción, con los brazos en alto y una ronda enorme de aplausos mientras varias bailarinas bailaban detrás de él y fuegos artificiales se elevaban.**

—Si –comento Bucky con la voz un poco enronquecida (quizá de lo poco que hablaba)— tienes buenas entradas.

Para sorpresa de Steve, Tony sonrió, aunque fue de forma dudosa.

 **La vista de la pantalla se alejó dando un panorama a una enorme manzana de la ciudad con varias luces en sus edificios, que tenían diseños modernos y llamativos. Un subtítulo apareció en la pantalla: _Stark Expo – Flushing, New York._**

Flushing, un barrio de Queens. En ese momento, Tony se dio cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de Peter aquella vez sin saberlo. Y se preguntó brevemente lo que hubiera pasado si su primer encuentro hubiera sido con Peter siendo un niño.

Posiblemente tenían el mismo pensamiento porque Peter lo miro de reojo.

 **La escena volvió a Tony dentro de la armadura que alzo los brazos de nuevo haciendo que el suelo debajo de él se elevara. Detrás suyo las bailarinas, con trajes rojos y un círculo en sus pechos, continuaban bailando. De las partes elevadas empezaron a salir las máquinas amarillas que se encargaban de ensamblar y quitar las partes de la armadura.**

 **El casco fue el primero en ser desprendido. El rostro de Tony apareció en la pantalla, más jovial, presuntuoso y con una sonrisa que rozaba la diversión y la arrogancia. Luego fueron las botas de la armadura, después su pecho, hasta que Tony salió con un traje elegante de color negro. Hizo una reverencia por sobre los gritos de la multitud.**

Rhodey miro la escena, divertido.

 **Tony estiro su mano en alto, con un signo de amor y paz, saludando. Las bailarinas continuaron su coreografía mientras Tony las aplaudía, luego empezaron a desfilar en círculo rodeándolo, mientras la imagen de la pantalla detrás suyo se llenaba de un título: Stark Expo.**

 **Entonces la música finalizo.**

Tony hizo una mueca. Esa pudo ser una gran entrada, pero presentía que a los demás no les gustaría la arrogancia con la que se mostró ese día.

— **¡Ah que gusto volver! —dijo con una sonrisa— Me extrañaron mucho. Yo también —hubo chiflidos y unos cuantos gritos—. ¿Explotar? Eso ya lo hice —hubo un coro de risas.**

 **»No estoy diciendo que el mundo tenga su periodo más largo de paz ininterrumpida** **gracias a mí** **—los aplausos aumentaron—. No estoy diciendo que…de la cenizas…¡De mi cautiverio! Jamás se había personificado mejor metáfora del ave fénix en la historia.**

Wanda alzo una ceja pero hizo un gesto con los labios concordando. Después de todo, hasta la armadura concordaba con un fénix en llamas.

 **Tony dejo caer su cabeza hacia adelante mientras volvió a levantar los brazos esperando otra ronda de aplausos, los cuales recibió inmediatamente con mucho fervor.**

— **No estoy diciendo…**

Era curioso que cada "no estoy diciendo" sonara indirectamente como si lo estuviera haciendo. Cosa que, en el fondo, Tony sabía que había hecho. Para ese entonces sabía que se estaba muriendo y pensó que no había un punto por el cual no debería mostrarse arrogante, fingir diversión, presumir, ser un idiota…porque después de todo se iría del mundo de todas formas. Pero no fue lo correcto...lo aprendió por las malas. Porque el mundo podía odiarlo y despreciarlo pero las personas que él quería eran las que sufrían las consecuencias de sus actos imprudentes, como Rhodey, como _Pepper._

—… **que el tío Sam ya no trabaje y descanse en su sillón disfrutando de su té porque no ha podido encontrar a alguien que sea tan fuerte…¡y que logre vencerme en mi mejor día! —otra ronda de aplausos— Gracias. No hablo de mí. No hablo de ustedes. No estoy hablando de nosotros. Hablo de un legado. Hablo de lo que decidimos dejar a las futuras generaciones.**

Sam analizo las palabras. Porque la palabra "legado" ya no era una palabra común ni que pudiera pasar desapercibida si se relacionaba con Tony. Hablar de legado, era hablar de Yinsen, era hablar de una persona que confió en él y lo hizo un mejor hombre. Era hablar de un sacrificio.

" _Eso que viste —Yinsen se inclinó a mirar a Tony— es tu legado Stark"._

¿Fueron tan grande el alcance de las palabras de Yinsen que Tony las lleva tan presentes?

—… **es por eso que durante todo un año y por primera vez desde el 74, los más brillantes hombres y mujeres, de naciones y corporaciones del mundo, van a unir recursos y nos darán su visión colectiva de cómo construir un mejor futuro. No es para nosotros. Y bueno, ya para terminar, si puedo decirles otra cosa es…¡Bienvenidos a Stark Expo!**

 **Hubo otra ronda de aplausos.**

Steve experimento la melancolía familiar, recordando la primera vez que vio a Howard presentando su auto volador. En ese día, ahora que lo pensaba, habían pasado tres cosas importantes: conoció a Howard (aunque no de manera personal), se despidió de Bucky y fue aceptado en el ejército.

— **Y ahora…les presento a un invitado que es especial y viene de más allá, para hablar al respecto —Tony levanto un la voz—. Pido un aplauso para mi padre: Howard.**

 **La pantalla detrás mostro a Howard apoyado contra su escritorio, mientras Tony se alejaba del escenario.**

Bucky se tensó al verlo logrando que Natasha y Steve compartieran una mirada.

— _ **Todo es posible con la tecnología —dijo Howard—. Mejor vida. Buena salud. Y por primera vez en la historia de la humanidad, la posibilidad de la paz mundial. De parte de todos aquí en Stark Industrias les presento, personalmente, la ciudad del futuro.**_

Steve miro de reojo a Bucky, pensando si ese era el rostro de Howard que recordaría o si lo recordaba incluso. Regreso su vista a la imagen de su viejo colega y se detuvo a mirarlo en esos cortos segundos. Ciertamente no era el rostro que Steve recordaba. Howard era definitivamente más mayor, su rostro se había alargado y su corte de pelo había cambiado también. Pero aun llevaba su impecable bigote, portándolo orgullosamente.

Se alegraba de que hubiera continuado con su vida, consiguiera una familia y que el esfuerzo que tenía en su trabajo le diera frutos. No fueron grandes amigos. Honestamente, él se llevaba mejor con Peggy. Pero sí tuvieron una corta amistad que Steve apreciaba. Una amistad que ahora tenía con su hijo.

Y eso era extraño, para ambas partes.

Howard, es un tema tabú entre ellos. Es un acuerdo silencioso que tienen Tony y él de no mencionarlo. Steve sabía de la existencia de Tony antes de conocerlo personalmente, porque el archivo de Howard fue uno de los primeros que se atrevió a mirar. Cuando conoció a su hijo, entonces, fue difícil llevarse bien.

Tony le recordaba a Howard, era la representación exacta de todo lo que había perdido, de que no había vuelta atrás, de que la vida siguió para los demás. Además de que sus personalidades eran asombrosamente parecidas. Y sabe que Steve también hizo que Tony recuerde a Howard, aunque nunca supo si eso era algo bueno o malo. A pesar de que presentía que era lo último.

Luego de la batalla de Nueva York, se estrecharon las manos reconociendo en el otro un compañerismo, más no una amistad. Ciertamente la primera amistad que tuvo con unos de los vengadores originales sucedió dos años después con Natasha, donde ambos descubrieron que Hydra había provocado el accidente de Howard y su mujer.

Steve creyó que no era su lugar decírselo a Tony puesto que no eran amigos y una persona más indicada para ello era Fury (que ya había sido informado) o en su defecto Natasha, con quienes Tony tenía más comunicación, y mejor relación. Luego ella le dijo que se ocultaría un tiempo, no sin antes darle una carpeta con la información de Bucky. Y Steve se centró en buscarlo mientras paralelamente destruía las bases restantes de Hydra. Luego leyó las misiones del Soldado del Invierno y tardo varios días en procesar la información.

Porque Bucky asesino a Howard.

Se estremecio. Y Steve se sintió devastado por varios días. A veces odiaba tanto este futuro. Odiaba haber despertado. Odiaba no haber alcanzado la mano de Bucky y frenar su caída, porque si lo hubiera alcanzado no se hubiera convertido en el soldado del invierno y Howard no estaría muerto…

Entonces las bases de Hydra empezaron a ser demasiadas. Clint y Natasha fueron en su ayuda, Thor volvió a la tierra, Tony y Bruce se ofrecieron para las misiones. El equipo se reunió otra vez y, en un momento intermedio, dejaron de ser compañeros para convertirse en amigos.

Y luego de un tiempo se entero que ni Natasha ni Fury le dijeron la verdad a Tony. No sabe porque lo espero de Fury en primer lugar, después de todo, siempre ha sido alguien que guarda secretos. Y Natasha se mostró precavida porque se preocupa por Tony y las reacciones que pueda llegar a tener, lo que hizo que Steve recordara que fue ella quien redacto el informe de Iron Man e investigo su personalidad. Entonces supo que debía decírselo él. Porque Tony se había convertido en su amigo y porque fue el mejor amigo de Steve el que asesino a sus padres, porque nadie más se lo diría y porque Steve no es alguien que aprecie los secretos.

Solo debía entonces encontrar el momento adecuado, pero no lo encontró. A lo largo de su amistad de un año, no supo hallarlo. Siempre había algo, una misión, la distancia, el retiro de Tony o el propio miedo de Steve a la reacción que pudiera tener cuando se enterara.

Quería protegerlo de la verdad, pero se preguntaba, ahora —viendo la imagen de Howard en la pantalla— si no es a él mismo que está protegiendo de la verdad. No va a haber un momento indicado, pensó. Por qué ¿cómo le explicas a alguien que sus padres no murieron en un accidente? ¿Cómo tienes el corazón para decirle que vivió su vida engañado? ¿Cómo le dices que hay un culpable? ¿Y que ese culpable no es el asesino sino las personas que se metieron en su mente? ¿Cómo le dices eso sin hacerlo daño?

 **Una imagen de una maqueta apareció en la pantalla, hecha cuidadosamente y distribuida demostrando el esfuerzo que Howard había puesto en ello.**

 **La escena empezó a dar otro enfoque, a un costado del escenario Tony tenía algo en sus manos, mirándolo con seriedad.**

Tony suspiro, porque lo que le sucedió no era de conocimiento público.

 **Hubo un enfoque en el objeto: era pequeño, rectangular y tenía una pequeña franja (parecida a la de las calculadoras) y al lado un enorme botón.**

" _ **Porcentaje de toxicidad en la sangre: 19%"**_

Peter abrió los ojos dándole a Tony una mirada de incredulidad.

—¿Qué…

—Se solucionó —dijo Tony restándole importancia. En parte para tranquilizarlo y en parte para que los demás no empezaran a cuestionarlo. Sin embargo no era solo Peter el que lo miraba sorprendido.

—Pero ¿cómo?

—¿Cómo se solucionó? Bueno es una lar…

—¿Cómo es que tenías toxicidad en la sangre? ¿No afecto eso a tu corazón?

Tony contuvo una mueca, porque la parte en que dijo que Peter tenía un IQ superior a los demás, era cierta y no tardaría en darse cuenta lo que estaba pasando.

—Si no se muestra en la película —dijo Tony con cuidado— se los explicare yo mismo.

—… _ **no más trabajo tedioso. Eso dejara tiempo para otras actividades**_ **—Tony levanto la vista—** _ **y así disfrutar la dulce vida. Esto es Stark Expo. Bienvenidos.**_

 **Un estruendo de aplausos le siguió y la escena cambio hacia una reportera.**

— **Transmitimos totalmente en vivo la expo de Stark Industrias. Es la inauguración y Tony Stark acaba de salir de la escena. Si no pueden venir no se preocupen dura todo el año. Voy a estar aquí en las atracciones, con los pabellones, con los inventos que vienen de todo el mundo.**

 **La escena cambio a una perspectiva de Tony viendo a Happy recibir una chaqueta que le fue lanzada.**

— **Listo. Están agotados. Abre por favor —dijo a unos guardias en frente de una puerta blanca. Inmediatamente luego de que la puerta se abriera varios jóvenes gritaron al ver a Tony acercarse a ellos.**

— **Hola amigos. Gracias por venir —dijo Tony, vio a una chica joven acercarse a él—. Ya me acorde de ti —bromeo, para luego seguir avanzando— Am hola…—una chica rubia se acercó a él pasándole un papel mientras le decía "llámame".**

—Por favor Tony dime que no lo hiciste —dijo Rhodey observando con horror la edad que aparentaba la chica.

—Jesús, Rhodey. ¿Por qué siempre deduces lo peor? Por supuesto que no lo hice.

— **A un lado —dijo Happy apartando a más personas.**

 **Tony se acercó a un grupo de niños.**

Peter miro la pantalla distraído y luego ensancho los ojos. Ahora definitivamente quería morir de vergüenza.

 **Firmo una fotografía de una niña. Saludo a otra y luego se acercó a un niño, más pequeño que el resto, y cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una enorme mascara de Iron Man.**

—Oh yo lo conozco —dijo Tony con una sonrisa mientras señalaba con un dedo la pantalla— ese era un niño estúpidamente valiente.

Peter se metió un puñado de palomitas en su boca tratando de desesperadamente de concentrarse en algo que no fuera el mismo en la pantalla.

Con una punzada de dolor, recordó que fue con su tío Ben, esa noche. Había pasado casi un año y medio desde que fue a vivir con sus tíos tras la repentina muerte de sus padres. Con el tiempo, las cosas fueron funcionando para los tres. May lo levanto temprano ese día y le había dado la noticia. Ben le compro el casco y May le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno cuando se despidieron.

Lastimosamente para él, sus sentidos estaban alertas, así que podía ver de reojo a Wanda mirarlo sospechosa, podía ver su imagen en la película y podía escuchar las palabras del millonario sin saber si debía sentirse ofendido o no.

 **Tony se siguió acercando a varias personas, mientras los saludaba, luego se acercó a un hombre con una camisa color bordo y pantalones negros con tirantes. Llevaba el cabello blanco canoso peinando hacia atrás y los ojos cubiertos con unas gafas de montura cuadrada, transparentes.**

— **¡Larry!**

Peter se atraganto con la comida mientras decía un ahogado: —Es él.

Tony le golpeo con suavidad la espalda, ganándose un par de miradas sorprendidas. El resto de ellos miraban con incredulidad la película.

—Eres pésimo con los nombres —señalo Scott a Tony.

—¡Creí que era Larry King! —se defendió aun dándole golpes a Peter hasta que se aclaró la garganta.

—Estoy bien —dijo con la voz ahogada—. Estoy bien.

—Obviamente no es Larry King —comento Natasha, volviendo a prestar atención a la película— lo averiguaremos en los créditos. Leeré quien lo interpreto.

—¿Pero entonces ese no sería el actor? —pregunto Clint.

Natasha se encogió de hombros.

—Al menos tendremos un nombre.

—¿Cómo lo sabrás si no sabemos a quién está interpretando?

—Seguramente aparecerá como Larry.

—Me sigue pareciendo muy familiar —comento Steve, quien también regreso de su diluvio de pensamientos—, creo que estaba junto a los veteranos de guerra en la fiesta el día en que…bueno _ese día._

"El día en que apareció Ultron", pensó Tony sombríamente.

—Oh si —dijo Sam— creo que si era él. ¿Thor y tú no lo emborracharon?

Tony parpadeo y se giró hacia Steve con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Tú qué?

—No fue así —se defendió Steve avergonzado.

Bucky soltó una risa baja: —Ahora emborrachas ancianos.

El comentario ocasiono que Steve pareciera aún más mortificado y que el resto de la sala se riera de él, excepto T'Challa que le lanzo una mirada empática y de disculpa por sentirse divertido.

—Oh créeme no es tan santo como piensas —bromeo Tony— ¿Recuerdan esa vez que llamo a Fury…

—Yo creo que entendieron el punto Tony.

Tony, Sam y Bucky se rieron de él cómodamente.

Una persona que en realidad no supiera lo que pasaba podría pensar que los tres eran amigos burlándose de otro. La idea de que no se llevaran bien, ahora parecía extraña. "Quizá el plan de Strange funcione después de todo" pensó Wanda con una media sonrisa.

 **La escena cambio. Happy y Tony salían por una enorme puerta dejando atrás a varios reporteros.**

— **Estuvieron calmados ¿verdad?—dijo Tony.**

— **No estuvo tan mal —respondió Happy.**

— **Linda ruta…no, perfecto.**

— **¿Qué tal lo que traje? —dijo Happy con una sonrisa mientras apretaba la llave de un auto. Tony observo en esa dirección y luego sonrió comprendiendo.**

Bueno Happy era algo, se dijo Peter. Era curiosa la diferencia de su comportamiento cuando trataba a Tony y cuando trataba al propio Peter.

— **Oh…**

— **Es una modelo.**

— **¿Oye y viene con el auto?**

— **Pues eso espero.**

Rhodey negó con la cabeza. Porque afortunadamente para Tony, no había mujer que lo desequilibrara, comprendiera, interesara y amara como Pepper. Por mucho que se hubiera resistido su amigo a ver la realidad. Y también, afortunadamente para Tony, Pepper no estaba presenciando la escena.

 **Tony se acercó con una sonrisa a una mujer apoyada en su auto.**

— **Hola.**

— **Hola.**

— **¿Y tú eres? —Tony le estrecho la mano con una sonrisa.**

— **Polly.**

Tony bufo ante el nombre ganándose miradas curiosas.

— **Está claro —dijo rodeando el auto.**

— **Es un placer Tony.**

— **Fantástico —luego se giró hacia Happy—. Yo conduzco ¿te molesta? —luego se volvió hacia Polly—. ¿De dónde eres?**

— **De Belfort.**

— **¿Y qué haces aquí?**

— **Buscándote.**

— **¿Así? Aquí estoy —Tony se aclaró la garganta y se metió al auto—. ¿Y después que harás?**

— **Llevar citatorios.**

—Oh…

Clint se rio.

 **Polly le paso un papel mientras Tony se quejó brevemente y giro su vista al frente. Happy se inclinó en el asiento para tomarlo.**

— **El no recibe cosas.**

— **Si…es que no me gustan.**

Todas las personas se giraron a ver a Tony con incredulidad.

—¿Tú…qué?

"La gente rica es tan rara" pensó Scott. Luego recordó a Luis y sacudió la cabeza.

— **Yo lo guardare.**

 **Tony frunció el ceño y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.**

Varios entrecerraron los ojos con preocupación.

Peter frunció el ceño puesto que si tienes toxicidad en la sangre (lo más probable por exceso de hierro, aunque empezaba a sospechar que ese no era el caso) tu cuerpo iba a manifestar síntomas.

— **Se ha ordenado que aparezcas ante el senado del comité de servicios armados mañana a las 9 horas.**

 **Tony regreso su vista a ella.**

— **¿Así que eres poli?**

— **Sí, soy policía federal.**

— **¿Traes tu placa? —pregunto Happy. Aun con la vista fija en Tony, Polly levanto su placa, circular, con tres círculos interiores, dos de ellos de color bordo, y en el medio una estrella plateada que coincidía con el color del círculo del medio.**

—¿Ese es…—comenzó a preguntar Steve con incredulidad.

—Si —respondió Natasha con una sonrisa divertida—, varios diseños de placas de policías se basaban en el diseño de tu escudo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —Repitió Sam con una risa— ¿Quizá porque eres el icono nacional?

—Porque _él con vigor y valor salvara a la nación…_ —tarareo Scott y Tony se hecho a reír histéricamente.

—… _él luchara por lo justo con fuerza y pasión…_ —continuo Clint levantando un dedo como si fuera el director de una orquesta.

— _¿Quién busca apoyo a favor de América?_ —Cantaron juntos mientras Sam se les unía— _De Costa a Costa impulsando a América. ¡En barras y estrellas…trae…un hombre cabal…con un plan!_

—No puedo creer que conozcan esa canción —se quejó Steve con el rostro enterrado en sus manos.

—¡El estribillo es mi favorito! —dijo Peter con una sonrisa. T'Challa tuvo que darle la razón, porque ciertamente era un ritmo pegajoso.

Todos tuvieron que esperar a que Tony dejara de reírse para volver a reanudar la película.

— **¿Esta te gusta? —pregunto Polly con una sonrisa.**

 **Tony miro la placa un segundo y luego dijo con aburrimiento: —Sí.**

Wanda le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

 **Polly dio un paso atrás cuando Tony encendió el auto, él por su parte se giró hacia Happy.**

— **¿Y Washington a cuánto está?**

— **Está a 400 km.**

 **Tony solo espero a que terminara de hablar antes de arrancar el auto con velocidad.**

 **La escena cambio. La ciudad fue mostrada con un subtítulo: Washington, DC.**

— **Señor Stark…**

Natasha y Steve rodaron los ojos al reconocer la voz.

 **La escena volvió mostro a Tony en una audiencia, sentado girando su cuerpo en dirección a Pepper. Ella le estaba dando una mirada seria y luego se inclinó a susurrarle exasperada: —¿Qué haces?**

Tony sonrió con cariño.

—… **podemos…podemos continuar donde nos quedamos? —Tony siguió intentando hablar con Pepper— ¡Señor Stark, por favor…**

— **¿Si cariño? —pregunto Tony ocasionado con los demás en la sala se rieran.**

— **Si me presta su atención.**

— **Con mucho gusto.**

 **El rostro de Stern fue revelado en ese momento. Tenía una sonrisa tensa y forzada.**

—¿Ese no fue tipo que arrestaron en 2014? —pregunto Peter.

—Si —respondió Natasha—. Fue él.

—Ese fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida —dijo Tony.

— **¿Es cierto —preguntó Stern frotando sus manos— o no, que usted posee un arma especializada?**

— **No es así —respondió Tony inclinándose sobre el micrófono.**

— **¿No es así?**

— **No es así. Bueno depende de cómo defina arma.**

— **El arma Iron Man —dijo Stern sencilla y llanamente.**

— **Mi invento no se describe así.**

— **¿Ah y como la describiría?**

— **Lo describiría definiéndolo como lo que es en verdad, Senador.**

— **¿Y es…**

— **Es una…prótesis avanzada.**

Varios fruncieron el ceño y le lanzaron a Tony una mira confundida.

 **Hubo varias risas.**

— **Esa —dijo Tony— es la mejor descripción que puedo hacer de mi invento.**

— **Es un arma. Es un arma, señor Stark. Odio informarle…**

— **Si su prioridad fuera en serio el bienestar de las personas…**

— **No. Mi prioridad es que el** _ **arma**_ **Iron Man se entregue al pueblo de los Estados Unidos de América.**

Steve alzo una ceja ante eso.

— **Pues entonces, olvídelo. Yo soy Iron Man. El traje y yo somos uno.**

Nadie objeto eso.

— **Entregar el traje de Iron Man —continuo Tony— sería entregarme yo mismo, lo cual es similar a la esclavitud…o prostitución dependiendo del estado.**

 **Un coro de risas acompaño ese comentario.**

Sam miro la pantalla pensativo.

— **No lo tendrá jamás —dijo Tony.**

— **Mire, yo no soy un experto…**

— **¿En prostitución? ¿Cómo cree? Es un senador, por favor.**

Scott resoplo.

 **Tony se giró, hacia las personas que se reían, con una sonrisa, entonces su mirada se topó con la de Pepper. Ella no reía, lo que hizo que él también se pusiera serio.**

Rhodey bebió un trago de su bebida observando divertido la interacción de sus amigos.

— **No soy experto en armas —dijo Stern acomodando su corbata—. Trajimos un gran experto en armas. Quisiera llamar a Justin Hammer —Tony levanto la vista interesado— nuestro principal contratista de armas actual.**

 **Hammer avanzo, con los lentes de montura acomodados sobre su nariz y con un gesto presuntuoso.**

— **Que quede registrado —dijo Tony— que veo al señor Hammer entrar a la cámara, y yo me pregunto ¿Cuándo llegara el experto en armas, del que habla?**

Hubo algunas sonrisas divertidas, pero Tony se recostó sobre su asiento mirando el techo.

Había creado demonios, esa era la verdad. ¿Y si no se hubiera burlado de Hammer? ¿Y si no lo hubiera humillado frente a la televisión y en pleno senado? ¿No había sido, después de todo, el rencor de Hammer lo que había provocado que buscara a Ivan Vanko? ¿No había sido la humillación que le hizo al Senado una de las causas para la que hoy en día el gobierno estuviera en contra de ellos?

 **Hammer, que ya se había sentado, levanto su vaso en un brindes con una sonrisa y una risa casual.**

— **La verdad sí. No soy un experto. Ese eres tú, Anthony. Tú eres el ejemplo.**

 **Tony miro en su dirección y luego regreso su vista hacia el frente.**

Lo primero que Wanda aprendió de Tony Stark fue que su defecto fatídico era la culpa y que el hombre vivía constantemente con ese sentimiento. Ahora en la pantalla, podía apreciarlo nuevamente. Lo triste y preocupante, era que Wanda más que nadie sabía que ese no era un buen motivador, porque era la causa de su miedo más profundo y lo peor, algo que lo hacía autodestruirse.

Y muchas veces no solo era él que se destruía.

— **Ah Senador, si me permite —dijo Hammer tomando el micrófono en sus manos y levantándose del asiento—, puede que no sea un experto. ¿Saben quién era** _ **EL**_ **experto? ¿Quién crees? —Pregunto mirando a Tony— Howard Stark. Un padre para nosotros. Y también para toda la industria militar Tony. Pero hay que dejar claro que él no repartía flores, él era un león.**

Steve levanto la vista frunciendo el ceño a la pantalla.

— **Todos sabemos porque estamos aquí —continuo—. En estos seis meses Anthony Stark ha creado un arma con muchas posibilidades y él insiste que es un escudo. Y él nos dice "confíen en mí" mientras nos acobardamos tras él. Cómo me gustaría sentirme seguro Anthony, de verdad que sí. Me encantaría no cerrar con llave la casa. Pero no es Canadá. Vivimos en un mundo lleno de amenazas mismas que el señor Stark no tiene capacidad de prever**

 **Tony lo mira recostado en su silla, con un puño sobre su boca mientras negaba la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de Hammer.**

Tony guardo silencio.

"Hammer gano", pensó casi sonriendo amargamente porque después de todo hoy le está dando la razón.

— **Gracias —dijo Hammer y luego volvió a acercar el micrófono a su rostro—. Que Dios bendiga a Iron Man y al país.**

Sam miro la pantalla, porque no se le escapo el tono sarcástico y desdeñoso de Hammer cuando termino de hablar. Y el interior suyo se agito con molestia porque le recordó a las palabras de Ross.

" _La deuda del mundo a los vengadores nunca podrá pagarse"_ y minutos después los acuso de ser peligrosos. Si tenía un punto, pero si no miras el contexto, ¿cómo esperas poder entender?

 **Las personas que comandaban el senado aplaudieron.**

— **Muy bien dicho, señor Hammer —dijo Stern—. El comité invita ahora al teniente coronel James Rhodes a la cámara.**

 **Tony se inclinó sobre su asiento: —¿Rhodey?**

Inmediatamente varias miradas fueron lanzadas al susodicho.

 **Y de repente todos en la sala se giraron hacia la puerta. Los flashes de cámaras empezaron a dispararse en ese momento. Varios murmullos se alzaron, Tony se levantó de su asiento y en dirección de él, Rhodey avanzo de espaldas, siendo el centro de atención.**

Rhodey se permitió mostrarse un poco arrogante.

— **¡Amigo! —Saludo Tony acercándose a él y estrechando su mano—. No esperaba verte aquí.**

— **Tony, ¿qué pasa? Ya vine, acéptalo.**

Natasha curvo los labios divertida.

— **Es que…**

— **Camina.**

— **Ok. Yo no…**

— **Cállate.**

— **Ok.**

Varios se rieron de eso.

— **Tengo aquí un informe completo —dice Stern— del** _ **arma**_ **Iron Man compilado por el coronel Rhodes. Coronel, para el registro, ¿puede leer el párrafo 4 de la página 57?**

— **¿Solicita que lea partes específicas de mi informe senador?**

Natasha sonrió porque Rhodey es amable pero astuto y eso es algo que ella respeta.

— **Si, señor.**

— **Se me dijo que iba a testificar de manera más comprensible y detallada que…**

Ahora fue el turno de Steve en sonreír.

— **Ha habido cambios. Si lo entiendo señor…**

— **¿Usted quiere que lea un solo párrafo sin contexto?—Tony se recostó sobre su asiento pareciendo divertido mientras Rhodey continuaba hablando—. No refleja mi…**

Sam quiso tomar al Rhodey del pasado para que le diga lo mismo a su yo futuro que está empeñado en echarse la culpa sin ver el contexto por el cual surgieron todos los acontecimientos que tan amablemente les reprocho Ross ese día. Aunque quizá su yo del presente pensara igual que el del futuro.

" _Hablamos de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas, no del Consejo de Seguridad, ni de SHIELD, ni de Hydra"_

— **Léalo coronel. Entiendo. Gracias.**

Steve de pronto recordó la copia de los objetivos altamente potenciales que encontraron cuando destruyeron Hydra, donde Tony estaba en la lista. Lo que hizo que uniera eso con el hecho de que Stern formaba parte de Hydra y que en ese momento de la película parecía completamente enardecido con conseguir la armadura de Tony.

— **Muy bien —dijo Rhodey y Tony volvió a enderezarse—. Señores ya que no opera en ninguna de las ramas del gobierno —Rhodey inhalo— Iron Man es un posible riesgo a la seguridad de la nación y sus intereses.**

Natasha se preguntó entonces si no es esa parte del informe el que también hizo que más de 117 países se unieran para aprobar los Acuerdos de Sokovia. Porque de repente todo este dialogo en el senado es increíblemente familiar y cercano.

" _Ya que no_ opera _en ninguna de las ramas del_ gobierno _"_ dijo Rhodey y hace poco Ross dijo: " _Los últimos años han_ operado _con un poder ilimitado y sin supervisión"_

" _Riesgo de_ seguridad _de la nación y sus intereses"_ dijo Rhodey y hace poco Ross dijo: _"Un arreglo que al final los gobiernos del mundo ya no desean tolerar"_ y luego menciono _"compromiso,_ seguridad _ **,**_ _así es como funciona el mundo"_

Natasha volvió a mirar la pantalla.

" _Anthony Stark ha creado un_ arma _con muchas posibilidades y él insiste que es un escudo"_ dijo Hammer. Años después Tony crearía a Ultron: _"Solo deseo una_ armadura _que cubra al mundo"._

— **Sin embargo —continuo Rhodey inmediatamente—, después resumo que los beneficios de Iron Man son muy superiores a su riesgo potencial...**

Clint pensó que eso hoy en día también debía ser aplicado. Tony no debería culparse por lo que paso, solo porque las autoridades eran demasiado subjetivas para reconocer que alguien había salido de la nada y había hecho un mejor trabajo que ellos.

— **Ya coronel —interrumpió Stern—. Ya es suficiente.**

—… **que los convendría, incluyendo al señor Stark, en la cadena de…**

 **Tony se acercó al micrófono.**

— **No me gusta la idea, pero consideraría ser secretario de defensa —hay varias risas—, si me lo piden bien y bonito.**

Scott sonrió divertido.

 **Hammer lo miro con interés con una en su barbilla, mientras Rhodey tomaba un largo trago de agua.**

— **Ahora quiero mostrar las imágenes —dijo Stern en voz alta— incluidas en su informe coronel, si me permite…**

Bucky pensó que eso era despreciable. No era difícil notar que Rhodey es el mejor amigo de Tony, ni notar que Stern buscaba no solo obtener la armadura sino enemistarlos a ambos. La idea era repulsiva porque fue exactamente lo que hizo Hydra con él y Steve.

— **Perdóneme —dijo Rhodey—, yo creo que es prematuro que se revelen las imágenes…**

— **Con todo respeto, coronel, entiendo. Ahora si pudiera narrárnoslas yo se lo agradecería.**

 **Rhodey hizo un gesto disconforme. Pero dio una señal para que prendieran las pantallas.**

— **¿Podemos verlas? —dijo calmadamente.**

 **La primera imagen fue mostrada.**

— **Inteligencia sugiere —dijo Rhodey— que las imágenes en estas fotos son intentos tripulados de copiar el traje Iron Man del señor Stark.**

Wanda inclino su cuerpo hacia adelante recibiendo la información. Esa escena acababa de demostrarle que Visión tenía, en parte, razón.

" _Nuestra fuerza origina el afán de retarnos —dijo Visión—. Y ese reto incita al conflicto"._

 **Tony levanto la vista y luego la bajo a una pequeña tableta en la que empezó a teclear.**

—… **Esto ha sido confirmado por aliados de inteligencia local en tierra, indicando que los trajes están operando en este momento en el mundo.**

— **Rhodey me permites —dijo Tony apuntando con su tableta transparente a la pantalla que mostraba las imágenes. Inmediatamente, en ella, apareció una pestaña de color negro que decía: _Bienvenido, Señor Stark_. —¡Oh, qué bueno soy! —murmuro. **

**Varios susurros curiosos empezaron a alzarse mientras Tony se giraba para apuntar a otra pantalla.**

— **Tome el control de sus pantallas —anuncio en voz alta—. La necesito. Es tiempo de ser transparentes. Bueno vamos a ver qué sucede —agrego y luego levanto más la voz—. Si dirigen su atención a las pantallas…al parecer es North Corea.**

 **Una imagen se mostró en ese momento: había una enorme armadura, ancha en los hombros y botas. El hombre dentro de la armadura dio pasos tentativos y luego cayó a un lado y las armas colgadas en sus hombros empezaron a dispararse.**

 **Dos hombres de Corea se levantaron de sus lugares.**

"Si —pensó Clint— por eso, no hay que confiar en personas que están involucradas en el gobierno".

¿Cuántas personas más estarían por ahí infiltradas como Stern? ¿Cuántas personas, que hoy los acusan, en realidad hacen peores actos que ellos cómo esos hombres de Corea?

 **Hubo una explosión que cubrió la pantalla del senado y las personas dentro jadearon.**

— **¿Quiere apagar…—empezó a decir Stern inclinándose desde su lugar—. Apáguela.**

 **Hammer se levantó en ese momento.**

— **Irán —señalo Tony y una imagen de un lugar del país fue mostrada mientras una armadura caía del cielo y causaba una explosión— aquí no veo amenaza inmediata —luego abrió los ojos con falsa sorpresa—. ¿Ese es Justin Hammer?**

T'Challa se contuvo de sonreír divertido ante eso.

— _ **Listo**_ **—se escuchó en medio de la pantalla—.** _ **Pierna derecha.**_

— **¿Cuándo entro Hammer al juego? —Pregunto Tony—. Justin saluda, estás en la televisión.**

Peter resoplo.

 **Tony y Rhodey sonrieron divertidos.**

— _ **Voltea a la derecha —**_ **La armadura de Hammer lo apunto y el soltó un grito** _ **.**_

 **Hammer arranco los cables y la pantalla se apagó.**

— **Wow —dijo Tony—. Yo digo que la mayoría tiene cinco años de atraso y…Hammer Industrias veinte.**

Hubo resoplidos, y algunas risas ante eso.

— **Solo quiero aclarar —dijo Hammer apresuradamente— que el piloto de la prueba sobrevivió.**

— **Su punto es que ya terminamos —dijo Stern parándose—. No, no me parece que…**

— **Y mi punto es que tendrían que agradecerme.**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Porque soy su gran escudo. Y funciona. Estamos a salvo, el país está seguro. ¿Quieren mi propiedad? ¡No la tendrán! ¡Pero les hice un gran favor! —Tony se puso de pie—. Yo privatice la paz mundial.**

" _Tengo una misión —dijo Ultron— Paz en nuestros tiempos"_

Tony se estremeció y se apresuró a tomar un largo trago de agua. Y si, no hubiera estado tan concentrando en hundirse en la culpa que sentía se habría dado cuenta que había más de una sonrisa orgullosa dedicada a él.

Scott le tenía que dar crédito a Tony. No solo acababa de demostrar que esas personas se equivocaban, sino que lo había hecho en público para qué la prensa transmitiera el mensaje: él no era el enemigo. Y se había permitido el lujo de tener estilo cuando lo hizo.

Sam, por su parte, se encontró preguntándose qué fue lo que hizo que Tony cambiara sus convicciones que tan firmemente defendía en el pasado.

 **Tony se levantó haciendo un símbolo de paz con su mano. El resto del salón se levantó a aplaudirle.**

— **¿Qué más quieren? —pregunta Tony por sobre los aplausos— Por ahora —se giró hacia el estrado señalándolos con desprecio—. ¡Trate de trabajar con todos esos asnos idiotas!**

T'Challa considero que no era prudente denominar así a aquellas personas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta, que podrían tomar represalias a futuro y usarlo en su contra.

 **Stern dijo algo que fue silenciado con un pitido al que le siguio un "señor Stark". La palabra silenciada sonaba sospechosamente como un: _púdrase Señor Stark, púdrase._**

Irónicamente era el quien se pudría en una cárcel, pensó Steve.

— **Entramos en receso —dijo otra voz.**

 **Tony sonrió y se inclinó a tomar sus anteojos, luego se los coloco mientras le lanzaba un beso a Stern, seguido de otro, cada uno cargado de ironía.**

 **Rhodey suspiro con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.**

El Rhodey de ahora, hizo una mueca. Porque si hubiera sabido lo que ocurrió días después no se hubieran mostrado tan presuntuosos.

 **De pronto el rostro de Tony fue mostrado por un televisor.**

— _ **Venga esa mano —dijo abriéndose paso por medio de las personas que lo aplaudían. Luego miro directamente a la cámara— Mi compromiso es con el pueblo y serviré a esta gran nación, en la medida que a mí me plazca.**_

Hay una especie de silencio donde todos deben estar pensando realmente duro porque casi no los oyo respirar. Peter sabe que algo está mal. No sabe si es el discurso del Tony de la pantalla que le deja un mal sabor en la boca, o si es el hecho de que nadie parece querer comentar algo, a pesar de que la mayoría tiene la misma expresión de calma fingida. No hay que ser ciego para notar que hay algo que no le están diciendo y está empezando a considerar que _"el Capitán América se volvió loco"_ no fue solo una forma suave de decirlo, sino una forma de ocultar algo que incluye algo mayor.

Con disimulo recorrió el rostro de ellos.

¿Qué se estaba perdiendo? ¿Cuál era la información que no capto en esto?

 **Ivan miro la pantalla con desinterés, asintiendo.**

— _ **Y si algo se ha probado**_ **—continuo Tony—** _ **es que hago siempre lo que a mí me plazca.**_

T'Challa creyó que ese, era justo el pensamiento por el que su nación y el resto de los países tenían un argumento para afirmar que los vengadores necesitaban control. Un argumento que estaba registrado con evidencia.

 **La pantalla mostro una secuencia de escenas en las que Ivan trabajaba conectando cables, acomodando partes metálicas sobre otras, hasta que finalmente estuvieron sobre una mesa con una larga estructura rectangular, elevada a centímetros de la superficie, y que contenía, encima de ella, unos gruesos cables cubiertos con finas partes metálicas. Ivan apretó un botón y los cables empezaron a desprender electricidad.**

 **Ivan las levanto a la altura de sus ojos.**

 **Otro vistazo junto a una nueva escena lo mostro colocándose un chaleco metálico, de espaldas a la cámara, mirando los recortes de Tony en la pared. Se fue acercando lentamente con el sonido de su máquina prendiéndose. Entonces levanto las manos que sujetaban dos varas, parecidas a látigos, que desprendían pequeños rayos.**

 **Ivan se estiro y golpeo con un azote la imagen de Tony que se partió en dos.**

—Bueno mierda. —Soltó Scott.

 **La escena cambio.**

" **Malibu, California" se leyó en pantalla junto a la imagen de la mansión de Tony.**

 **Tony de espaldas fue mostrado mientras aplaudía haciendo que en el taller los hologramas azules se desplieguen a su alrededor, junto a una música de rock. Él toco una pantalla y estiro sus manos.**

— **Ya llego papá —dice— Despierta.**

— **Bienvenido a casa —dijo la voz de Jarvis—. Felicidades por la inauguración —cuatro armaduras son mostradas: la Mark 1 reconstruida, al lado de la Mark 2 brillando con un color plateado, seguida de la Mark 3 con destellantes colores escarlata y dorado, junto a la Mark 4 cuyos colores eran iguales pero con diseños más actualizados—. Fue un gran éxito. Igual que la audiencia en el senado.**

Peter se detuvo a observar con curiosidad el taller, que era una de las cosas más asombrosas que ha visto hasta ahora.

 **Jarvis mostro en una de las computadoras la imagen Tony en un video de YouTube.**

— **Debo decir —dijo— que es refrescante verlo en un video con la ropa puesta.**

 **Tony se rio.**

Clint soltó un resoplido que pronto se convirtió en una risa, que a la vez se transformó en carcajadas.

—Dios —jadeo mientras Rhodey resoplaba—. Recuerdo a Fury quejarse de eso.

Steve se vio confundido, lo que hizo que Natasha curve los labios, divertida imaginando su reacción si comprendiera las palabras.

—¿Quieres decir que Fury lo vio desnudo? —Sam se hecho a reír.

—Oh por favor —se quejó Tony—. Fue en la universidad. ¿Y qué hacía viéndolo él de todas formas? Hoy no podré dormir.

—¿No recuerdas lo de riesgo potencial? —inquirió Natasha.

—¿Qué tenían que ver mis videos con su preciado Shield? ¿Acaso creía que iba a descubrir mis secretos mientras me veía meter…

Wanda arrugo la nariz.

—Esto se está volviendo un poco incómodo para mí —dijo mientras Clint interrumpía a Tony diciendo: —Asigno a Natasha para que viera el resto.

—No eres la única —respondió Peter. Ella se giró a verlo con curiosidad, puesto que sus palabras habían sido un susurro muy bajo.

—¿Te estuviste divirtiendo Natasha? —pregunto Tony.

—Jamás había visto algo tan aburrido —respondió secamente. Rhodey tuvo que inclinarse sobre su asiento sin poder dejar de reír, mientras Tony les lanzaba una mirada particularmente ofendida.

 **Babas, en el fondo de la cocina, acciono la licuadora sin tapa ocasionando que la mezcla que había dentro se esparciera por todas partes.**

— **¡Ey, tu! —grito Tony. Babas gira su cabeza (?) y golpeo la licuadora ocasionando que caiga—. Te prometo que te voy a desmantelar y me hare un triciclo con tus tuercas.**

Peter hizo un gesto.

—Me recuerda a Wall-E.

 **Las pinzas de Babas se juntaron y bajo su cabeza con un sonido triste.**

—Pobre chico —dijo Peter con una mueca.

Tony se encogió de hombros aunque tuvo el amargo recordatorio de que Babas se había destruido junto a su mansión.

— **Dime —dijo Tony más serio. La pantalla mostro imágenes de su pecho con el reactor Arc rodeado de una luz roja. Tomo con sus manos una bebida — ¿Qué cantidad de esta asquerosidad, al día, debo tomar?**

"Joder", pensó Tony.

— **2.36 litros para contrarrestar los síntomas.**

 **Tony bebió su bebida con una mueca. Luego coloco sobre la mesa el mismo aparato que estaba llevando consigo en la Stark Expo. Apretó su pulgar encima de la pequeña placa.**

— **Revisa mi nivel de paladio.**

Peter se sentó de repente estático.

 _Paladio._

— **Toxicidad en la sangre 24%.**

Steve frunció las cejas al ver que el porcentaje había aumentado en poco tiempo.

— **Parece que el uso continuo del traje Iron Man —una pantalla mostro los pulmones de Tony junto al reactor Arc— acelera su condición.**

¿Condición? Se preguntó Bucky.

 **Tony miro la pantalla y luego se levantó la camisa apretando el reactor con una mueca.**

— **Otro núcleo se ha agotado —dijo Jarvis.**

 **Tony se desprendió el reactor Arc y miro la base de este. Lo apretó y este se desmantelo elevando una placa de paladio humeante.**

T'Challa frunció el ceño.

 **Tony la tomo en sus manos.**

— **Se están acabando muy rápido. —Agarro una caja de madera y la abrió sacando otra placa de paladio.**

— **He corrido simulaciones con todos los elementos posibles conocidos. Ninguno sirve para sustituir el núcleo del paladio. —Tony inserto la nueva placa en su reactor que se volvió a ensamblar y a brillar con luz azulada luego se la metió de nuevo en su cuerpo.**

— **Se le terminan —dijo Jarvis— el tiempo y las opciones señor.**

Tony decidió, en ese momento, jugar con una servilleta para evitar las miradas que estaba empezando a recibir.

 **Tony jadeo y hubo un leve surco en sus cejas. Una de las pantallas escaneo su pecho.**

— **Desafortunadamente —continuo Jarvis— el reactor que lo mantiene con vida también lo está matando.**

—Espero, detenlo —interrumpió Steve y se giró a ver a Tony con incredulidad— ¿Tony qué…

—Ok, no vamos a hacer un drama por algo que ya pasó.

—Te estabas muriendo —susurro Peter asimilando lo que estaba pasando.

—Si pero no me morí.

Clint le dirigió una mirada de tristeza cuando Tony se encogió de hombros débilmente.

—Realmente Tony —la voz de Rhodey fue suave—. Debiste decírnoslo.

—Sin ofender, pero ¿que iban a hacer? Solo yo podía encontrar la solución.

—No está mal pedir ayuda —dijo Sam—. No moriste, es cierto. Pero si pensabas que lo harías y no debías cargar ese peso tu solo.

Tony se quedó en silencio y luego desvió la mirada.

—¿Aun —pregunto Steve con cuidado— no haces eso o sí?

Tony se aclaró la garganta: —No. Además, estoy en mi mejor momento. Ya no tengo metralla en el pecho ¿recuerdan? Mi salud no es algo preocupante.

Natasha se encontró con su mirada.

" _Mi brazo izquierdo se entumeció, ¿es normal?—dijo Tony frotando su pecho cuando Ross salió por la puerta."_

—Ahora continuemos, ¿quieren?

Los demás asintieron en silencio pero no dejaron de mirarlo con preocupación.

 **Hubo un zoom en el centro del pecho de Tony donde sus venas eran completamente azules alrededor del reactor. Como si fueran raíces creciendo, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.**

Steve regreso su vista al frente.

El hecho de que Tony no hubiera respondido su pregunta con sinceridad solo acababa de confirmarle, que era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Realmente necesitaban hablar.

— **Se acerca la señorita Potts —Tony dejo caer su camisa con rapidez—. Le recomiendo que le informe…**

— **Silencio.**

Natasha suspiro recordando la mirada de Pepper cuando se enteró de la verdad.

 **Pepper ingreso la clave de seguridad en el cristal.**

— **¡Ah-ah! —advirtió Tony antes de beber su bebida haciendo que Pepper detuviera un segundo sus pasos, para luego reanudarlos con más fuerza.**

— **¿Esto es un chiste? ¿Qué estás pensando?**

— **¿Qué?**

— **¿Qué estás pensando? —repitió Pepper subiendo el volumen de su voz.**

— **Ey —dijo Tony girándose en su silla—. Pienso que estoy ocupado y tú enojada. Y no sé por qué.**

 **Tony se levantó y luego la señalo. A su alrededor las luces volvieron a prenderse y las imágenes de su computadora fueron remplazadas por autos.**

— **¿Estas resfriada? No me quiero enfermar.**

Rhodey miro a Tony con una ceja alzada y él se encogió de hombros, más relajado al notar que dejo el tema del paladio de lado.

— **¿Y-y si…**

— **No te me acerques…**

—… **y si donaste nuestra colección de arte moderno a los…a los…**

— **Boy Scout de América.**

—… **Boy Scout de América?**

 **Tony tomo partes holográficas de partes de su armadura y las cerro en un puño. Luego se giro para lanzarla como si fuera una pelota. Esa parte entro dentro de un círculo holográfico arriba y brillo como si fuera un videojuego y Tony hubiera encestado un balón de básquet.**

—Parece entretenido —comento Scott tratando de relajar el ambiente.

—Sí, es cierto —coincidió Bucky.

Tony agradeció en silencio a ambos por eso.

— **Sí, es una organización que vale la pena —Tony se giro a otras imágenes holográficas— personalmente no las empaque pero básicamente, sí. Y no es nuestra colección. Es mi colección. Sin ofender.**

— **No. ¿Y sabes una cosa? —continuo Pepper siguiendo sus pasos—. Creo que puedo decir que es nuestra colección considerando el tiempo que invertí por diez años en esas obras, Tony.**

Steve levanto las cejas y miro a Tony divertido.

—¿Diez años te tomo darte cuenta que estabas enamorado de Pepper?

—Cállate.

— **¿Si? Es una deducción de impuestos.**

— **Escucha. Hay unas ochocientas cosas más de las que tenemos que hablar. En serio tenemos que hablar.**

 **Tony continúo avanzando.**

— **Babas. Deja de perder el tiempo, ya hay otra máquina haciendo esa parte.**

 **Pepper lo espero del otro lado y Tony se acercó a ella, resignado.**

— **La Expo es una pérdida de tiempo —rebatió ella.**

Wanda, miro curiosa la pantalla. Porque ese era otro tema que no comprendía. Al menos por la primera película Tony dio a entender que tenían una relación complicada (al menos a ella) cuando pidió a una de sus máquinas que tirara la foto donde aparecía junto a su padre a la basura. Pero ahora, sin embargo, estaba realizando una Expo en la cual Howard Stark puso su empeño.

Eran situaciones contradictorias.

 **Tony coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Pepper.**

— **Necesito que uses cubre bocas hasta que te sientas mejor. ¿Te molesta?**

Scott resoplo.

— **Que grosero —dijo Pepper con una mueca.**

—¡Honestamente Tony!

—Lo sé, lo sé.

— **Nada es más importante que la Expo. Es mi preocupación principal.**

— **La Expo es tu ego desquiciado.**

Natasha se rio en voz baja.

— **Wow —dijo Tony tomando un cuadro— Mira esto —una imagen de la armadura de Iron Man apareció retratada con colores sombreados que iban desde el rojo a un azul opaco—. Esto si es arte. Lo voy a colgar.**

— **¿Si es en serio?**

— **Buscare donde ponerlo.**

— **¿Estas siendo…**

— **Esto es vital.**

— **Esto es un completo desastre…**

"Bueno ya peleaban como pareja antes de serlo", pensó Clint.

— **¿Por qué estás tan…**

— **¿Qué no lo entiendes?**

— **No. Las acciones están más altas que nunca…**

— **¡Si! Pero administrativamente…**

— **Tienes que fijarte, bueno, si es un desorden hay que ordenarlo. Ya, cambiemos de tema.**

— **¡Oh, no, no! No me vas a** **quitar el** **Barnett Newman** **para colgar** **en la pared eso.**

Bucky iba a preguntar a Steve si ese no era el artista que el admiraba cuando se detuvo a pensar, si ese era un recuerdo real o no.

 **Pero Tony no la escucho.**

— **Lo voy a quitar —dijo subiéndose a la mesa—. Lo voy a reemplazar con esto. A ver como se ve aquí arriba.**

— **Ok, bien. Mi punto es que: ya firmamos los contratos.**

— **Se.**

—… **con las granjas de viento.**

— **No digas viento porque siento que me dan gases.**

Clint se rio otra vez.

—… **y las plantaciones con los arboles de plástico…**

— **Si.**

—… **que fueron tu idea por cierto…**

— **Claro.**

—… **Ya tienes a esas personas en la mira.**

 **Tony termino de reemplazar el cuadro y luego se giro a Pepper.**

—Se ve espantoso.

—¡Oye Natasha, es mi taller!

—Era.

—Eso fue demasiado frio —se quejó Tony— incluso para ti.

— **Todo es mi idea.**

—… **y no quieres decirte…**

— **Ya no me importa la gente liberal.**

—… **¡No entien…**

— **Es aburrida. Aburrida —Tony salto hacia el suelo sin dejar de mirar a Pepper—. Te advierto que ya me aburrí, hazlo tú.**

 **Pepper frunció el ceño confundida sacudiendo la cabeza.**

— **¿Hacer qué?**

— **Excelente idea —dijo Tony con una sonrisa y la vista perdida—. Todo está resuelto tu dirige la compañía.**

Clint hizo una mueca, al entender las verdaderas intenciones de Tony.

— **Sí —contesto ofendida— estoy tratando…**

— **Pepper necesito que la manejes…**

—… **de dirigir la compañía y tú…**

— **Deja de tratar y hazlo.**

—… **no me das información que se necesita.**

— **No te pido que trates de hacerlo. Te pido que lo hagas. En serio.**

—… **entonces yo…yo…**

— **¡Necesito que lo hagas!**

— **¡Si de verdad intento hacerlo!**

— **No estas escuchándome.**

— **Tú no me escuchas a mí.**

— **Quiero darte la dirección —Pepper guardo silencio—. ¿Por qué no me dejas?**

 **Pepper lo miro escéptica y luego se inclinó hacia adelante.**

— **¿Qué bebiste Tony?**

Rhodey resoplo.

 **Tony frunció el ceño confundido.**

— **Am clorofila.**

 **Pepper lo siguió mirando, entonces Tony se adelantó y sostuvo sus brazos.**

— **Ya es oficial. E irrevocablemente te nombro directora general de Stark Industrias. A partir de…—Pepper lo siguió mirando—, si ya está.**

"¿A partir del día en que se muriera?", pensó Rhodey borrando su sonrisa.

Todos en la sala parecieron pensar lo mismo.

— **¿Ok? —Dijo Tony acercándose a Babas que llevaba una bandeja con dos copas de vidrio y una botella de champagne dentro de un frapera para enfriarlo—. De hecho lo he estado pensando bastante. Aunque no lo creas. Estuve buscando candidatos.**

 **Pepper no aparto la vista en su dirección.**

— **Trate de imaginar quien sería mi digno sucesor —continuo Tony abriendo la tapa de la bebida—. Eres tú. Siempre has sido tú.**

 **Pepper se sentó.**

— **Creí que habría problemas legales pero…tengo el derecho de elegir a mi sucesor —Tony le paso una copa a Pepper—. Y mi sucesor serás tú.**

 **Pepper bajo la vista y luego sonrió con sorpresa. Con cuidado estiro su mano para tomar la copa que Tony le ofrecía.**

— **Felicidades —dijo Tony y luego añadió divertido—. Ya tómala.**

 **Pepper tomo la copa esta vez y hablo con la voz conmocionada.**

— **Es que…no sé qué decir.**

 **Tony se sentó a su lado.**

— **Bebe. No pienses.**

 **Pepper parpadeo con una sonrisa a Tony y juntos chocaron sus copas.**

—Ustedes son tan dulces —bromeo Rhodey.

—Están empezando a crecer en mi —dijo Scott con una mano en su corazón.

 **La escena cambio. Ivan estaba apoyado en la pared de un callejón con lentes oscuros. Un hombre se acercó a él y le dio un sobre. Ivan lo tomo y lo guardo en su chaqueta. Miro a las personas fuera del callejón pasar y luego se adentró a la oscuridad. Abrió el sobre y saco un documento de identidad falso que decía: Boris Turgenov.**

Natasha alzo una ceja.

 **Luego tomo una entrada de papel rectangular, cuyo diseño se inspiraba en un auto, con un título que decía:** _ **Histórico Gran Premio de Mónaco.**_

 **La escena volvió a cambiar, mostrando a Pepper de espaldas caminando hacia Tony y Happy que estaban entrenando en un ring.**

A excepción de Natasha y Rhodey, todos se irguieron sorprendidos.

— **La notaria llego —dijo Pepper— ¿Puedes venir a firmar la transferencia de poderes?**

Natasha y Tony compartieron una breve mirada.

— **Estoy con Happy —respondió Tony con los puños enfrente de su rostro. Happy lanzo un golpe hacia adelante y Tony lo esquivo para luego darle un golpe en su estómago que estaba cubierto con un protector.**

Otras miradas sorprendidas.

—¿Qué? —pregunto Tony.

—Tú entrenas —dijo Clint.

—Y lo haces bien —dijo Wanda parpadeando.

—En primer lugar me siento ofendido que todos piensen que no lo hago. Y en segundo —señalo a Wanda— ¿acabas de hacerme un cumplido? ¿Alguien más la escucho? Necesito comprobarlo.

Wanda puso los ojos que fue confirmación suficiente.

 **Happy se volvió a lanzar hacia adelante, Tony sujeto sus brazos y le dio un codazo en la nariz. Happy gruño y retrocedió con los ojos abiertos.**

Clint se rio: —Eres un tramposo.

Scott se tocó la nariz distraídamente pensando en Hope.

— **Perdón.**

— **¿Qué fue eso? —pregunto Happy indignado.**

—Que tramposo eres Tony —dijo Rhodey.

—¡No era trampa!

— **Son artes marciales mixtas. Existen hace…tres semanas.**

—Está bien, si era trampa.

— **¡Eso se llama boxear sucio y no es nuevo!**

Tony hizo una mueca pensando en que realidad su golpe no fue el peor que recibió Happy ese día.

 **El enfoque de la cámara se giró mientras se escuchaba la voz de fondo Tony.**

— **Happy no llores…**

 **Entonces Natasha avanzo con una carpeta en sus manos, el cabello largo y suelto, con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de vestir. Se detuvo un momento en la entrada, mientras la cámara volvía a hacer foco en Happy, que parpadeo hacia ella. Tony observando la reacción se giró también.**

 **Natasha le dio una sola mirada antes de bajar los escalones.**

Toda la sala la miraba y ella suspiro.

—Esto será interesante —comento Clint con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **30 / 05 / 2019**

 **Bueno WOW…estoy con agradecimiento y sorpresa por lo que pasó. Llegamos a más de 70 comentarios y más de 100 favoritos y seguidores. Es una locura. Estoy feliz. Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, en serio gracias por eso.** **WOW.**

 **Bueno en segundo lugar, ya paso más de un mes del estreno de END GAME, así que yo supongo que la mayoría la vio, sobre todo porque ya circula su versión pirata. De todas formas no daré spoiler hasta el próximo capítulo. Porque quiero aclarar algo con lo que paso en esa peli para que coincida con lo que está pasando en la historia. Así que si no la vieron corran a verla.**

 **Debo aclarar que si sintieron que el dialogo eran demasiado extenso al inicio del capítulo es porque esa parte correspondía al capítulo anterior pero no la había terminado de editar. Y sigue sin convencerme mucho como quedo.**

 **También otra razón fue que en esta parte de la película hay escenas importantes para el futuro y he estado esperando mucho por escribir sobre ellas y relacionarlo con las otras películas, porque me parece que es ahí cuando entiendes que realmente todos los personajes tenían un punto para apoyar o estar en contra de los acuerdos.**

 **Y lo seguiré haciendo posteriormente, con otras escenas a futuro, pero por ahora creo que en Iron Man 2 solo la parte del senado era importante. Luego en la película de Thor volveré a retomar el hecho de que los personajes entiendan que lo que les paso en el pasado es lo que hace que su actualidad sea la que es ahora.**

 **También no quiero dejar por alto que Peter era el niño que Tony salvo en Iron Man 2. Ya lo confirmo Tom Holland.** **Además, me parecía importante aclarar en este capítulo que la amistad de Tony y Steve solo era de** _ **un año**_ **. O quizá menos. Porque las personas parecen olvidar ese hecho, haciéndolo más trágico. Además también olvidan que Natasha también sabía el secreto de los padres de Tony. Lo más probable es que incluso Maria Hill también lo supiera, o hasta Sam.**

 **PERO POR SOBRE TODO** **lo que quería dejar en claro es que cuando Natasha y Steve se enteraron de la verdad ellos** **no eran** **amigos de Tony por lo que no se sentían en la obligación de decírselo. Son agentes ¿por qué iban a revelar lo que paso en una operación? O a lo mucho, sería Fury el que debería hacerlo porque después de todo, él es quien conocía más a Tony.**

 **Steve, Natasha y Tony fueron compañeros de equipo solo** _ **una vez**_ **(sin contar IRON MAN 2). Porque sus verdaderas operaciones juntos comenzaron meses o semanas antes de Ultron. Solo hace falta ver Capitán América: El soldado del Invierno y La era de Ultron para darse cuenta de algo como eso.** **Ojo, no quiere decir que yo no vaya a utilizar ese secreto para armar drama y desunión JAJAJAJJA ahre no. Pero quería aclarar que lo tratare de forma objetiva también.**

 **RESOLVIENDO DUDAS de los comentarios:**

¿VENDRAN LOS GUARDIANES DE LA GALAXIA?: **Si, NO TODOS, pero ya tengo elegido a algunos.**

¿CUANDO VAS INCLUIR A UN NUEVO PERSONAJE?: **Sera sorpresa. Aunque yo creo que lo van a averiguar de todas formas. El hecho es que primero se tiene que crear un "vinculo" entre los personajes que ya están para que otro u otros ingresen.**

¿QUÉ PERSONAJES SI O SI NO VAN A APARECER?: **No hicieron esta pregunta pero no quiero que se armen falsas expectativas ni ilusiones así que se lo diré por las dudas.** **Y con todo dolor debo decir que no puedo incluir a Peter Quill :(, lo que es terrible porque es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Paralelamente estoy escribiendo Avengers Infinity War para probar cómo manejar las personalidades de los personajes y me encontre con dos conflictos: 1) Se llama Peter, al igual que Peter Parker; 2) Es jodidamente divertido, de una forma en que ya comprobé no puedo describir.**

 **Lo peor es que se llama Peter. Y la cosa quedaba rara. Si, pensé en incluirlo y narrarlo como "Quill" porque la mayoría de los personajes de guardianes de la galaxia así le dicen. Pero Gamora le dice Peter, así que era inevitable. Quedaba muy mal.**

 **Otros personajes que no van a aparecer van a ser algunos personajes que son de apoyo en las películas como: Pepper, Jane, Peggy, Liz, Sharon, Luis, Lady Sif y los tres guerreros, Betty, Darcy, Fury, Coulson, Yondu, Michelle, Ned, May, etc.** **Los que no mencione puede que aparezcan como puede que no. Todo depende de si puedo manejar su personalidad y si ese personaje va a tener una gran relevancia en el futuro.**

 **Creo que eso es todo.** **Gracias por todo.**


	8. Iron Man 2 -Parte 2

**Derechos de Autor: Marvel Studios**

 **Advertencia: Bueno evidentemente esta historia no es 100 % realista porque ¡Vamos amigos! ¿Quién se creería eso de que los superhéroes verían sus películas? PERO si entraste aquí es porque depositaste un poco de confianza en mí y tratare de no cagarla. No prometo nada porque soy principiante escribiendo y no tengo un don natural.**

 **Simplemente no tenía con quien pasar año nuevo y decidí hacer un maratón Marvel, prender mi computadora y escribir una historia que podría funcionar. Obviamente desencadenare plagios y plagios de esto pero en fin.**

 **También quiero decirte que soy de Latinoamérica por lo que el lenguaje de las películas será ese. Te pido disculpas de antemano si eres español/a.**

 **Comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 7: IRON MAN 2 (parte dos)**

 _Toda la sala la miraba y ella suspiro._

— _Esto será interesante —comento Clint con una sonrisa._

Natasha se mostró impávida cuando Scott reanudo la película. Tony por otra parte estaba preparándose mentalmente para las burlas que podrían provenir de Clint. Trato de decirse que su reacción al conocer a Natasha fue normal. Una reacción de cualquiera al conocer a alguien atractivo.

Por el bien de su orgullo esperaba que así también lo considerara el resto.

— **Te prometo que esta será la única vez Tony —dijo Pepper, levanto la vista de su teléfono, mientras Natasha se acercaba en su dirección— que te pido que me cedas tu compañía.**

—Bueno ella cumplió su promesa. —Dijo Rhodey con un encogimiento de hombros.

—A veces creo me culpa por habérsela cedido. Y me sigue regañando —Se quejó Tony.

—No es como si no lo mere…

—Shh —los callaron los demás. Alguien les lanzo palomitas, Tony apostaría que fue Scott.

Peter, que estaba cerca de ambos, sonrió divertido. Él particularmente estaba interesado (y emocionado) por saber cómo fue la primera vez que dos vengadores se conocieron.

 **Natasha abrió la carpeta que tenía en sus manos y la apoyo en sus brazos.**

— **Hola —saludo Natasha dándole una breve mirada a Pepper, que le sonrió educadamente correspondiendo el saludo**

 **Ambas miraron los papeles.**

— **Necesito su inicial en cada espacio —dijo Natasha pasándole una lapicera a Pepper.**

 **Tony miraba a las dos desde el ring.**

Steve alzo una ceja y se giró a ver a Tony con curiosidad.

 **Happy golpeo la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Tony y él se giró a verlo con el ceño fruncido.**

— **Lección uno —advirtió Happy apuntándole con el guante de boxeo—: Nunca le quites los ojos…**

 **Tony le dio una patada en el estómago y Happy choco contra la esquina del ring con un gruñido.**

Varios se empezaron a reír de eso.

—Pobre Happy —comento Peter.

Tony hizo un gesto despreocupado. Después de todo él fue suave a comparación de Natasha.

—Es interesante saber que realmente entrenas —comento Clint.

Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Hay muchas que no saben de mí.

—Hay muchas que no sabemos de nosotros al parecer —murmuro por lo bajo Wanda para sí misma.

 **Natasha levanto la vista en dirección de ambos. Una campana sonó de fondo junto a un "—Bueno ya me cansé" de parte de Tony. El enfoque volvió a él que la señalo con un dedo.**

— **¿Cómo te llamas niña?**

Clint alzo una ceja divertido.

Scott miro a Tony como si estuviera demente. Varios lo imitaron.

 **La cámara hizo zoom en el rostro suave de Natasha que levanto un poco la barbilla con amabilidad para responder.**

— **Rushman, Natalie Rushman.**

Natasha sonrió. Natalie Rushman era uno de sus alter-egos favoritos.

— **Ven al centro —Tony señalo el ring, sujetando una bebida—. Pasa a la iglesia.**

Sam se rio.

—Estoy seguro que esto será más que interesante.

T'Challa se mostró de acuerdo con un asentimiento.

—Por favor dime que lo golpeaste —dijo Clint girándose hacia Natasha.

—Estoy aquí por si no te diste cuenta —Tony le dirigió una mirada.

—¿Quieres decir que si ella lo hubiera hecho no estarías presente en la sala? —pregunto Peter.

—No, no me refería a…—Tony reflexiono un momento en lo habilidosa que era ella y lo mucho que parecía detestarlo al principio—…Um, si probablemente.

Natasha, desde su asiento, lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

 **Pepper se giró a verlo reticente.**

— **No, no quieres que ella…**

— **Si le parece a la corte —interrumpió Tony—. Y si me parece.**

 **Natasha miro el rostro contrariado de Pepper. Acomodo con cuidado su carpeta y les sonrió suavemente a los dos.**

Wanda sabía que Natasha era capaz de inventarse un pasado y una personalidad diferentes pero verla en acción era algo único. Se encontró recordándose que _Natalie_ en realidad no existía pero de alguna manera se veía tan natural que comprendía porque Tony y el resto de su entorno pudieron caer en aquella mentira.

— **No hay problema.**

— **Lo lamento —dijo Pepper en voz baja—. Es muy…excéntrico.**

—¿Solo excéntrico? —pregunto Rhodey.

—¡Ey!

 **Tony sujeto la botella, que llevaba en su mano, con su boca y sostuvo una de las cuerdas del ring. Natasha se deslizo dentro y se levantó lentamente con una mirada precisa e imperturbable en sus ojos color verde.**

Con ese enfoque ningún miembro de la sala podía negar la belleza que tenía Natasha. Ahora, mirándola a través de la pantalla, bajo esos ángulos, se convencieron que había pocas personas capaces de igualar su atractivo.

 **Tony bebió el contenido de su botella sin apartar de su vista de Natasha. Los ojos de ella estaban abiertos con una ligera inocencia sosteniéndole la mirada. Entre ambos se formó un silencio que se extendió por toda la sala.**

Tony no dijo que Natasha había sido la primera mujer en sostenerle la mirada, pero presentía que ella ya lo sabía.

—Que dramáticos —bromeo Sam.

Natasha por su parte alzo delicadamente una ceja. Si ese breve encuentro con Tony parecía dramático podía prever una reacción incrédula por parte de la mayoría de la sala cuando supieran como fue realmente el encuentro entre ella y Bruce, el de Tony y Steve o el peor de todos: Thor y el resto. Eso, suponiendo que aquello fuera mostrado.

 **Tony bajo su bebida.**

— **¿Qué? —pregunto al notar la imperturbabilidad en Natasha.**

 **Natasha hizo el atisbo de una sonrisa y luego bajo la mirada como si quisiera negar con la cabeza. Tony se movió nervioso, levanto su mano y luego señalo a Happy.**

— **Puedes…¿puedes darle una lección?**

— **Seguro.**

 **Tony se bajó del ring.**

Clint soltó una risita.

—¿Qué, te acobardaste?

—No.

Natasha torció los labios en una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza observando a Tony. Él le devolvió la mirada con un bufido como si supiera ella estaba pensando que él si se había acobardado.

 **Pepper, sentada en un sillón, observo a Tony acercarse y sentarse a su lado.**

— **¿Qué? —susurro.**

— **¿Y ella quién es?**

T'Challa ciertamente se sentía curioso por saber que hacia Natasha ahí y cuál era la "mentira" con la que pudo acercarse a Tony,

 **Pepper inhalo poniéndose seria.**

— **Ella es de legal —tomo su celular y luego añadió: —Y Natalie es potencialmente una costosa demanda por acoso sexual Tony, si sigues viéndola…**

— **Quiero una asistente de esas.**

—… **con esos ojos. Y si —respondió Pepper— tengo a tres…**

 **Tony se encogió de hombros: —La necesito a ella.**

—Oh no dijiste eso frente a Pepper —dijo Rhodey con una mueca.

—… **excelentes asistentes en espera de verte Tony.**

 **Natasha y Happy conversaban en el fondo, ella miro brevemente a Tony y Pepper y luego siguió a Happy al centro.**

— **No tengo tiempo para entrevistarlas. Es ella.**

 **Pepper respiro de nuevo y levanto la mirada.**

— **No, no es ella.**

Wanda se preguntó si Tony realmente era inconsciente, en ese entonces, al hecho de que Pepper gustaba claramente de él; o si lo que buscaba en cambio era buscar una reacción en ella. El hombre era un enigma.

 **En el ring, Happy sonrió en dirección de Natasha.**

— **¿Ya habías boxeado?**

Si, pensó Steve observando la facilidad con que Natasha estaba manejando la nueva personalidad que debía realizar. Se entristeció de nuevo por ella. ¿Cuántas personas conocían a la verdadera Nat? ¿A la que se encogió de hombros y le dijo que inventarse un nuevo pasado la prevenía que la asesinaran? ¿O a la que paso medio año rastreando a Bruce esperando que regresara? ¿O a la que renuncio a esa vida que quería con Bruce solo para salvar la vida de las personas de Sokovia?

— **Un poco sí.**

— **¿Haciendo teibol?**

Clint frunció el ceño, debido a que el teibol era un lugar de prostitución. Varias personas imitaron el gesto.

— **¿Boxeas en gimnasio? ¿O en la calle? Dime.**

 **Natasha se aclaró la garganta incomoda.**

— **¿Cómo escribes tu apellido Natalie? —pidió Tony desde el fondo.**

 **Pepper, a su lado, frunció el ceño.**

— _**R- U- S- H- M- A- N**_ **—deletreo Natasha.**

 **Tony dio unas palmaditas y la mesa a su lado configuro una pantalla y teclado holográfico.**

—Cool —menciono Peter.

—Oh —Tony sonrió— te lo mostrare algún día. Apuesto que te divertirás un rato niño.

Rhodey los miro de reojo con curiosidad.

— **¿Qué? ¿La vas a buscar en google? —pregunto Pepper.**

— **Si —respondió Tony cuando una imagen de Natasha apareció en la pantalla de su mesa—. No me dejas entrevistarla.**

 **Pepper soltó un suspiro molesto.**

— **Ah wow —comento Tony deslizando la pantalla— pero que señorita tan impresionante.**

Los demás se rieron de eso.

— **Eres tan predecible Tony.**

Natasha lo pensó un momento y luego asintió. Christine, Polly, Natasha, después de todo, Tony se había fijado en las tres por su atractivo. Ninguna era Pepper sin embargo.

— **Sabe francés, italiano —los ojos de Pepper se estrecharon—, ruso, latín…¿quién habla latín?**

—Mátame Rhodey —dijo Tony repentinamente en un susurro apresurado. Rhodey lo miro como si estuviera loco.

— **Nadie habla latín. Es una lengua muerta.**

 **Tony llevo su mano a la esquina de la pantalla para hacer zoom en una imagen.**

—Rhodey…—pidió Tony sacudiendo su brazo.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa Tony? —susurro fulminándolo con la mirada.

 **La imagen se amplió: Natasha estaba frente a la cámara posando con su figura esbelta, en ropa interior de color negro que volvían a su piel mucho más clara y suave. La luz pegaba en su rostro y resaltaba su cabello rojo, junto a sus labios pintados del mismo color.**

— **Wow.**

—Oh —dijo Rhodey parpadeando— _Oh._

—Oh Dios —Peter se apresuró a mirar fijamente el tazón de palomitas, poniéndolo a la altura de sus ojos.

El resto de los hombres, en cambio se quedaron viendo la imagen durante unos segundos.

—¿Podrían tener —pidió Steve mirando hacia el techo— un poco de respeto por una dama?

Inmediatamente todos desviaron la mirada. Wanda sonrió divertida ante la elección de palabras de Steve.

Tony, pálido, en cambio miro nervioso a Natasha. Ella solo le puso los ojos. Que Tony viera esas imágenes era parte del plan de Fury después de todo. Debieron retocar las imágenes para borrar la bala soviética de su abdomen o sacar fotos en un ángulo en el que esa parte no fuera mostrada.

— **Puedes hablar latín o escribirlo pero ya nadie habla…**

Pepper tenía un punto, pensó Wanda, pero lo cierto era que muchas palabras de otros idiomas derivaban del latín por lo que conocerlo también resultaba útil.

— **¿Tu modelaste en Tokio? —pregunto Tony interrumpiéndola—. Ella modelo en Tokio.**

Peter hizo una mueca ante la elección de palabras,

 **Pepper volvió a respirar y regreso su vista al frente.**

— **Pues…**

— **Es sexi. La necesito.**

Clint resoplo.

—Espera, espera...—dijo Rhodey de repente con una risita— ¿Tu gustabas…

—Cierra la boca.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —dijo Peter— Gustabas de Black Widow. Eso es una locura —luego se giró a ver a Natasha—. Sin ofender señorita Widow. Usted es impresionante. Personalmente creo que es bastante impresionante. Una mujer muy impresiónate. Quiero decir es bastante claro que el señor Stark también pudo verlo y…

Natasha observo a Peter con curiosidad.

—Peter —gimió Tony interrumpiéndolo.

Steve se hecho a reír.

—¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Gustabas de Natasha?

—Eso no es…

—Por favor —interrumpió Wanda con una mirada divertida— es evidente que sí.

—Por supuesto que no…

—"Pero que señorita tan impresionante" —imito Scott.

—"Es ella" "La necesito" —repitió Rhodey con una risa.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Es Natasha! Evidentemente todos reaccionamos así la primera vez.

Varios se mostraron de acuerdo, Sam especialmente. Steve, por su parte, pensando en su propia reacción con ella solo observo a los demás con diversión. Bucky pensó para sí mismo que el de hecho le había disparado la primera vez que la vio.

—¿Y tú Nat? —pregunto Wanda con una sonrisa—. ¿Era reciproco?

—Ya les dije que no…

—Era evidente que Tony babeaba en el suelo por Pepper —respondió Natasha mientras se encogía de hombros, ignorando la respuesta de Tony—. Además yo hacía mi trabajo. Y él no es mi tipo.

Tony le dio una mirada burlona.

—No, tu tipo son los tímidos.

Natasha puso los ojos pero sonrió un poco para si misma.

 **Natasha se giró a observar a Tony. Detrás de ella Happy sonrió.**

— **Lección uno: nunca le quites los ojos a tu oponente.**

 **Happy llevo su puño al rostro de Natasha…**

Todo el mundo hizo una mueca.

 **PAFF…**

… **la mano de ella se había cerrado sobre muñeca. Happy solo tuvo medio segundo para hacer un gesto de dolor antes de que Natasha girara sobre si misma enganchando sus piernas en su cuello y derribándolo en la colchoneta con un golpe que resonó por todo el espacio.**

—¡Santa mierda! —soltó Scott.

Sam dio un silbido bajo al observar la escena. Algunos se giraron a ver a Natasha impactados.

—¿Desde cuándo la mierda es santa? —pregunto Steve para sí mismo. Wanda y Bucky le dieron miradas divertidas.

—¿Eso se supone que es un acto reflejo? —pregunto Rhodey con incredulidad.

Natasha asintió despreocupadamente. Clint inclino la cabeza.

—Si lo piensas en realidad eso fue suave a comparación de lo que podías hacer.

Todos contemplaron esa perspectiva y luego asintieron.

— **¡Happy! —grito Pepper.**

— **Ouh —dijo Tony parpadeando.**

—Recuérdenme no hacerla enfadar —murmuro Scott.

 **Natasha tenía a Happy en el suelo jadeando de dolor mientras apretaba su brazo.**

Después del comentario del teibol, Clint creyó que Happy se lo merecía.

— **Happy…**

 **Pepper y Tony se acercaron a ellos mientras Natasha dejaba a ir a Happy.**

— **A eso me refería —dijo Tony golpeando la campana.**

— **Más les vale —jadeo Happy.**

— **Disculpa —dijo Natasha saliendo del ring.**

—No creas que lo sintieras realmente —rio Wanda.

—No lo hacía —respondió Natasha con una sonrisa.

— **¿En serio? —dijo Tony— Yo vi un nocaut técnico.**

 **Natasha suspiro y se colocó sus zapatos.**

— **Señor —dijo enfrentándose a Tony— necesito su impresión.**

Tony gruño y Natasha sonrió divertida.

— **Tienes una callada fuerza y unos ojos con…**

— **Una impresión de su pulgar.**

Todos, a excepción de Tony y Natasha, se empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

—"Una callada fuerza" —repitió Clint en medio de sus risas.

—Sí, si —bufo Tony— ¿podemos continuar?

Scott siguió riéndose pero reanudo la película.

— **Ah.**

 **Natasha le paso la carpeta y Tony coloco su pulgar en un sello y luego lo registro en el papel. Pepper se acercó a los dos.**

— **¿Oigan cómo van? —pidió amablemente mirando a Tony.**

— **Bien. Ya casi…terminamos, ya —Tony señalo el papel—. Eres la jefa.**

 **Pepper sonrió.**

— **¿Es todo Señor Stark? —pidió Natasha.**

— **No…**

— **Si —interrumpió Pepper—. Es todo señorita Rushman, se lo agradezco mucho.**

La mayoría considero la posibilidad de que Pepper estuviera celosa. Era evidente que no había sido todo y que Natasha volvería.

 **Tony y Pepper la vieron alejarse. Ella estaba torciendo los labios.**

—Ese día durmió en el sillón —bromeo Scott. Varios soltaron risitas.

 **Tony se giró a verla: —Quiero una.**

— **No —Pepper le dedico una sonrisa falsa.**

Tony pensó para sí mismo que después de todo él realmente debió considerar los sentimientos de Pepper en esa situación.

 **Una música empezó a sonar de fondo y la pantalla empezó a mostrar una ciudad vista desde el cielo. Un título apareció en la pantalla: Mónaco. La cámara siguió deslizándose por las afueras de la ciudad y luego franjas blancas, verdes, azules y bordo se acomodaron con un enorme título: Gran Premio Histórico de Mónaco.**

 **Una voz en francés pasaba la noticia.**

 **Un auto se estaciono enfrente de un hotel, Tony salió de él y la multitud de afuera soltó gritos eufóricos. Él les hizo un gesto de amor y paz luego camino hacia la entrada. Pepper salió por la otra puerta del auto.**

— **Es Europa —le dijo Tony una vez que estuvieron dentro—. Pase lo que pase en estos veinte minutos no cuestiones.**

Muchos se mostraron curiosos.

 **Pepper ralentizo sus pasos.**

— **¿No cuestiono?**

— **Señor Stark —dijo Natasha acercándose con un vestido color salmón.**

—Oh…—se rio Sam— tenías que hacerlo.

Todos miraron a Tony desafiantes como si esperaran que el siguiera rebatiendo lo que pensó en un pasado de Natasha. Ella por su parte se mostró desinteresada. Ambos sabían que no era "gustar" la palabra.

— **Hola —dijo Tony sacándose los anteojos.**

— **Hola —saludo ella con una sonrisa— ¿qué tal su vuelo?**

— **Fue excelente. Me encanta que estés aquí.**

Clint resoplo.

—Ya supéralo Barton.

 **Un hombre se acercó con una bandeja de bebidas y Pepper y Tony las tomaron.**

— **Está el fotógrafo de la asociación de automóviles —informo Natasha.**

 **Pepper se giró a ver a Tony con incredulidad.**

— **No cuestiones —susurro entre dientes.**

Algunas personas dejaron ir la diversión pensando un poco en Pepper.

— **¿Ok? —pregunto Natasha.**

— **Mjum.**

— **Ok.**

 **Natasha indico al fotógrafo, haciendo que él se acercara a apuntarles con la cámara. Pepper sonrió forzadamente a Tony y luego pregunto en voz baja:**

— **¿Cuándo paso esto?**

— **¿Qué?**

— **¿Cuándo?**

— **Tú me obligaste.**

—¿Eh? —pregunto la mayor parte de la sala.

—Madure un poco más desde entonces —dijo Tony.

—Solo un poco —aclaro Rhodey.

— **¿Cómo que te obligue?**

— **No cuestiones —señalo hacia la cámara—. Mira sonríe.**

 **Ambos sonrieron a la cámara tensamente. Pepper rio falsamente.**

— **No seas cuadrada. ¿Podrás?**

— **Eres tan predecible.**

Wanda pensó que ciertamente ella no lo consideraba alguien cuyas acciones se pudieran prever fácilmente. Cuando paso lo que paso entre ellos, ella supo que su miedo lo autodestruiría, pero no sabía que con eso crearía a Ultron junto a Bruce, ni las demás consecuencias que habría en su pueblo y el resto del mundo con los ya benditos acuerdos sobre la mesa. Lo que no quitaba el hecho de que siempre se sentiría la causante de eso.

El costo de su error fue demasiado alto. Por no ver esa situación ella hoy no tenía a su hermano.

 **Natasha se acercó de nuevo: —Es por aquí señor.**

— **Gracias —Tony camino a la par de ella—. Te ves fantástica.**

—Ni una palabra. —advirtió Tony.

— **Es usted muy amable.**

— **Soy poco profesional —Tony se llevó los lentes a sus ojos—. ¿Cuál es la agenda?**

 **Detrás de ellos Pepper avanzo tomando un largo trago.**

Todos hicieron una mueca por Pepper.

— **Hay una cena a las nueve y treinta —informo Natasha con una sonrisa.**

— **Perfecto. Llego a las once —Tony señalo una mesa—. ¿Es la nuestra?**

— **En efecto. Y si, si se puede.**

— **Gracias. Por favor.**

— **Ok —Natasha se giró y guio amablemente a unos sujetos que se acercaban hacia las mesas.**

 **Pepper camino cerca de ella en dirección a un hombre.**

— **Señor Musk —saludo con una sonrisa.**

 **El señor Musk se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa y estrecho su mano.**

— **Pepper —saludo con una sonrisa—. Felicidades por el puesto.**

 **Tony freno y los miro.**

—Oh el dulce karma. —Dijo Sam.

Muchas sonrisas se formaron cuando Tony bufo.

— **Se lo agradezco mucho —respondió Pepper—. Gracias.**

— **Dylan —saludo Tony acercándose— ¿Cómo estás?**

 **Dylan Musk sonrió: —¡Hola!**

— **Los motores Merlín son fantásticos —comento Tony estrechando su mano.**

— **¡Ah! Gracias —Pepper se deslizo hacia atrás mirando brevemente el suelo y comenzó a avanzar—. Y estoy creando un jet eléctrico.**

— **¿Así? —Tony avanzo junto a Pepper y giro su cabeza hacia atrás para responder a Dylan.**

— **Sí.**

— **Trabajemos en eso —Tony se giró hacia Pepper—. Oye…**

 **Pepper sonrió sin humor apartando la vista.**

— **¿Quieres un masaje? —pidió Tony sin dejar de observarla.**

Varios lo miraron con curiosidad.

— **Ay no —suspiro Pepper con una sonrisa fría—. No quiero un mensaje…**

— **Que Natalie te haga una cita…**

— **No quiero que Natalie haga nada —dijo entre dientes.**

— **No quiero que estés tensa. Y por cierto no quería sorprenderte…**

— **Muchísimas gracias Tony —respondió con velocidad acercándose a la barra de tragos. Tony se apoyó contra la mesada.**

— **No seas celosa —pidió—. No hagas bilis.**

Bueno si se ponían en el lugar de Pepper, en realidad ella tenía varias razones para estar molesta.

— **Oh —respondió Pepper y discutieron en susurros bajos mientras Justin Hammer asomaba su cabeza entre las personas.**

— **¡Anthony! —llamo con una sonrisa.**

—Que oportuno —se rio Scott.

—Anthony —repitió Wanda con una risita. Tony le lanzo una mirada.

— **¡Anthony! —repitió Hammer acercándose— ¿Eres tú?**

— **Mi persona menos favorita —reflexiono Tony en voz alta y luego se giró justo en el momento en que Hammer le colocaba una mano en su hombro.**

— **¿Cómo estás? —pidió alegremente—. No eres el único rico aquí que patrocina un auto. ¿Conoces a Christine Everhart de Vanity Fair?**

—Oportuno —dijo Sam con una mueca.

 **Pepper sonrió y Tony se tensó enfrente de ella. Christine sonrió avanzando hacia ambos.**

— **¿Qué tal? —pidió con lentitud Pepper a Tony.**

— **Si —respondió Christine con una sonrisa.**

— **Si —dijo Pepper.**

— **Si —dijo Tony—. Más o menos.**

—Esa incomodidad traspasa la pantalla —dijo Scott.

— **¿Ves a esta mujer? —Hammer señalo a Pepper—. Apunta a esto. Directora de Stark Industrias.**

 **Tony lo miro fijamente.**

— **Felicidades —dijo Hammer y Pepper asintió con una sonrisa.**

— **Mi editor me mata sino te entrevisto para mi número de mujeres poderosas —dijo Christine con una sonrisa hacia Pepper.**

Inconscientemente Bucky y Steve se miraron y luego sonrieron pensando lo mismo.

 _Peggy._

Aunque Bucky no noto que la sonrisa de Steve era en realidad triste.

— **Oh…—Pepper continuo con su sonrisa amable.**

Rhodey tenía que admirarla. Pepper sabía que Christine se había acostado con Tony, intento decirle cosas hirientes cuando se conocieron, probablemente también sabía que la noche en que Tony bajo a traerle un trago se había encontrado con Christine, pero ahí estaba, siendo amable y madura con ella.

— **¿Si puedo?**

— **Seguro.**

— **Esta niña —dijo Hammer señalando a Christine— está cubriéndome para Vanity Fair.**

— **Sí, así es.**

— **Le di la oportunidad de hacerlo.**

Varios miraron inseguros la pantalla.

—Lo mismo pensé —dijo Tony observando sus reacciones.

— **Mmm mira.**

— **Sí.**

— **Ella cubrió —dijo Pepper— muy bien a Tony el año pasado.**

 **Tony se encogió de hombros: —Y aparte escribió un artículo.**

— **Y fue —continúo Pepper— impresionante eh. Lo hizo muy bien.**

 **Christine los escucho atentamente.**

— **Gracias —dijo.**

T'Challa admitió que estaban siendo maduros en la situación. Respeto eso.

— **Creo que iré —Pepper se empezó a alejar— al baño.**

 **Hammer coloco una mano alrededor de los hombros de Tony.**

— **Ey hermano ¿qué tal todo?**

— **Estoy bien —Tony hizo una mueca tratando de zafarse—. No hagas…**

 **Una cámara los apunto mientras Hammer sonreía y Tony intensificaba su mueca.**

— **Quisiera —dijo Christine levanto una grabadora de voz— saber si es la primera vez que ustedes se encuentran.**

— **Ay —Tony se estremeció con una sonrisa falsa—. Esto es tan asqueroso.**

—Wow tu si lo detestas eh…

—Ahora lo hago más.

—¡SHH!

Tony y Rhodey volvieron a callarse.

 **Los dos se rieron falsamente.**

— **¿Es la primera vez que se encuentran desde el Senado? —repitió Christine.**

— **Desde que le revocaron el contrato —señalo Tony y se empezó a alejar— cuando…**

— **De hecho —interrumpió Hammer— se…**

—… **inventaste…**

—… **retraso…**

— **No es lo que escuche —Tony camino mientras Christine lo seguía por atrás— ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre retraso y cancelación?**

— **Si —asintió Christine girándose a Hammer— ¿Cuál es?**

— **La verdad —pidió Tony.**

— **No. Lo cierto es que —Hammer bajo la mano de Christine con la grabadora— ¿por qué no guardas eso?**

— **Sí, guárdala —Tony se sentó en una de las mesa.**

— **Lo cierto es que —continuo Hammer— espero poder presentar algo en tu Expo.**

— **Pues —Tony lo miro con una ceja alzada— si inventas algo que funcione…**

Tony hizo una mueca. Si, había provocado a ese idiota el día en que convenientemente aparecía Ivan. Qué vida tan maravillosa.

— **Ya veré si encuentro un hueco —finalizo. Natasha se colocó detrás suyo.**

— **Señor Stark —llamo.**

 **Tony se levantó inmediatamente.**

Clint le sonrió otra vez a Tony en burla.

— **Su mesa ya está lista —dijo con una sonrisa.**

— **Perfecto.**

— **No, no —murmuro en un balbuceo Hammer—. Ya tengo un lugar este año.**

 **Sin dejar de seguir a Natasha, Tony se giró: —¡Hammer necesita un hueco Christine!**

 **Hammer rio falsamente**

— **Si nos llevamos pesado.**

Todos miraron incrédulos la pantalla. "Pesado" era una forma ligera de decirlo. Hammer había testificado en su contra para quitarle su armadura y Tony prácticamente lo había llamado asqueroso y luego incompetente.

 **La escena cambio. El pulgar de Tony estaba sobre el aparato que controlaba cuanto paladio había ingresado en su cuerpo.**

Oh, joder.

Tony inhalo y frunció el ceño de nuevo hacia la pantalla. ¿Por qué necesitaba Strange que vieran esas situaciones? ¿Iba a cambiar algo? ¿Y por qué precisamente solo mostraban cosas suyas? Estaba empezando a detestar al hombre.

 _ **53% de toxicidad en la sangre.**_

—Qué demonios —dijo Peter.

Tony hizo una mueca.

—Lenguaje —dijo severamente.

Steve se atraganto con su bebida. Natasha y Clint miraron a Tony fijamente como si no pudieran creer que el justamente acababa de decir eso.

—Disculpa. Tú también lo oíste decir "lenguaje" ¿verdad? —pregunto Rhodey a T'Challa con los ojos ensanchados.

—¿Si?

—Tu estado se duplico —señalo Peter— ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

Inmediatamente todos miraron de nuevo la pantalla.

—Ya quedamos en que estoy perfectamente sano —dijo Tony.

—Tony realmente no…—intento decir Rhodey.

—Ya se solucionó —gruño—. Continúen la película.

Todos inhalaron pero le hicieron caso. Peter le dirigió de nuevo una mirada dudosa.

 **Tony aparto su mano y la sacudió. Bajo la vista hacia el aparato y luego hacia su dedo índice. Con un suspiro apoyo sus manos en la mesada del baño y miro su reflejo.**

 **Con un suspiro bajo la vista frunciendo el ceño.**

— **¿Alguna otra mala idea? —murmuro observando su reflejo.**

En ese momento todos fruncieron el ceño.

Steve no sabía si sentir frustración porque Tony se dañaba a sí mismo o tristeza porque el realmente parecía no confiar lo suficiente en nadie como para contarle sus problemas. Se preguntó cuanto más había aguantado para sí mismo todos estos años en silencio.

 **La escena cambio. Tony avanzaba con un traje de piloto, rodeado de personas y cámaras.**

— **¿Cómo van? —saludo firmando un autógrafo al pasar y luego salto sobre la baranda para acercarse a la autopista de carreras donde un auto lo preparaba.**

Tendencias autodestructivas eh, pensó Clint con una mueca.

 **Adentro, Hammer sonreía frente a Christine. Detrás de él, el televisor proyectaba la imagen de Tony.**

— **Tony y yo —dijo y luego se encogió de hombros—. Adoro a Tony Stark y seguramente el me adora también.**

Tony le dirigió a la pantalla una breve mirada de incredulidad.

 **Christine asintió lentamente con una mirada escéptica.**

— **No hay rivalidad —Christine levanto lentamente su vista para observar el televisor. Las personas a su alrededor tuvieron las mismas reacciones—. Que se retirara del mercado fue mi oportunidad. Es todo y…y mira todo lo que hay entre…**

 **Hammer se giro para ver lo que ella observaba.**

—… **Tony y yo…es una…saludable —Tony estaba dando indicaciones en la pantalla— competencia. ¿Conducirá el auto?**

Con Tony Stark no podías tener una sana competencia, pensó Natasha con una ceja alzada.

 **En una de las mesas Pepper miro el menú y casualmente levanto la vista. Entonces paro.**

Tony hizo una mueca al ver su rostro.

 **La imagen de Tony en el televisor, preparándose para la carrera fue mostrada.**

Por un momento todos consideraron que se sentiría ser Pepper. Todos eran luchadores, personas que no se alejaban del problema y se sumergían en la batalla. Pero ella habitualmente debía permanecer fuera viendo a Tony luchar.

Aunque, no era como si en realidad ella no hiciera nada. Después de todo, Tony y ella habían vencido juntos a Obadiah.

 **Pepper se agito y giro su cabeza: —Natalie. Natalie.**

— **¿Si señorita Potts?**

— **¿Tú sabias de esto? —pidió.**

— **Am no. No estaba enterada. Lo siento.**

 **Pepper volvió a mirar la pantalla preocupada.**

— **Esto no puede pasar.**

— **Por supuesto. Entiendo. ¿Cómo le ayudo?**

— **¿Dónde está Happy?**

Pepper si pensaba en todo, pensó Tony para si mismo cuando recordó lo que ella hizo por él ese día.

— **Está afuera.**

— **Necesito aquí a Happy.**

— **Voy por él.**

 **En la otra parte del salón Hammer miro la pantalla una vez más y volvió su vista a Christine, que ya no le prestaba atención.**

Todos hicieron una mueca. Eso evidentemente no le agradaría a Hammer.

— **Con Tony no hay una…rivalidad…ni competencia. ¿Comprendes?**

— **Si, si, si —Christine tomo sus cosas—. Oye, me disculpas un segundo.**

— **Tú…tú…**

— **Es que tengo que…lo haré. Lo haré. Es que tengo que hacer una llamada.**

— **¿A dónde vas?**

— **Eres una gran persona. Tengo gran material. Ahora vuelvo.**

 **Tony sonrió a la cámara y señalo con un dedo a la pantalla justo en el momento en que Hammer observaba el televisor.**

—Muy inoportuno —murmuraron Sam y Scott.

Todos hicieron una mueca.

 **Hammer observo frunciendo el ceño a la pantalla.**

Peter hizo una mueca, pensando que desde la perspectiva de Hammer en realidad era bastante fácil enojarse con alguien que le quitaba protagonismo y ciertamente le ganaba en su mayoría. Lo cual no justificaba sus acciones por supuesto.

 **En la pista de autos Tony estaba probando el motor. Luego levanto el pulgar hacia los hombres que lo rodeaban.**

Muchos se acomodaron en sus asientos expectantes por lo que iba a pasar.

 **El semáforo se puso en verde.**

—Y comienza la acción…—murmuro Clint.

 **Todos los autos arrancaron. El auto de Tony esquivo hábilmente a varios y empezó a ganar más y más velocidad.**

—Eres hábil —comento T'Challa casualmente.

Tony sonrió.

—Claro que lo soy.

Rhodey puso los ojos.

 **Detrás de la cerca Ivan avanzo con paso calmado y una sonrisa, enfundado en un arnés. Casualmente se colocó un palillo entre los dientes.**

—Esto no ira bien —comento Sam.

 **En la pista de carreras el auto de Tony acelero.**

Natasha hizo una mueca.

Fue una coincidencia muy inoportuna que el día en que Ivan había planeado ir al evento, Tony decidiría participar en la carrera. Claro, él había planeado dañar la reputación de Tony de todas formas, pero que estuviera en la pista de carreras había facilitado las cosas.

Sin embargo, también fue mejor para ellos. Si hubiera atacado en un lugar menos aislado, como lo era la autopista, los resultados pudieron ser peores. Afortunadamente Tony lo detuvo antes de que pasara a mayores.

 **Pepper, aún desde su lugar, alternaba entre mirar la pantalla y girar su cabeza para observar alrededor.**

Wanda inclino su cabeza con curiosidad por saber lo que ella tenía en mente.

 **Ivan continúo avanzando.**

Scott mastico sus palomitas.

 **Tony condujo con más velocidad hasta rebasar a otro auto.**

Bucky miro con interés la pantalla.

 **Ivan empujo la barra de bloqueo para entrar a la autopista y empezó a caminar tranquilamente por ella.**

Steve hizo una mueca. Definitivamente eso iría muy mal.

 **En las tribunas muchas personas empezaron a levantarse de sus asientos para observarlo, alarmadas.**

Lo normal, pensó Peter. Ese sin duda era un gran espectáculo y no de la manera buena.

 **Ivan se quitó el casco.**

—Sin ofender, pero él se ve imponente —comento Scott.

Varios consideraron que él tenía razón, pero no lo admitieron en voz alta.

 **Pepper observo horrorizada la secuencia.**

Oh Pepper, pensó Tony.

 **De la multitud de millonarios empresarios que se juntaron para observar la pantalla que mostraba la carrera, se deslizo Hammer hasta estar al frente.**

—Eso no parece que vaya ir bien —dijo T'Challa.

 **Ivan avanzo en medio de la autopista con pasos seguros y bajo el cierre del arnés revelando la imitación del reactor Arc en su pecho, junto a su exoesqueleto eléctrico.**

El bastardo tenía su buena escena, pensó Tony irritado.

 **De sus manos se deslizaron lazos metálicos rodeados de cables.**

—Definitivamente imponente —dijo Peter repitiendo las palabras de Scott.

Ambos bebieron sus bebidas.

 **Con un ritmo lento la tela que rodeaba sus hombros y espalda se empezó a quemar cayendo parte por parte en el suelo.**

La presencia de Obadiah en su armadura había dejado un impacto leve en la sala. Como primer enemigo de Iron Man si se había mostrado como un buen rival.

Pero Ivan…

Ivan si era alguien que sentían tenía un gran potencial como enemigo. Si, la mayoría se había enfrentado a personas o seres peores. Pero en el contexto de ese momento de la vida de Tony, había aparecido como alguien realmente capaz de vencerlo. Su presencia, tranquila y vengativa sin duda era algo de lo cual sentirse precavido.

 **Ivan continúo avanzando, sin inmutarse.**

Bucky se contuvo de dar un silbido bajo.

 **El primer auto llego hacia él.**

Todos miraron expectantes.

 **Con una ondulación salvaje de su brazo, las delgadas cuerdas envueltas en electricidad se agitaron en el aire y luego azotaron contra el auto color rojo que se elevó dejando el suelo y se rajo en dos.**

—¡Diablos!

—Oh santo…

—Joder…

 **Los gritos comenzaron.**

—Mierda.

—Peter…

—Está bien. Está bien. Sin groserías.

 **Pepper observo con incredulidad la escena y luego volteo su vista hacia la entrada donde Happy aparecía con un maletín color rojo escarlata. Se levantó con velocidad hacia él.**

Steve observo con curiosidad el maletín y luego cayó en cuenta lo que significaba. Se encontró casi sonriendo al darse cuenta lo astuta que era la mujer de Tony.

A Peggy sin duda le hubiera agradado.

 **La escena cambio rápidamente a Happy subiendo apresuradamente en el auto, con Pepper en el asiento de atrás.**

— **¡Acelera ya!**

Wanda estaba empezando a admirar un poco la valentía de Pepper para salvar la vida de Tony.

 **La espalda de Pepper choco contra la parte trasera de los asiento y ella hizo una mueca cuando el auto adquirió velocidad.**

Rhodey hizo una mueca en nombre de su amiga.

— **¡Sujétate! —advirtió Happy cuando llegaron a una parte donde se alzaba una barrera amarilla. Happy acelero y las dos personas que controlaban la zona tuvieron que apartarse para no ser atropelladas. El auto golpeo el portón con un fuerte golpe, y dentro del coche Pepper grito.**

 **Happy empezó a zigzaguear en la autopista con giros torpes pero veloces.**

T'Challa pensó que Tony era realmente una persona afortunada al tener personas como ellos dispuestos a arriesgar su vida para protegerlo.

 **El humo se esparcía por todas partes, en el sector que rodeaba a Ivan. Las personas en la tribuna corrían mientras las personas de seguridad los guiaban.**

Natasha apoyo una mano en su barbilla.

 **El auto de Tony avanzo por la autopista y dio un giro.**

La sala entera dio una breve mirada de preocupación a Tony.

 **Ivan lo esperaba.**

Todos hicieron una mueca sabiendo lo que iba a venir.

 **Los brazos se alzaron con un vaivén e impulso. Dentro del auto Tony solo tuvo un segundo para mostrarse alarmado antes de que las cuerdas eléctricas impactaran contra su auto. Hubo un chirrido cuando la parte delantera fue cortada y se desprendió. La parte trasera del auto se elevó en el aire dando una voltereta a un ritmo lento y luego se estrechó con el suelo barriendo al auto anterior que también estaba destrozado hasta chocar contra una baranda.**

 **Tony se agito con el cuerpo dado vuelta aun en el auto y apoyo una mano tambaleante en el suelo.**

Varios murmuraron maldiciones.

 **Ivan agito sus lazos despreocupadamente y se acercó a él.**

Esa sin duda era alarmante.

 **Tony se quitó el casco y lo observo.**

Fue el peor momento para que Ivan apareciera, era evidente.

 **Los autos empezaron a llegar detrás de Ivan, uno de ellos freno e hizo un giro brusco para no atropellarlo. Dos autos chocaron contra el primero y una explosión lleno el aire cuando estos se elevaron en llamas y giraron detrás de Ivan cuando el continuaba caminando.**

Alguien soltó un silbido bajo.

Hubo un milisegundo donde muchos de ellos miraron al hombre de la pantalla asombrados.

 **Tony jadeo y regreso su vista a su propio auto dado vuelta.**

Algunas miradas preocupadas se posaron en Tony.

 **En otra parte de la autopista Pepper estaba inclinada sobre su asiento, con Happy aun conduciendo con rapidez.**

— **El portafolio —pidió.**

— **Tómalo —Happy lo paso sin quitar su mirada del frente—. Ten.**

— **¡¿Y la llave?!**

— **¡En mi bolsillo!**

— **¡Cuidado!**

 **Happy esquivo una secuencia de autos.**

Wanda jamás lo había pensado, pero fuera de los Vengadores Tony también tenía un "equipo" ahora que observaba la escena.

 **Varios miembros de la seguridad guiaban a las personas lejos en medio de sus gritos y el humo que invadía la zona. Varios bomberos corrieron en marcha sobre la escena. Ivan avanzo hasta el auto de Tony y partió en dos el asiento del conductor.**

Por un instante todos se paralizaron.

 **El asiento ya estaba vacío.**

Peter soltó un suspiro de alivio.

 **Detrás de Ivan, Tony avanzo con una parte de un auto y golpeo la parte de atrás de su cabeza.**

Clint hizo una mueca dolorosa sabiendo que en esa situación Ivan tenía las ventajas de ganar.

 **Ivan se sacudió hacia atrás y luego con un movimiento de su mano su lazo golpeo la pieza de Tony y lo envió a él al suelo. Ivan llevo su mano hacia atrás de nuevo y con una ondulación apunto hacia Tony.**

 **Tony giro apresuradamente a su costado esquivando por poco el golpe.**

Eso era sin duda ira.

Mientras más lo pensaban, más evidente se hacía que Tony tenía pocas ventajas de ganar contra él. Sobre todo sin su armadura. Y los que no sabían la historia no pudieran evitar preguntarse cómo era que seguía con vida.

 **Agitado, Tony empezó a retroceder, aun en el suelo. Otro golpe. Tony giro sobre sí mismo aun retrocediendo. Ivan llevo con más fuerza sus brazos hacia atrás y con un fuerte golpe volvió a cargar. Tony separo las piernas de golpe y el lazo se estrelló a pocos centímetros de su entrepierna.**

Todos los hombres de la sala hicieron inmediatamente una mueca sufrida.

—Si lograba apuntar eso iba a ser doloroso —dijo Bucky al pasar.

—Una muerte vergonzosa también —comento Scott.

Natasha sonrió divertida por un momento.

 **Tony se dio vuelta rápidamente y se levantó empezando a correr. Ivan volvió a agitar uno de sus brazos y el lazo cayó cerca de Tony obligando a su cuerpo a caer frente al parachoques de un auto ya caído. Su cabeza golpeo con un fuerte crujido la parte metálica y sangre se empezó a dispersar desde la herida en su frente.**

—Auch —dijo Steve con una mueca.

—Si "Auch" lo define muy bien Cap —bromeo Tony.

Steve le ofreció una sonrisa divertida. Ambos estaban aliviados de dejar los acuerdos a parte en esos momentos.

 **Tony en el suelo sacudió la cabeza tratando de estabilizarse. Ivan con una sonrisa se acercó hacia él.**

—Mierd…

—Última advertencia. Se lo diré a tu tía May.

Peter le lanzo una mirada casi de burla.

—¿De quién crees que lo aprendí?

Tony le dirigió una mirada severa.

Los que lo conocían tuvieron que tragarse su incredulidad y el deseo de preguntar cómo diablos este chico Peter había logrado cambiar en ese instante la personalidad de Tony, porque por el momento era más importante volver a centrarse en la película.

 **Tony observo el aceite deslizarse del auto frente a él, roto y en el reflejo de las luces observo a Ivan.**

Peter se inclinó hacia adelante.

Si la corriente eléctrica de los cables de Ivan chocaba contra el aceite, eso produciría inmediatamente que el coche se incendiara.

 **Ivan levanto sus brazos. Sus grandes lazos de electricidad golpearon el suelo. Avanzo y los agito de nuevo. Dos choques contra el suelo produjeron un sonido eléctrico y con uno, cruzando sus brazos en el aire y desenvolviendo de nuevo sus manos, la electricidad se intensifico hasta las puntas. Con un fuerte tirón Ivan llevo su brazo hacia atrás.**

Todos, incluido Tony, se encontraron mirando fijamente a Ivan con algo que iba entre la admiración y precaución.

 **En último momento Tony se apartó.**

 **La barra choco contra el auto y el aceite se incidió provocando una fuerte explosión. Una barrera de fuego, producto del auto incendiándose, se alzó entre Ivan y Tony.**

Oh…

Bueno eso fue astuto, pensó Peter.

 **Tony se apartó y luego giro su cabeza a su brazo que estaba cubierto de llamas. Empezó a golpearlo frenéticamente.**

Los labios de Wanda temblaron peligrosamente en una risa y tuvo que apartar su mirada de la pantalla.

 **Ivan lo miro por encima de las llamas.**

—¿Qué este chico nunca se perturba? —pregunto Sam.

 **Tony golpeo su mano contra su brazo apagando la última llamo y volvió su vista hacia Ivan, que le sonreía.**

—No, no creo que lo haga —respondió Rhodey a Sam sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

 **Pepper y Happy se acercaron con velocidad hacia ellos. Tony corrió hacia la cerca de alambre y subió rápidamente por ella justo en el momento en que Happy aceleraba y atropellaba a Ivan.**

Scott soltó un silbido.

—Happy y Pepper al rescate eh —dijo Rhodey sin notar la mueca que había hecho Tony.

 **La mitad del cuerpo de Ivan cayó encima y Tony miro hacia abajo, luego salto hacia el suelo.**

— **¡¿Estas bien?! —pregunto Happy.**

— **Sí.**

 **Dentro del auto se escuchó un grito. Happy observo a Tony jadeando.**

Para todos fue claro que Happy había hecho un gran esfuerzo para llegar hacia ellos. Lo cual también les llevo a preguntarse lo agitada que también estaría Pepper.

 **Tony se inclinó hacia él furioso.**

— **¡¿A quién querías matar?! ¡¿A él o a mí?!**

Todo el mundo hizo una mueca.

 **Pepper tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados en el auto, mientras jadeaba rápidamente con miedo.**

— **¡Quería asustarlo!**

— **¡CASI NO LA CUENTO!**

 **Pepper se giró hacia la furiosa.**

— **¡¿Estas loco o qué pasa?! —chillo.**

 **Tony la apunto con el dedo: —¡Mejora la seguridad!**

Varios fruncieron el ceño con confusión.

— **¡Entra al auto!**

— **¡ME ACABAN DE ATACAR! ¡Quiero más seguridad!**

— **¡Súbete ya! —le grito Happy.**

— **¡Eres la directora general! ¡Necesitamos más seguridad! ¡Es una vergüenza!**

Tony tuvo que llevarse una mano a la cabeza ante las acciones de su yo pasado que se la había arreglado para culpar a Pepper. ¡A Pepper! Jesús, si ella no hubiera llegado…si Happy tampoco...

 **Tony avanzo detrás del auto y abrió la puerta trasera.**

— **Son las peores vacaciones en dos años —murmuro molesto y luego tuvo que retroceder de golpe cuando el fuerte lazo de Ivan golpeo contra la puerta y la partió en dos.**

—Esta demente —decidió Peter.

— **¡Dios mío! —grito Pepper dentro del auto sujetando su cabeza.**

 **Happy grito y con un gruñido retrocedió el auto y luego lo volvió a estrechar contra Ivan, cuya boca chorreaba sangre pero mantenía una sonrisa.**

—¿Qué demonios? —murmuro en voz baja Scott.

— **¡Dale otra vez! ¡Dale otra vez! —ordeno Tony. Volvió a inclinarse en el auto y apunto con un dedo a Pepper— ¡Esto es tu culpa!**

—¿Qué? —soltó Wanda con incredulidad.

—¿Qué? —repitieron varias voces.

—¿Cómo te las arreglaste para culpar a Pepper? —pregunto Rhodey con indignación.

—Ella fue una idiota. ¿Qué hacía ella yendo a arriesgar su vida también? ¡Y llevándose a Happy!

Rhodey parecía querer decir muchas cosas pero Clint lo interrumpió antes de que las cosas pasaran a más.

—Tienes una forma rara de mostrar preocupación Stark.

Inmediatamente ambos hombres guardaron silencio. Rhodey hizo una mueca casi arrepintiéndose.

Natasha por su parte suspiro por la discusión de Rhodey y Tony, en parte entendiendo la indignación de Rhodey y en parte entendiendo el ataque defensivo de Tony. Sabía que él no era bueno para lidiar con sus emociones y en su mayor parte reaccionaba defensivamente en situaciones como esta. Algo que al parecer Clint estaba empezando a aprender, al igual que Steve.

Si a Natasha le preguntaban quién era la persona más importante para Tony, ella naturalmente respondería que Pepper. No lo culpaba en lo absoluto por eso. Esa mujer era un ángel, si tenías en cuenta todo lo que se había aguantado estos años, la fuerza que había sacado para lidiar con la casi muerte de Tony a cada momento y las veces que, incluso, había salvado su vida.

La mayor parte de la sala se encontró con pensamientos que en realidad no juzgaban a Tony, porque después de todo, las cosas se acumularon de cierta forma para el hombre: el paladio avanzo significativamente, imprudentemente se lanzó a una pista de carreras para ser casi asesinado y había esquivado por poco la pelea. Era una situación estresante.

Claro, ellos tampoco conocían lo suficiente a Pepper como Rhodey.

 **Pepper sostenía el maletín frente a su rostro y volvió a chocar contra la parte de atrás del auto cuando Happy acelero para chocar contra Ivan.**

Scott se encogió de hombros cuando Wanda alzo una ceja en su dirección por haber reanudado la película. La situación se estaba volviendo muy incómoda, a su parecer era la mejor decisión que pudo tomar.

— **¡Lo tengo! —grito Happy— ¡Aquí lo tengo!**

— **¡El portafolios! —grito Pepper a Tony— ¡Toma!**

 **Tony volvió a abrir la puerta o lo que quedaba de ella pero Happy volvió a avanzar.**

— **¡Suéltalo! —indico Tony a Pepper.**

 **Happy grito y volvió a chocar en auto contra Ivan y la bolsa de aire se abrió chocando contra su cara.**

Clint resoplo.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo apresuradamente cuando varias miradas de incredulidad se posaron en él—. Es solo que…—no pudo contener su risa—…es muy…anticlimático que...—se rio de nuevo— lo siento, lo siento.

Steve negó con la cabeza cuando vio a Wanda también divertida por la situación.

 **Pepper grito. El lazo de Ivan se estrelló contra el auto y partió parte del techo. Pepper volvió a gritar apretando los ojos cuando otro lazo se levantó y partió el auto en dos. Happy se llevó los brazos al rostro con un grito.**

Inmediatamente la diversión que había se esfumo.

— **¡Ay Dios! —grito Pepper aterrada. El otro brazo de Ivan se estrelló contra el otro costado del vehículo y también lo partió.**

Peter hizo una mueca.

Esa pobre mujer.

 **Tony corrió alrededor del auto.**

— **¡El portafolios por favor! —Tony miro a Pepper con urgencia— ¡¿Qué esperas?!**

 **Con un grito mitad gruñido ella tiro el portafolios a los pies de Tony.**

Honestamente Natasha estaba esperando un punto de quiebre de Pepper, interesada por ver cómo sería ella en una situación que le causara ira. En un principio, cuando se conocieron, sintió la molestia de la mujer hacia ella pero aun así la había tratado en su mayoría lo más cortésmente posible, y Natasha tampoco se había visto afectada por su comportamiento. Los enemigos o adversarios que había enfrentado la habían vuelto indiferente a las malas miradas sabiendo que había cosas peores.

 **Tony coloco su pie sobre la manija. El portafolio se deslizo adelante y empezó a abrirse deslizándose por las pies de Tony, el coloco sus manos en el centro y las partes metálicas se unieron en sus brazos. Con fuerza Tony se levantó y atrajo a su pecho las partes. Con un fuerte tirón estiro sus brazos y estos fueron rodeados con partes brillantes metálicas, en su torso se ensamblaron las pequeñas piezas y en su pecho se unieron las partes. Con un sonido de encendido el reactor de la armadura se prendió y en fila las pequeñas piezas rojo escarlata se acomodaron en los brazos de Tony. El repulsora de sus manos brillo. Sus piernas fueron cubiertas con las partes metálicas del traje. Detrás de su cabeza se ensamblo el casco de la armadura y luego se cerró.**

 **Las rendijas del traje de Iron Man se prendieron.**

Hubo varios silbidos admirados.

—Tienes que admitir —dijo Scott— que las escenas tienen buenos ángulos cuando se activa tu armadura.

Tony sonrió.

 **Con una patada Iron Man golpeo lo quedaba del auto y alejo a Happy y Pepper de Ivan. Entonces se giró a verlo.**

Muchos de ellos masticaron sus palomitas observando la pantalla con interés.

 **Ivan apretó los dientes. Tony levanto el brazo y disparo. El fuerte lazo eléctrico golpeo al propulsor de la palma de su mano. Tony levanto el otro y se produjo el mismo efecto. El centro del pecho del reactor lanzaba chispas.**

Miradas preocupadas se lanzaron hacia Tony.

 **Dentro del casco el rostro de Tony con las luces detectando** **un mal funcionamiento apareció.**

Wanda tomo un trago de su bebida y se apoyó contra su asiento.

 **Tony levanto su brazo y volvió a disparar.**

—¡Tú puedes Iron Man! —exclamo Scott.

—Gracias —Tony sonrió.

—No te hablaba a ti.

Tony se giró a verlo perdido y luego, inconscientemente, volvió su vista a Steve como si quisiera que le diera una explicación. Como respuesta Steve se encogió de hombros, igual de perdido que él.

Lo más extraño era que los demás también parecían demasiados metidos en la película.

 **Ivan lo esquivo. Luego levanto su brazo, trazo una onda en el aire y la fuerte cuerda eléctrica se enrosco alrededor del brazo de la armadura. Otra ondulación de la mano de Ivan llego hasta el brazo de Tony enroscándose alrededor de su cuello.**

Incluso Natasha no disimulo su interés en la escena.

 **Ivan lanzo un gruñido y tiro las cuerdas hacia atrás.**

Sam hizo una mueca.

 **Tony rodo por el impulso por el suelo y aterrizo en la otra esquina aun con los cables alrededor de su armadura. Ivan lanzo otro gruñido estirando las cuerdas y el cuerpo de Iron Man se elevó en el aire y choco contra el cercado. Ivan levanto sus brazos y los dejo caer con un duro golpe y Tony cayo hacia el suelo.**

La opinión de Ivan como sujeto peligroso aumento en ese momento.

 **Ivan apretó su lazo.**

Peter frunció el ceño con preocupación.

 **La cuerda eléctrica que rodeaba el cuello de Tony empezó a lanzar chispas ardientes.**

— **¡Tony! —grito Happy desde el auto.**

Rhodey entendió a Happy. Usualmente Tony no se daba cuenta lo importante que era él para Happy, Pepper y él.

 **Tony, en su armadura, levanto su cabeza. Movió su brazo hasta enroscar el cable alrededor suyo. Ivan lanzo otro ataque con el otro bazo disponible. Tony se agacho y envolvió su cuerpo con el primer cable alrededor suyo avanzando. Camino envolviéndose y luego golpeo el estómago de Ivan. Tomo las cuerdas que se afianzaron en la armadura y luego las utilizo para con un duro golpe enviar a Ivan al suelo.**

 **Entonces le arranco el reactor.**

Sam y Scott soltaron un silbido en coordinación, asombrados.

—Buen movimiento —comento Clint.

—Me hizo enfadar —Tony se encogió de hombros.

 **La policía llego mientras gritos de festejo y aplausos empezaban a sonar a su alrededor.**

Natasha suspiro.

Tanta glorificación hoy se convertía en reclamos.

 **Tony miro al reactor.**

T'Challa podía ver que descubrir que alguien tenía la misma tecnología que él no era algo agradable.

 **Pepper jadeo desde su lugar y luego cerro los ojos.**

Tony la miro con arrepentimiento.

 **Happy se giró a verla brevemente y luego hacia Tony.**

Al parecer también le debía una disculpa a Happy. Aunque…si lo pensaba ascenderlos a los dos de sus puestos de trabajo…

 **Ivan levanto la cabeza mientras los oficiales lo tomaban y escupió un chorro de sangre. Luego se echó a reír.**

Todos miraron la pantalla fijamente.

— **¡Tú! ¡Tonto! —Tony lo miro— ¡Perdiste! —Otra carcajada— ¡Stark! —los oficiales lo arrastraron— ¡Tú tonto! ¡Perdiste Stark!**

¿Perder?

Hubo más de uno que se sintió confundido con eso.

 **Tony levanto el reactor.**

 **Dentro de la armadura, la pantalla detecto la configuración del reactor de Ivan. Se mostraron las coincidencias. El guante de Iron Man entonces apretó la circunferencia hasta que se escuchó un crujido mientras las ambulancias empezaban a llegar.**

Un mal momento en la vida del hombre, pensó Bucky con una mueca.

 **Adentro, los empresarios seguían jadeando observando la escena.**

Tony frunció el ceño.

 **Hammer sonrió en medio de la multitud.**

—Vaya día —comento Sam.

 **La escena cambio. Tony avanzaba con ropa de civil por pasillos oscuros con tres hombres detrás suyo. Uno de ellos parecía querer frenarlo mientras hablaba en francés.**

— _ **Sr Stark revisamos sus huellas**_ **—explico en francés mientras un subtítulo aparecía en pantalla—** _ **No encontramos nada. Ni siquiera un nombre.**_

Que supiera ocultar bien su identidad, a pesar de estar en la pobreza, fue otro punto a favor de Ivan como enemigo.

— _ **¿A dónde vamos?**_

Era interesante escuchar hablar a Tony en francés, pensaron.

 **El hombre se colocó a su derecha mientras indicaba con su dedo.**

— _ **Por ahí**_ **—se giró a verlo con duda—.** _ **Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que hable inglés.**_ _ **No ha dicho nada desde que llego aquí.**_

Lo cual era beneficioso para Ivan también, pensó Natasha.

— _ **Cinco minutos**_ **—dijo Tony sin apartar su vista del frente—** _ **Por favor.**_

 **La puerta se abrió y Tony fue enfocado desde ese Angulo junto a los demás hombres.**

— _ **Cinco minutos**_ **—asintió el encargado.**

 **Tony se deslizo hacia el cuarto y la puerta detrás de él se cerró.**

Una cosa era un enfrentamiento en una pelea, y otra cosa era uno cara a cara, hablando.

Lo que se llegaron a decir Tony e Ivan era claro que solo se había mantenido entre ellos hasta el día de hoy. Tony se veía especialmente incómodo y molesto por eso.

 **Ivan estaba sentado en un banco, con el pecho al descubierto y el cabello caído sobre su rostro. Al parecer sintió la presencia de alguien más porque en un instante levanto la vista. Tony empezó a dar pasos lentos, que resonaron por la vacía habitación, caminando en su dirección.**

— **Buena tecnología —comento Tony—. Los ciclos por segundo podrían mejorar. Podrías duplicar las rotaciones…concentrar los repulsores en canales de plasma ionizado. Es efectivo.**

Entre ellos intercambiaron miradas de confusión y volvieron a centrarse en la escena.

 **Ivan guardo silencio.**

— **No muy eficiente pero es una copia aceptable—dijo Tony con las manos en los bolsillos observando a Ivan, luego se sentó cerca suyo—. No lo entiendo. Con un poco de tacto pudiste ganar buen dinero, venderlo a Corea del Norte, China, Irán —Ivan compuso una sonrisa—…o directo al mercado negro. Se nota que tienes amigos en barrios bajos.**

Golpe bajo pero asertivo pensó Clint.

 **Ivan lo observo con calma.**

— **Tu provienes —dijo— de…familia de…ladrones y matones.**

Steve frunció el ceño.

— **Igual que todos los culpables —sonrió Ivan— tratas de rescribir tu historia.**

Natasha se tensó desde su asiento.

Wanda inhalo y miro con fijeza el suelo. Bucky, aparto la vista de la escena.

Tony, de ellos cuatro, también se mostró perturbado.

— **Y te olvidas de todas las vidas que la familia Stark destruyo.**

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio.

Clint miro a Wanda un poco preocupado. Ella solo tenía la vista perdida y no reacciono ante las palabras.

— **Hablando de ladrones…—dijo Tony— ¿Dónde conseguiste el diseño?**

— **Mi padre: Anton Vanko.**

— **No lo conozco.**

— **Mi padre es la razón de que estés vivo.**

— **Hoy estoy vivo porque intentaste asesinarme y fallaste.**

Tony era bueno para golpear con las palabras estaba empezando a aprender T'Challa. Su tono irónico y desdeñoso sabía dónde apuntar.

 **Ivan le dio una mirada analítica.**

— **¿Seguro?**

La mayoría de la sala miro la pantalla con los ojos entrecerrados de confusión. Él ya había mencionado antes que el perdedor había sido Tony, no él.

 **Tony le devolvió la mirada.**

— **Si puedes hacer que Dios sangre —Ivan se encogió de hombros— su pueblo dejara de creer en él. Y habrá mucha sangre en el agua y los tiburones vendrán. Ahora solo tengo que sentarme a ver como el mundo te consume.**

Oh…

Varios se callaron al escuchar sus palabras.

Tony guardo silencio sombríamente.

" _La mujer lo miro con desprecio mientras continuaba apretando la fotografía contra su pecho._

— _Usted lo mato. En Sokovia. Y no es que le importe. A usted, claro."_

 **Tony frunció el ceño con falsa confusión: —¿Desde dónde vas a ver al mundo consumirme? ¡Ah, ya se! La prisión ¿cierto? Te enviare jabón en barra.**

 **Y luego le saco la lengua.**

Steve miro la pantalla con incredulidad. Hubo un segundo de silencio y luego gran parte de la sala se echó a reír, sin notar el cambio de humor de Tony.

—¿En serio Tony? —pregunto Natasha escéptica— ¿Sacarle la lengua?

Tony se recuperó rápidamente y con una sonrisa se encogió de hombros.

 **Tony se levantó y se empezó a alejar.**

— **Oye Tony —llamo Ivan— antes de que te vayas. El paladio en el corazón…vaya forma de morir.**

Todos fruncieron el ceño.

 **Por un segundo Tony se quedó en silencio enfrente de la puerta y luego la golpeo como señal para que la abrieran. Hizo una despedida en francés y se empezó a alejar con los hombres abriéndose paso mientras observaban la celda.**

 **La puerta se cerró y en medio de aquel silencio Ivan se rio.**

Tony borro la sonrisa al notar que la atención ya no estaba en él.

Obadiah le había dicho una voz que el resto de las personas afectadas por sus acciones eran un daño colateral. Los daños colaterales, sin embargo, volvieron luego a su vida personificados por Ivan Vanko, Justin Hammer, Aldrich Killian, Wanda y Pietro Maximoff, la madre de Charles Spencer…

"— _¿Ahora quien vengara a mi hijo Stark? Ya murió. Y lo culpo por ello."_

 **30/ 06/ 19**

 **¡¿Cómo que junio no tiene 31 días?! Jajaja tuve que ponerme editar este capítulo a la apresurada para poder publicarlo hoy, así que si ven algún error les pido disculpas por eso.**

 **Esa parte tiene mi escena favorita de las películas de Iron Man, que es el enfrentamiento de Ivan y Tony. Esa rivalidad, locura…los golpes. Es maravillosa. Las otras son agradables visualmente pero mayormente es como una pelea por cual millonario creo la mejor arma. Con Ivan es distinto. Como villano en esa escena es genial.**

 **Me iba a contener de mencionar los acuerdos otra vez pero es que las escenas están ahí en bandeja de plata. Y me pareció interesante ver desde la perspectiva de Tony como todo lo que le decían sus enemigos, por más que los haya vencido, se cumplió eventualmente. Pobre sujeto.**

 **ATENCION AHORA HABLARE CON SPOILERS DE END GAME (¿en serio aún no la viste?)**

 **Bueno, una película maravillosa. Me encanto. Obviamente había cosas que me hubieran gustado que aparezcan pero no lo hicieron, o cosas que si aparecieron pero que no me gustaron pero en lo general fue un viaje genial. En especial los últimos minutos. Los más maravillosos sin duda.**

 **¿Vieron Ratatouille? ¿Ese momento en el que chef toma un bocado de la comida y luego vuelve a su infancia? Bueno si lo vieron siento que con esta película se entendió ese sentimiento. Hay muchas referencias pero hay algunas que son tan…pero tan vividas. Por ejemplo cuando están en 2012 en su primera batalla, sentía que estaba viendo los Vengadores por primera vez; o cuando empieza "come and get your love" con Peter Quill bailando era volver a ver Guardianes de la Galaxia; la foto de Peggy era recordar el sacrificio de Steve y el "yo soy Iron Man" era regresar a ese momento que veías en la pantalla a un superhéroe revelar su identidad…fue como recordatorio tras recordatorio y wow. El baile de la escena final fue como el brochecito de oro.**

 **Y…de alguna manera se acabó.**

 **Algo cambio, no vamos a volver a verlos a todos juntos de nuevo en la pantalla con nuevas escenas, para algunos personajes ya se cerró definitivamente su historia y solo queda extrañarlos y agradecer toda esa emoción. Obviamente quedan los fanarts, los comics y también los fanfics. Estas pequeñas historias que te hacen sentir que realmente no se fueron y que mientras alguien escriba sobre esos personajes no todo se terminó.**

 **Es decir, me he leído día tras día fanfics porque no quiero dejarlos ir y creo que recién caeré en cuenta cuando vea Spider-Man y el peso de los personajes que ya no están se vuelva más real en el UCM. Y me he encontrado con historias que tienen escritores bastante asombrosos y manejan la personalidad de los personajes acorde a sus acciones, por ello me causa sorpresa y también agradecimiento que continúen apoyando esta historia a pesar de mi tardanza y mi escritura que es bastante simple.**

 **Originalmente esto fue más que nada para divertirme en las vacaciones por mi rol antisocial en una sociedad jajaja pero ahora que me doy cuenta la gran cantidad de personas que están siguiendo esta historia siento que debo esforzarme por darles algo bueno para que ustedes también sienta con este fanfic que ellos no se han ido. Y que con esto de las líneas alternativas podemos fingir que existe una realidad donde hay un final Disney.**

 **Personalmente me gustan los finales trágicos pero eso es algo mío. El punto es que tratare de darles una mejor versión de la historia y por eso quiero que coincida lo que hago con lo que paso con los viajes en el tiempo en End Game.**

 **Tengo una serie de problemas con eso. Pero el mayor es que utilizaron la solución de viajes en el tiempo que yo no estaba utilizando.**

 **Yo estaba utilizando la de la "creación de un nuevo futuro" es decir si viajas al pasado y evitas que los vengadores se separen cuando regreses al presente, ese presenta cambio, las cosas pueden ser mejor y ellos están juntos para luchar la primera vez, bla bla bla**

 **Pero la película utilizo la de "los universos paralelos" es decir si viajas al pasado y evitas que los vengadores se separen creas una realidad alternativa donde ellos luchan juntos la primera vez pero cuando vuelves a tu presente las cosas siguen igual porque no puedes alterar tu pasado.**

 **Así que básicamente ese es el problema porque según esa teoría Dr. Strange, el de esta historia, ¿para que va a querer viajar y evitar eso cuando no puede cambiar su realidad?**

 **Y eso trae otros problemas, como por ejemplo, quería traer al Thor de 2017 pero si no se puede alterar el pasado técnicamente tendría que traer al de 2016. Pero yo no sé qué hacia ese Thor en ese año. Lo mismo con el resto de los personajes. También como que me había imaginado la historia de otra forma así que para que suceda así tengo una idea…que es como muuuy poco creíble pero puede funcionar eventualmente. Sin embargo hasta que la forme bien, bien, van a tener que esperar hasta que aparezca un nuevo personaje en la historia.**

 **En fin ya está la aclaración de que no es 100% realista así que si la cosa se pone poco creíble estaban advertidos jajaja.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios, muchas, muchas gracias. Cuando termine de rendir responderé (a los que tienen activado las respuestas jajaja) y tratare de actualizar más rápido. Gracias por los que guardan la historia en favoritos y los que la siguen pero sobre todo gracias por leer.**

 **Espero tengan una linda semana.**

 **Pd: tuve que repetir varias veces la escena para ver si Tony realmente le había sacado la lengua. Fue muy anticlimático con lo que estaba escribiendo jajajajajaja.**


	9. Iron Man 2 -Parte 3

**Derechos de Autor: Marvel Studios**

 **Advertencia: Bueno evidentemente esta historia no es 100 % realista porque ¡Vamos amigos! ¿Quién se creería eso de que los superhéroes verían sus películas? PERO si entraste aquí es porque depositaste un poco de confianza en mí y tratare de no cagarla. No prometo nada porque soy principiante escribiendo y no tengo un don natural.**

 **Simplemente no tenía con quien pasar año nuevo y decidí hacer un maratón Marvel, prender mi computadora y escribir una historia que podría funcionar. Obviamente desencadenare plagios y plagios de esto pero en fin.**

 **También quiero decirte que soy de Latinoamérica por lo que el lenguaje de las películas será ese. Te pido disculpas de antemano si eres español/a.**

 **Comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 8: IRON MAN 2 (parte tres)**

 _Tony borro la sonrisa al notar que la atención ya no estaba en él._

 _Obadiah le había dicho una voz que el resto de las personas afectadas por sus acciones eran un daño colateral. Los daños colaterales, sin embargo, volvieron luego a su vida personificados por Ivan Vanko, Justin Hammer, Aldrich Killian, Wanda y Pietro Maximoff, la madre de Charles Spencer…_

"— _¿Ahora quien vengara a mi hijo Stark? Ya murió. Y lo culpo por ello."_

* * *

Rhodey arrugo la nariz cuando vio la siguiente escena.

 **El Senador Stern aparecía en la pantalla de una televisión.**

—Oh de nuevo él —se quejó Scott.

—¿No podemos saltearnos esas partes? —pregunto Rhodey.

—Por mi podemos saltarnos la película —sugirió Tony. Los demás lo ignoraron.

—Puede ser importante —respondió Natasha con un encogimiento de hombros. Aunque ella tampoco parecía conforme con verlo.

— _ **Es inconcebible. Prueba que el genio ya salió de la botella. Este hombre no tiene idea de lo que hace…**_

—¿Oh y él sí? —bufo Sam.

—Le gustaba creer que si —dijo Clint y luego se metió un puñado de palomitas a la boca.

 **Dentro de un avión, Pepper observaba la imagen. Tony se detuvo, en la entrada de ese sector, con un plato cubierto por una gran tapa en una mano, y en la otra unos cubiertos envueltos en una servilleta.**

Natasha miro sospechosa al plato y sonrió cuando una idea surgió en su mente.

—Presiento que esto será bueno —dijo Rhodey con una sonrisa.

Tony mastico las palomitas, malhumorado.

— _ **...cree que el arma Iron Man es un juguete. Estuve en la audiencia en la que el Señor Stark —**_ **Tony miro la pantalla y tomo una respiración profunda** _ **— nos aseguró que de estos trajes no hay en ningún lado. No existen en otras partes. Ni existirán en otras partes. Menos por cinco o diez años —**_ **Pepper suspiro** _ **— Y luego en Mónaco nos damos cuenta de que oh-oh —**_ **Tony bajo la mirada** _ **— estos trajes si existen…**_

Clint hizo una mueca. Vaya coincidencias de mierda. Su aversión por el senador Stern (que ya era algo después de enterarse que trabajaba para Hydra) aumento al notar lo satisfecho que se veía al poder exponer que Tony se había equivocado con su afirmación. Uno podía sentirse molesto pero no podía disfrutarlo sabiendo que alguien como Ivan Vanko era capaz de realizar esa hazaña y no para propósitos que ayudaran al mundo como Iron Man. Era evidente que anteponía su odio hacia Tony antes que la protección de las personas.

—Ese tipo es un dolor en el culo —dijo Bucky distraídamente.

Inmediatamente la mayoría se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta. Luego Wanda y Clint se rieron de su comentario.

—No lo sé —dijo Peter, quien era de los pocos que no estaba incomodos con su presencia— he conocido peores. No parece ser asunto serio.

—Así de ridículo cómo se ve es peligroso —dijo Natasha. Peter se sonrojo cuando ella se fijó en él, lo que hizo sonreír a Tony divertido.

—No me refería eso —dijo Peter, quien ya se había ganado la atención de todos. ¿Oh, por qué había abierto la boca? Había un motivo por el que usaba la máscara. Tantos ojos viendo su cara…se preguntaron si se la había lavado bien a la mañana. O si tenía algo entre los dientes. Aun así continúo al ver que todos lo miraban interrogantes esperando que al menos estuviera lo suficientemente decente—. Él hombre está tratando de quitar el apoyo de la gente hacia Iron Man —señalo— sin embargo, al menos en ese año, no creo que la gente se tomara en serio aquello.

—Oh si lo hicieron —dijo Tony—. Me trataron de quitar mi armadura.

—Me refiero a la gente común —dijo Peter, con más confianza al hablar con Tony—. No al gobierno o una entidad similar. El evento en Mónaco, quizá prueba que te equivocaste al afirmar que no habría tecnología como la tuya pero también prueba que estabas protegiendo a las personas de ese lugar, a costa de tu propia vida (puesto que él quería matarte). Luego destruiste el reactor de la única persona que había replicado el trabajo y fue enviado a prisión. El que se escapara fue más culpa de las personas infiltradas ahí que tuya. El argumento del señor Stern pierde peso desde ese momento.

…

Bueno…vaya. Tony no sabía que decir en ese momento. De hecho nadie sabía que decir. Peter…era algo.

—Dijiste que viste peores —comento Natasha con curiosidad— ¿A quiénes te referías?

—Uh —Peter dudo. Secretarios de otras naciones, noticieros, páginas de internet, y ahora incluida la gente común, hacían otro tipo de comentarios. Más hirientes, más brutales y cargados de desprecio hacia una persona en particular de la sala. Sin embargo no creyó que mencionar las cosas que decían sobre Wanda Maximoff fuera algo que aligerara el ánimo—. Bueno la gente no ve las cosas de la misma forma hoy en día.

De alguna manera Natasha pareció comprender y no insistió en el tema. Ella silenciosamente se sentía curiosa por él. Porque aunque ni Tony ni Peter lo habían dicho ella recordaba a Stephen Strange llamarlo Peter Parker, cuando estaban los cuatro (junto a Steve) la primera vez. El apellido le era vagamente familiar. Pero la persona en si despertaba mucho su curiosidad. Y eso incluía también el trato que tenía Tony con él.

T'Challa, por su parte, se quedó pensativo ante eso.

— **Silencio —interrumpió Tony, cortando las palabras que salían de la boca de Stern puesto que la pantalla dejo de reproducir el sonido.**

Peter hizo una mueca al notar el rostro de Tony. Tener una equivocación, aunque sea mínima, siendo un héroe parecía ser la clase de argumento que justificaba la condena social. Miro el rostro de los demás en la sala y su respeto por ellos creció. No podía hacer menos que admirar a estas personas que eran juzgadas por el mundo y aun así se ponían enfrente de las amenazas más grandes para salvar a aquellos que no los perdonaban por ser humanos y cometer errores.

T'Challa, por su parte, se encontró reconsiderando su opinión hacia Tony Stark. Sin ver esta película probablemente consideraría que el hombre solo había sido un arrogante que había hablado imprudentemente y la vida le había demostrado que las cosas no eran tan sencillas. Pero ahora (aun creía que era un imprudente), él sabía que Tony estaba siendo envenenado por paladio y pensaba que iba a morir. Además, él consideraba que estaba haciéndose cargo de sus acciones, firmar los acuerdos por ejemplo.

Por otra parte el punto de vista de Peter hizo que se replanteara ciertas cosas.

— **Debería darme una medalla, siendo honestos —dijo Tony colocando la bandeja frente a Pepper y luego sentándose frente a ella.**

Tony y Rhodey sonrieron ante eso.

 **Pepper frunció el ceño.**

— **¿Y eso que es?**

Tony se aclaró la garganta. Los demás lo miraron curiosos.

—Esa parte no es importante.

Clint alzo una ceja: —Oh, ahora quiero ver esa parte. Dale play Lang.

—Barton te lo advierto…

Scott sonrió con malicia y puso reanudar cortando las palabras de Tony.

— **Esto es tú…—dijo Tony en voz baja y luego levanto la tapa—…tu comida.**

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio, mirando "la comida" fijamente.

 **En el plato se ubicaba una tortilla de omelette, cuyos bordes estaban aún líquidos y la superficie se había vuelto de un manchoso color negro y marrón. Había pequeños champiñones de cortes dispares y un vegetal verde de aspecto raro, que no se distinguía bien.**

—Uh…—murmuro Scott.

Wanda y Clint se llevaron las manos a su boca, aunque por motivos diferentes. La primera conteniendo una sonrisa conmovida por la acción de Tony hacia Pepper, y el segundo conteniendo una carcajada porque…

—¿Tony quemaste un huevo —pregunto Natasha lentamente— y se le ofreciste a Pepper?

Algunos estallaron en risitas, y otros (Clint) se rieron estruendosamente. Tony los fulmino con la mirada.

—¿Si y cuál es el problema?

—¿Sabes el olor que desprende un huevo quemado?

—Obviamente Pepper ya se acostumbró a la clase de olores que le ofrece Stark —rio Clint. Tony le mostro el dedo medio. Peter alzo una ceja en su dirección con una sonrisa divertida. Usaría eso a su favor luego.

—La intención es lo que cuenta —ofreció Steve pero inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando varias miradas burlonas se dirigieron hacia él.

—Eso lo dices porque tú quemas agua —señalo Wanda con una sonrisa divertida.

—Oh no, lo hervido se le da bien —menciono Sam y luego hizo una mueca lastimera—. Lo frito en cambio…ese pollo—ahueco sus manos— ese precioso pollo, solo fueron cinco minutos. Cinco minutos te deje solo ahí y…

Wanda y Natasha también hicieron una mueca recordando lo sucedido. Steve le puso los ojos a los tres. Los demás obviamente se estaban perdiendo lo que había sucedido en el complejo, puesto que solo ellos tres (y Visión) vivían ahí con la presencia constante de Sam.

—Al menos no se le quemo un huevo —rio Rhodey.

—¡Oye!

—Nunca se te ha dado bien la cocina —dijo Bucky a Steve de forma pensativa, aliviado de recordar esos momentos.

—Me siento atacado —informo Tony a Steve—. Ellos no están atacando. ¿No te sientes atacado?

—Tony no seas exagerado…

—Ahora tú me estas atacando.

—¡Yo no te estoy…

—Y para enfatizarlo levantas la voz.

—Tú eres quien…

—Bajen los humos —interrumpió Scott lanzado a ambos palomitas (por razones obvias estas solo golpearon a Tony)—. Y por favor, Tony —el susodicho alzo una ceja al ser nombrado con tanta confianza—, señor América —Steve abrió la boca para señalar que "América" no era su apellido" pero Scott no lo dejo—, jamás cocinen para mí. Se los agradezco.

—Jamás te cocinare algo a ti —dijo Tony cruzado de brazos.

—Gracias a Dios.

—No era un…

Scott reanudo la película.

 **Pepper miro el plato y luego volteo a sus costados para después regresar sus ojos hacia Tony.**

— **¿Y tú lo preparaste?**

—¿Quién más quema un huevo? —bufo Rhodey.

—Steve —informo Bucky.

Tanto Tony como Steve los ignoraron.

— **Si —Tony no la miro— ¿Dónde crees que estuve tres horas?**

—¿Quemando otros huevos?

—¡Deja en paz a los putos huevos Barton!

 **Pepper miro el plato y sus rasgos se suavizaron. Con una sonrisa paciente volvió a ver a Tony una vez más.**

— **Tony…¿por qué no me cuentas que pasa?**

Tony bufo. Ahora quería que Clint o alguien más interrumpieran.

 **Tony la miro dudando y luego confeso.**

— **No quiero ir a casa.**

La diversión se esfumo en ese instante.

— **Hay que cancelar mi cumpleaños —sugirió— y te invito a…a…estamos en Europa. Venecia. El Cipriani. ¿Sí? —Pepper sonrió— ¿Recuerdas?**

 **Pepper suspiro con una sonrisa.**

— **Sí.**

— **Es un gran, gran lugar para tener…buena salud.**

Wanda suspiro. Tener pena por Tony era algo nuevo.

— **Es que no creo que sea el mejor tiempo —se disculpó—. Porque hay muchos…hay problemas.**

Natasha y Rhodey se miraron. Ambos concordaron que hubiera sido mejor cancelar el cumpleaños.

— **Piénsalo —dijo Tony— puede ser una buena idea.**

— **Pues…**

— **Y podríamos…**

— **Siendo la directora general tendrían que verme.**

— **Como directora tienes todo el derecho a…permisos.**

T'Challa negó brevemente la cabeza. El resto de las personas no lo vería así. Pepper tenía un punto. Acaba de ascender como directora de una de las empresas más importantes, si se retiraba tan repentinamente perdería no solo respeto de los demás sino confiabilidad. Sin mencionar que lo haría con Tony Stark, el dueño de la empresa, lo que levantaría pensamientos erróneos sobre cómo fue elegida para el puesto.

— **¿En serio? —pregunto escéptica.**

— **Un retiro corporativo. Solo…**

— **Un retiro. Es que…**

— **Solo…tú y yo…**

— **¿Estoy empezando no?**

— **Digo para recargar baterías —añadió Tony apresuradamente— y pensar soluciones.**

Natasha se preguntó si Pepper se arrepintió de eso luego de que se enteró lo que pasaba realmente.

 **Pepper hizo una delicada mueca observando la ventanilla del avión. Después lo miro con paciencia y ternura.**

— **No todo el mundo funciona con baterías, Tony.**

 **Tony bufo con una sonrisa y luego la miro. Ella le devolvió la mirada sonriendo brevemente.**

—Ojala lo hicieran —murmuro en voz baja Scott. Wanda, que había sido la única en oírlo, lo miro con curiosidad. No lo conocía demasiado (lo había conocido ese día) pero él ya le caía bien y se preocupó. ¿Qué recuerdos podrían haber hecho que un hombre usualmente alegre se volviera por un instante sombrío?

 **La sonrisa de Tony se borró de su rostro y el avión se alejó en el atardecer.**

Sam pensó para sí mismo que podía ver lo que Tony en realidad quería. Él estaba empezando a resignarse con su muerte, por lo que deseaba pasar tiempo con Pepper y no irse del mundo sin haber aprovechado la oportunidad. Afortunadamente a él aun le quedaba tiempo.

—Uh ¿vas a comerte eso? —susurro Bucky a Wanda mirando las papas fritas que llevaba Wanda en su regazo. Honestamente no recordaba cuanta hambre tenía hasta que probó el primer bocado.

—No, no lo hará —dijo Clint y se las arrebato pasándosela a Bucky. Una porque imaginaba que el hombre, prófugo como estaba, no había tenido una comida decente en todo este tiempo. Y otra razón era porque sería más fácil robarle a él algunas papas que a Wanda, quien seguro le golpearía la mano.

Ella les puso los ojos a los dos. Y luego procedió a robarle las palomitas a Sam quien abrió la boca con indignación. Los demás ignoraron la discusión en susurros que se estaba produciendo entre ellos.

 **En su celda Ivan había recogido su cabello y observaba a un oficial que le dejo un plato de comida tras la ventanilla. Se levantó con pasos aburridos y tomo la taza. Debajo de ella había una nota. La toco y luego miro rápidamente a sus costados. Tomo la bandeja y la ubico en el suelo leyendo el contenido del papel rápidamente.**

" _ **Disfruta las papas"**_

Natasha tomo un trago de su bebida. Ver como Ivan se escapaba no le resultaba útil pero si se le hacía interesante.

 **Ivan coloco su mano sobre el "puré" de la bandeja y lo levanto. El "puré" era sólido y cuando lo dio vuelta debajo se mostró una bomba.**

Peter alzo una ceja. Eso fue…demasiado fácil.

 **El oficial que le había dejado la bandeja abrió la puerta de la celda haciendo que Ivan levantara la vista. Un hombre con su misma estatura y ciertos rasgos en común se colocó dentro.**

—Algo me dice que va a morir —dijo Sam, lo cual no era pensamiento alentador.

Los demás hicieron una mueca.

 **Ivan inclino su cabeza y observo su ropa. El otro hombre siguió su mirada hasta la serie de números que se habían ubicado en el costado de su pecho "6219", luego Ivan miro su propia ropa.**

 **Un destello de temor brillo en los ojos del otro sujeto y una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de Ivan antes de que levantara su mano y golpeara al sujeto con la pared y luego con la superficie de acero mientras él gritaba para luego quedar inconsciente.**

—Auch —comento Scott estremeciéndose ante el golpe.

—Sí, eso duele —dijo Peter distraídamente haciendo que inmediatamente todos se giraran a verlo alarmados— ¡Me refiero a que parece doloroso! —añadió rápidamente— Muy, muy doloroso. En la pantalla.

Los demás parecieron relajarse, aunque Tony le dio una mirada sospechosa, internamente preocupado por si Peter en realidad vivió esa experiencia.

 **El oficial dejo una llave sobre la mesa por donde se pasaba la comida. Ivan se apresuró a tomar la bomba y la pego en la pared mientras apretaba el botón que la activaría. Luego se acercó a tomar la llave y abrió la celda.**

—Malditos corruptos —murmuro Clint y nadie lo contradijo.

 **Ivan camino por los pasillos de las celdas. Un policía lo detuvo con un grito en francés. Él freno y el policía coloco una mano en su hombro. Con un giro de su cuerpo Ivan torció su brazo y le proporcione tres puñetazos, tomo su cuello y lo giro con un crujido.**

Varios hicieron unas muecas por el policía.

—Él pobre sujeto —comento Peter tristemente.

 **Ivan volvió a avanzar mientras la bomba explotaba tras su espalda. Bajo por las escaleras pero la salida de emergencia fue bloqueada con rejas y oficiales que se apresuraban ahí. Rápidamente se dio vuelta y volvió a subir. Dos policías sin embargo lo agarraron. Uno de ellos coloco una bolsa blanca encima de su cabeza. Ambos gritaron en francés y luego lo metieron dentro de una camioneta.**

Clint y Natasha alzaron una ceja ante eso.

 **La pantalla se volvió oscura y luego se mostró un ángulo, desde el interior de la camioneta, que mostraba a las puertas abrirse. El "policía" le quito la bolsa a Ivan y este observo confundido la escena frente a sus ojos.**

 **Hammer lo miraba sentado frente a una mesa redonda. Detrás suyo había un avión y a sus costados cinco mayordomos organizados en hilera.**

A pesar de todo el circo eso fue demasiado fácil, pensó Clint.

—Ridículo —bufo Tony al verlo.

 **Ivan avanzo hacia él.**

— **¡Wow! —dijo Hammer feliz— ahí está. ¡Ahí está! —se levantó de su asiento para recibirlo— Este si es un verdadero placer. ¡Bienvenido! Oigan esas esposas…¿qué están haciendo ahí? Quítenselas por favor —inmediatamente lo obedecieron—. Yo soy fanático tuyo. No quería manejar nuestro primer encuentro así. No es un animal ¿qué les pasa? Es un ser humano. Gracias.**

—El inusualmente amable —dijo Scott.

 **El policía dijo algo en francés y Hammer asintió y lo despacho con una mano. Luego se giró hacia Ivan extendiendo su brazo.**

— **Mi nombre es Justin Hammer. Quiero hacer negocios contigo. Por favor siéntate —Ivan se sentó frente suyo—, a comer. ¿Qué tenemos hoy Jack?**

 **Un camarero de canas blancas respondió acercándose a la mesa.**

— **Tenemos carpaccio de salmón.**

Varios en la sala jamás habían probado el plato en su vida y miraron con curiosidad la pantalla. Tony por su parte pensó que era una comida buena, T'Challa por otra parte, se estremeció. Era uno de los platos que más odiaba.

— **Carpaccio de salmón —repitió Hammer apreciativamente mientras el mayordomo dejaba el plato frente a Ivan—. Mjum, lo que se te antoje. A mí me gusta primero el postre —señalo su copa y metió una cuchara en la crema—. Lo mande a traer desde San Francisco —probó un poco y continúo: —Aunque es italiana. El lado orgánico. Siempre me lo acabo. Como a ti te gustaría hacerlo —añadió— con** _ **Tony Stark.**_

Muchos alzaron sus cejas.

—A ti sí que te odian eh —señalo Clint y Tony asintió en respuesta.

 **Ivan lo miro y luego al resto de mayordomos que acomodaban distintas copas en su mesa.**

— **Lo que te vi hacerle a Tony Stark en esa carrera —continuo Hammer moviendo sus manos—, vi cómo te parece ante…Dios… y todo el mundo estuvo de…wow. Con lo que hiciste me mandaste un mensaje. Yo sé que tu sabias que te escucharía.**

—¿Qué? —pregunto Scott entre risitas.

— **Por eso no pude dejar que te enviar a un no sé dónde y desperdiciar tu talento —Hammer hizo una mueca—. Pero si me dejas hacerte una sugerencia…uno solo llega y lo asesina. Ya está. Yo creo, si me dejas, lo que hay que acabar es el legado ¿sí? Es lo que matas. A ti y a mí nos gustan las cosas iguales Vanko.**

 **Ivan lo miro fijamente.**

— **La única diferencia entre tú y yo, es que yo tengo todos los recursos. Yo creo, si me permites, que tú necesitas mis recursos. Un apoyo, un benefactor y ese puedo ser yo.**

Tony silenciosamente pensó que eso en realidad era algo que quería ofrecerle a Peter. Aunque no por propósitos como los de Hammer. Él creía que el niño, con los recursos necesarios, podría ser un gran hombre algún día.

 **Ivan se rio profundamente, luego hablo en otro idioma. Hammer conservo su sonrisa pero parpadeo lentamente.**

— **Ah ok —dijo con una sonrisa— ¿Hablas español? Porque si hace falta hago que venga un traductor. Ya no sé si comprendiste todo lo que te comente.**

Inmediatamente todos se rieron de eso.

—Detesto decirlo —dijo Sam— pero sus escenas son divertidas.

Muchos asintieron ante eso. Tony se encogió de hombros.

— **Muy buen hombre —dijo Ivan.**

— **Muy bien hombre —dijo Hammer con una sonrisa.**

— **Muy bien hombre —repitió Ivan y ambos se rieron.**

 **Hammer levanto su copa e Ivan agarro la botella para brindar.**

Clint se rio de eso sin poder evitar recordar a Steve y Thor en una escena similar.

— **Oye —dijo de pronto Ivan tomando el brazo de Hammer.**

— **¿Si?**

— **Quiero mi pájaro.**

—Oh el pájaro —recordó Peter.

—Seguro se murió —dijo Tony sin tacto alguno. Peter lo miro horrorizado haciendo que inmediatamente se rectificara—. Quiero decir…¡Voló! Emigro, a hacer su vida feliz y conoció a una linda pajarito y tuvieron lindos pajaritos…—Clint resoplo ante eso mientras los demás empezaron a mirar a Tony de forma extraña—…sí. Muchos pajaritos.

Peter lo miro fijamente.

—¿Si sabes que no soy un niño verdad?

Tony le puso los ojos.

—Bien, entonces murió.

—Ese pobre pájaro —dijo Peter con tristeza. Tony puso los ojos. Luego los volvió a poner cuando observo que Steve también parecía triste por el pájaro.

— **Un pájaro. Tú quieres un pájaro…**

— **¡Quiero mi pájaro!**

— **¿Quieres un pájaro? Te traigo veinte pájaros.**

—¿Qué opinas Sam? —Pregunto Clint con una sonrisa— ¿Ellos no se contactaron contigo?

Los demás se rieron, a pesar de que Sam le dio una mirada que prometía venganza.

 **Ivan golpeo la mesa al no ser comprendido.**

— **¡Quiero mi pájaro!**

— **Pues claro…no hay imposibles te lo traigo. ¿Y estas hablando que esta mascota habrá que traerla de Rusia?**

De hecho más de uno pensó que Tony tenía razón. Probablemente el pájaro había muerto o para ese entonces debió haberse ido de la antigua casa de Ivan.

—Ivan y su pájaro —menciono Clint con una risa— el Cap y Falcón.

Bucky ahogo una carcajada ante la mirada molesta de Sam. Y Steve (quien ya se había acostumbrado a eso) solo permaneció en silencio.

—Natasha y Hawkeye —aporto Wanda ocasionado que Sam y los demás se rieran.

—Estoy sintiendo tu traición aquí Wanda —dijo Clint señalando su corazón. Ella solo lo observo divertida.

 **La escena cambio. Pepper caminaba con un teléfono en la mano y Natasha se encontraba sentada con una computadora en sus rodillas y un teléfono en su mano izquierda.**

— **Los fundamentos de la compañía se mantienen muy muy firmes —dijo Pepper, mientras Natasha asentía y conversaba en otra línea— a pesar del evento en Mónaco.**

— **La A.P quiere que declare —susurro Natasha. Pepper tapo las vías del teléfono.**

— **Diles que vas a enviárselas por fax —susurro.**

 **Rhodey camino en dirección a ellas.**

— **¿Dónde está? —pregunto.**

— **No quiere que lo molesta por fa…**

— **Está allá abajo —Natasha se giró hacia Pepper cuando fue interrumpida y luego volvió su vista a la computadora.**

Hubo un momento de silencio donde más de uno bendijo en silencio que Natasha no tomara represalias con Pepper por eso.

— _ **Pero su continuo y errático comportamiento**_ **—dijo una mujer a través de la televisión—** _ **puede hacer que muchas otras personas se cuestionen si este hombre puede protegernos.**_

Muchos suspiraron.

— **Iron Man nunca ha dejado de protegernos —dijo Pepper— el evento de Mónaco lo prueba.**

Tony se detuvo al notar que Pepper y Peter habían dicho algo similar.

 **La escena cambio. Tony se encontraba sentado en uno de sus autos y una pantalla holográfica se había desplazado frente suyo.**

— **Búsqueda completa señor —informo Jarvis.**

 **La pantalla holográfica se dividió en dos. En una de ellas se mostraban imágenes en secuencia de Anton Vanko, paralelamente la otra pantalla mostraba recortes de diarios. Las fotografías y páginas se fueron desplazando a medida que Jarvis hablaba:**

— **Anton Vanko fue un científico ruso que deserto y se fue a los Estados Unidos en 1963. Sin embargo se le acuso de espionaje y se le deporto en 1967. Su hijo, Ivan, quien también es físico fue acusado de enviarles armas soviéticas de plutonio a Pakistán. Paso 15 años en la prisión de Kopeisk. No existen más registros.**

—Así que no fue del todo inocente —señalo Scott.

 **Tony bajo la vista. En la puerta Rhodey ingreso la contraseña y entró.**

— **Tony —pidió—. Tienes que subir y enfrentar esta situación ahora. Oye…—Tony guardo silencio—, estuve hablando con la guardia nacional todo el día. Trate de convencerlos de que no era necesario mandar tanques a que tiran tus puertas y te los quitaran. Ellos quieren los trajes Tony. Se cansaron de jugar.**

Peter frunció el ceño.

—¿Ellos pueden hacer eso sin sufrir represalias?

—Si. Varias organizaciones pueden de hecho —dijo Sam pensando en cómo Rhodey y los demás le habían confiscado sus alas y el escudo a Steve.

Clint por otra parte se acordó de Jane Foster gritando de indignación para que le devolvieran su trabajo cuando Shield se lo confisco después de la llegada de Thor a la tierra.

— **Dijiste que nadie tendría esta tecnología en veinte años…**

T'Challa miro reflexivamente la pantalla. Ciertamente el traje que él usaba era proporcionado por tecnología wakandiana (y debido al vibranio era más resistente) sin embargo no contaba con ciertas cualidades que si ofrecía el Reactor Arc o la I.A de Tony. Aunque por otra parte Shuri se servía de otros métodos, incluso antes de que se despidieran ella había expresado su deseo por experimentar con nanotecnología.

— **¿Y adivina qué? —continuo Rhodey— Supimos que alguien ya la tiene. No es solo teórico comprende.**

Rhodey hizo una mueca, ahora era consciente que Tony si estaba enterado de las noticias y lo que pensaba las personas de él. Por otra parte Tony se mostró visiblemente molesto, sabiendo que la escena que vendría a continuación causaría ciertas reacciones.

 **Tony tomo respiraciones silenciosas mirando fijamente al suelo. Rhodey apoyo una mano en su hombro.**

— **¿Estas escuchándome? —Tony tomo una inhalación profunda y giro su cabeza para verlo. Inmediatamente Rhodey se inclinó hacia él con preocupación— ¿Estas bien?**

El semblante de todos, a excepción de Tony, cambio para mostrase preocupados.

 **Tony palmeo su brazo.**

— **Ok —dijo y salió del auto.**

— **Tranquilo —dijo Rhodey acercándose con preocupación. Tony dio un paso al frente, sus rodillas se debilitaron y cayó al suelo.**

Toda la sala miro la pantalla con alarma.

—El paladio avanzo significativamente, ¿no? —dijo Peter. A lo que Tony solo pudo asentir en silencio. Estaba bastante incomodo ya al sentir las miradas preocupadas en él.

— **Ey, ey —atajo Rhodey ayudándolo a estabilizarse— ¿Estas bien?**

— **Sí, sí. Llévame al escritorio —Rhodey inmediatamente obedeció—. ¿Ves la caja de puros?**

— **Sí.**

— **Es paladeo —murmuro con la voz gruesa. Rhodey lo ayudo a sentarse.**

— **Respira. Respira —Rhodey abrió la caja.**

 **Tony se sacó el reactor y lo sostuvo. Apretó los costados y la placa de paladeo se elevó humeante.**

Steve miro del Tony de la sala al Tony de la pantalla sin poder creer lo que había pasado en ese tiempo.

— **¿Es normal que a eso le salga humo?**

— **No Rhodey. Tiene daño de neutrones por la pared del reactor.**

Peter suspiro. No veía cómo podía solucionar eso.

— **Ah —Rhodey tomo con cuidado la placa y la saco—. ¿Tony le metes esto a tu cuerpo?**

 **Tony jadeo y no respondió. Se giró sobre su silla y esquivo su mirada.**

— **¿Y qué opinas del crucigrama tecnológico en tu cuello? —unas marcas azules oscuras resaltaban en contraste con su piel.**

Varios se estremecieron.

— **Es urticaria.**

—Tampoco insultes su inteligencia —murmuro Peter pero Tony que estaba sentado al lado suyo se giró a verlo con una ceja alzada. Peter se encogió de hombros.

— **Aja.**

 **Tony lo ignoro y se llevó el reactor de nuevo a su pecho.**

— **Gracias.**

 **Rhodey se cruzó de brazos y lo miro pensativamente. Una vez que conecto el reactor, la cara de Tony se hundió con alivio y se apresuró a tomar la bebida de la mesa.**

 **Con cuidado miro a Rhodey y luego suspiro.**

— **¿Qué ves?**

— **Te veo a ti. Este acto de…el llanero solitario. No es necesario. No tienes que hacerlo solo para…**

— **La verdad quisiera creerlo. En serio que sí. Pero tienes que creerme, contrario a la opinión pública se justo lo que estoy haciendo.**

Natasha alzo una ceja. Honestamente si Fury no llegaba con la fórmula que aliviaría los síntomas y con lo que fuera que le había entregado además de eso, Tony probablemente seguiría utilizando su armadura hasta empeorar su estado. Chasqueo la lengua. Cuando salieran de ahí se aseguraría que el hombre fuera al médico. Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando el brazo se le entumeció pudo no ser la primer ocasión.

 **Rhodey le siguió dando una mirada preocupada mientras sobaba su barbilla.**

Todos de ellos estaban conteniéndose de hacer lo mismo sabiendo que Tony no lo apreciaría.

 **La escena cambio mostrando la empresa Hammer por fuera.**

" **Queens, New York"**

Peter inclino la cabeza. Era curioso pensar que todas esas cosas habían pasado mientras él era ajeno.

 **Una limosina se asentó frente a las grandes puertas. La perspectiva cambio y se mostró a Hammer e Ivan caminar por un lugar grande y alto lleno de maquinaria.**

— **Este es mi taller —dijo Hammer—. Mi humilde morada.**

¿Ese es su humilde taller? pensó Peter ampliando sus ojos.

— **Puedes trabajar en paz completa —continúo—. Debe ser divertido estar muerto ¿no? Sin presiones.**

—No lo es —dijo Tony recordando su accidente de la destrucción de su mansión.

—Si estas consciente, no —dijo Clint y luego señalo con la cabeza a Steve y Bucky.

—Inconsciente tampoco —murmuro Steve.

Podría llegar a ser angustiante, pensó Wanda recordando los dos días que permaneció en los escombros junto a Pietro, sin ayuda, porque inicialmente los habían dado por muertos.

— **Ah aquí están —dijo señalando— me encantan. Listos para pelear. Tal vez tengan un mínimo detalle y apresure la producción del prototipo. ¿Y qué? ¡Soy entusiasta! —La perspectiva cambio. Había dos filas de armaduras de color blanco ubicadas frente de Hammer e Ivan —Ahí están. Son tuyos.**

Tony bufo al ver los diseños.

 **Ivan se acercó a la computadora y empezó a teclear velozmente. Hammer negó.**

— **No, no, no. Así no, no funciona. Vas a poder acceder el sistema cuando generemos claves inscriptadas —Ivan lo ignoro y continuo su trabajo—. Podríamos generar algunas claves inscriptadas. ¿Te las encargo Jack?**

 **Ivan configuro la pantalla.**

— **Acceso concedido —informo.**

— **No, olvídalo —dijo Hammer—. Wow. Ok —luego agrego con algo de molestia—, eres hábil.**

 **Ivan dijo algo en ruso.**

Natasha bufo divertida.

 **Hammer frunció el ceño.**

— **¿Qué dices?**

— **Tu software es un asco.**

La mayoría rio por eso, Tony entre ellos.

— **Aja…—dijo Hammer lentamente—, bueno —rio forzadamente—, eres bueno. Lograste burlar mi sistema de seguridad con una…**

 **Ivan avanzo hacia unas escalinatas y las ubico frente a una de las grandes armaduras.**

— **Quiero mostrarte donde vas a estar trabajando —dijo Hammer luego se rectificó al ver que Ivan no lo escuchaba—…o si quieres súbete y velos. ¿Qué te parecen? Son lo mejor ¿o no?**

Tony alzo una ceja con burla.

 **Ivan sujeto el casco de la armadura y lo reviso bajo la atenta mirada de Hammer quien continuaba hablando:**

— **Aunque estos son solo de muestra —dijo—. Valen 125.7 millones cada u…—Ivan arranco el casco—¡NO! Ay —suspiro Hammer— ya lo…ay no, no es cierto —murmuro, luego se giro hacia su mayordomo—. Trae a alguien aquí.**

—Perdonen —dijo Scott que casi se atraganta con su bebida— ¿Dijo que valen más de cien millones?

—En ese año —señalo Tony.

—¿Insinúas que tus trajes valen más? —pregunto con curiosidad Clint.

—Todos mis trajes valían más de 200 millones en esa época, ahora eso incremento el triple.

Peter casi se mareo ante eso. Internamente deseo que ese no fuera el precio del traje que le había dado él. Si lo dañaba no tendría con que pagarlo, no le alcanzarían ni seis vidas para hacerlo.

 **Ivan inspecciono el casco.**

— **Ah el piloto va allí dentro —dijo Hammer sobándose la frente—. Y no he tenido suerte para encontrar voluntarios.**

—Gracias a Dios —murmuraron varios con alivio.

— **Yo me encargo. Ya déjalo.**

 **Ivan se giró luego de acomodar el casco de nuevo.**

— **¿Qué quieres que haga? —pregunto finalmente.**

— **Qué a largo plazo estos trajes me metan al pentágono. Por lo menos veinticinco años —Hammer miro con seriedad a Ivan cuando este estuvo frente suyo—. Quiero que Iron Man parezca una antigüedad. Quiero ir a Stark Expo y echarle a perder su fiesta a Tony, ¿si me comprendes?**

Natasha pensó que al menos ese objetivo en esencia lo había logrado. Pero al final había perdido.

 **Ivan se rio.**

— **Yo comprende. No problema.**

 **Hammer se rio.**

— **Fabuloso. Ya lo amo. Jack —se giró al mayordomo—, si era él. Te lo dije. Lo presentía.**

 **La escena cambio, una larga fila de autos se mostró por las calles. Luego se mostró el pecho de Tony. En el centro se ubicaba su reactor por donde se desprendían azuladas las venas resaltadas en su piel pálida.**

—Jesús —dijo Clint impresionado.

Los demás miraron también horrorizado el avance del paladio.

— **Concentración de paladio 89 %, señor —informo Jarvis.**

—¿Qué mierda? —juro Peter.

—Ya discutimos tu lenguaje —advirtió Tony.

—Hace menos de cinco minutos dijiste "putos huevos" —señalo y Tony abrió la boca para protestar pero Peter fue más rápido—. ¿Cómo es que incremento tanto en poco tiempo?

Esa era una pregunta que de hecho muchos se hacían. Tony pudo verlo en su caras, excepto en Natasha quien ya lo sabía. Y sospechosamente Steve y Clint también parecían saber la respuesta.

—Fallo de cálculo —respondió. Natasha le lanzo una mirada incrédula por su mentira.

—¿Tú fallaste un cálculo? —pregunto Sam escéptico.

—Jarvis lo hizo.

—¿Jarvis lo hizo? —pregunto T'Challa con aún más incredulidad que Sam.

—Sí, Jarvis lo hizo —se quejó—. Solo…continúen.

Scott suspiro y lo hizo.

 **Tony miro fijamente el holograma frente suyo.**

Tony miro a Natasha de reojo. Ella alzo una ceja interrogante en su dirección.

— **¿Ya sabe que reloj usara hoy señor Stark? —Natasha entro vestida de forma elegante y una caja en sus manos.**

 _Oh._

Natasha suspiro internamente.

 **Tony se apresuró a cerrar su camisa.**

— **Déjame ver.**

 **Natasha dejo la caja en una mesa y tomo el shaker que reposaba en ella y lo comenzó a agitar.**

Tony y Natasha compartieron una mirada claramente incomoda.

 **Tony se giró hacia ella.**

— **¿Debo cancelar la fiesta?**

— **Me parece que sí.**

—Definitivamente si —dijo Rhodey.

— **Si —reafirmo Tony— porque es…am…**

 **Natasha camino hacia él con una bebida en su mano.**

— **Muy inoportuna.**

— **Exacto. Manda un mal mensaje.**

— **Inapropiado.**

Wanda alzo una ceja al notar cómo el tono de ambos se había vuelto coqueto. Steve, quien también lo había notado, empezó a contener una sonrisa divertida.

 **Tony tomo la copa que ella le ofrecía y bebió. Natasha lo dio una breve mirada a la bebida y de vuelta a su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban**

— **¿Así de sucio le gusta?**

Wanda dejo caer su boca con incredulidad y Peter se atraganto con su bebida.

—Pfff —Clint hizo un ruido espantoso para ahogar la carcajada.

T'Challa se mostró impresionado ante lo directa que fue Natasha. Bucky, también estaba descolocado. Sam y Rhodey de hecho tenían la boca ligeramente abierta.

—Para mí la sucia es otra —bromeo Scott e inmediatamente se ocultó tras Steve cuando Natasha le dirigió una mirada.

Steve por su parte la observo divertido con las cejas levemente arqueadas. Ella rodo los ojos.

—Sí, Romanoff —dijo Tony con una sonrisa—. Mira que hacerme esas insinuacio…

—Casi te vienes encima cuando me viste en ropa interior —señalo ella inmediatamente.

Clint soltó una carcajada ante eso. Tony abrió la boca para protestar.

—Todos te vimos —atajo Rhodey—. Tiene razón.

—Rhodey, maldito traidor.

Él se rio de la mirada indignada de Tony.

— **Am —tartamudeo un segundo Tony, aunque había cierta incomodidad de su parte— el dorado…con café. Tráemelo.**

 **Natasha camino hacia la caja de relojes.**

Wanda recuperándose de las palabras anteriores cruzo los dedos para que no tuvieran que ver una escena como la de Tony y Christine.

 **Tony se sentó en uno de los sillones.**

— **Dame eso…y si quieres ya te…—se detuvo cuando Natasha se sentó en uno de los reposabrazos del sillón tirando su cabello hacia atrás.**

Tony miro al techo con resignación. Incluso T'Challa pareció divertido.

 **Los dedos de Natasha sacaron un poco de maquillaje (que había tomado previamente) y lo coloco en la mejilla de Tony. Él la miro brevemente y volvió a desviar la mirada.**

— **En serio Natalie —dijo observándolo de reojo—. No sé qué pensar de ti. ¿De dónde eres dime?**

—Alguien está nervioso —tarareo Clint tomando un largo trago bajo la mirada fulminante de Tony.

— **De legal.**

—Buena respuesta —rio Wanda.

— **Te hago una pregunta hipotética. Un poco rara —Tony se sobo las sienes y Natasha lo escucho en silencio—. Si esta fuera tu última noche de cumpleaños, ¿cómo la celebrarías?**

Tony suspiro pero esta vez se alivió al ver a los demás conteniéndose de dirigirle una mirada.

 **Natasha pensó un momento en eso y luego respondió suavemente.**

— **Haría lo que quisiera, señor. Con la persona que yo quisiera.**

Todos se detuvieron a pesar un momento en eso. Y pensaron que esa era una buena opción.

 **Natasha se levantó, con los tacos como único sonido, mientras se iba.**

Tony inclino la cabeza hacia un costado y se preguntó si en ese momento ella ya había avanzado demasiado en su investigación.

 **Tony suspiro y luego tomo un largo trago de su bebida.**

 **La escena cambio con el ritmo de scratch producido por Tony, quien movió el disco de vinilo hacia adelante y hacia atrás en el plato del tocadiscos. Llevaba su armadura puesta y una sonrisa en el rostro.**

Rhodey suspiro.

 **Hubo gritos agudos que celebraron y, en un cambio de enfoque, se mostró a una multitud de chicas reunidas. Varias de ellas llevaban puesto solo un sostén y una falda blanca.**

Todos los que no habían estado presentes, inmediatamente fruncieron el ceño, confundidos.

 **Mientras la música empezaba a sonar con un ritmo pegadizo, Pepper entro con pasos lentos llevando una pequeña caja de regalo.**

Tony levanto la cabeza al verla.

 **Tony se puso a bailar con el DJ detrás suyo siendo aclamado por la multitud ubicada detrás suyo. Hubo gritos eufóricos y Tony choco su puño con el Dj que luego hizo una mueca sacudiendo la mano.**

—¿Golpeaste demasiado duro? —pregunto Scott.

—Honestamente no recuerdo mucho —dijo Tony.

 **Pepper miro la escena pareciendo procesar la situación.**

Tony cerró los ojos.

 **La mansión fue mostrada por fuera, por donde los autos llegaban al lugar.**

— **Si, señor —dijo Rhodey en el interior de su auto—. Entiendo. No señor. No va a ser necesario. Yo lo hare…señor…le puedo garantizar que en menos de veinticuatro horas Iron Man va a estar bien.**

Sam hizo una mueca era evidente que Rhodey estaba siendo presionado. Se preguntó si también se sintió en conflicto cuando los arresto. Aunque, lo cierto es que ahí él se veía más seguro.

 **La escena cambio mostrando a Rhodey entrar a la fiesta observando con detenimiento su alrededor.**

— **Hola Pepper —saludo con una sonrisa cuando ella camino en esa dirección.**

— **Creo que me voy.**

Tony hizo una mueca.

— **Necesito aire —aclaro Pepper mientras Rhodey borraba su sonrisa.**

— **¿Pasa algo?**

 **La escena cambio Pepper llevo a Rhodey al centro de la fiesta.**

— **Ya no sé qué hacer.**

— **¿Qué le pasa a este demente?**

Rhodey hizo una mueca.

 **Tony tropezó hacia atrás con un micrófono y luego cayo contra la pared, y se levantó tambaleante con una sonrisa.**

— **Ya me voy —dijo Rhodey y había algo de decepción en su voz.**

Tony suspiro.

— **No, no, no —pidió Pepper tomándolo del brazo—. No está lastimando a nadie.**

— **Pepper…¡Esto es ridículo!**

— **Ya sé…**

— **¡Acabo de apoyar a ese idiota!**

Punto justo, pensó Wanda. Aunque Rhodey no sabía sobre el incremento de paladio. Eso quizá hiciera que revaluara su opinión.

— **Ya sé. Entiendo. Yo voy a arreglarlo. ¿Ok? Voy a arreglarlo.**

— **Si, hazlo —Pepper miro con fijeza en dirección a Tony—. O lo voy a hacer yo.**

Eso despertó inmediatamente el interés de todos.

 **Tony sonrió mareado con el micrófono en la mano.**

— **La pregunta que más me hacen —dijo— es: ¿Tony cómo vas al baño en el traje? —Tony tomo una respiración y se quedó callado, luego cerro los ojos— Justo así.**

Hubo un segundo donde todos se quedaron estupefactos.

—¿Tu…fuiste al baño en el traje? —pregunto Wanda con incredulidad.

—¿Vas al baño en tu traje? —pregunto Bucky.

Tony suspiro.

—No, no voy al baño en mi traje. Y si fui al baño en el traje ese día pero tiene un filtro…

—¿Pero cómo…—empezó a preguntar Clint luego se detuvo—Olvídalo, he decidido que no quiero saberlo…aunque sería útil…

Natasha y Steve pusieron los ojos ante eso. Scott reanudo la película.

 **Hubo aplausos y un coro de risas. Pepper camino con una sonrisa fingida hacia él, que se estaba carcajeando doblado.**

— **Ah —suspiro Pepper tomando el micrófono— eso es a lo que llamo una fiesta, ¿verdad? —pregunto alegremente.**

Wanda creía que Pepper sería capaz de terminar la fiesta. Aunque por otra parte, las reacciones de Rhodey, Natasha y Tony no pronosticaban eso.

 **Tony se enderezo y sonrió por sobre los gritos.**

— **Gracias —se inclinó hacia el micrófono—. Los amo.**

 **Pepper rio forzadamente.**

— **Que linda fiesta. Gracias Tony. Todos aquí te agradecemos mucho el estar...disfrutando esta noche y ahora hay que decir adiós…—Tony inclino su cabeza hacia el cuello de Pepper adormilado—. La fiesta se acabó.**

—¿Aprovechando la situación? —pregunto Scott divertido. Tony no respondió.

— **No —interrumpió Tony alarmado con la voz pastosa—. Espera, espera. No partí el pastel. No apague las velas…**

Natasha frunció el ceño. No recordaba que hubiera un pastel de hecho.

 **Pepper llevo el micrófono detrás de su espalda para que nadie más los escuchara. Tony se inclinó hacia su rostro.**

— **Tony estas descontrolado —le dijo.**

— **Yo tengo el control —murmuro.**

—Tú quieres tenerlo —menciono Clint distraídamente.

— **Tienes que confiar en mí.**

— **Estas descontrolándome.**

— **Basta. Es tiempo de que duermas. Ahora.**

— **Besito.**

Todos soltaron suaves risas ante eso.

— **Tony no. No te voy a besar.**

— **Dame un besito.**

Había muchas sonrisas en la sala que se formaron por eso.

— **Tony —advirtió Pepper— te hiciste del baño en traje.**

— **Si, pero tiene un filtro y…**

— **No es sexy.**

—… **hasta te la podrías tomar.**

—Por favor dime que sabes eso porque lo probaste —pidió Clint con una risa.

Tony le puso los ojos.

 **Pepper suspiro y lo miro suplicante.**

— **Ya. Solo diles que se vayan. ¿Ok? Es tiempo de…de…**

— **Si quieres.**

— **Hazlo —Pepper tomo la botella de la mano de Tony—. Yo te tengo esto —le paso el micrófono—, y tu ten esto.**

Bueno, pensó Wanda, lo había logrado.

 **Tony se giró hacia la multitud.**

— **Pepper Potts —presento adormilado y luego de unos segundos la gente vitoreo. Tony bajo las escaleras—. Tiene razón. La fiesta se acabó. Aunque la fiesta para mi —sonrió— ya se había acabado hace horas. ¡El after party empieza en…15 minutos! —le gente a su alrededor grito.**

Wanda suspiro. No lo había logrado entonces.

 **Desde su lugar Pepper cerró los ojos.**

Algo se retorció dentro de Tony al verla de esa forma.

 **Rhodey miro fijamente a Tony.**

Varios intercambiaron miradas.

 **Tony entrecerró los ojos en dirección a Pepper.**

— **Y si alguna persona, Pepper—aclaro—, no le gusta —Pepper volvió a cerrar los ojos—. Ahí hay una salida —seguido de eso, Tony activo su repulsor y disparo contra la pared de vidrio ocasionando gritos de sorpresa que rápidamente se convirtieron en júbilo.**

Tony cerró los ojos. Definitivamente la separación había sido culpa suya.

 **Las chicas gritaron.**

— **¡SII! —grito Tony eufórico.**

Peter miro sorprendido la escena. Aunque en realidad él estaba pensando más en que ya había descubierto cual era la razón del incremento del paladio: Tony seguía usando el traje.

 **Pepper miro a su alrededor angustiada y luego se encontró con la mirada de Rhodey.**

Bucky comió las últimas papas fritas que le quedaban. Amablemente Wanda le compartió las palomitas, al notar que seguía con hambre. Súper soldados, pensó con una sonrisa viendo a Steve masticar las suyas.

 **Una de las chicas tomo una botella con una sonrisa en dirección a Tony luego la lanzo hacia arriba y grito eufórica. Tony disparo y festejo con un "¡Si!" cuando la botella se rompió en el aire.**

 **Pepper giro su cuerpo cuando los trozos de vidrio casi cayeron cerca suyo.**

Inmediatamente Tony abrió los ojos horrorizado.

 **Rhodey tomo una respiración profunda y luego salió.**

Oh, Dios. Ahora entendía la molestia de Rhodey. Tony quiso golpearse a sí mismo.

— **¡Otra! —pidió Tony.**

 **La misma chica, junto a otras, gritó volviendo a lanzar otra botella en el aire.**

— **¡SI! —vitoreo Tony después de que otro disparo hiciera estallar la botella en pedazos.**

Varios hicieron una mueca.

 **La escena cambio rápidamente a Rhodey bajando al taller de Tony. Ingreso rápidamente la contraseña.**

"7968" pensó Scott casi por reflejo.

 **La pantalla mostro su imagen en reconocimiento y Rhodey abrió la puerta. Miro las tres armaduras ubicadas en el taller.**

Muchos miraron con interés la pantalla.

¿Sería ese el momento?

— **¡Ya! —pidió Tony dado vuelta, mirando lo que pasaba detrás suyo por el reflejo de un plato. Las chicas lanzaron otra botella en el aire y Tony disparo, dando en el blanco. Otra vez. Los vidrios volvieron a caer— ¡SI!**

Scott tomo un trago de su bebida. Podía sentir que estaba viniendo una parte importante.

 **En el taller se mostró la bota plateada de la Mark 2 cerrarse sobre un pie, luego el ensamblaje de un hombro, seguido los tornillos siendo colocados por las maquinas.**

Todos fueron conscientes lo que eso significaba.

 **Arriba, en la fiesta una chica corrió sonriendo con una sandía.**

Wanda se quedó mirándola fijamente.

—Gente extraña —murmuro con su peculiar acento.

— **¡Aquí, aquí, aquí! —grito.**

— **¡Les voy a preparar un coctel de frutas! —anuncio Tony. La chica lanzo la sandía y Tony apunto con el centro de su pecho. La sandia se partió en varios trozos que cayeron por el resto de las personas. Tony se rio.**

Definitivamente eso era un descontrol, pensó T'Challa.

— **¡Así se hace! —grito la chica.**

Natasha rodo los ojos.

 **Tony bailo tambaleante y la gente siguió gritando.**

— **Solo voy a decir esto una vez —todos inmediatamente callaron y se giraron hacia la voz—.** _ **Largo.**_

 **Y el casco se cerró sobre la cabeza de Rhodey.**

Todo el mundo se quedó callado y luego lanzaron silbidos.

—Buena entrada —elogió Sam.

—Y buen inicio también —dijo Scott.

Rhodey mentiría si no dijera que se mostró complacido con eso.

* * *

 **28 / 07 / 2019**

 **NO HAGAN SPOILER DE SPIDERMAN: LEJOS DE CASA.**

 **NO HAGAN SPOILER DE SPIDERMAN: LEJOS DE CASA.**

 **NO HAGAN SPOILER DE SPIDERMAN: LEJOS DE CASA.**

 **NO HAGAN SPOILER DE SPIDERMAN: LEJOS DE CASA.**

 **NO HAGAN SPOILER DE SPIDERMAN: LEJOS DE CASA.**

 **Aunque para mí que no hay forma de que no se hayan comido un spoiler a esta altura. Pero por las dudas.**

 **La película es genial, me encanto. Hay cosas que…Jon Watts hace y sigue sin convencerme (aún le guardo rencor por no mostrar bien los ideales de Spider-Man en su primera película, pero empiezo a creer que eso fue más de Marvel que de él) pero me la pase re bien viendo la peli. Y las escenas de acción…bellísimas.**

 **Aunque sucedió algo ahí, que hizo que tuviera que editar este capítulo y el próximo también porque…se los explico en la próxima nota donde hablare con spoilers (?).**

 **Tengo dos anuncios importantes:**

 **1\. Entra la película "El increíble Hulk". Confirmado. La verán justo antes de Civil War. Me insistieron tanto, tanto, tanto que…jajaja en realidad, es que me di cuenta que en los borradores que estoy haciendo sobre Civil War hago algunas referencias sobre esa película y pensé: "Mmm si alguien no la vio va a pensar que me lo estoy inventando…" jajajaj bah pero en sí, en sí, el motivo más importante por el que decidí incluir la película fue porque yo creí que en END GAME explorarían mejor a Bruce pero sentí su final medio simple. Así que me dio ganas de que los demás personajes conocieran al gran Bruce Banner y su película me parece espectacular.**

 _Pero ya advertí que sería una persona subjetiva con respecto a Betty y Bruce, porque en mi niñez fue la segunda pareja de Marvel que conocí y le tengo mucho aprecio, tanto en el cine en las tres versiones, como en los comics. Y aún no sé cómo haré para describir lo que pensara Natasha de eso porque no quiero que sufra_ _ **D:**_

 **2\. Para el próximo capítulo voy a sacar a relucir los trapitos sucios (?) de la discusión de Tony y el Cap en la primera película de los Vengadores. Depende del punto de vista pero quizá a los fanáticos del capitán no les agrade tanto la idea porque en su mayoría solo me centrare en el punto de vista de Tony. Viceversa, cuando llegue la película de Steve volveré a sacar esos trapitos sucios y lo veré desde el punto de vista de Steve. No será un ataque hacia ninguno de los personajes.**

 **Bueno eso es todo. Gracias por los comentarios me alegran los días.**

 **Que tengan buen día, tarde, noche. Sean felices gente.**

* * *

 **04 / 08 / 2019**

 **En mi defensa yo si subí el capítulo ese día.**

 **Dios. No puedo creer que pase esto. Perdón, perdón, perdón.**

 **Para los que escriben en fanfiction creo que entenderán mejor. Pero básicamente la cosa es así, hay dos pasos:** _ **el primero**_ **es subir el capítulo y** _ **el segundo**_ **es publicar el capítulo. Bueno yo (todo ser inocente) solo subí al capítulo y como no revise ni nada y como tengo como título del documento "Capitulo 8" y me figuraba que la historia tenía ocho capítulos no me di cuenta en absoluto porque me había olvidado del prólogo.**

 **Perdón la demora (accidental).**

 **En fin, el lado bueno es que tendrán dos capítulos este mes :D**


	10. Iron Man 2 -Parte 4

**Derechos de Autor: Marvel Studios**

 **Advertencia: Bueno evidentemente esta historia no es 100 % realista porque ¡Vamos amigos! ¿Quién se creería eso de que los superhéroes verían sus películas? PERO si entraste aquí es porque depositaste un poco de confianza en mí y tratare de no cagarla. No prometo nada porque soy principiante escribiendo y no tengo un don natural.**

 **Simplemente no tenía con quien pasar año nuevo y decidí hacer un maratón Marvel, prender mi computadora y escribir una historia que podría funcionar. Obviamente desencadenare plagios y plagios de esto pero en fin.**

 **También quiero decirte que soy de Latinoamérica por lo que el lenguaje de las películas será ese. Te pido disculpas de antemano si eres español/a.**

 **Comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 9: IRON MAN 2 (parte cuatro).**

 _Todo el mundo se quedó callado y luego lanzaron silbidos._

— _Buena entrada —elogió Sam._

— _Y buen inicio también —dijo Scott._

 _Rhodey mentiría si no dijera que se mostró complacido con eso._

* * *

 **Las personas inmediatamente obedecieron y salieron corriendo de lugar.**

—No los culpo —comento Scott.

 **Uno de ellos tropezó con Tony, quien se tambaleo pero miro fijamente a Rhodey en la Mark 2. Aún sostenía dos botellas con bebidas alcohólicas.**

— **No te mereces usar ese traje —decidió Rhodey apuntándolo con el dedo.**

Clint y Scott soltaron un silbido.

—Retiro mis palabras —dijo Rhodey alzando los brazos en gesto de defensa.

—Para ser justos —opino Sam y se giró a ver a Tony— ¿Estabas consciente cuando dijo eso?

—Un intermedio —dijo Tony recordando.

Wanda apoyo una mano en su barbilla, pensando en la escena. Por un segundo no entendió a qué se refería el Rhodey de la pantalla, después de todo Tony había creado el traje, ¿y cómo alguien podría no ser merecedor de su propio invento? _Quizá_ , pensó, _Rhodey se refería a lo que Iron Man representaba en ese momento y cómo sus acciones distaban mucho de su figura como héroe_. Se cuestionó si Rhodey también tendría una mala opinión sobre ella con respecto a la situación actual.

— **¡Quítatelo! —exigió Rhodey.**

Clint sonrió un poco divertido. Obedecer una orden no era algo que le atribuiría a Tony, a menos que sus vidas corrieran peligro. Aunque por otra parte el tampoco creyó que Tony se pondría algún día del lado del gobierno, así que tampoco podía dar por sentado que conocía bien a sus compañeros.

—Yo digo que van a pelear —dijo Scott con una sonrisa.

—Parece que lo estás disfrutando —señalo Tony con una ceja alzada.

—Deja en paz al hombre —dijo Clint—. Todos lo estamos disfrutando.

 **Tony se giró hacia el DJ.**

Tony se quiso quejar. Esa parte tampoco quería que fuera mostrada a los demás. No necesitaba ver el rostro de sorpresa o desilusión, ni la decepción por sus acciones.

— **Dustin —llamo a través del micrófono. Dustin asomo su cabeza tímidamente por donde se había ocultado luego de la aparición de Rhodey.**

Sam se rio de eso y Bucky embozo una sonrisa divertida.

— **¿Si señor Stark?**

— **Dame percusiones para percutir el día —termino con risitas y se dobló sobre sí mismo para reír.**

—¿Creen que aquí haya alcohol? —pregunto Clint de pronto cortando todas las sonrisas divertidas que se habían producido por la última parte. Todos se giraron para mirarlo con incredulidad.

—¿En serio Clint? —Pregunto Steve con las cejas levantadas— ¿Ahora?

—¿Qué? ¿Te quieres emborrachar? —Tony alzo una ceja. No es que estuviera contra, claro. Bastante había pasado ya soportando su vida siendo exhibida y un trago no le vendría mal. Sin embargo no creía que el _mago-exhibidor-de-secretos_ sería tan amable para dejarles eso.

—Honestamente Clint…—bufo Natasha.

Peter bebió su bebida incómodo. _Chico de 15 años presente, gracias._

—Solo curiosidad —Clint alzo sus manos inocentemente—, simple curiosidad.

Scott reanudo la película. Sin embargo Clint se giró para ver brevemente a Tony, ambos acordaron silenciosamente que si había una bebida ellos la encontrarían. Rhodey les dio una mirada de desaprobación.

 **Dustin se apresuró a obedecer y un ritmo pegadizo empezó a sonar. Tony sonrió cerrando los ojos.**

—Casual…—murmuro Scott.

 **Un ruido metálico se produjo cuando Rhodey lo rodeo con los brazos y Tony abrió los ojos.**

—Rhodey si solo querías abrazarme debiste haberlo pedido —bromeo Tony, tratando de aligerar lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Rhodey rio un poco.

El resto, sin embargo, se centró más en la escena de la pantalla.

— **Es tu última oportunidad —dijo Rhodey. Tony sonrió condescendiente—. Quítate el traje.**

 **Tony lanzo el micrófono y golpeo su mano sobre la de Rhodey. El casco de Iron Man se cerró sobre su rostro. Sus repulsores se encendieron y los impulso a ambos hacia atrás velozmente. Hubo un crujido cuando ambos atravesaron la pared de madera y luego el crujido de la pared de cristal rompiéndose.**

—¡Oh!

—¡Diablos!

—Uhhh…

—Ese fue un golpe duro.

Varias miradas fueron a parar a Rhodey y Tony por su pelea, entre muecas y sonidos de sorpresa. Ambos sonrieron incomodos.

—La armadura amortigua los golpes —explico Tony brevemente.

 **Ambos cayeron el suelo rodando, sin embargo Tony dio una voltereta poniéndose de pie y se estabilizo deslizándose en el suelo controlando la armadura. Luego se irguió y miro a Rhodey, que aún no se había levantado.**

— **Ahora —dijo y la cámara hizo un acercamiento hacia su casco mientras Tony se iba— regresa eso a su lugar antes de que te lastimes.**

Sam hizo una mueca. Eso fue un golpe directo al ego de cualquiera.

 **Una pesa golpeo el casco de Iron Man con un sonoro** _ **"ping"**_ **.**

—Supongo que no te gusto el comentario —dijo Scott.

—Estaba más molesto por su comportamiento que por su comentario —explico Rhodey y luego le lanzo a Tony una mirada de disculpa, él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Reconocía que él tampoco fue el inocente en la situación.

 **Tony se giró lentamente.**

—Algo me dice que pagaras por eso —bromeo Sam.

—Esperen…—Scott los miro con algo de sorpresa—. ¿Se pelearon de verdad? ¿Cómo, golpes, puñetazos y toda la…—agito sus manos en el aire imitando movimientos de boxeo— cosa?

Rhodey asintió y Tony bebió su bebida para no responder.

—Entonces…—dijo Peter lentamente, tratando de procesar la información— ¿No es la primera vez que pelean entre ustedes?

Inmediatamente los vengadores intercambiaron miradas incomodas entre ellos. Steve y Tony se miraron de reojo, Natasha evito mirar a Clint, así como también él evito mirarlos a los tres. Wanda se quedó quieta y miro sus manos.

—Algo así —respondió Tony.

Esa respuesta no satisfizo la curiosidad de Peter.

 **Rhodey le lanzo otra pesa y Tony inclino su cuerpo esquivándola, la música de fondo seguía sonando.**

—Buenos reflejos —aprobó Clint tomando el último trago de su bebida. Luego hizo una mueca cuando vio que ya no le quedaba nada de comida Al menos en su lado de la sala.

—Tienes un buen balance para haber probado la armadura por primera vez —comento T'Challa a Rhodey quien le dio una sonrisa como respuesta. Tony asintió de acuerdo.

— **¿Es en serio? —pregunto Tony. Luego tomo una mesa con una mano y la giro en vertical caminando hacia Rhodey.**

Steve le dio a Natasha un breve vistazo preguntándose si ella había aprovechado esa pelea como oportunidad para obtener más información o si para ese entonces ya había adquirido toda la que necesitaba.

Tony por otra parte hizo una mueca sabiendo lo que vendría.

 **Rhodey alzo una pesa pequeña pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Tony lo golpeo de forma contundente levantándolo hasta chocar contra el ring dando vueltas y rompiendo las cuerdas en el trayecto.**

Hubo un sonido colectivo de empatía por el golpe.

—¿Sería demasiado descortés de mi parte si apuesto quien ganara? —pregunto Clint.

—¡Sí! —respondió media habitación lanzándole miradas de reproche.

Tony alzo una ceja ante eso preguntándose si Clint realmente sabría lo que pasaría.

 **Tony se elevo con sus propulsores abandonando el suelo.**

— **Perdón amigo pero —dijo— Iron Man no necesita un compañero.**

Varias cejas se dispararon ante esa afirmación, que variaban entre la incredulidad y la duda.

—Vaya…—murmuro Peter.

—Diría que me siento ofendido —dijo Clint— pero estoy retirado.

—Te encanta decir que estas retirado ¿verdad? —Pregunto Natasha con una ceja alzada, su amigo sonrió como respuesta.

 **Rhodey se levantó del suelo tomando un mango de hierro.**

— **¡Compañero —gruño golpeando a Tony en el abdomen— este —golpeo su casco— Tony!**

T'Challa arqueo brevemente las cejas. No había esperado eso de Rhodey.

—Golpéale más duro —rio Clint. Tony lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

Natasha y Wanda sonrieron divertidas por eso.

 **Intento dar otro golpe a su abdomen pero Tony lo detuvo sujetando el mango con sus manos. Rhodey golpeo la rodilla de Tony con fuerza provocando que cayera sobre ella. Rhodey hizo palanca e impulso el mango hacia arriba.**

 **Tony se elevó del suelo con la armadura atravesando el techo y golpeando el otro del piso al que había subido. Luego cayó de espaldas de un golpe hacia el suelo.**

Muchas muecas se instalaron. Natasha tuvo que darle la razón a T'Challa, para ser la primera vez que Rhodey utilizaba la armadura lo hacía bastante bien.

— **¿Suficiente? —pregunto Rhodey elevándose por el agujero que se había abierto. Estaba utilizando los propulsores de forma tambaleante pero equilibrada.**

—No creo que sea suficiente —comento Sam. Bucky y Scott se mostraron de acuerdo con él.

 **La escena cambio. Abajo las personas corrían hacia las salidas. Pepper avanzaba rápidamente por donde Natasha se encontraba.**

— **¡Natalie!**

 **Natasha se acercó inmediatamente hacia ella.**

— **Señorita Potts…**

— **¡No! ¡No me digas señorita Potts, ¿quieres?! —Natasha freno sus pasos y Pepper la apunto con el dedo— ¡No me engañas! ¿Y te digo algo? ¡Desde que viniste…**

Wanda frunció el ceño preguntándose si en serio Pepper había cruzado toda la mansión solo para darle reproches a Natasha. Ni a Clint ni a Sam pareció agradarles tampoco que ella fuera tratada de esa forma. Steve por su parte se encontró revaluando cuan perspicaz era Pepper para notar que la personalidad de Natasha no era esa (aunque tampoco estaba conforme con la actitud). Natasha, en cambio, estaba indiferente.

 **Pepper callo sus palabras cuando Rhodey y Tony atravesaron el techo. Ambas, Natasha y ella, retrocedieron con sobresalto. Los escombros se dispersaron y una nube de polvo se elevó.**

Peter hizo una mueca por el golpe pero más al caer en cuenta que si se estaban buscando causar daño en el otro. La idea distaba mucho de lo que él había imaginado cuando era niño.

 **Happy los miro y luego corrió en dirección de Pepper que miraba a ambos hombres en armadura en shock.**

— **¡Ven Pepper!**

 **Pepper jadeo cuando Tony golpeo la rodilla de Rhodey ocasionando que cayera al suelo. Luego lo tomo por la espalda.**

— **¿Estas bien? —Happy llego a Pepper jadeante y la tomo del brazo— ¡Hay que salir! ¡Corre!**

Tony y Rhodey decidieron que debían apreciar un poco más Happy por eso.

 **Natasha camino velozmente girando su cabeza hacia atrás produciendo con sus rizos volaran de un lado a otro.**

Muchos la miraron con curiosidad por eso. Tony la observo de forma sospechosa.

—¿Fue ahí donde tú…

—Si —respondió.

Eso pequeño intercambio aumento la intriga de los participantes de la sala.

 **Tony y Rhodey siguieron golpeándose entre ellos. Muchas de las personas se habían agrupado para verlos, algunas chicas miraban preocupadas y una de ellas llevaba las manos a su boca. Otros habían sacado sus celulares para filmarlos o sacarles fotos.**

—¿Saben? Creo que jamás entenderé porque siempre se quedan a observar el espectáculo y luego se quejan si algo les pasa —comento Clint. Muchos se encogieron de hombros, tampoco tenían una respuesta para eso.

— **¿Lo quieres? —Gruño Tony tomo el brazo de la armadura plateada y con su otra mano lo derribo hacia el suelo— ¡Tómalo!**

 **Rhodey se volvió a levantar y Tony le asesto un golpe en la mandíbula. Rhodey se recuperó y balanceo su cuerpo esquivando el siguiente golpe de Tony produciendo que este tropezara hacia adelante.**

—Buen movimiento.

 **Tony avanzo con pasos pesados y le dio un puñetazo.**

—Golpe duro —comento Scott.

 **Rhodey inclino su cuerpo hacia adelante y le dio un puñetazo.**

—Y Rhodey toma la ventaja —bromeo Sam.

 **Tony le dio otro puñetazo.**

—Turno de Tony —dijo Clint.

 **Rhodey le devolvió de nuevo el golpe.**

—Vuelve Rhodey.

 **Tony le volvió a dar otro puñetazo.**

—Y Tony otra vez…

—¿Ustedes dos no saben otra técnica de pelea? —pregunto Natasha con una ceja alzada y había un brillo de diversión en su mirada. Clint, que se especializaba también en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, les lanzo una mirada burlona.

—Era cosa del momento —se quejaron Tony y Rhodey.

 **Rhodey llevo de nuevo su puño hacia el casco pero Tony engancho su brazo alrededor del de Rhodey y con el otro le asesto un fuerte golpe en el cuello provocando que cayera contra una mesada con un sonoro ruido y rompiendo una tubería de paso. La música entonces freno.**

—No sé si la armadura amortiguo eso —comento T'Challa. El resto hizo una mueca.

 **Tony miro a Rhodey y luego se giró.**

 **Las personas estaban hablando en pequeños murmullos o en jadeos asustados.**

Tony suspiro y observo la reacción de los demás.

 **Muchos flashes estaba siendo disparados en dirección a Tony, y varias cámaras seguían filmándolo.**

T'Challa tenía una expresión neutra, sin revelar sus emociones. Scott estaba en silencio, aunque su postura delataba cuan incomodo se sentía, sin embargo no juzgo a Tony con la mirada. De la misma forma, Sam también observaba callado la escena.

 **Tony giro su cabeza. La pantalla cambio de perspectiva. Dentro de la armadura Tony observaba el rostro atemorizado de las personas y sus celulares.**

Prudentemente nadie dijo nada, aunque varias muecas empezaron a aparecer.

Tony siguió mirando las reacciones. Wanda, sorprendentemente para Tony, le dirigía una mirada cargada de empatía y comprensión a su yo de la pantalla. La misma que Bucky también le daba. No tuvo mucho tiempo para cuestionarse sobre eso porque noto algo que le llamo la atención.

 **Tony les lanzo un grito furioso.**

La mayor parte de la sala se sobresaltó con un jadeo de sorpresa pero inmediatamente trataron de disimularlo con indiferencia y procuraron no mirar a Tony para no generarle incomodidad.

Sin embargo Tony no les prestó atención. Su mente estaba haciendo un recorrido rápido de la situación en la que acaba de caer en cuenta. Que Rhodey no se mostrara sorprendido era lógico. Así como era lógico que Natasha tampoco expresara asombro. Ambos habían formado parte de la fiesta después de todo.

Incluso era lógico que Clint, como agente de Shield ya desde ese año, lo supiera. Además del hecho de que Loki parecía conocer la personalidad de Tony demasiado bien cuando se enfrentaron.

El que Steve no estuviera sorprendido sin embargo…

Frunció el ceño.

" _He visto los videos, tu solo peleas para ti mismo"._

 _Los videos._

Pensó inmediatamente en lo que aquello significaba. Su discurso en la inauguración de la Stark Expo, su show, la forma en que se enfrentó al Senado y lo que dijo luego...

Pensó en el hecho de que sus enemigos a diferencia del resto, eran personales.

Comprender eso no hizo que se sintiera menos enojado. Por el contrario, la idea de que hubieran inspeccionado su archivo o hubieran buscado información suya, que incluso Fury fuera parte de eso, le genero más molestia de la que por sí ya sentía.

 **Hubo un grito de temor colectivo y todas las personas huyeron corriendo. Tony los observo irse.**

Wanda se estremeció cuando los recuerdos la asaltaron.

 **Rhodey, que se había levantado, arranco la cubierta de la mesada y golpeo a Tony en la espalda. Tony hizo un jadeo sobresaltado y su cuerpo choco contra la chimenea en medio del fuego que rápidamente se esparció por su armadura.**

Inmediatamente varias personas se sobresaltaron.

—¿Qué demonios?

—Mierda…

—¡Rhodey!

Rhodey se mostró avergonzado.

—Lamento eso.

—Te recuperaste rápido —señalo Sam.

—La armadura amortigua los golpes —repitió Rhodey y entonces los demás asintieron con comprensión.

Bucky en cambio se sumó en sus pensamientos y se estremeció sin atreverse a mirar a Steve. Jamás se lo perdonaría.

 **Tony levanto su cabeza con la armadura intacta y miro a Rhodey, entonces alzo su brazo con el sonido del propulsor encendiéndose.**

—Bueno entonces esto si se puso serio —comento rápidamente Scott. Muchos asintieron de acuerdo. El propulsor de Tony tenía el poder de dar daño letal, aunque no era como si Tony realmente hiciera eso con Rhodey.

 **Rhodey también alzo su brazo.**

—Estoy poniéndome nervioso aquí —susurro Scott.

—Jamás lo habría imaginado —susurro Wanda con una sonrisa sarcástica—. Contrólate. Parece que vas a orinarte en tus pantalones.

— **Baja la mano —ordeno.**

—No mojaría mis pantalones. No desde los siete.

Wanda se rio con incredulidad.

—¿Siete?

—Ustedes dos —susurro Clint— guarden silencio. Quiero escuchar.

Scott y Wanda le hicieron gestos de burla.

—¿Por qué nadie me respeta? —se quejó.

—Clint deja de interrumpir —dijo Natasha. Y Clint dejo caer su boca indignado al ser culpado de la situación.

Sam sonrió divertido por el comportamiento de los cuatro.

— **¿Tienes lo que se necesita para traer ese traje?**

Natasha miro con interés la escena. Siempre considero que la irritación con su vida, el alcohol y el estar lidiando con una posible muerte habían hecho que Tony decidiera darle como "legado" la armadura a Rhodey. Después de ver lo que había pasado en su ausencia considero que luego de haber visto como lo miraban sus invitados, y lo que genero la fiesta, fue la causa real de cederle el traje. Y por eso había reanudado la pelea.

— **No tenemos que hacer esto amigo.**

— **¿Quieres ser la** _ **máquina de guerra**_ **? ¡Dispara! —desafío Tony.**

—UHUU…

—Paren todo —dijo Clint alzando los brazos y luego se giró a ver a Rhodey y Tony. No fue el único—. ¿Fue Tony quien te dio tu nombre?

Todos miraron a Rhodey.

—Sí.

—Bueno es lo justo —señalo divertida Natasha.

—Un momento —dijo Rhodey— ¿No creyeron que de verdad yo me autodenomine de esa forma o sí?

Los demás se encogieron de hombros y Peter lo observo confundido.

—¿Qué no te llamabas Iron Patriot? —pregunto.

Inmediatamente la mayoría se echó a reír y Rhodey se cubrió su rostro.

—Oh por Dios, no vuelvas a decir eso. Jamás.

Peter alzo las manos.

—Ya déjalo en paz Rhodey —dijo Tony. Varios borraron sus sonrisas al notar el tono de voz serio y el resto lo miro con curiosidad.

Peter abrió la boca para decir que en realidad no se lo había tomado personal, pero Tony no lo dejo.

—¿Van a dejar de interrumpir? Quiero terminar con esto lo más rápido posible, gracias.

Los demás asintieron, incomodos, al notar su cambio de actitud y Scott reanudo la película. Steve miro a Tony con confusión y luego intercambio una mirada con Natasha que pareció tan perdida como él.

— **¡Bájala Tony!**

— **¿Entonces no lo harás?**

— **¡Bájala Tony!**

— **¡No!**

— **¡Baja la mano!**

— **¡Hazlo!**

 **Los repulsores se encendieron con un silbido y ambos se dispararon. Los rayos de energía chocaron entre si formando un circulo de energía que colisiono y rompió los cristales que rodeaban a los dos y los impulso hacia atrás. El ruido resonó por todo el lugar y la escena mostro la perspectiva fuera de la mansión donde la nube de polvo se dispersó.**

Todos, a excepción de Tony, hicieron una mueca al ver el impacto. Si fuera una película común, Scott debía admitir que la escena visualmente era genial.

 **En el lugar donde sucedió la pelea Tony se encontraba en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo. Una de las luces tintineaba mientras la cámara hacia enfoque en la armadura.**

Natasha se quedó pensativa. ¿Fue esa la razón por la que Tony estaba molesto? ¿No quería que vieran eso? Ella no podía juzgarlo si ese era el caso. No mintió cuando dijo que si debían observar una película suya no lo permitiría. Revivir ciertas etapas de su vida le producía un pánico silencioso.

Pero algo le dijo que había más en el enojo de Tony que la simple película.

 **Las rendijas del casco se encendieron, brillando por la luz blanca.**

T'Challa noto que las luces de la armadura se encendían cuando Tony estaba consciente, lo cual le resulto interesante. No por primera vez en el día pensó que Shuri estaría más emocionada qué él en ver esto.

 **Dentro de la armadura, la pantalla interna parpadeo como si estuviera dañada; dando débiles enfoques se estabilizo poco a poco hasta enfocar a Rhodey que daba pasos lentos. Rhodey se giró a ver a Tony, luego giro su cuerpo y lo enderezo. Los propulsores se encendieron y después voló hacia el cielo. Lejos.**

Los demás lo observaron irse y la escena dejo un clima melancólico en el aire.

 **Tony lo vio alejarse.**

Rhodey suspiro.

Bucky regreso su vista a Steve, disimuladamente. Hubo algo en la escena que le recordó la forma en la que él se había alejado de él luego de su pelea. Incluso si parte de él quería quedarse, la parte más oscura y rota suya sabía que él ya no lo merecía.

 **La escena cambio mostrando el amanecer iluminar sobre un paisaje:**

 _ **Base de la Fuerza Aérea, Edwards.**_

—Oh —murmuro Clint con comprensión.

Wanda inclino su cabeza, mirando a Rhodey y Tony de reojo. Ella fue vagamente informada del arresto que había cometido el primero contra Steve y el ver, que en el pasado Rhodey actuó de manera similar con Tony, le hizo comprender que su deber con su trabajo antecedía sus relaciones personales.

— _ **Torre Edward**_ **—se escuchó dentro donde varios hombres intercambiaron miradas—** _ **Soy el teniente coronel Rhodes entrando a tres millas en el este del campo a 1500 metros. Solicito permiso para aterrizar en el hangar 22.**_

Esa fue la confirmación que faltaba para ver lo evidente: Rhodey entrego la armadura de Tony a las fuerzas aéreas, con el reactor incluido. Más de uno considero que, a pesar de las buenas intenciones, no era una decisión completamente prudente. T'Challa se encontró —con sorpresa— considerando más desventajas que ventajas en entregar el armamento de los miembros de los vengadores, como en el caso del Tony de ese año, a otros miembros.

 **El mayor miro con silencioso asombro lo que ocurría. Uno de ellos se colocó los binoculares mientras el resto se levantó de sus asientos cuando Rhodey cruzo el aire con la armadura.**

T'Challa podía imaginar la emoción del resto de los miembros de la fuerza aérea, incluso si pensaban que Tony era irresponsable, tener la armadura era otro asunto. En realidad él creía que pocas personas no mostrarían interés en el traje de Iron Man.

Algo en lo que Wanda concordó desde su asiento. Recordaba incluso el brillo curioso de Pietro colocado sobre el hombre que creo las armas que destruyeron su hogar. Brillo que se había convertido en una fría ira y rencor del cual solo quedaban recuerdos que prefería olvidar.

 **Rhodey descendió del cielo. Dentro de la armadura la pantalla interior enfocaba a los miembros de la fuerza aérea que esperaban su aterrizaje. El programa detecto los rostros y a sus costados proyecto imágenes con sus datos relevantes.**

Peter frunció el ceño y se preguntó si así fue como Tony descubrió fácilmente su identidad. La idea lo incómodo y trato de recordar un momento en el que se quitara la máscara cerca de una de las cámaras del vecindario. Pero por más que quisiera, hasta ese momento, él consideraba que había sido bastante precavido y ningún otro recuerdo parecía evocar su memoria.

 **Rhodey junto los brazos a su cuerpo y aterrizo. El casco se abrió mostrando a los demás su rostro.**

Sam metió la mano al tazón de palomitas de Wanda y en respuesta ella le golpeo la mano. Clint le dio una mirada de burla y Bucky una de compasión.

—Sam no le robes su comida —dijo Steve severamente—. Y Wanda no lo golpees.

—Shhh —Natasha los callo los tres.

 **Las personas empezaron a rodearlo. El Mayor se acercó a él.**

— **Coronel Rhodes.**

— **Mayor.**

— **Wow —sonrió brevemente.**

— **Si —Rhodey miro a los demás y luego regreso su vista al Mayor—. Hay que ir adentro.**

T'Challa también considero que esa era la mejor opción.

— **Despejen la zona.**

 **La pantalla se oscureció y luego volvió a iluminarse con un ritmo suave.**

 **Tony estaba en su armadura masticando una dona, sin el casco y con gafas de sol oscuras. La cámara se fue alejando lentamente para mostrarlo sentado en una dona gigante con el caso apoyado en el centro.**

Inmediatamente todos fruncieron el ceño ante la escena.

—A veces haces cosas raras Tony —comento Clint.

—Y tu estas usando la armadura otra vez —suspiro Peter.

 **Fury lo observaba con las manos en la cintura.**

Varias cejas se alzaron al verlo mientras Natasha sonrió ante la escena.

— **¡Señor! —Pidió— ¡Tengo que pedirle que baje de la dona, señor!**

—Esa es probablemente la cosa más extraña que le he oído decir a Fury —dijo Natasha dándole una mirada pensativa a la pantalla.

—Y todavía no sé cómo lograr sonar intimidante aun así —dijo Clint.

—Es Fury —dijo Sam como respuesta.

 **Tony bajo lentamente sus gafas para observarlo.**

Hubo sonrisas divertidas por eso.

 **Fury lo miraba desde abajo y luego camino tranquilamente hacia la entrada. La escena cambio. Tony, quien aún llevaba su armadura, apoyaba su rostro en su mano, mirando a Fury. Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa dentro de Randy's Donuts con dos cafés.**

— **Ya te dije que no quiero unirme a tu grupito súper secreto —dijo Tony malhumorado.**

Muchas cejas se arquearon con sorpresa y luego recordaron la escena post-créditos de la anterior película.

—¿No querías ser un vengador? —pregunto Peter con curiosidad. Tony negó con la cabeza.

Natasha lo observo con una ceja arqueada considerando que luego Tony se sintió ofendido cuando lo rechazaron.

 **Fury sonrió y luego rio cortante.**

— **No, no —dijo con una sonrisa y luego agrego burlón—. Ya había olvidado que tú puedes solo. ¿Cómo te está yendo? —Fury bebió su café recargando su cuerpo, con apariencia relajada y algo de satisfacción.**

Tony bufo molesto sintiendo que Fury lo estaba regañando en tiempo presente. Sin embargo la mayoría consideraba que Fury tenía un punto objetivo al señalarle eso. En especial si consideraban que el Tony de la pantalla había mantenido oculto a todo su ámbito cercano que su vida estaba en riesgo o que había decidido aceptar la muerte. El hecho de que, además, aseguro a Rhodey que podía solo, cuando fue descubierto, solo logro colocarlos más a favor del hombre que usaba un parche.

— **Es…es…es…ah es…—murmuro Tony y luego soltó un suspiro—. Perdón no quiero ser grosero, ¿pero te veo al ojo o al parche?**

Eso hizo que muchas risas salieran, en especial de Clint.

 **Fury sonrió relajado y solo lo miro.**

— **Honestamente tome mucho y no sé si eres real o me lo invente…**

—¿Fury aparece mucho en tu imaginación? —pregunto Sam divertido.

Tony se encogió de hombros, él creía que tenía más que ver con el hecho de que su mente había colocado a Fury en la lista de personas que lo sermonearían por su comportamiento. Una lista que también incluía a Pepper, Steve y Rhodey. Y al parecer también incluiría al niño, que ya le había lanzado demasiadas miradas de reproches por no haberse cuidado en el pasado.

— **Yo soy muy** _ **muy**_ **real —Fury se inclinó hasta que su rostro estuvo frente al de Tony— la persona más real de tu vida.**

Scott contuvo una risa por la elección de palabras.

 **Tony lo miro durante un segundo.**

Clint se rio de su expresión. Conocer a Fury te dejaba esa impresión.

— **Qué mala suerte —se quejó y luego giro su cuerpo—. ¿Qué aquí no hay meseras?**

Los demás embozaron sonrisas divertidas.

— **Um eso no se ve nada bien —Fury inspecciono el cuello de Tony por donde las venas resaltaban contra su piel.**

— **He estado peor.**

 **Una mujer camino tranquilamente hacia ellos con un traje negro ceñido al cuerpo y un cinturón cargado con un arma en el costado de su cintura, y otro alrededor de su pierna izquierda.**

Natasha alzo una ceja por el enfoque que hacia la pantalla hacia cierta parte de su cuerpo. El resto de la sala trato de fingir que no lo habían notado.

— **El perímetro está seguro —Tony bajo lentamente su copa mirándola con incredulidad—. Pero no debemos estar mucho tiempo.**

 **Tony dejo caer la mano que sostenía su café e inclino su cabeza para observarla mejor. Natasha le devolvió la mirada imperturbable, con los rizos rojos sueltos y una mirada fría.**

Y de alguna manera más de uno se encontró sonriendo porque esa si era Natasha.

—Supongo que disfrutaste ver su cara —comento Clint y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

—Adiós Natalie —comento Wanda con una sonrisa.

— **Ja —dijo Tony. Fury se giró hacia él con una sonrisa—. Estas despedida.**

— **Tú no decides esa parte —respondió Natasha con una sonrisa fría. Luego se sentó al lado de Fury.**

Varios sonrieron.

— **Tony —Fury rodeo con sus brazos a Natasha con aprecio y su voz tenía un deje de orgullo cuando continuo— quiero presentarte a la agente Romanoff.**

Clint sonrió por la escena. Sabía lo importante que era Natasha para Fury después de todo. Algo que era bastante mutuo ya que varias veces había llegado a notar que ella lo consideraba como una figura que admirar.

— **Hola —respondió Tony secamente.**

Steve le dio una mirada de empatía, ya que había vivido la misma experiencia hace años. Aunque en ese tiempo no había tenido tiempo de pensar mucho en eso dado las circunstancias en las que se había visto envuelto.

— **Soy espía de Shield —informo Natasha—. Cuando supimos de tu mal, el director Fury me asigno a ti.**

— **Sugiero que te disculpes —dijo Tony.**

Clint se rio por eso y un segundo después todos lo imitaron.

—Habría sido lo correcto —se quejó Tony.

—Si —Natasha rio—. Eso no va a pasar.

— **Te has ocupado mucho —reflexiono Fury—. Promoviste a tu chica a directora…**

—Ella habría sido elegida de todas formas —dijo Tony. Y nadie lo rebatió, la empresa había funcionado bien con ella cargo estos años. Aunque de nuevo, podían ver el punto objetivo de Fury en la situación.

—… **estas regalando todas tus cosas…**

En ese momento recordaron las donaciones de las que había hablado Pepper.

—… **dejaste ir a tu amigo con tu armadura —menciona con una incredulidad divertida—. Oye, si no supiera nada más…**

— **Tú no sabes nada. Él lo tomo. Yo no se lo di.**

 _Era cierto_ , pensaron los demás.

Aunque hubieron personas que de hecho tenían otra impresión de lo que había ocurrido.

— **¡No, no, no, no! —interrumpió Fury negando a lo que decía Tony— ¿Cómo "no"? ¿Qué hizo qué? —Tony murmuro algo inaudible y Fury continuo— Eres Iron Man, ¿y él solo lo…lo tomo así? El hermanito entro, te golpeo y tiene tu traje —Fury se giró hacia Natasha, quien observaba todo divertida—. ¿Eso es posible?**

Viéndolo así…la idea de pronto se les hizo tonta.

— **De acuerdo con la base de datos de seguridad del señor Stark hay redundancias que previenen el uso no autorizado.**

 **Fury se giró hacia Tony con suficiencia.**

Rhodey miro con breve sorpresa la pantalla y en ese momento comprendió lo que pasó. Aunque, varias veces había llegado a la misma conclusión. Al haber ocurrido hace años, no se planteaba a pensarlo a menudo.

 **Tony miro a Natasha y luego a Fury y bufo.**

— **¿Y qué quieren de mí?**

— **¿Qué queremos de ti? —pregunto Fury con falsa sorpresa. Natasha se levantó de su asiento— No, no, no. ¿Qué quieres tú —Fury lo apunto con el dedo— obtener de mí? —y se señaló a sí mismo—. Porque** _ **tú**_ **te volviste un problema. Problema que** _ **yo**_ **tengo que resolver. Y contrario a lo que crees no eres el centro de mi universo —reprocho fulminándolo con la mirada.**

—Yo no quiero ser el centro de su universo —se quejó Tony.

—¿No habías dicho sin interrupciones? —pregunto Wanda divertida.

—No cuenta si soy yo.

—¡Oh por favor! —dijo Scott— le quitas lo divertido a la vida.

Tony jamás creyó que escucharía eso siendo dirigido hacia su persona. Estuvo a punto de sobarse las sienes antes de darse cuenta que eso entraba en su lista de cosas que se prometió no hacer nunca.

—Bien —se quejó molesto—. Hagan lo que quieran.

Scott estiro su mano, con los dedos extendidos, para chocar la palma de Wanda, quien divertida por la situación, le correspondió.

— **Si entiendo…**

— **¡Tengo problemas más grandes que tú en la región sudeste…**

Natasha y Clint se miraron comprendiendo a que se refería Fury.

— **Mjum…ok.**

— **Dáselo —gruño Fury.**

 **Los ojos de Tony que se había mantenido cerrados se abrieron de golpe y su rostro se contrajo con dolor y en una exclamación cuando Natasha le clavo una aguja en el cuello.**

Ella tenía una suave sonrisa como si ese hubiera sido un momento relajante. Tony le frunció el ceño, ceño que se intensifico ante la risa de Clint.

—Le clavaste una aguja —murmuro Scott aturdido.

—Es correcto —dijo Natasha.

—Tú ni siquiera dudaste —dijo Sam— ¿Qué tal si le errabas?

—Lo volvía a intentar —respondió con una sonrisa. Tony reprimió un escalofrió.

Más de uno reprimió de hecho uno.

— **¿Y ahora qué harán? —pregunto Tony sobresaltado sacudiendo el cuello. Natasha coloco su mano sobre su barbilla y lo inspecciono— ¿Me van a robar un riñón?**

En ese momento la mayoría resoplo de risa.

 **Las marcas alrededor del cuello de Tony se desvanecieron.**

Eso llamo la atención de los demás y la diversión se esfumo para dar paso a la curiosidad.

—¿Entonces ustedes curaron…—empezó a preguntar T'Challa pero Natasha negó con la cabeza.

—No, solo ayudamos con los síntomas. Y Fury quería darle una lección a Tony.

—¿Qué lección? —bufo el susodicho.

—Que no puedes hacer todo tú solo.

Tony volvió a bufar. Aunque en el fondo reconoció que sin la intervención de ellos el paladio lo habría terminado matando.

—Eso estreso a Fury —Clint sintió que debió mencionarlo.

— **¿Puedes no hacer algo horrible cinco segundos? —pidió Tony en voz baja. Natasha lo ignoro, entonces regreso su vista a Fury— ¿Qué acaban de hacerme?**

— **Lo que hicimos por ti —aclaro Fury—. Es dióxido de litio. Hará que te sientas tranquilo Tony. Queremos que vuelvas al trabajo.**

—En el fondo se preocupa por ti —informo Natasha a Tony. Y el no dijo, a pesar de que lo sabía. Él mismo se lo había dicho cuando se encontraron en la granja de Clint.

— **Gracias —gruño—. Denme un par de cajas y voy a estar bien.**

— **No es la cura —dijo Natasha—. Es solo para los síntomas.**

— **Y no creo que vaya a ser fácil —gruño Fury.**

— **Confié en mi —dijo Tony con una mirada seca— yo me dedico a eso. He buscado algo que reemplace al paladio y he intentado cada combinación, cada permutación de todos los elementos.**

 **Fury lo observo sin impresionarse.**

— **Pues vine a decirte —dijo— que te falto otra combinación.**

—A veces siento que ustedes son muy dramáticos —informo Scott.

T'Challa y Bucky asintieron distraídamente.

 **La escena cambio. Hammer caminaba junto a su mayordomo Jack por su taller.**

— **Hey, hey —saludo en voz alta con una sonrisa—. ¡Mira lo que te traje!**

 **Ivan bajo desde el lugar en el que modificaba los trajes.**

— **Te traje algo —repitió Hammer. Jack coloco una jaula cubierta con una tela y Hammer la saco riendo satisfecho—. ¡Te traje a tu pájaro Ivan!**

—No puedo creer que en serio lo haya buscado —dijo Wanda parpadeando.

— **Este no es mi pájaro.**

—¿Y cómo se da cuenta de eso? —pregunto Tony con una ceja alzada.

 **Hammer mantuvo su sonrisa: — ¿Cómo que no es? Si es el pájaro —se giró hacia Jack—, es el pájaro —Jack asintió—. Me costó traer a este pájaro. ¡Este precioso!**

—Y esta igual que el anterior.

—¿Estas defendiendo a Hammer? —Rhodey miro con una sonrisa a Tony.

—No, me estoy quejando de Ivan.

—A mí no me sonó a eso.

—Pues era lo que yo buscaba.

—Shhh.

— **Es un hermoso pájaro —afirmo Jack.**

—No cuenta la opinión si es su mayordomo —rio Clint.

— **¡Y lo traje directamente de Rusia!**

— **No mientas —dijo Ivan gruñendo—. Este no es mi pájaro.**

 **Hammer inhalo.**

— **Mira, aunque no sea ese pájaro Ivan. Es un hermoso ejemplar. Por favor ya, no te aferres a las cosas. Ya déjalo ir.**

—Una mascota no es una cosa —señalo Scott. Luego suspiro pensando en Anthony.

Peter se mostró de acuerdo con él.

 **Ivan lo observo y el ave emitió un sonido.**

— **Un momento —las cejas de Hammer se fruncieron con consternación observando lo que Ivan estaba trabajando—. ¿Jack y eso que es? Eso…eso no es un casco —Hammer se acercó a pasos rápidos y subió las escaleras— ¿Qué es eso?**

 **Hammer llego hasta la punta y quito la cabeza de la armadura.**

Muchos inclinaron la cabeza para observar el diseño.

— **Este…—murmuro—¡Ivan! ¿Qué es esto? Jack —su mayordomo tomo la cabeza de metal— ¿eso es un casco? A mí no me parece un casco —se giró hacia Ivan— ¿cómo vas a meter la cabeza ahí? ¿Jack te cabe la cabeza ahí?**

— **No.**

Peter sonrió divertido.

— **A ver intenta meter la cabeza ahí. Hazlo. Mete la cabeza.**

 **Jack llevo la cabeza junto a su frente.**

Todos se rieron de eso.

— **No entra.**

—Oh por Dios —dijo Clint entre risas—. No sé si sentir pena o diversión.

—Bueno tú estás riendo —señalo Wanda con una sonrisa.

— **Si Ivan —dijo Hammer inhalando— es que la cabeza no entra. ¿Te das cuenta? —Hammer se sobo la frente— No es una cabeza. Es un casco. Necesito meter a alguien ahí. Que una persona entre en ese traje, ¿me entiendes?**

— **Mejor androide —dijo Ivan con calma.**

— **¿Qué? ¿Androide mejor? ¿Pero por qué es mejor?**

— **Personas son problema.**

Wanda desvió la vista por un instante. Ella ya había escuchado esas palabras antes.

— **Créeme —continuo Ivan—, mejor androide.**

 **Hammer se sobo la nuca.**

— **Ivan —dijo— yo…yo te consiento. Te traje el pájaro. Y…tú dijiste "no hay problema". Eso fue lo que dijiste Ivan. "No hay problema". El gobierno quiere trajes…**

—El gobierno puede lamerme…—comenzó Clint rodando los ojos pero Tony lo interrumpió.

—Modera tu lenguaje Barton —y luego señalo con la cabeza a Peter, quien lo observo con una ceja alzada. Clint lo miro con indignación y estuvo a punto de decir que era Tony quien más maldecía en la sala, pero luego se retractó y juro en italiano (solo para desahogarse).

Peter se rasco la cabeza tímidamente, decidido a no mencionar que él de hecho sabe hablar italiano y de alguna manera estaba sorprendido por cómo una oración puede estar compuesta por tantas groserías.

—… **como el de Iron Man. ¿Si entiendes? Eso es lo que quiere la gente. Con eso están contentos.**

— **Hammer —dijo Ivan con seriedad acercándose a él—. No te aferres a las cosas. Déjalo ir.**

Toda la sala soltó una carcajada ante eso.

—Esto no debería ser gracioso —se rio Sam.

 **Ivan tomo la cabeza.**

— **Tienen que impresionar a todos en el show Ivan —ordeno Hammer sin paciencia con los dientes rechinando— ¿Entendiste? No querrás que me vuelva loco Ivan.**

—A pesar de todo logro verlo como alguien amenazante —comento Tony.

 **Ivan solo se quedó ahí reflexivo sin perturbarse.**

—No creo que opines lo mismo de él, ¿o sí? —pregunto Scott.

Tony negó. Probablemente su yo de ahora lo vencería fácilmente, sobre todo porque había perfeccionado a su armadura, sin embargo para su yo de ese año Ivan si se había vuelto una amenaza.

 **La escena cambio. Rhodey abrió un galpón junto al Mayor, ambos vestidos con sus trajes.**

— **Es impresionante —dijo el hombre—. Con esto me va a dejar en paz el Senado. ¿Y si funciona?**

Más de uno en la sala hizo una mueca al darse cuenta lo cerca que había estado Hydra de tener en sus manos la armadura de Tony, solo por haber infiltrados en entidades superiores.

 **Rhodey asintió.**

— **Listo para misiones.**

— **Correcto. Que venga Hammer a ponerle armas.**

Sam arqueo una ceja. Y luego bufo. ¿No se suponía que el punto de quitarle la armadura a Tony era que la consideraban un "arma peligrosa"? ¿Su solución era hacerla más peligrosa aún?

 **Rhodey frunció el ceño y siguió inmediatamente al otro hombre.**

— **Señor…**

— **Justin Hammer va a hacer una demostración de armas en la expo —informo a Rhodey—. Queremos presentarlo con esto.**

Bucky frunció el ceño y no pudo evitar hablar.

—¿Iban a presentar tu armadura como suya en tu propia expo?

—Algo así —dijo Rhodey.

— **Señor, no creo que en la expo Hammer…**

— **Coronel —ambos se detuvieron—. El mundo tiene que ver esto pronto. Y tenemos que hacer que pase.**

— **Si general…**

— **Coronel, esto es una orden.**

— **Sí señor.**

— **Que buen trabajo. Su país se enorgullece mucho.**

— **Gracias señor.**

 **Rhodey lo observo alejarse con gesto inseguro.**

Steve pensó que había estado en la misma situación que Rhodey en cierto momento por lo que podía comprender el conflicto que debió sentir en ese momento o, que probablemente, sentía aún con respecto a lo que había pasado con respecto a los acuerdos. De hecho seguir órdenes o no seguirlas fue lo que inicialmente había causado una discusión entre Tony y él.

Pero luego de Hydra y la caída de Shield había comprendido que tanto Fury como Tony tenían razón en varias cosas que se había negado a ver antes.

El tiempo y las circunstancias de nueva cuenta le mostraron una perspectiva que cuando había despertado al nuevo mundo no había considerado. Misma que hacía que sus decisiones fueran, en el presente, algo que tal vez en el pasado no habría considerado elegir.

 **La escena cambio de vuelta a la mansión de Tony, donde algunos agentes hacían guardia y Fury junto a Tony estaban sentados sobre lo que quedo tras la pelea.**

— **El de tu pecho está basado en tecnología incompleta —informo Fury—. Así se hizo.**

— **No, estaba completa —corrigió Tony—. Solo que no era muy efectiva hasta que la miniaturice y la puse en mi…—se señaló el pecho pero Fury lo interrumpió.**

— **No —Tony se calló. Fury lo observo con seriedad—. Howard dijo que el Reactor Arc solo era un paso para algo más grande. Iba a arrancar una carrera energética que iba a opacar a la armamentista. Buscaba algo enorme. Algo —Fury sonrió— tan especial que haría que un reactor nuclear luciera igual que una batería triple A.**

Natasha inclino su cabeza observando la emoción que dejo ver un momento Fury. Por la forma de hablar y la sonrisa casi podía asegurar que en cierto momento tanto él como Howard Stark habían llegado a ser amigos el uno del otro. Eso explicaría el por qué, en ocasiones, su antiguo jefe se preocupaba de una forma peculiar por Tony.

— **¿El solo? —pregunto Tony en un bufido— O Anton Vanko le ayudaría hacerlo.**

— **Anton Vanko —explico Fury— es el otro lado de esa historia. Anton solo quería hacerse rico y cuando tu padre se enteró lo deportaron. Cuando los rusos supieron que él no podía lo enviaron hasta la fría Siberia y paso veinte años ebrio y furioso.**

Un escalofrió les recorrió a ciertas personas de la sala. Clint frunció el ceño y se tuvo que recordar que por el momento era más importante esto que los cincos soldados que los esperaban en Siberia.

Bucky, sin embargo, no se tranquilizó del todo. De nuevo en su mente acudieron imágenes del pasado que despertaron más su miedo e inseguridad por los que estos sujetos mejorados podrían llegar a hacer.

— **No es un ambiente propicio para que un niño crezca. Por desgracia tuviste la mala fortuna de ver a Ivan, su hijo, en Mónaco.**

— **Tú dijiste que no probé todo —recordó Tony dejando el otro tema de lado—. ¿Cómo que no he probado todo? ¿Qué me falta hacer?**

— **Dijo que eras la única persona con conocimientos y recursos que podría terminar lo que inicio.**

Steve concordó con eso.

 **Tony lo miro con incredulidad.**

Tony dio un gruñido arto de la situación (recordando lo que venía a continuación) y se levantó.

—¿Stark, que carajo crees que haces? —gruño Clint cuando Tony se acercó para intentar arrebatarle el control a Scott, quien se levantó de golpe y lo esquivo.

—Tony vuelve a tu asiento —reprocho Rhodey.

—Dame el…—Tony forcejeo con Scott quien no cedió.

— ¡No!

—Suéltalo…

—Parecen dos niños —gruño Natasha y se levantó pareciendo dispuesta a tomar represalias.

—Tony, deja a Scott —Steve se interpuso entre ambos pero Tony solo le dio otra mirada molesta antes volver a intentar arrebatarle el control a Scott que se lo dio inmediatamente a Natasha cuando ella se acercó hacia él. Ella se parecía demasiado a Hope con esa expresión irritada y por experiencia Scott sabía era mejor hacerle caso.

—Natasha dámelo.

—No. A menos que me des una razón justificable.

—Es mi vida privada y yo decido a quien mostrársela. Ahora dámelo.

—Él tiene un punto muy justificable —menciono Wanda a Sam, que también se había recostado en su silla para observarlos.

—Antes no parecías tan en desacuerdo, ¿qué fue lo que cambio?

—Ella también tiene un punto —señalo Sam.

— ¡Simplemente cambio! ¡Pongan otra jodida película!

—Tony no entiendo…—comenzó Steve pero Tony rápidamente lo interrumpió.

—Tú nunca entiendes nada.

Steve ignoro eso.

—…por qué no quieres que la veamos ahora. Ninguno te va a juzgar.

—No confiaría en eso viniendo de ti.

Steve parpadeo.

— ¿Cómo?

—Toma —Wanda le paso las pocas palomitas que le quedaban a Bucky—, esto se va a poner interesante.

* * *

 **01 / 01 / 2020.**

 **WOW WOW, GRACIAS. Infinitas, de verdad.**

 **Como ha pasado el tiempo…en todo el sentido literal de la palabra. Esta semana estaré subiendo los capítulos correspondientes al mes de septiembre y octubre de 2019 y la próxima probablemente el correspondiente a noviembre y si es posible el de diciembre. Es largo de explicar las razones de mi demora y me tomare la próxima nota de autor para informarles de todo. Por el momento muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, los favoritos, seguidores y comentarios (mantengo mi sorpresa por el número :O).**

 **¡Felices fiestas gente!**


	11. Iron Man 2 -Parte 5

**Derechos de Autor: Marvel Studios.**

 **Advertencia: Bueno evidentemente esta historia no es 100% realista porque ¡Vamos amigos! ¿Quién se creería eso de que los superhéroes verían sus películas? PERO si entraste aquí es porque depositaste un poco de confianza en mí y tratare de no cagarla. No prometo nada porque soy principiante escribiendo y no tengo un don natural.**

 **Simplemente no tenía con quien pasar año nuevo y decidí hacer un maratón Marvel, prender mi computadora y escribir una historia que podría funcionar. Obviamente desencadenare plagios y plagios de esto pero en fin.**

 **También quiero decirte que soy de Latinoamérica por lo que el lenguaje de las películas será ese. Te pido disculpas de antemano si eres español/a.**

 **Comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 9: IRON MAN 2 (parte cinco).**

— _No confiaría en eso viniendo de ti._

 _Steve parpadeo._

— _¿Cómo?_

— _Toma —Wanda le paso las pocas palomitas que le quedaban a Bucky—, esto se va a poner interesante._

* * *

—¿Por qué a él si se las compartes y a mí no? —Se quejó Sam mirando a Wanda—. Te conozco hace más tiempo. ¡Además esas eran mis palomitas!

En el centro de la sala, por otro lado, Natasha se interpuso —con una expresión mosqueada— entre Steve y Tony. Ella estaba empezando a extrañar a Thor para que lidiara con esto.

—¡No eres tan disimulado como piensas!

—¡Ni siquiera se de lo que estás hablando!

—¡Del Helicarrier!

Wanda por su parte señalo a Bucky, para responderle a Sam.

—¿Has visto lo delgado que esta?

—No estoy tan delgado.

—Confía en mi —dijo Scott metiendo también su mano en el tazón de palomitas de Wanda—, lo disimulan tus bíceps, pero estas delgado.

Tony frunció el ceño al notar que la incomprensión de Steve era genuina y casi se indignó con él por no recordar todas las cosas que había dicho sumado al hecho de que había revisado su vida privada. Natasha en cambio fue más rápida.

—Oh, el informe…

—Si, ese informe que tan generosamente te dedicaste hacer.

—No me disculpare por hacer mi trabajo.

T'Challa se inclinó hacia Rhodey con curiosidad.

—¿Ellos son siempre así o…

—Cada día —respondió Rhodey sobándose las sienes— de cada mes.

—Sigo confundido, ¿de qué infor…

—Permite recordar tu memoria —dijo Tony molesto— _Tú solo peleas para ti mismo._

Steve parpadeo. Luego lo entendió e inmediatamente hizo una mueca.

—Oh…

—Si "oh".

Wanda, Scott, Sam y Bucky se giraron hacia Clint.

—No tengo ni la más puta idea a que se refieren —dijo el arquero luego se giró a Peter, que estaba mirando a Steve y a Tony con una mezcla de incredulidad e incertidumbre— Tú niño, cúbrete los oídos.

—No me voy a cubrir los oídos.

— ¿Por qué son tan rebeldes hoy en día? —gimió Clint mirando al techo.

Steve se tomó unos segundos de reflexión mientras Natasha y Tony seguían discutiendo (este último todavía le exigía el control remoto y ella seguía tratando de lidiar con él). A su cabeza vinieron inmediatamente las imágenes de ese día (aunque difusas): seis personas alzando las voces, una irritación inusual en cada uno, Bruce enojado, Tony y él discutiendo y… _"no eres capaz de tirarte sobre el alambre y dejar que otros pasen sobre ti":_

 _Mierda._

—El tiempo apremia —menciono T'Challa, con algo de severidad e impaciencia, intercambiando una mirada con Rhodey que abrió la boca para responder.

—No voy a ser culpado si imitas mi forma de hablar —advirtió Clint a Peter con un dedo alzado, este solo le dedico una mirada de incredulidad y estuvo a punto de decirle que eso no era necesario.

—Ja —dijo Sam mirando a Natasha y Tony discutir— y pensar que un día se coquetearon.

—Bueno Natasha fingía —argumento Wanda observando la escena.

—Ustedes son tan extraños —murmuro Bucky.

Entonces la voz de Steve interrumpió cualquier otra voz.

—Tony lo siento.

—Tú tienes un brazo de met…—Sam se congelo y se giró a ver a Steve— ¿Uh?

—¿Uh? —Rhodey también se había quedado a media palabra.

—¿Se está disculpando?

—Él se está disculpando.

—¿Por qué se está disculpando?

—¿Por qué te estas disculpando? —pregunto Tony a Steve con el ceño fruncido.

Natasha alzo una ceja y luego de un resoplido empujo el control remoto sobre el pecho de Steve y fue a sentarse con el ceño fruncido. Había tenido suficiente de las discusiones de Steve y Tony esa semana. T'Challa y Rhodey la observaron precavidos, temiendo ser víctimas de ella y su enojo.

—Lo siento —repitió Steve y se sobo el pecho disimuladamente. Natasha parecía olvidar que ella tenía su propia fuerza cuando se enojaba—. No debí decir lo que dije ese día, sea lo que sea que haya dicho.

Wanda y Scott se metieron un puñado de palomitas a la boca y se giraron a ver la expresión aturdida de Tony.

—Está bien no esperaba eso.

Wanda y Scott masticaron, entonces se giraron a ver a Steve.

—Oh y —Steve dudo pero luego termino dándole el control remoto— toma, tienes razón. Es tu vida.

—¡STEVE/CAP!

Su acción trajo inmediatamente protestas por parte de Natasha y Rhodey. T'Challa suspiro, no sabiendo de qué lugar ponerse.

—Tampoco esperaba eso —dijo Clint.

—No estoy entendiendo nada —murmuro Bucky, sosteniendo aún el tazón de palomitas,

—Uh —Peter se aclaró la garganta casi con timidez, logrando que el resto de la sala lo mirara— entonces…¿qué hacemos?

Tony suspiro. Miro el control remoto, la película y luego a Peter. Sabiendo que probablemente no había dado un gran ejemplo al chico hace unos minutos, se plantó a reconsiderar la situación. Por supuesto había un motivo específico por el cuál no quería que la película se siguiera reproduciendo. En ese momento, con resaca y negándose a creer lo que Fury decía, había revelado más información de la que quería. Una que no estaba completamente dispuesto a revelar ante los demás.

Suspiro y luego le lanzo el control a Scott, que lo atrapo parpadeando.

—¿Psicología inversa? —susurro Clint a Sam.

—Probablemente.

Natasha observo con una ceja alzada a Steve hasta que este ocupo de nuevo su lugar y luego hizo lo respectivo con Tony. Bebió el último trago de su bebida mientras negaba con la cabeza. Jamás entendería a esos dos hombres. ¡Hasta Thor se le hacía más fácil de comprender!

Scott, por su parte, decidió continuar con la película antes de que el multimillonario se arrepintiera. Eso y que Wanda le dio un codazo nada sutil.

— **¿Él lo dijo? —preguntó con una ceja alzada.**

— **Mjum. ¿Y si eres ese? ¿Mmm? ¿Lo eres? —Fury se inclinó hacia él mirándolo con seriedad—. Entonces si lo eres. Serás tú quien resuelva el enigma de tu corazón.**

 **Tony bajo la mirada y luego negó con la cabeza.**

— **No sé quién te dio esa información. Pero…él no era mi mejor fan.**

Y tras esas palabras varias expresiones curiosas se formaron.

Desde su lugar, Tony se cruzó de brazos.

— **¿Qué es lo que más recuerdas de él?**

— **Era frio —soltó Tony cansado—. Era calculador.**

Natasha alzo una ceja porque eso era ciertamente algo que Tony también era en ocasiones seguía sin ver el punto de…

— **Nunca dijo que me amara.**

"Oh bien",pensó Natasha torciendo los labios, ahora entendía lo sucedido.

De la misma forma, el rostro, de los otros ocupantes de la sala, se transformó en expresiones de sorpresas. Steve, entre ellos, levanto la vista aturdido ante esa nueva información.

— **Jamás me dijo que le cayera bien. Entonces es difícil digerir que me digas que él pensaba que el futuro depende de mí y me deja la…¿Eso quieres que entienda? —Fury lo observo tranquilo. El rostro de Tony se torció de rencor— Hablamos de alguien cuyo día más feliz fue cuando me fui a un internado.**

Scott hizo una mueca porque eso le recordó poderosamente a Hank y Hope, y se preguntó si esto ocurría con cada miembro que había pertenecido a Shield y su familia. "Ellos necesitan definitivamente una sección de terapia en su base", pensó.

Por otro lado, Steve frunció el ceño. Eso…definitivamente no sonaba a Howard. La idea hacia que su estómago se revolviera y que no pudieran unir al Howard que se describía en la pantalla con el que él había conocido.

— **Eso no es cierto —dijo Fury inmediatamente. Y había una grave seriedad en toda su postura, como si hubiera visto de primera mano que eso ero incorrecto.**

Natasha inclino la cabeza y lo pensó. No consideraba que Fury mentiría con algo tan serio. De hecho creía por el contrario, como ex miembro de Shield, que había una razón del distanciamiento de Howard Stark con Tony. ¿Protección? ¿Desapego? Ella ya lo había visto antes y por otra parte, también recordaba que el sujeto había participado activamente de la segunda guerra mundial y esa guerra había jodido a todos los participantes.

Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que sentía una punzada de tristeza al imaginar a Tony creciendo todos esos años con esa idea de su padre.

— **¡Ah! —dijo Tony con falsa sorpresa y una mirada fría—. Entonces supongo que lo conoces mejor que yo.**

— **Ah la verdad de las cosas si —dijo Fury tranquilamente mientras dos agentes se acercaban con una enorme caja de hierro. Fury miro su reloj—. Fue uno de los miembros fundadores de Shield.**

—Supongo que debió de ser una sorpresa para ti —comento Clint.

—Lo fue.

Entonces Tony miro de reojo disimuladamente a Steve y Bucky, pensando internamente, si ellos también lo conocían mejor que él tanto como Fury afirmo y luego demostró.

— **¿Qué? —pregunto Tony enderezándose de golpe.**

— **Tengo junta a las dos.**

— **No, no, no. ¡Espera! —Tony miro la caja— ¿Y esto qué?**

— **¿Estas bien no? —pregunto Fury indiferente.**

Clint contuvo una sonrisa divertida.

— **¡No, no…**

— **Tu te encargaras, ¿no? ¿No?**

Tony rodo los ojos.

— **¿Yo me encargare de qué? ¡No sé de qué!**

— **Natasha seguirá trabajando en Stark sin que la descubran —informo Fury ignorando sus palabras y colocándose su chaqueta negra. Natasha a pocos pasos de ellos los miro atentamente—. Y tú, ¿recuerdas al agente Coulson o no?**

 **Coulson se colocó frente ellos en silencio.**

Hubo pequeñas sonrisas al ver al hombre.

— **Si —gruño Tony.**

 **Fury camino tranquilamente y luego freno.**

— **Ah Tony —dijo girándose hacia él—. No lo olvides, tengo puesto el ojo en ti—advirtió y luego procedió a mirarlo con su ojo ensanchado.**

 **Tony lo miro fijamente.**

Eso ocasiono que varios de ellos rieran.

—Digan lo que digan, Fury tiene humor —menciono Sam y Clint asintió.

 **Fury se fue y Tony se giró hacia Natasha.**

— **Deshabilitamos las comunicaciones —informo ella satisfecha—. No tendrás contacto con el mundo. Buena suerte.**

 **Tony la observo alejarse y luego bufo girándose hacia Coulson.**

— **Mira —dijo con los ojos entrecerrados—. Primero necesito un buen masaje, pasare tiempo en el laboratorio, si pudieras enviar a un secuaz que nos trajera café a todos de una cafetería o un Starbucks estaría perfecto.**

—¿Algo más para la diva? —Clint puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿En serio trataste a Coulson como tu sirviente?

—Solo le pedí ayuda —dijo Tony.

—Él no se lo tomo bien —informo Natasha con una sonrisa.

 **Coulson estrecho su mano con una sonrisa.**

— **No vine para eso —dijo con una expresión calmada y suave—. El director Fury me autorizo a usar el método que sea necesario para que no se vaya —dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Si intenta irse…**

— **¿Si?**

—… **o trata de engañarme, lo voy a electrocutar y veré la televisión mientras usted sufre. ¿Entendió?**

A excepción de Natasha y Clint (quienes llevaban sonrisas de costado), el resto abrió los ojos impactados antes de soltar risas incrédulas.

— **Creo que ya te entendí —dijo Tony con la expresión cambiada.**

Natasha y Clint se rieron de eso.

—Sí, sí —dijo Tony rodando los ojos—, ríanse. Pero pronto llegara su turno y yo me reiré de ustedes.

—Ibas a reírte de todas formas —comento Rhodey.

— **Disfrute su película favorita —Coulson sonrió y se marchó.**

 **Tony miro la caja que le había dejado Fury: Propiedad de** _ **Howard Stark.**_

Bucky miro con curiosidad eso. Recordando la forma en que Howard trataba a Steve por el suero, se preguntó si dentro habría algo de él.

 **La escena cambio mostrando el reactor de la Mark 2. El resto de la armadura había sido abierta mostrando los cables que conectaban o enlazaban distintas piezas. Rhodey saco con cuidado el reactor.**

— **¿Es la fuente de poder Coronel?**

— **Mayor —advirtió Rhodey—. Esto no es un ejercicio científico. Concéntrese en ponerle armas.**

— **Si señor.**

—Apuesto que eso te genero satisfacción —comento Tony y su amigo se encogió de hombros.

 **Rhodey asintió y coloco el reactor en una bolsa de tela.**

— **¡Aja, si! —exclamo una voz de fondo con deleite haciendo que ambos hombres levantaran la vista— ¡Aja, si, si, SI!**

—Oh por Dios —se quejaron algunos.

 **Hammer avanzo con sus hombres vestido de traje y una sonrisa radiante.**

— **¿Es mi cumpleaños o qué? —Pregunto sonriente— ¿Qué les pasa? No es cierto —vio la armadura con apreciación—. No lo creo…¿Es lo que creo que es?**

Rhodey hizo una mueca.

— **Sí, así es —respondió Rhodey secamente—. Hammer…¿qué nos puedes ofrecer?**

— **¿Qué, qué les puedo ofrecer, señor? —Hammer se sacó un chupetín de la boca—. Lo primero que les puedo ofrecer es actualizarle su software. Y en segundo lugar…**

—¿Ivan no había dicho que su software era un asco? —pregunto Scott.

—Todo en él es un asco —respondió Tony.

— **No hablaba de…¡Hammer! Te hablo de armamento.**

 **Hammer asintió comprensivamente.**

— **Pues, hablas con el indicado.**

Tony se rio con burla.

 **La escena cambio. Una pistola se mostró, negra y delgada.**

— **Pistola Claridge —explico Hammer—. Alta tecnología, semiautomática, 9 mm. —Rhodey lo miro sin impresionarse— ¿Ordinaria? Cierto.**

Dado que la mayoría trabajaba con armas, no se veían impresionados. Natasha pensó que ella podría encontrarle una utilidad si se viera obligada a utilizarla. Sin embargo prefería el armamento pequeño y discreto.

 **Hammer tomo una escopeta, larga y oscura.**

— **Escopeta M24. De bombeo. Carga de cinco tiros…oh olvídenlo. Ustedes no cazan. ¿De qué estoy hablando?**

Clint alzo una ceja.

 **Saco otra arma.**

— **El FN 2000, proveniente de Bélgica. Es mucho mejor que sus waffles. Es hermosa, pero se nota que no es lo que están buscando. Así que la pondré aquí.**

 **Coloco el arma en una tela de goma oscura, donde el resto del armamento estaba ubicado. Y saco otra.**

— **Esto es un lanzagranadas Milkor de 40 mm. Gases, humo, lo hippies la conocen…**

 **Rhodey le dio una mirada fría.**

—¿Exigente, eh, Rhodey? —bromeo Sam.

Rhodey se encogió de hombros.

— **¿Tampoco? —Ubico el arma junto a las demás—. Les voy a decir algo: el tamaño si importa. Y que no les digan que no es cierto.**

—Díganme que no fui el único que lo malinterpreto —rio Tony y Clint rio con él.

A excepción de ellos dos, el resto negó con la cabeza.

 **Saco otra arma de su caja.**

— **Este es un M134-7-6-2 portátil con seis cañones. Le dicen el parte torsos porque los hace polvo y los lados le dicen el "Tío Gazpacho" porque muele la carne.**

—Curioso —murmuro Wanda divertida.

 **Ninguno de los dos se impresiono. Hammer asintió en silencio.**

— **Ok —dijo.**

 **Segundos después apareció con una pequeña caja oscura.**

— **Aquí están los cubanos, papá. Los cohíba. Mis Montecristos.**

 **Abrió la caja y saco un pequeño objeto con estructura similar a la de un lápiz, pero de un tamaño mucho mayor y de color oscuro.**

— **Esto es un asesino cinético, movimiento omnidireccional, con una explosión secundaria de ciclotrimetilenotrinitramina RDX —Rhodey lo tomo—. Capaz de explotar un bunker, debajo del bunker que ya explotaste. Si pudiera escribiría un libro. Un libro que haría que Ulises pareciera escrito con crayones. Y te lo contaría.**

Tony y Rhodey intercambiaron una mirada.

 **Hammer tomo de vuelta el arma.**

— **Esta es mi torre Eiffel. Es mi Tercero de Rachmaninoff. Mi Piet. Es completamente elegante y sumamente hermoso. Y tiene la capacidad de reducir a cero la población de cualquier estructura. Lo llamo la ex-esposa.**

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

 **Rhodey cruzo un brazo sobre su pecho y con el otro apoyo la barbilla contra su mano.**

— **Es lo mejor que tengo —suspiro Hammer. Guardo el proyectil y luego lo miro—. ¿Qué es lo quieren? Dime algo por favor, eres una esfinge. No sé lo que estás pensando.**

—Nadie sabe lo que él piensa —bromeo Sam.

— **Creo que lo quiero —dijo Rhodey finalmente.**

— **¿Cuál quieres?**

 **Rhodey lo miro.**

— **Todo Hammer —luego se fue.**

 **Hammer se quedó boquiabierto pensativamente.**

— **Increíble —susurro.**

—Bien, acabo de descubrir que también eres dramático —comento Scott.

—No soy dramático.

—Lo tienes en ti Rhodey —dijo Natasha divertida.

 **La escena cambio, el baúl de Howard fue mostrado y luego la tapa se abrió. Varios documentos junto a otras pertenecías se encontraban apilados. Tony tomo un plano de color azul que estaba enrollado. En la parte izquierda se mostraba el nombre de Anton Vanko junto al nombre de Howard.**

 **Tony estiro el plano para ver el modelo del Reactor Arc y luego coloco detrás de él. Tomo entonces un recorte de diario que decía:** _ **"Vanko deserta. Científico soviético busca asilo en Estados Unidos".**_

 **Tony tomo unas cintas de video antiguas.**

"Joder" pensó Tony apretando la mandíbula. Casi se levanta de nuevo para pausar la película pero se obligo a ver a Peter de reojo sabiendo que no estaría siendo un gran ejemplo si lo hiciera.

 **Una pantalla blanca fue iluminada con una proyección antigua de matices pálidos y desgastados mientras un hombre decía: «¡Acción!» y la cámara se deslizaba hacia arriba mostrando a Howard apoyado contra una mesa.**

— _ **Ahora todo es posible con la tecnología.**_ _ **Mejor vida, buena salud y por primera vez en la historia de la humanidad, la posibilidad de la paz mundial. Soy Howard Stark y todo lo que necesita, para el futuro, se encuentra aquí.**_

 **Apoyando la espalda contra el sofá, Tony se encontraba inspeccionando las anotaciones de un cuaderno y traspasándolas a un aparato que sujetaba en su muñeca, con una expresión desinteresada.**

Un pinchazo de curiosidad se cernió sobre los ocupantes de la sala.

— _ **La ciudad del futuro, la ciudad del mañana**_ **—repitió Howard en voz baja caminando rápidamente de un lugar a otro** _ **—la ciudad del futuro…—**_ **se irguió y volvió a recuperar su postura.**

 **Embozo una sonrisa y repitió: «** _ **Soy Howard Stark y todo lo que necesita…»**_

Clint se inclinó ante lo que mostro la pantalla. Sabía de la existencia del sujeto pero verlo era distinto. Podía ver diferencias evidentes entre Tony y él, pero a la vez lo más resaltante era su parecido. No específicamente en el físico, sino en los gestos al hablar o los movimientos faciales. De igual forma parecían tener la misma mirada y postura.

 **Tony dio la vuelta la hoja del cuaderno. Una página rebelo el diseño y las formulas escritas de Howard Stark sobre el reactor Arc, basándose en el modelo de un cubo.**

—Eso es…—Natasha arqueo una ceja.

"Así que de ahí lo saco" reflexiono Steve, para sí mismo, recordando la misión durante la segunda guerra mundial.

—El Teseracto —termino Clint.

—Ja —dijo Natasha mirando a Tony— sabía que Coulson te manipulo con algo.

—Él no me manipulo. Solo despertó mi curiosidad.

Natasha siguió observándolo con una ceja arqueada. Tony la ignoro, él estaba poniéndose incomodo de antemano por lo que iban a ver. "Agg, que humillante", pensó molesto.

— _ **Yo y el grupo de Stark Industries —detrás de Howard, un niño estiro sus manos encima de la maqueta que servía de modelo de la ciudad y tomo uno de los objetos—quisiéramos decirles que…**_

—¡Oh!—dijo Peter sonriendo con ternura— ¿quién es ese niño?

Varias sonrisas se habían empezado a formar para ese momento combinadas con expresiones de ternura, mismas que se fueron borrando lentamente cuando el Howard de la pantalla hablo. Esto ocurría mientras Tony quería hundirse en su asiento.

 _ **Howard se giró y se quedó quieto mirando al niño. Niño que también se quedó quieto cuando Howard lo miro.**_

— _ **¿Tony qué estás haciendo? —exigió en voz alta— ¿Qué es eso?**_

Steve frunció el ceño.

 **El Tony que inspeccionaba los papeles, dio una mirada de frialdad a la pantalla.**

— _ **Déjalo —pidió Howard con severidad— Déjalo y ponlo donde estaba.**_

Natasha se mordió el labio culpable. Ella casi se arrepentía de haberle exigido el control.

 **Tony mastico observando la escena mientras Howard seguía hablando.**

— _ **¿Dónde está tu madre? ¡Maria! —La imagen del video mostro a un encargado de cámara agacharse para sostener a Tony niño y alzarlo mientras Howard hacia señas para que se lo llevara— Adiós. Ya, ya, ya, llévatelo.**_

El ambiente era una mezcla de incomodidad y pena que solo hizo que la expresión de Tony se volviera más enfurruñada.

—Bueno —menciono Scott tratando de liberar la tensión— ¿al menos tenías padres?

Eso por supuesto no trajo el efecto esperado. Por el contrario, eso solo hizo que más expresiones decayeran dado que la mayoría tenía una historia familiar dura.

Peter miro pensativo la pantalla, sin querer mencionar nada ni mostrar ninguna emoción para no causar a Tony más incomodidad de la que aparentemente ya sentía. De hecho, era más fácil comprender ahora porque el hombre había reaccionado como había reaccionado. De nuevo cuenta, Peter no se imaginaba teniendo que revivir lo sucedido en el pasado con su familia.

— _ **Bueno creo que ya…—Howard suspiro—yo, yo, yo…vuelvo a entrar.**_

Steve inclino la cabeza y lo observo fijamente. Hubo una punzada en él al imaginar lo que Tony debió sentir cuando era niño. Si bien solo era un regaño, la idea de que Tony tuviera que revivir esto lo hizo sentir mal.

Y por otra parte, aún había algo en él que se negaba a creer que Howard se había vuelto alguien tan frio.

 **Tony regreso la vista a los apuntes que hacia mientras el video que se proyectaba se desvanecía, mostrando otra imagen.**

 _ **Howard se encontraba con una expresión más relajada tomando una bebida en un vaso de cristal.**_

— _ **¿Están esperándome?**_

 **Otro video fue mostrado.**

— _ **De parte de todos en Stark Industrias, personalmente quisiera enseñarles mi —**_ **Howard se dio la vuelta** _ **— trasero.**_

Steve casi sonrió, pero la escena anterior seguía en su mente.

 **Tony lo miro aburrido.**

— _ **Quiero que…el que sigue. Ya lo tenemos ¿no Philips? Qué manera tan ridícula de ganarse la vida.**_

 **Tony termino de revisar el cuaderno y paso las hojas rápidamente, una vez que no quedo huella de que hubiera algo que no hubiera visto. Luego, con expresión cansada, lanzo el cuaderno a un costado y se inclinó para tomar una vaso (que contenía la bebida que ayudaba a mejorar su salud).**

— _ **Tony —**_ **dijo Howard logrando que Tony se girara a verlo sorprendido**

Eso despertó el interés inmediato de todos.

— _**Eres muy pequeño para entenderlo ahora, así que decidí filmarlo para ti**_ _ **—Howard señalo su maqueta—. Lo construí para ti. Algún día te darás cuenta que representa mucho más que inventos de la gente. Representa el trabajo de mi vida. Esta es la llave del futuro. Me limita la tecnología de mi tiempo, pero un día tú lo descubrirás. Y cuando lo hagas…cambiaras el mundo.**_

Desde su asiento, Tony inhalo sabiendo las palabras que vendrían a continuación. Y como cada vez que las escuchaba sintió un sentimiento poco usual en él que hacía que sintiera que después todo Howard y él eran padre e hijo.

— _**Pero la que es y será siempre mi más grande creación, eres tú.**_

 **Tony se mostró conmovido.**

Y entonces el resto de la sala sonrió. Pequeñas sonrisas que mostraron su emoción ante la pequeña escena.

Rhodey golpeo el hombro suavemente de Tony logrando que este sonriera.

 **La escena cambio. Tony iba por la autopista a gran velocidad, alejándose de la mansión y solo freno cuando estuvo cerca de un señor que vendía fresas.**

— **Hola señor —saludo Tony desde su auto— ¿Cuánto es?**

— **Ah, seis dólares —informo el señor.**

— **Oh no tengo efectivo…¿podrías…**

— **Ah, no señor.**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Es mucho.**

— **Esta bien, tenlo.**

— **Pero…**

— **Esta bien —Tony le estiro el dinero con más insistencia—. Toma. Toma.**

Peter sonrió notando que tras el video de su padre, el Tony de la película parecía más feliz y tranquilo que antes.

— **Gracias —El señor estiro la caja de fresas pero Tony lo detuvo.**

— **Am, no me gustan que me den las cosas. Si las pones ahí —señalo el asiento del copiloto—, perfecto.**

— **¿Es usted Iron Man?**

— **A veces.**

— **Oiga —exclamo el señor mientras Tony se alejaba con el auto— ¡Creemos en usted!**

Tony sintió de nuevo el peso de las palabras sobre su hombro y no fue una sensación agradable.

 **La escena cambio, Pepper estaba sentada con expresión rígida hablando por teléfono.**

— **Hablo de una marca registrada que se obtuvo ilegalmente…**

— **Señorita Potts —llamo una mujer entrando por la puerta con Tony detrás suyo.**

— **Tranquila —dijo Tony pasando de ella.**

—Espera un momento —dijo Rhodey y luego suspiro—. No le llevaste eso a Pepper, ¿o si?

—Quizá.

—Tony…

—Ahora lo sé.

Los demás le lanzaron miradas curiosas.

— **El señor Stark se rehusó...**

 **Tony la miro con una ceja alzada.**

— **Que no. Está bien. Solo dame un segundo. ¿Puedes retirarte? Muchas gracias.**

— **Escucha no —continuo Pepper a través de la llamada—. Nuestra posición es que Stark Industrias tiene y sigue teniendo la propiedad del traje Mark 2 y su plataforma.**

— _ **Cuando el Señor Stark —se escuchó la voz de un periodista a través del televisor— anuncio que él era Iron Man, le hizo una promesa al mundo.**_

Tony volvió a suspirar y luego miro de reojo a Peter. Después de todo, incluso siendo un adolescente, él había sido más maduro que él al tomar la decisión de ocultar su identidad.

— **No…no, el traje nos pertenece…si pero…Bern…si así es.**

— _ **Confiamos en que cuidaría de nosotros y es obvio que no. Y ahora sabemos que su secretaría, la famosa Virginia "Pepper" Potts, es ahora directora general de Stark Industries**_ **—Pepper miro la pantalla de reojo—** _ **¿Estará calificada para ese puesto?**_

— **No —dijo Pepper en voz alta a través de la llamada— ¡No!**

El resto hizo una mueca por ella.

— _ **Porque no esta haciendo nada por reparar lo que…**_

— **Silencio —ordeno Tony.**

— **Bern, Bern, Bern ¡Escúchame! No me digas que teniendo a los mejores abogados de patente no vamos a pelear por esto.**

— **Luego saco esto —dijo Tony viendo sus cosas apiladas en un rincón.**

Hubo varios que hicieron una mueca en nombre del Tony de la pantalla.

— **Pues entonces que firme una orden —dijo Pepper ignorándolo y continuando la llamada—. Hablamos luego en la Expo. Hammer va a presentarlo mañana en la tarde.**

 **Tony quito la tela que cubría la maqueta que había realizado Howard y luego se acercó al escritorio, aún con la caja de fresas en las manos.**

— **¿Qué si Tony va a ir? —repitió Pepper girándose a verlo de reojo mientras él tomaba asiento frente suyo.**

— **¿Puedo?**

— **No. No va a ir.**

—Castigado.

—Deja de reírte, Barton.

— **¿En serio?**

— **Adiós —Pepper corto la llamada.**

— **¿Tienes un minuto?**

— **No.**

— **Por favor, ya colgaste. Solo necesitare treinta segundos.**

 **Pepper miro su reloj.**

— **29, 28…**

—Ella es muy literal —menciono Sam.

—Con Tony es mejor que lo sea —dijo Natasha.

— **Ok, yo…venía hacia acá y…pensé que venía a disculparme pero…um tal vez…**

— **Oh, entonces no venias a disculparte.**

—Palabras equivocadas.

—Lo note, Rhodey.

— **Mira, eso es evidente. Y lo voy a corregir. Pero la verdad no he sido…muy sincero contigo y quiero decirte que —Tony miro el objeto distractor que giraba sobre si mismo— ¿Quieres mover esto? Es que es…parece una rueda de la fortuna.**

T'Challa noto entonces que el Tony del pasado había decidido decirle la verdad después de todo.

— **No.**

 **Tony movió su silla entonces.**

— **¿Sabes lo corta que es la vida? ¿Y si yo jamás expresara…Que por cierto, es una revelación para mi…y—balbuceo moviendo las manos— no me importa…bueno me importa…sería lindo pero no espero que tú…yo…lo que yo te quiero decir…bueno yo…**

Hicieron una mueca de empatía por él. Debió ser difícil una situación difícil para Tony.

— **Te voy a detener aquí ¿si? —dijo Pepper con la voz acerada.**

— **Mjum.**

— **Porque si dices "yo" una vez más te voy a lanzar algo que te dolerá.**

Tony hizo una mueca.

— **Bueno yo…perdón.**

— **¿Oíste? —Pepper se inclinó sobre la mesa— Yo trato de dirigir esta compañía, ¿tienes idea de que es eso?**

— **Si.**

Y,,,

Dado que él también fue director, ciertamente tenía idea.

— **La gente confía en que seas Iron Man y tú desapareces. Todo lo que hago es apagar tus incendios y soportar las acusaciones. Estoy tratando de hacer el trabajo que te correspondía hacer.**

 **Tony se quedó callado.**

El Tony de la sala también lo hizo. Suspirando se dio cuenta que ella había seguido haciéndolo durante todo este tiempo hasta que…bueno…Tony la había terminado alejando al romper su promesa.

— **¿Compraste fresas para mí? —pregunto Pepper con la voz aún más dura.**

La mayoría se mostró con confusión por esa reacción.

 **Tony no respondió.**

— **Sabias que hay una sola cosa en la tierra a la que soy alérgica…**

— **Alérgica a las fresas —interrumpió Tony—. Mjum.**

—Auch —dijo Sam.

—Bueno al menos hiciste la correlación —menciono Clint.

—¡Es lo que yo dije! —expreso Tony sonriendo al ser comprendido.

Natasha sonrió divertida por eso.

 **Pepper le sonrió con frialdad y hubo un segundo de silencio.**

— **Esto es progreso Pepper. Yo sabía que había una correlación entre tú y las…**

— **Te necesito…**

— **Y yo también, es lo que trato de…**

—… **te necesito fuera de aquí.**

Y la sonrisa que tenía Tony se esfumo. Palabras similares habían sido las últimas que se habían dicho después de todo.

Rhodey lo miro con lastima sabiendo lo que pensaba y desde su asiento, Steve hizo lo mismo. El resto se sintió mal en su nombre de igual manera.

 **En ese momento Natasha entro con Happy detrás de ella.**

— **Señorita Potts.**

— **¿Qué tal? Pasa.**

 **Tony se giró a ver a Natasha con el ceño fruncido y los labios entre abiertos.**

—¿Aún enamorado? —bromeo Clint notando el humor de Tony apagado.

—Ya te dije que no me enamore —se quejó y pareció olvidar, por un momento, lo que anteriormente lo había entristecido.

— **El avión sale en veinticinco minutos —informo Natasha caminando hacia el escritorio.**

— **Gracias.**

— **¿Jefe se le ofrece otra cosa? —pidió Happy desde la puerta.**

— **No por el momen…**

— **No, solo dame…**

 **Pepper y Tony se callaron al mismo tiempo.**

—… **otro minuto —finalizo Pepper mirando sus papeles.**

—Que incomodo —menciono Bucky a Wanda que asintió.

 **Tony miro a Pepper y luego se rio.**

— **Perdí ambos niños en el divorcio. Que chistoso.**

 **Ninguno rio. Natasha lo ignoro y Happy pareció visiblemente incómodo.**

—Adoro tu humor Natasha —menciono Tony sarcásticamente y ella le sonrió como respuesta.

— **¿No? —Tony miro de nuevo a Natasha y frunció el ceño—. Veo que te adaptaste bien aquí,** _ **Natalie.**_

Clint alzo una ceja.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Bueno, ¿qué esperaba que hiciera?

—Eso es inmaduro —acuso.

—No lo es —defendió Steve, que se sintió tocado por haber vivido algo similar—. Se metió en su vida privada.

—Gracias —Tony le sonrió pero Natasha le frunció el ceño.

—¡Oye! Estas mezclando las cosas. No es lo mismo.

—Es su trabajo —defendió Clint—. No compliquen las cosas.

—Culpen a Fury —dijeron ambos.

—Bien que les gusto —murmuro Natasha molesta, logrando que ambos hombres se sonrojaran. Sam soltó una carcajada por eso entendiendo a que se refería ella.

 **Natasha se giró a verlo.**

— **Aquí en Stark. En la empresa. ¿Te llamas Natalie verdad?**

Clint le volvió a lanzar una mirada severa y Tony lo ignoro.

Por su parte Natasha se cruzó de brazos. Ella la había tenido más difícil, después de todo. Al fin y al cabo, Steve nunca delato a Sharon en plena misión.

 **La expresión de Natasha se volvió peligrosa pero guardo silencio.**

— **Creí que ustedes no se —Tony señalo a ambas—, no se entendían.**

— **Eso no es cierto.**

Wanda alzo una ceja, porque lo que dijo Tony si era cierto. Había pruebas.

— **Entonces solo me odias a mi —Pepper no respondió— ¿No? Nada.**

— **De hecho, ya que estas aquí. Tal vez tú y Natalie podrían planear la mudanza de todo esto.**

Rhodey suspiro. Era muy propio de Pepper solo sentir molestia por personas que tenían un compromiso previo con ella, incluso si en un principio no lo hacía así. Por eso era natural para él, ver que ella mantuviera su distancia con Tony y tratara mejor a Natasha.

— **Si por supuesto —dijo Natasha.**

 **Una vez que Pepper y Happy salieron por la puerta, Natasha hablo.**

— **Me sorprende que te mantuvieras callado.**

— **Que buena eres —siseo Tony sarcásticamente—, eres muy buena. ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Solo lo haces y ya? Triple impostora. Jamás había visto algo así. ¿Tienes algo real?**

Clint frunció el ceño inmediatamente y esta vez Steve lo secundo.

—Oye —dijo el arquero con seriedad— discúlpate ahora mismo.

Natasha rodo los ojos.

—Clint…

—Está bien, tiene razón —dijo Tony haciendo una mueca por las palabras de su yo pasado—. Lo siento por eso.

—También lo siento —suspiro ella, refiriéndose al engaño.

 **Natasha solo lo miro.**

Wanda, entonces, comprendió la reacción de Clint. Incluso si parecía que no, por un segundo la expresión de Natasha la había delatado y mostrado cuanto le habían afectado esas palabras.

— **¿Y si hablas latín?**

 **Natasha hablo en latín mientras se iba.**

— **¿Y eso que significa? ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?**

 **Natasha se giro.**

— **Qué puedes conducir o pido que te recojan.**

—Eso no fue lo que dijiste —menciono Bucky frunciendo el ceño.

Eso despertó el interés de Tony, sobre todo por la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de ella.

—Espera ¿hablas latín? —exclamo Peter emocionado.

Bucky asintió.

—¿Me enseñarías?

—Peter —gimió Tony sobándose las sienes al verlo de nuevo interactuar con Bucky.

—¿Qué? Él tiene cara de ser un buen profesor —se defendió ocasionando una sonrisa divertida en el rostro de Steve. Luego se giró hacia Bucky—. ¿Me enseñarías? ¿Lo harías?

—Um…seguro.

Natasha alzo una ceja. ¿Por qué él niño no había tenido la misma reacción con ella?

Tony por otro lado bufo. Él podía aprender latín si quisiera.

— **¡Que buena eres! —repitió Tony con saña cuando Natasha se fue cerrando la puerta.**

 **Tony se estiro sobre su asiento tratando de detener el movimiento del objeto de adorno de Pepper, sin ningún efecto. Con un gruñido tomo las fresas, se levantó y las lanzo a la basura. Estaba por irse cuando se detuvo y dio otra mirada a la maqueta.**

 **Tenía una placa gradaba:** _ **La llave del futuro está aquí.**_ **Tony amplio los ojos y lo vio desde otra perspectiva. Coloco su mano sobre su ojo como si fuera una lupa, al parecer encontrando algo.**

T'Challa se mostró curioso ante eso.

 **La escena cambio, Tony recorría de nuevo la autopista salvo que esta vez, llevaba la maqueta consigo. La imagen volvió a cambiar y esta vez se encontró en su taller soplando el polvo que la cubría.**

— **¿Jarvis podrías digitalizar la maqueta, por favor? Necesita una proyección manipulable.**

 **Una luz azul cubrió los diseños y en menos de un segundo su orden fue acatada.**

— **Escaneo de la maqueta de Stark Expo de 1974 completa.**

—Genial —dijo Peter.

—¿Lo es verdad? —dijo Tony emocionado.

Rhodey les lanzo una mirada sospechosa.

 **Tony levanto el diseño digital con sus dedos y empezó a caminar hacia el centro del taller.**

— **Ah Jarvis, ¿Cuántos edificios hay?**

— **¿Incluyo la tienda belga de waffles, señor?**

— **Ah, era retórica. Los veo.**

 **Tony deslizo la estructura en medio del aire y chasqueo los dedos para que esta empezara a dar vueltas. Desde el fondo, Babas seguía con su cabeza sus movimientos.**

— **Um, aja —dijo Tony reflexivo— ¿Qué crees que es eso Jarvis?**

 **Frente a Tony se encontraba el centro de la maqueta de la ciudad con una pequeña esfera.**

Peter inclino su cabeza.

—Parece un átomo.

—Es lo que yo pensé —dijo Tony.

De nuevo Rhodey les lanzo otra mirada, pero esta vez no fue el único.

— **No sé —dijo Tony— tal vez es un átomo.**

Ahora fue el turno de Wanda en mirar a ambos de reojo.

— **En ese caso el núcleo estaría por aquí —Tony toco el centro de la esfera extrayendo un pequeño elemento— Destaca la omniesfera —ordeno e inmediatamente esta se coloreo e naranja. Tony la rodeo y la manipulo en al aire—. Quita los caminos. Elimínalos.**

—Oh ya veo…

—Si —dijo Tony a Peter— ahora imagínalo con protones y neutrones…

—Y los pabellones como armazón.

—Exacto.

El resto les dio una mirada rara.

— **Es lo que trato de hacer, señor.**

— **Estoy descubriendo…ah, corrección:** _ **redescubriendo**_ **un elemento...creo.**

T'Challa debía reconocer que Howard Stark fue un hombre bastante inteligente, de haber nacido en esta época consideraba que probablemente sería la mente más inteligente del mundo.

— **Quita los jardines, las macetas, arboles, estacionamientos…salidas, entradas. Estructura los neutrones y protones. Usa los pabellones como armazón —Tony se quedo incrédulo mirando la imagen que se había digitalizado sobre sus ojos y luego de un segundo extendió sus manos.**

 **A su alrededor el diseño se amplió y varios átomos a su alrededor giraron a su alrededor mientras Tony los miraba.**

—Fantástico —dijo Peter y Tony asintió.

—Wow —menciono Scott asombrado— ¿y todo eso estaba oculto dentro?

—Suena algo que tu padre haría —menciono Steve. Y como cada vez que él se refería a Howard, Tony hizo una mueca. Logrando, así, que el capitán lo mirara con curiosidad.

— **Casi veinte años muerto —reflexiono en voz alta mirando al cielo— y sigues dándome clases.**

"Bueno él era un genio" pensó Tony.

 **Tony dio un aplauso y toda la estructura disminuyo en su mano.**

— **El elemento teórico debería servir como sustituto para el paladio —informo Jarvis.**

— **Gracias papá —murmuro.**

Eso trajo sonrisas.

— **Desafortunadamente es imposible sintetizarlo.**

— **Mjum —reflexiono Tony y luego se levantó y hablo en voz alta— ¡Prepárense para una remodelación! ¡Vamos a materializarlo!**

 **La escena cambio, Tony con un martillo golpeo una de las paredes del taller; la siguiente imagen lo mostro con un taladro haciendo un agujero en el piso de arriba; con su saco barrio los restos de cimientos que había destrozado de un panel; lanzo cuerdas por los agujeros; saco tubos y los empezó a insertar en las paredes; finalmente coloco un nivelador sobre ellos en el taller.**

Como siempre que veían a Tony trabajar, el resto quedo absorto ante las escenas.

 **Coulson bajo hasta la puerta del taller con el ceño fruncido y luego entro.**

— **Dicen que burlo el perímetro.**

—¿Él te va a electrocutar ahora? —pregunto Peter con una mueca.

—Creo que ese día estaba de buen humor —respondió Tony con una mueca— así que no.

— **Si…eso fue hace tres años. ¿Dónde estabas?**

— **Haciendo cosas.**

— **¿Si? Pues yo también. Y funcionaron —Coulson se acercó a una de las cajas y se las quedo mirando fijamente.**

Eso despertó la curiosidad del resto.

— **Oye trabajo para nuestro bien Coulson. Para ti y tu fabulosa organización secreta. ¿Me dejas trabajar o me vas a regañar?**

 **Coulson saco un prototipo del escudo del Capitán América y lo alzo.**

—¡Oh!

—¡Espera, tú tienes eso!

—¿Aún lo tienes?

—Oh, Dios. Se ve mucho mejor que en las fotografías.

—¿Me lo puedo quedar?

—¿Por qué no está en un museo?

—Lo done a la caridad ¿ok? —respondió Tony para interrumpir el parloteo. Sin embargo Rhodey lo miro con una ceja alzada, él recordaba haber visto en la nueva mansión de Tony algo similar en su taller.

— **¿Qué hace esto aquí?**

 **Tony se giró.**

— **Eso es…—Tony guardo silencio—. ¿Me lo pasas?**

— **¿Tiene idea de que es?**

—Todo el mundo tiene idea de que es —respondió Scott incrédulo.

—Coulson no está preguntando explícitamente si lo sabe —aclaro Clint con una sonrisa divertida— sino que busca dar a entender lo importante que es _para él_ que lo sepa. Él era un fanboy secreto.

—¿Secreto? —repitió Natasha con una risa— Él espiaba a Steve.

Steve pareció visiblemente incómodo y Wanda se rio de eso.

— **Eso es justo lo que necesito para que funcione —dijo Tony tomándolo en sus manos.**

 **Coulson levanto la estructura.**

— **Ya, ya desde las rodillas —ordeno Tony—. Baja. baja —tomo su nivelador y se mostró satisfecho— Ok. Perfectamente nivelado —levanto entonces la vista—. Me estorbas, ¿qué quieres?**

—¿Usaste el prototipo de mi escudo como soporte?

—Ya te dije que te odiaba.

—¡¿Qué tu qué?!

El resto de la sala se giró a verlos incrédulos.

—Tú lo odiabas…—repitió Sam con asombro.

—¡Pero si no se conocían! —objeto Clint.

—Ya, todo el mundo lo conocía —dijo Tony.

—Eso explica mucho —murmuro Natasha para sí misma.

Sin embargo Steve miro a la pantalla pensativo por eso.

— **Nada —respondió Coulson—. Me voy. Fui reasignado.**

— **Ah…**

— **Fury me quiere en Nuevo México.**

Natasha le dio una mirada a Clint. Después de todo, ahí fue cuando él conoció a Thor.

— **Fantástico. Tierra del encanto.**

— **Eso me dijeron.**

— **¿Cosas secretas?**

— **Eso parece —Coulson sonrió satisfecho de no tener por qué revelarle la información—. Suerte.**

— **Ah bye. Gracias.**

— **Lo necesitamos —dijo Coulson con seriedad.**

— **Más de lo que creen.**

— **No demasiado —respondió con la misma seriedad.**

Bueno Coulson sabía de personas que él no, se dijo Tony.

 **La escena cambio. Tony se movió a lo largo del taller con unas gafas oscuras color rojo y cargando una herramienta sobre su hombro; empezó a ajustar llaves, colocar cilindros y a posicionar los últimos ajustes.**

— **Iniciando acelerador prismático —informo Jarvis.**

 **Tony se quitó la remera quedando en una sudadera, revelando sus músculos.**

—Mira esos músculos —Clint silbo—. Yo imaginaba unos rollos escondidos tras esos costos trajes.

Tony le frunció el ceño y el resto no pudo evitar reír un poco.

—Bueno…—menciono Natasha divertida—. Eso fue hace años, bien pudo cambiar.

—Ja, ja —dijo Tony—. Les daría una demostración pero no creo que podrían soportarlo.

El resto rio.

 **Tony avanzo hasta sus estructuras y tomo una rueda circular, similar a una llave redonda de paso, y la empezó a girar.**

— **Punto de máxima energía —informo Jarvis.**

 **Tony tomo una herramienta como ayuda para estabilizar y el soporte debajo empezó a temblar. Sus músculos se tensaron. La luz azul que se reflejaba en el rectángulo colocado dentro de los tubos empezó a generar un rayo láser que empezó a romper la estructura del lugar. Tony murmuro un breve «¡Oops!» mientras continuaba girando la llave hasta que el rayo lograra alcanzar el objetivo inicial: un pequeño triangulo circular ubicado en el centro. En cuanto ocurrió el primer contacto, la figura geométrica empezó a absorber la energía del rayo, volviéndose del mismo color. Su brillo empezó a expandirse a velocidad, lo que provoco que Tony cerrara inmediatamente las funciones.**

T'Challa se inclinó absorto por la escena.

— **Fue fácil —dijo soltando el aliento y empezó a avanzar hacia la estructura. Se inclinó a la altura del pequeño triangulo y, tomando unas pinzas, lo tomo.**

— **Felicidades señor —dijo Jarvis— ha creado un nuevo elemento.**

Clint se giró a darle una mirada extraña que hizo que Tony lo mirara con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué?

—Te secuestran una cueva y creas una armadura. Te prohíben salir de tu mansión y creas un nuevo elemento —Clint sacudió la cabeza, impresionado—. Estoy empezando a creer que hay que encerrarte más seguido —bromeo.

—Por si no lo has notado —dijo Tony— ahora estamos encerrados.

La idea hizo que todos se sintieran incomodos.

—Creo que es mejor no pensar en eso —dijo Sam dándole palmaditas a Wanda quien se había puesto sombría.

 **Tony lo coloco sobre el diseño de un nuevo reactor y observo la luz titilar hasta que esta se estabilizo.**

— **Señor el reactor ha aceptado el núcleo modificado. Comenzare a correr diagnósticos.**

Peter sonrió.

 **Paralelamente Ivan inspeccionaba, frente al ave, un reactor con unas pinzas. Entonces toco un audífono en su oreja con molestia. En un campo de golf, Justin Hammer, estaba sujetando un teléfono:**

— **Hola Ivan —saludo—. Oye estoy con el senador Stern. ¿Podemos pasar a ver los diseños de los androides?**

— **Los androides no van a estar listos.**

—No creo que eso le guste —menciono Sam.

Natasha se mostró de acuerdo con él.

— **¿Cómo qué no? ¿De qué me hablas?**

— **Puedes presentar sin demostración.**

— **Pero…¿cuál es la diferencia?**

— **Presentación —aclaro Ivan sin detener su trabajo—. Simular. Sin armas.**

— **Pero…que…que…¿entonces que pueden hacer? —Hammer se sobo una sien con paciencia—. Es una demostración de armas.**

— **Puedo hacer que saluden.**

Hubo sonrisas en contra de su voluntad.

— **¿Los puedes hacer saludar? —repitió Hammer y su voz se torno molesta— ¿Cómo que pueden saludar? ¿Y eso que significa Ivan? Eso no fue lo que acordamos ¿ok? Primero me prometiste trajes. Luego me prometiste androides.**

Tony estaba satisfecho de verlo estresado.

 **Mientras Hammer hablaba la cámara se deslizaba por el rincón de trabajo de Ivan que mostraba un diseño perfeccionado de sus lazos eléctricos. Él se mantenía tranquilo mientras observaba.**

— **A ver —dijo— todo va a salir bien.**

— **Eso no era lo que quería —dijo Hammer pero Ivan corto la llamada.**

 **La escena cambio. Por el amplio taller, Hammer camino con dos personas tras sus espaldas. Tenía el rostro serio mientras inspeccionaba el lugar de reojo y solo se detuvo hasta llegar a una puerta de seguridad e ingresar la clave. Ivan se encontraba dentro junto a su nueva mascota y observo sin asombro a Hammer entrar con expresión mosqueada.**

—Bueno, adiós amabilidad —dijo Scott.

— **¡Oh, aquí esta! —gruño— El hombre pájaro.**

 **Ivan solo lo miro.**

— **Así que te encanta tu pájaro —dijo Hammer con una sonrisa— ¿Así es no? ¿Si es tu pájaro? Estoy confundido. Dijiste que no era y ahora son grandes amigos. Tú amas a ese pájaro ¿no? —su sonrisa se amplió— ¿Sabes qué? Llévenselo —ordeno a sus dos hombres.**

 **Estos no tardaron en obedecer y uno de ellos sujeto al ave con brusquedad haciendo que esta chillara.**

Peter hizo una mueca.

— **¡EY! —protesto Ivan molesto ante el trato mientras veía como el ave era ingresada en una bolsa.**

— **Las almohadas también —ordeno fríamente Hammer—. Ambas. Los zapatos…quítenselos.**

 **Estos fueron despojados de Ivan que se mantenía serio, incluso cuando sus pies descalzos y tatuados fueron revelados.**

Eso solo ocasiono que la pena que Peter tenía sobre el hombre aumentara.

— **Tome tus cosas —dijo Hammer— ¿Eso cómo te hace sentir? ¿Te sientes mal? Bien…¡ASI ES COMO ME SIENTO YO!**

Los demás se sobresaltaron ante su grito.

— **¡Teníamos un contrato! ¡Yo te salve Ivan! ¡Y tú me darías trajes! —soltó un gruñido mientras caminaba— Ese fue el trato. Y tu no lo cumpliste. Yo no se si eres un genio o un fraude…¡Ya no sé qué eres! Tengo algo…real…realmente increíble en mis manos y de no ser así, estaría a tu merced esta noche.**

Rhodey no supo cuál de los dos escenarios eran peores, sin embargo, eso no quito el sentimiento de culpa.

— **Ahora tengo tecnología Stark —menciono—. Que mejore yo solo.**

Tony alzo una ceja. Mejorar, claro.

— **Así que los trajes que construiste van a parecer juguetes, al lado de mi demostración —Los ojos de Ivan brillaron por un momento con un interés que Hammer no capto mientras continuaba hablando— ¿Si entiendes Ivan lo que digo?**

 **Ivan respondió en ruso.**

 **Hammer rio.**

— **No se si lo notaste —comento riendo hasta volverse completamente serio— ¡Pero yo no hablo ruso!**

—Enojado es más exasperante.

 **Ivan lo observo indiferente.**

— **Me voy a retirar —dijo Hammer abotonando su traje—. Me voy a ir a la Expo. Me acostare con alguien. Y estos dos…estos hombres, te van a cuidar. No los hagas enojar.**

Clint alzo una ceja pensando en que de hecho él se preocuparía más por los hombres que por Ivan.

— **Cuando regrese vamos a negociar los términos de nuestro acuerdo y tú cumplirás con lo que prometiste. Porque sino…vas a ser lo que eras cuando te saque de prisión: un cadáver. ¿Entendiste? Si quieres puedes verme en televisión.**

 **Ivan miro a los dos hombres cuando Hammer hubo salido por la puerta y entonces sonrió.**

Todos hicieron una mueca.

 **En la mansión de Tony, este se encontraba con una bata en su taller.**

— **Babas —llamo— ¿podrías limpiar todo esto? Ya sabes que no me…**

 **Hubo un ruido musical y luego Jarvis hablo:**

— **Llamada entrante con el número bloqueado señor.**

 **Tony se giró a las computadoras detrás suyo.**

— **Ya puedo hablar por teléfono —dijo y Jarvis atendió la llamada— perfecto —Tony se inclinó— ¡Coulson! ¿Cómo está la tierra del encanto?**

— **Ey Tony —saludo Ivan a través de los altavoces— ¿Cómo estás? —se rio al mismo tiempo que la expresión de Tony se desfiguraba—. Duplique los ciclos.**

Tony suspiro nuevamente.

— **¿Tú qué?**

— **Dijiste "duplica los ciclos" más poder —respondió Ivan sentado tranquilamente en el taller de Hammer, con su ave (ahora liberada) en el hombro. Detrás suyo los dos hombres que lo cuidaban estaban colgados, muerte e inertes, desde el techo—. Y si funciona.**

Tony miro irritado la expresión de Ivan en la pantalla.

— **Suenas muy feliz para estar muerto.**

— **Igual que tú.**

 **Tony cerro los ojos mientras Ivan reía.**

Peter suspiro, sabiendo lo que ocurriría.

 **La mano de Tony se estiro para silenciar su micrófono, de tal forma que Ivan no escuchara lo que él decía.**

— **Rastréala —ordeno.**

— **Señor... —intento decir Jarvis pero Ivan entonces hablo.**

— **Ahora —dijo— la historia real de tu apellido se revelara.**

Wanda tomo su bebida. A la mala había aprendido que el rencor no era bueno.

— **¿Jarvis donde esta?**

— **Accediendo a la red…Costa este.**

— **Lo que tu padre hizo —Ivan se quito los lentes— a mi familia durante cuarenta años…se lo hare a la tuya, en cuarenta minutos.**

— **Suena bien. Hay que reunirnos y discutirlo —dijo Tony activando y desactivando rápidamente su micrófono.**

— **Área triestatal —dijo Jarvis— Manhattan y sus alrededores.**

— **Yo espero estés listo —dijo Ivan y la llamada se corto.**

 **Tony se mostro alarmado y empezó a ver las pantallas.**

— **Rastreo incompleto —dijo Jarvis.**

 **Tony se quedo quieto y leyó el nombre que se había rastrado antes de que Ivan cortara:** _ **En defensa de la paz, de Justin Hammer.**_ **Levanto su cabeza frunciendo el ceño y luego se giro hacia el nuevo reactor.**

 **Un segundo después lo tomo.**

Hubo gruñidos por eso.

—¿Qué?

—Ni siquiera estabas curado —suspiro Peter.

 **Con una mueca y el rostro pálido lo inserto en su pecho.**

— **Señor…**

— **¿Me quieres hacer pruebas? —interrumpió Tony— Me parece bien —empezó a respirar agitado—. Y ensambla el traje mientras lo haces. Hazlo ahora.**

— **No sabemos si…**

— **¡No quiero escucharlo Jarvis!**

Steve se preguntó si Viernes se preocupaba de la misma forma que Jarvis.

 **El reactor en su pecho empezó a brillar peligrosamente al tiempo que Tony hacia muecas deformes.**

Clint hizo una mueca. Eso debía doler como la mierda.

 **En la Expo, las personas transitaban, en el anochecer siendo iluminadas por las luces del lugar. De un auto bajo Natasha, usando un vestido negro, con el cabello recogido. Tomo su bolso y abrió la puerta trasera, por donde salió Pepper.**

Le lanzaron miradas curiosas preguntándose cuál sería su papel en esto.

— **Voy a dejar el auto aquí ¿ok? —dijo Happy.**

— **Gracias Happy —dijo Pepper.**

— **De nada.**

 **Pepper y Natasha se encaminaron por las grandes escalinatas hacia la entrada.**

 **Adentro, la presentación de Hammer iniciaba. En una pantalla su logo se enseñaba mientras Justin avanzaba bailando, hacia el podio. Natasha y Pepper intercambiaron una mirada.**

— **Gracias por venir —se colocó frente a todos—Damas y caballeros hace mucho esta nación ha puesto a hombres y mujeres en un grave riesgo. Luego llego Iron Man. Creímos que los días de las muertes habían terminado, desgraciadamente no tuvimos acceso a esa tecnología, eso no es justo. No es correcto. Yo creo que eso está mal.**

— **Ay no —murmuro Pepper desde su asiento, cansada— que horror.**

—Pobre mujer —se compadeció Scott.

 **Natasha le dio un breve vistazo.**

— **Sin embargo —continuo Hammer— fue una gran innovación que acaparo toda la atención del mundo. Pero hoy amigos, la prensa enfrenta un nuevo problema. Están a punto que se les agote la tinta —hubo pequeños aplausos dubitativos—. Damas y caballeros. Hoy les presento, el nuevo rostro de las fuerzas armadas de nuestro país: ¡Los Hammer droides!**

 **La pantalla de atrás mostro entonces imágenes del ejército, mientras el suelo se desplazaba y de estos salían los androides enfundados en trajes. Natasha volvió a intercambiar una mirada con Pepper.**

—Supongo que presentías que algo saldría mal entonces —comento Clint.

—Lo presentía desde antes —dijo Natasha—. Solo quería saber si Pepper también.

— **¡NAVAL! —grito Hammer y otro suelo junto a otro grupo de androides empezaron a aparecer. Él se giro a la izquierda— ¡FUERZA ÁREA! —se giro a su derecha— ¡MARINA! —y en ambos casos obtuvo el mismo resultado.**

 **Las personas empezaron aplaudir con regocijo.**

— **Esto es mucho mejor que una porristas ¿no lo creen?**

—Meh.

— **Aún con lo revolucionario de estas tecnologías —dijo Hammer colocando las manos en sus bolsillos— siempre será necesario que el hombre se presente en el lugar de la batalla.**

 **Dentro de unos de los androides, Hammer fue enfocado. Ivan, entonces, fue mostrado en un lugar oscuro frente a una computadora observando lo que Justin Hammer en la Expo.**

—Ese sujeto es perturbador —dijo Sam.

— **¡Damas y caballeros —continuo Hammer en el escenario— tengo el honor de presentarles el primer prototipo del traje, capaz de responder a una variedad de armas y ataques, y a su tripulante, el teniente coronel: James Rhodes!**

— **¡¿Qué?! —exclamo Pepper con incredulidad.**

Rhodey hizo una mueca culpable al ver la reacción de ella.

 **Desde el centro del escenario, el suelo se desplazó y por este empezó a emerger Rhodey portando la nueva armadura. Esta había sido pintada de negro, salvo por la cubierta del rostro que permanecía color plateado. Los "ojos" brillaban con una tenue luz roja. Sus brazos eran más anchos y sus puños más gruesos; en ellos dos armas se cargaban afianzadas; y en su espalda llevaba otra dándole una apariencia más formidable y amenazante.**

Scott soltó un silbido.

—Fantástico —sonrió Sam.

—En realidad es una buena forma de presentarte al mundo —Natasha sonrió.

—La primera aparición de Maquina de Guerra —dijo Clint con una sonrisa que Rhodey correspondió—. Si definitivamente tiene potencial.

 **Rhodey se mantenía erguido y firme, y así fueron sus movimientos cuando dio un saludo militar. Detrás suyo, las armaduras imitaron su movimiento.**

— **Para el país y sus aliados —dijo Hammer— Hammer Industrias reporta…**

 **Hubo un sonido que hizo que todos desviaran la vista hacia atrás y que Hammer frenara su discurso. Desde el cielo y a gran velocidad, Iron Man descendió hasta aterrizar en el escenario, frente a Maquina de Guerra, ocasionando así una irrupción de aplausos.**

—Ese tipo de entradas solo anticipan catástrofes —bromeo Clint.

—Bueno —dijo Tony con una mueca— no estás tan equivocado.

* * *

 **04 / 01 / 2020**

 _(Capítulo correspondiente al mes de septiembre)._

 **Sé que dije que en esta nota de autor iba a explicar con detalles, o al menos lo insinué, del porque me ausente. Lo cierto es que estuve tres horas escribiendo y hace unos minutos termine de decir todo, en dos páginas de Word, pero decidí no publicarlo. Anoche comencé a hacer algo similar y termine con el mismo dolor de cabeza que tengo ahora.**

 **Son dos puntos que me hicieron casi abandonar el fanfic: a) Me entere de una posible ilegalidad en escribir este tipo de historias y b) tuve una discusión sobre Peter Parker con alguien en Facebook. Pienso que es muy largo de explicar y que, como casi siempre lo mencione, es muchas veces, para alguien que lee un fanfic, aburrido que quien escribe el fanfic se ponga a escribir sobre su vida personal. Lo más importante para mí y creo para ustedes es leer la historia.**

 **Si quieren saber que ocurrió, con detalles, me los pueden pedir en los comentarios y se los responderé por privado. De lo contrario, no hay drama realmente. Lo que más me interesa del fanfic que es lo disfruten y que puedan imaginar un poco la historia que yo imagino. Con respecto a los dos problemas que tuve ya están solucionados. Lo que sí, en uno de los próximo capítulos publicare un correo electrónico al que se lo deben escribir en caso de que me llegaran a borrar la historia (lo cual no creo que pase). Así les diré dónde voy a volver a publicarla o en su defecto les pasare los capítulos eliminados por correo.**

 **Todas las dudas tengan pueden decírmelas y de nuevo gracias infinitas por su apoyo.**


	12. Iron Man 2 -Parte final

**Derechos de Autor: Marvel Studios.**

 **Advertencia: Bueno evidentemente esta historia no es 100% realista porque ¡Vamos amigos! ¿Quién se creería eso de que los superhéroes verían sus películas? PERO si entraste aquí es porque depositaste un poco de confianza en mí y tratare de no cagarla. No prometo nada porque soy principiante escribiendo y no tengo un don natural.**

 **Simplemente no tenía con quien pasar año nuevo y decidí hacer un maratón Marvel, prender mi computadora y escribir una historia que podría funcionar. Obviamente desencadenare plagios y plagios de esto pero en fin.**

 **También quiero decirte que soy de Latinoamérica por lo que el lenguaje de las películas será ese. Te pido disculpas de antemano si eres español/a.**

 **Comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 10: IRON MAN 2 (parte final).**

— _Ese tipo de entradas solo anticipan catástrofes —bromeo Clint._

— _Bueno —dijo Tony con una mueca— no estás tan equivocado._

* * *

—Eso no es ningún consuelo Stark —se quejó Clint inmediatamente.

—Oh, por favor —se quejó también Scott.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Tony encogiéndose de hombros—. Así pasaron las cosas.

—Casi fue un desastre —suspiro Rhodey recordando ese día.

Natasha, se inclinó sobre su asiento, para verlo con una ceja alzada.

—¿Casi?

—Está bien, fue un desastre —se rectificó.

—Podemos saltárnoslo —sugirió Tony logrando que todos lo ignoran nuevamente.

—Estoy dividido —comento Scott— entre la pena por ustedes y la emoción por ver las escenas de acción.

—No tiene nada de emocionante —se quejó Tony en voz alta.

—Sí que lo tiene —dijo Peter encogiéndose de hombros.

Tony quiso protestar indignado pero Scott lo corto antes de que eso pasara.

 **La presencia de Tony, ocasiono que los espectadores se levantaran de sus asientos con gritos y exclamaciones sin dejar de aplaudir, mientras este, en el traje de Iron Man, avanzaba hacia Rhodey.**

— **Tenemos problemas —dijo.**

—No es un gran anuncio —comento Scott en voz baja.

—No lo es —concordó Steve.

— **Tony, hay civiles aquí —dijo Rhodey—. Me ordenaron venir, no hay que hacer esto ahora.**

 **Tony se colocó al lado Rhodey. Hammer, cerca de ellos, los observo en silencio.**

— **Salúdalos —dijo Tony levantando su mano en el aire.**

T'Challa inclino la cabeza para dar un mejor vistazo a la escena.

Incluso si habían sido construidas por el mismo sujeto, él podía ver notables diferencias entre las dos armaduras. Por un lado, Maquina de Guerra le hacía honor a su nombre; era imponente con todas las armas que lo rodeaban y que sus "ojos" desprendieran una luz roja ciertamente le recordaba a uno la guerra. Mientras que Iron Man era más _cálido,_ a falta de otra palabra _._ Probablemente fuera los colores llamativos de la armadura o que su apariencia no fuera robusta, pero él podía reconocer porqué tanto niños como adultos podían sentirse rápidamente a gusto.

 **Hammer vio la reacción dichosa del público y se apresuró a intervenir con una sonrisa y aplausos energéticos.**

— **¡Sí! ¡Muy bien! —exclamo avanzando hacia al frente.**

—Ese tipo no sé si me produce pena o vergüenza ajena. —Dijo Scott.

—Pienso igual. —Dijo Sam con el ceño fruncido.

— **Esta gente está en peligro —advirtió Tony sin dejar de saludar—. Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí. Confía en mí, por cinco minutos.**

 **Rhodey saludo.**

— **Sí, lo intente —respondió y luego la pantalla mostro su rostro cansado dentro de la armadura— y me golpeaste en tu casa hace…**

— **Escucha —interrumpió Tony con seriedad— creo que trabaja con Vanko.**

Tony hizo una mueca ante las palabras de Rhodey. Poniéndolo así…

—Técnicamente tú lo iniciaste —señalo Scott con una risa mirando a Rhodey.

—Técnicamente fue el comportamiento de Tony —dijo Clint.

—Técnicamente fue Pepper —dijo Rhodey.

—Técnicamente…

—¡Shhh!

Tony fue silenciado por Natasha, quien le lanzo una mirada a Scott para que reanudara la película. Los cuatro involucrados alzaron las manos en señal de paz ante la expresión de ella. Wanda y Steve intercambiaron una mirada divertida.

— **¿Vanko sigue con vida? —Rhodey frunció el ceño.**

 **Tony avanzo hacia Hammer, con las botas de su armadura sonando en cada paso. Este se giró y su expresión inmediatamente cambio.**

— **¿Dónde está? —exigió.**

Wanda casi bufo. Dudaba que Hammer se lo dijera.

— **¿Qué?**

— **¿Dónde está Vanko?**

— **¿Quién?**

 **Desde sus asientos, Pepper los miraba con el ceño fruncido. A su lado, Natasha pasaba sus ojos de un hombre a otro.**

—¿Tenías un presentimiento? —pregunto Clint con curiosidad yNatasha asintió en silencio.

Contrario a Pepper, ella si había esperado la aparición de Tony en la Stark Expo. Sin embargo fue la actitud casi amenazante con la que Tony había caminado hacia Justin Hammer lo que la puso alerta. Incluso si no se habían involucrado directamente, tanto Coulson como Fury le advirtieron echar un ojo sobre el armamentista.

— **Dime —pidió de nuevo Tony.**

— **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Dime —respondió Hammer, alzando la voz debido al ruido de la multitud.**

— **No, no, no —dijo Rhodey desde su lugar. La escena mostro como dentro de la armadura, la pantalla empezó a llenarse de letras rojas en alarma—. ¿Qué sucede?**

Sam frunció el ceño. La preocupación se extendió por toda la sala y varios de ellos se prepararon mentalmente para lo que vivirían Tony, Rhodey y Natasha.

 **Hammer le siguió dando a Tony una mirada confundida, que decayó cuando este se giró para observar a Rhodey. Desde otro lugar, Ivan tecleaba en su computadora tranquilamente. El hombre de cabellos largos levanto su vista a una de las pantallas y selecciono la opción "armado".**

—Oh —cayo en cuenta T'Challa con una mueca— era una trampa.

Esa afirmación logro que todos decidieran prestar más atención a lo que ocurriría. El hecho de que Tony no lo negara fue una confirmación suficiente.

 **En la Expo, el arma, detrás de la espalda de Maquina de Guerra, se activó y enderezo apuntando a Tony.**

—Mierda —murmuro Clint y luego le lanzo una rápida mirada a Peter.

Incluso si lo había escuchado, Peter decidió fingir que no. Él estaba más preocupado por lo que vivió Tony en ese momento, considerando el frágil estado de su corazón y la reacción de su cuerpo ante el nuevo reactor.

— **¿Lo hiciste tú? —dijo Tony. Dentro de su armadura una luz empezó a titilar con alarma junto a un sonido de advertencia.**

— **No —respondió Rhodey—. No hice nada. No soy yo.**

 **Ivan observo satisfecho lo ocurrido.**

Tony le dio una mala mirada a la pantalla.

—¿Por qué hay tantas personas que te odian? —suspiro Steve.

—Tú deberías saberlo —Tony se encogió de hombros—. También me odiabas.

—Yo no te odiaba —protesto Steve—. Solo…me irritabas.

—Qué consuelo, Cap.

Bucky los miro con curiosidad por el breve intercambio.

—Espera, espera —Scott alzo las manos en alto— ¿Cómo es eso de que lo odiabas? ¿Cómo es eso de que se odiaban?

—En realidad no es tan sorprendente —murmuro Wanda pensando en lo distintas que eran sus personalidades.

—No lo odiaba —repitió Steve. Y era cierto. Con todo lo sucedido con Loki y su despertar, Steve no había tenido ni tiempo ni las ganas para hacerlo.

—Eso es lo que tú dices —contradijo Tony.

—Confía en mí —dijo Natasha tirando su cabello hacia atrás—. Lo he visto dar miradas de odio y no te ha dado una de esas hasta ahora.

Sam concordó con ella.

—Hasta ahora —repitió Clint divertido solo por echar más leña al fuego.

Steve y Tony rodaron los ojos.

—Nadie ha respondido mis preguntas —protesto Scott.

—Fue cosa de Loki —respondió Natasha despertando el interés de la mayoría de la sala.

Steve alzo una ceja. Él no diría eso recordando que Tony había mencionado odiarlo incluso antes de conocerlo.

—¿Loki? —Pregunto Peter— ¿El señor de cuernos qué quería conquistar la tierra?

Tony contuvo una sonrisa por la elección de palabras.

—Sí, él —respondió Clint cuya expresión se había vuelto sombría.

—De igual forma sigo sin entender —informo Scott.

—Estoy segura de que aparecerá en pantalla —dijo Natasha sin querer incomodar más a Clint. Además, ella estaba empezando a notar que se estaban tomando un tiempo considerable para ver una película, lo que no traía ninguna ventaja.

Tony y Steve, por otro lado, intercambiaron una mirada, deseando internamente que Natasha se equivocara.

— **No puedo moverme —dijo Rhodey—. No tengo control del traje —detrás suyo los Hammer droides se irguieron apuntando a Iron Man—. ¡Tony! ¡Lárgate ya! ¡Todo el sistema está invadido!**

Clint se estremeció. Él había hecho cosas terribles al no tener control de sí mismo, ser consciente y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo debió ser una sensación paralizante para Rhodey.

El ambiente volvió a su estado de seriedad, donde todos guardaron silencio.

 **Hammer se giró para cubrirse mientras gritos horrorizados de la multitud se alzaban.**

— **¡Hay que arreglarlo afuera! —dijo Tony elevándose sobre sus pies y volando hacia el cielo.**

 **La armadura de Rhodey y los Hammer droides siguieron su movimiento, apuntaron y dispararon. Los cristales que rodeaban el centro de la Expo estallaron en pedazos. Entre gritos y expresiones de pánico, las personas del lugar fueron enfocadas mientras huían y cubrían con sus brazos sus cuerpos para evitar ser heridos.**

 **Ivan activo en la computadora otra función "despegar".**

— **¡No! —dijo Rhodey dentro la armadura y luego cerro los ojos— No, no, ¡No!**

La preocupación volvió al pecho de todos. Los labios de Wanda se fruncieron observando la escena.

Rhodey se estremeció al recordar las sensaciones de ese momento. La impotencia y el miedo por no poder controlar lo que hacía y el riesgo en el que había puesto a todas esas personas lo habían abrumado. Y la sensación de culpa duro semanas.

 **Máquina de Guerra despego en el aire y siguió la trayectoria de Tony. En medio de la multitud, Pepper miraba el cielo con Natasha a su lado.**

— **Jarvis desbloquéalo —ordeno Tony en la armadura volando hacia el cielo—. Lo necesito conmigo.**

— **Si señor —dijo Jarvis y, en la pantalla interna de Tony, luces rojas iluminaron la figura de Máquina de Guerra tratando de acceder a la interfaz de la armadura.**

— **¡Tony, Tony! —advirtió Rhodey— MI arma esta lista. Ya tengo el blanco.**

— **¿Y cuál es?**

— **¡ERES TÚ!**

Todos se tensaron.

 **El arma de la armadura de Rhodey disparo, y en ese solo disparo seis se produjeron.**

Clint y Sam soltaron una maldición. Y luego miraron a Steve, quien decidió ignorarlos.

Bucky, por su parte, se estremeció al recordar que en algún momento, Steve fue su blanco. Incluso si tenía la vista fija en la pantalla, a él le estaba costando prestar su entera atención por escenas como estas, puesto que aún permanecía la sensación de incomodidad en su estómago desde que había llegado. Podía comprender porque el resto de ellos estaban reunidos (excepto el niño, no había forma de que su cabeza lograra formular una teoría que justificara su presencia) pero él… ¿qué hacía él ahí?

Él no se sentía merecedor del buen trato que le ofrecía Wanda, ni la familiaridad con la que lo trataban Clint y Scott. Incluso Sam había mejorado su actitud, lo cual le molestaba. Estaba bien con las miradas de precaución y de sospecha que le daban T'Challa y Tony porque sabía que era un monstruo desde que Hydra lo capturo. Y se merecía eso.

No toda esa amabilidad y comprensión que estaba recibiendo…y mucho menos merecía a Steve. ¿Cómo podía él hablarle después de todo lo que le hizo? ¿Cómo podía él preocuparse por alguien tan despreciable como lo era Bucky? ¿Cómo podía perdonarlo tan fácil?

 **Dentro de su armadura, Tony esquivo cada uno de los disparos, zigzagueando. Imitando a Máquina de Guerra, los Hammer droides empezaron a disparar y rodear las estructuras del lugar. Más cristales de vidrio se rompieron ocasionado otra ola de gritos. Las personas que minutos antes presenciaban la Expo, huían del lugar mientras los Hammer droides, que quedaron, bajaban del escenario a pasos agigantados.**

—Y empezó el caos —murmuro Scott.

Wanda apoyo la mano en su barbilla sintiendo el ambiente volverse tenso ante la situación de la pantalla. De por sí, la preocupación en el rostro de la mayoría no era un buen semblante pero ninguno —a estas alturas y con lo sucedido recientemente— estaba mentalmente preparado para ver heridos o, en el peor de los casos, muertos a civiles inocentes.

 **Hammer corrió hacia su mayordomo y el resto de su equipo.**

— **¿Qué pasa? —Exigió y su voz se tiño de preocupación—. ¿Qué está pasando?**

Sam lo miro con una ceja alzada.

— **No tengo el control del software.**

En ese momento T'Challa cayó en cuenta que Ivan había formulado su plan desde su llegada al taller de Justin Hammer. Después de todo, el hombre había accedido fácilmente al software en aquella ocasión.

Pensamientos similares cruzaban por la cabeza de Tony, quien maldecía, en su mente, a los dos hombres.

— **¿Qué? ¿Cómo no tenemos control?**

— **Creo que nos controlan desde otra computadora.**

— **Es imposible —Hammer se giró hacia uno de los hombres—. Quiero a los guardias.**

Clint sacudió la cabeza, frustrado ante la facilidad con la que Ivan se manejó con quienes se suponían debían mantenerlo cautivo.

— **Los teléfonos no sirven.**

— **Localízalos de sus celulares.**

— **Los celulares tampoco funcionan.**

—Cerdo astuto —murmuro Clint.

 **Las pantallas de las computadoras empezaron a pasar letras verdes rápidamente, de forma descontrolada. El hombre a cargo murmuro un «¿Qué?» antes de apresurarse a tratar de solucionarlo.**

— **Nos bloqueó el acceso al sistema principal —informo luego.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **¡¿Quién les quito el acceso al sistema?! —pregunto Pepper caminando a pasos rápidos hacia ellos. Natasha la acompañaba, con pasos más firmes y seguros; no se veía contenta.**

Varios intercambiaron miradas.

—En su lugar yo habría empezado a hablar —comento Scott.

Wanda y Bucky asintieron. Probablemente Pepper no presentaba un problema tan serio, pero Natasha…Natasha no tenía un semblante apaciguador.

— **Pepper, por favor. Aléjate si —Hammer mostro una expresión exasperada—. Todo está en orden.**

— **¡Si cómo no!**

— **¡Si, te lo digo en serio! —contesto exasperado. Los ojos de Natasha seguían fijos en él—. ¡La verdad si Tony no hubiera venido esto no estuviera pasando! ¡Por favor las dos váyanse! ¡Gracias! —Pepper se quedó callada ante esas palabras.**

Tony se cruzó de brazos porque, hasta cierta parte, Hammer tenía razón. Ivan solo acciono su plan cuando Tony hubo llegado a la Stark Expo. Probablemente lo habría hecho de igual forma si no iba, solo para conseguir su presencia. A fin de cuentas, Vanko solo buscaba dañarlo a él, no al resto de las personas. Estas solo eran un daño colateral.

—Palabras equivocadas —comento Clint, por otra parte. Steve le dio la razón y ambos miraron la pantalla, expectantes a la reacción de Natasha.

 **Hammer se inclinó para susurrar al encargado de las computadoras:**

— **Por favor, tenemos que sacar a estas estúpidas de aquí.**

En un mínimo segundo la expresión tensa de la mayoría se convirtió en una furiosa pero no tuvieron tiempo de quejarse.

 **En dos pasos, la mano de Natasha se cernió sobre el hombro de Hammer. Él grito cuando ella lo elevo sujetando su brazo tras su espalda, para luego golpearlo contra otra mesa. Pepper grito sobresaltada. El rostro de Natasha se colocó al costado de su cabeza con la expresión seria, mientras Justin apretaba sus ojos con dolor.**

—Vaya —susurro Peter aturdido.

Sonrisas satisfechas se formaron en el rostro de varios de ellos al ver la escena, mientras el resto abría los ojos con asombro.

—Bueno eso fue suave —dijo Clint.

— **¿Quién hizo todo esto? —gruño Natasha— ¿Quién está detrás?**

 **Hammer permaneció callado, entonces Natasha apretó con más fuerza su hombro.**

— **Ivan —dijo con dolor—. Ivan Vanko.**

—Eso si le debió doler —comento Sam.

—Eso espero —dijo Tony sombríamente.

— **¿Dónde está?**

— **En mi laboratorio.**

 **Natasha lo soltó y se fue con un gruñido.**

Nadie se atrevió a comentar.

— **Con el departamento de policía —solicito Pepper con el celular en la mano.**

—Buena decisión —comento Rhodey.

— **No, no, no, cariño —dijo Hammer levantándose con el cabello despeinado.**

— **Comando central.**

—… **no le llames a la autoridad.**

— **¡Gracias! Que sea rápido. Y tú** _ **quítate**_ **, no te quiero ver —Pepper lo rodeo y se inclinó hacia al hombre que miraba las pantallas—. Dime que sabes de todo esto.**

Tony embozo una pequeña sonrisa.

 **En el cielo Maquina de Guerra rodeaba la estructura del lugar con los Hammer droides detrás suyo. Un poco más adelante, Iron Man escapaba de ellos, causando destrozos a cada rincón por el que pasaba. Esto siendo acompañado por los gritos de terror de la multitud que lo rodeaba.**

La sonrisa que tenía Tony se borró.

Wanda desvió la mirada recordando, de nuevo, lo sucedido en Lagos. Steve le sobo el hombro amistosamente.

— **¿Cómo vas Jarvis?**

— **Reinicio del motor, sin éxito señor.**

 **Abajo, en las escalinatas, las personas corrían mientras el resto de los Hammer droides avanzaban con pasos pesados. De sus hombros dispararon causando más caos. Explosiones volaron cerca de la salida y, a través de unas pantallas, Ivan observo todo con una sonrisa.**

T'Challa dio una mirada fría a la pantalla sintiendo repulsión por el accionar de Vanko.

 **En las puertas, la seguridad trataba de calmar a la multitud de personas que salían aterrorizadas. En medio de aquel disturbio, sin perder su elegancia, Natasha camino con pasos firmes. Happy la observo y bajo su celular.**

— **¡No me contesta nadie! ¿Qué está pasando?**

Tony y Rhodey hicieron una mueca por la preocupación de Happy.

— **Entra al auto —ordeno Natasha— Llévame a Hammer Industrias.**

—Sin rodeos eh —bromeo Sam, en un intento débil para despejar su preocupación.

— **¡No te voy a llevar a ningún lado!**

Clint alzo una ceja.

 **Natasha se giró con una ceja alzada.**

— **¿Entonces conduzco yo?**

— **No —dijo Happy— yo conduzco. Sube. ¿Y ahora qué?**

Wanda bufo casi con diversión y segundos después varios la imitaron, emergiendo en sus rostros pequeñas sonrisas.

 **En otro sector, los Hammer droides se aproximaban hacia personas que tropezaban o caían en medio de su huida. Las botas de los trajes de los Hammer droides se afianzaron a las escalinatas como pinzas y las armas, tras sus espaldas, se movieron para apuntar al cielo. En el, Iron Man volaba —en medio de los androides que lo seguían— junto a Maquina de Guerra. Los disparos entonces fueron lanzados y Tony los esquivo logrando que estos dieran en algunos de sus atacantes.**

 **Abajo, las piezas cayeron golpeando el suelo cerca de varios civiles.**

La escasa diversión que se había logrado se esfumo en un instante.

Scott sintió pena por la escena pero trato de ocultar su expresión siendo consciente de que si lo hacía generaría culpa en Tony y Rhodey. Algo que el resto de los miembros de sala, también procuraron hacer.

 **Ivan miro la pantalla de la computadora cuando esta señalo "desconectado". Tecleo rápidamente, mientras miraba como las coordenadas y objetivos figuran en una de las pantallas. Las personas continuaban huyendo, desprotegidas, gritando o sollozando.**

 **Varias explosiones se escucharon cuando los Hammer droides liberaron más armamento. Las paredes fueron dañadas y él terror se intensifico. En medio de la fuerte explosión, el humo y el fuego, varios sujetos cayeron al suelo y rodaron por las escaleras.**

 **Las personas siguieron cubriendo sus cuerpos con sus brazos mientras eran enfocados por uno de los androides. El pánico en sus expresiones fue mostrado, y en medio de aquellos corrían, había un niño.**

—¡¿Qué demonios?!

—¡Mierda!

Peter se paralizo. _Oh, joder. Joder, no._

 **Un niño con la máscara de Iron Man.**

Todo el mundo palideció. Scott sintió que la respiración se le había atascado en la garganta.

—Oh Dios —susurro Wanda, paralizada.

Rhodey maldijo y el resto permaneció en un silencioso estupor. Tony, por su parte, se sintió enfermo cuando la imagen se le hizo nítida en su memoria. Clint, con un recuerdo en mente también, se puso muy pálido.

 **El Hammer droide enfoco al infante, cuyo cuerpo no tembló; por el contrario, permaneció quieto en su lugar.**

—¡Joder, niño! —Exclamo Clint intranquilo— ¡Sal de ahí!

Peter se metió un puñado de palomitas a la boca mientras se encorvaba un poco sobre sí mismo, antes de que empezara a balbucear justificaciones para su yo infantil o en el peor de los casos, a reírse. Esto _no_ se suponía que debía pasar, ¿por qué mostraban eso? No había necesidad, pensaba él sintiendo una gota de sudor bajar por su espalda.

—Tiene que ser una broma…—murmuro Bucky ante la escena.

Steve negó con la cabeza, sin atreverse a respirar.

 **Dentro de la pantalla, este siguió siendo enfocado y, en un costado, el casco de Iron Man que llevaba puesto en el rostro se señaló como objetivo.**

—¡No!

—¡Santo…

Natasha apretó los labios, tensa, sin despejar sus ojos de la pantalla e ignorando las reacciones de los demás. Tony quiso pedir tranquilidad —sabiendo como terminaron las cosas— sin embargo se descubrió así mismo sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna ante lo que veía.

 **Entonces el brazo del niño se alzó. Como si fuera el propulsor del brazo de Iron Man, su guante de juguete también se prendió.**

Peter sintió la risa burbujear en su interior lo que lo hizo sonrojarse. La situación no tenía nada de gracioso y quiso pensar que era un mecanismo de defensa y no una consecuencia de estar teniendo una alucinación o uno de sus sueños locos. Aunque de pronto, la idea no se le hizo tan descabellada, solo esperaba no despertarse sin piernas o algo así.

Wanda alzo una ceja al ver de reojo su reacción. Primero sintió indignación, ¿cómo podía él estar divertido? Luego esta fue rápidamente reemplazada por la sospecha. Entrecerró los ojos posando su mirada en Peter, luego la regreso a la imagen del niño de la pantalla y repitió el movimiento con una idea formulándose en su cabeza, pero todos sus pensamientos se cortaron de golpe cuando vio la siguiente escena.

 **El arma del Hammer droide emergió de su espalda y apunto al niño, quien mantuvo sus pies en el suelo, sin parecer intimidado.**

Todos miraron la escena con los ojos muy abiertos en ese momento, entre gestos de pánico y alarma. A su lado, T'Challa maldijo en wakandiano. Sea lo que sea que haya dicho, Rhodey podía afirmar que no era nada bueno.

—Mierda…—susurro Sam.

—No —dijo Scott sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla—. Joder, no.

 **Entonces Iron Man cayó detrás del niño y disparo. El droide estallo en pedazos haciendo retroceder al menor y Tony se giró a darle una mirada.**

— **Bien hecho.**

El aliento que contenían en sus gargantas salió fuera de sus cuerpos sintiendo un inmediato alivio. Tony les dio una sonrisa dubitativa cuando estos lo miraron aliviados.

Por otro lado, el instinto paternal de Scott arraso como un huracán y estuvo a punto de decirle a Tony que no debía decir esas cosas a niños con tendencias suicidas, pero se mordió la lengua porque era claro que sería el miedo quien hablaría por él. Fue inevitable no pensar en Cassie en ese momento y el terror que lo hubiera agarrado si ella se hubiera visto envuelta en esa situación.

Cerca de él, Clint tuvo el mismo impulso.

 **El niño observo, sin moverse, a Iron Man desaparecer por el cielo.**

Steve frunció el ceño con la siguiente secuencia justo en el instante en que Peter observaba todo con renovado horror.

 _ **Las manos del niño fueron a su rostro.**_

En ese instante, Peter perdió todo color.

 _ **Su mano elevo el casco de su cabeza. Un rostro pecoso, de mejillas sonrojadas y ojos cafés fue descubierto; con una expresión de asombro mientras bajaba la vista a su mano.**_

Tony levanto la cabeza, estático.

— _ **¡Peter!**_

 _ **La escena cambio.**_

Scott pauso la película.

Hubo un silencio, frio e inquietante solo interrumpido por los suaves sonidos que hacia Peter al masticar. Los ojos de Wanda se habían posado sobre la figura del adolescente, de nuevo, pero esta vez no fue la única.

—No puede ser —susurro Sam aturdido.

—Niño…—dijo Clint, cuya voz sonó clara gracias a la escases de ruido— Tú nombre era Peter ¿verdad?

Peter trago rápidamente e hizo lo que cualquier persona coherente hubiera hecho en una situación como aquella, con los vengadores mirándolo con expresiones boquiabiertas y severas —incluido Tony cuyos ojos estaban peligrosamente entrecerrados—, en medio de un tétrico lugar sin escapatoria:

—No —mintió.

Todos le lanzaron una mirada de incredulidad. Peter gimió.

—Está bien, está bien. Si, era yo.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —dijo Sam levantándose indignado.

-Yo estaba dándote la opción de no creerlo —comento Peter, bajando la voz cuando miradas más severas se posaron en su persona. Fue un sentimiento repentinamente extraño el que surgió gracias a eso. Solo May lo miraba de esa forma —y no lo hacía desde que pasó lo que pasó—. La última vez que alguien le había dirigido esa mirada fue después de la discusión con Flash y fueron los ojos del tio Ben que…Peter se estremeció pero ninguno lo noto.

—¡Casi te mueres niño, _Jesús_ , no vuelvas hacer eso! —exclamo Scott, en medio de todas las protestas que estaban siendo lanzadas.

Steve, por otro lado, estaba frunciendo el ceño. _Peter Parker_ , recordó con la voz de Strange pronunciado el nombre cuando hubieron llegado a ese lugar. Él se había detenido, en ciertos momentos, a pensar en el chico porque la idea de que alguien tan joven se viera involucrado en este tipo de situaciones lo inquietaba y traía a su mente malos recuerdos, de jóvenes y niños viéndose involucrados en la guerra. Su pecho empezó a latir con preocupación, en ese instante, al solo imaginar los miles escenarios posibles que justificaban el porqué de su presencia y ninguno lo dejo tranquilo.

Él también quiso comentar algo, pero supo que no era quien para hablar teniendo en cuenta las cosas que él hacía cuando era pequeño y seguía haciendo aún.

—Mira que ponerte en riesgo a tan corta edad —refunfuño Clint con los brazos cruzados y dándole una mirada severa. Luego se puso a maldecir en italiano. De nueva cuenta, Peter decidió no mencionar que sabía el idioma y se removió incomodo en lugar teniendo todas las miradas puestas en él. ¡Incluida la de T'Challa y Bucky!

Por otra parte, Tony estaba perfectamente quieto en su lugar. Un estremecimiento le recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando recordó el miedo que sintió al ver a un niño pequeño, en medio de una multitud, a punto de ser asesinado por el estúpido androide de Hammer. La emoción volvió a él, latente y paralizante, porque ahora el niño tenía rostro y nombre. Fue Peter. Era Peter, maldita sea.

Era obvio. Cuando todo encajo, fue realmente obvio y evidente que fue él todo este tiempo. La misma firmeza e imprudencia que caracterizaba al adolescente reflejado en el niño. De pronto Tony se sintió frustrado y protector. Pensó brevemente en contarle la verdad a su tía —inexplicablemente sexy— y así evitar una muerte prematura, pero también recordó haber prometido al niño cerrar la boca; y una parte de él no quiere ver el brillo de decepción en los ojos del muchacho porque probablemente era la única persona, al día de hoy, al que Tony no había decepcionado.

Eso no evito que lo fulminara con la mirada.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

Todos se sobresaltaron por el estallido de Tony.

—¡Era muy pequeño para ese entonces! —se defendió inmediatamente tragándose su verdadera respuesta.

—¡Tenías 12 años, tampoco tanto!

Peter frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de decir que él realmente tenía 9 años cuando eso paso, hasta que recordó la mentira que había dicho sobre su edad. Genial, ahora tener diecisiete no sonaba tan bien.

—11 —corrigió— todavía no había cumplido…

—Es lo menos importante en esta situación.

—No tienes derecho a decirme nada —refunfuño Peter. No supo de donde salió ese grado de desafío en su voz pero lo atribuiría a estar rodeado de otras personas, ser un adolescente y el hecho de que Tony tampoco había actuado prudentemente ese año (como usar el nuevo reactor, a pesar de las advertencias de Jarvis por ejemplo). Claro, una parte de él, también tenía que reconocer que el reciente recuerdo que había tenido también lo había dejado molesto.

—¡O yo podría…—comenzó Tony dándole una mirada a Peter que decía que si no tenía derechos se los inventaría. Pero fue interrumpido por Natasha.

—Él tiene razón.

Tony se quedó con la boca abierta de indignación. Estuvo a punto de replicar diciendo que él era un adulto pero vio en la mirada de Natasha comprensión, como si ella pudiera entender su punto de vista y, a su vez, entender, de pronto, todo lo que no se había dicho. Hizo una mueca por eso último.

—Estoy segura que habrá tiempo después para regaños —dijo ella calmadamente e inmediatamente hubo varios que quisieron protestar pero ninguno se atrevió a contradecirla.

Aun sintiendo preocupación, Scott reanudo la película. Desde su asiento, Peter le lanzo a Natasha una mirada agradecida y parpadeo cuando vio que ella le estaba dando a cambio una mirada evaluadora, como si de repente hubiera captado su interés.

Tony, en cambio, se prometió que hablaría con Peter luego de que terminara esto. Tendrían una gran charla. Sin saberlo, más de uno pensó en eso.

— **¡Tony, tienes a muchos detrás de ti! —advirtió Rhodey.**

Natasha casi quería sonreír cuando se le venía a la cabeza la imagen de Peter de niño mirando con asombro la cámara. Ella sintió ese grado de ternura dentro de ella, que ocurría siempre que se reunía con los hijos de Clint. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a admitírselo a los demás.

El resto de ellos sin embargo desviaron por momentos su atención a Peter y de nuevo a la pantalla pensando con seriedad cuál sería el papel del muchacho en el conflicto que vendría. T'Challa, entre ellos, esperaba que pasasen años antes de que ocurriría; al menos para aliviar su preocupación por la edad del chico. Bucky tenía pensamientos similares.

— **Entonces alejémoslos de la Expo —dijo Tony. Entonces zigzagueo alrededor de la estructura y se elevó más alto, para huir del lugar.**

Rhodey miro a Peter y Tony en silencio, casi confirmando su teoría.

 **En la autopista, Happy conducía velozmente con el gesto serio. Natasha deshacía los broches del peinado, que anteriormente había portado, en el asiento trasero del auto.**

— **Cuando lleguemos tú cuidas el perímetro —dijo Natasha mirando por la ventana—. Voy a entrar a acabar con el ruso.**

 **El sonido que hizo el cierre del vestido, cuando Natasha lo abrió, hizo que Happy la mirara por el espejo retrovisor. El cuerpo de Natasha se arqueo para poder deslizar la prenda, revelando un sostén negro.**

Y en ese instante, todo anterior pensamiento que pudo haber habido en los presentes, se esfumo. A diferencia de la vez anterior, todos los varones desviaron la vista de la pantalla, azorados y tragando saliva. Wanda bebió su bebida, indiferente, mientras Natasha bufa divertida.

 **Happy espiaba por el retrovisor lo que hizo que casi chocara. Natasha alzo una ceja.**

— **Mirada al frente.**

Wanda casi resoplo.

— **Si, ya entendí.**

 **Natasha se recostó en el asiento y su pierna se estiro.**

"Oh mierda" pensó Tony que había desviado la vista por un segundo.

 **Por la ciudad, Tony volaba en lo alto del cielo esquivando aún a sus atacantes. Bajo en la autopista y giro para adentrarse en estacionamiento. En cuanto Iron Man hubo pasado por encima de los autos, uno de ellos se acciono con alarma.**

Todos volvieron su atención a la pantalla.

 **Entonces los Hammer droides y Máquina de Guerra pasaron, ocasionando que todas las armas de los autos se encendieran.**

-—Sutil —murmuro Clint.

 **Disparos empezaron a lanzarse, Tony giro a último momento contra una pared provocando que, a cambio, un androide explotara por no frenar a tiempo. Ivan observo en las pantallas como esta indicaba que había otro menos. Tecleo con velocidad y miro como los androides que pilotaba por la computadora aparecían en un radar.**

Se permitieron un momento de alivio ante esa escena.

— **Escucha Tony —dijo Rhodey—. Un grupo se separó y va de nuevo a la Expo.**

— **Gracias.**

 **Más armas se desprendieron de los Hammer droides y dispararon.**

La preocupación por Tony y Rhodey regreso, y a su vez varios empezaron a sentir curiosidad por lo que hizo Natasha en ese asunto.

— **Me estoy acercando —advirtió Rhodey. Dentro de la armadura la pantalla señalo a Iron Man como objetivo—. Es demasiada artillería, Tony. Cuídate.**

 **Máquina de Guerra disparo y cada explosión que se produjo estuvo a punto de llegar a Iron Man. Los autos del estacionamiento fueron los afectados, cada uno se prendió en llamas mientras se elevaban en el aire. El fuego se acumuló y una explosión mayor se produjo mientras Tony volvía al cielo. Sus atacantes lo siguieron.**

En el rostro de algunos se produjeron muecas al ver el daño. Steve, entre ellos, frunció el ceño pensativo al ver esas imágenes.

 **El auto que conducía Happy se detuvo y este salió apresurado.**

— **Quédate en el auto —ordeno Natasha saliendo también.**

— **No, no me voy a quedar aquí.**

Clint rodo los ojos.

 **Natasha rodeo el auto, entonces la cámara la enfoco. Llevaba su traje negro de combate y el cabello suelto.**

— **Dije que te quedes en el auto —repitió con voz fría.**

Sam y Wanda intercambiaron una mirada preguntándose si Happy habría sufrido consecuencias por no obedecerla.

 **Natasha avanzo hacia las puertas y Happy la siguió. Se dio vuelta, observando la zona mientras ella buscaba algo en su cinturón.**

— **¿Por qué te pusiste eso? —Happy se puso alerta— Y no voy a dejar que entres sola.**

Peter casi sonrió al ver que quería protegerla. Por supuesto él no lo dijo porque eso ocasionaría tener de nuevo la atención sobre él, algo que no deseaba en lo absoluto.

 **Natasha coloco una tarjeta en la puerta produciendo que esta diera un breve sonido. Ella retrocedió y luego dijo con voz aburrida:**

— **¿Quieres ayudar? No apagues el auto.**

— **Ok.**

 **Natasha hizo el ademan de abrir la puerta pero Happy se adelantó y entro apresuradamente con Natasha detrás.**

 **En las pantallas de Ivan las computadoras empezaron a sonar con alarma, una de ellas mostro un cuadro rojo que advertía la alerta de un intruso. El rostro serio de Ivan fue enfocado entonces.**

—Eso no es bueno —comento Sam recostándose sobre su asiento.

— **¡EY, EY! —grito un guardia acercándose a Happy y Natasha— ¡No pueden…**

 **Happy le dio un puñetazo que solo hizo que el guardia contrajera la cara.**

-Ouh…—murmuro Scott.

Clint contuvo una risita.

 **Natasha dio una mirada fría hacia ellos sin detener su caminar.**

Steve inclino su cabeza con curiosidad.

 **Natasha avanzo hacia las puertas y las empujo. Sus pies se deslizaron por el suelo esquivando al siguiente guardia que avanzaba; con un giro lanzo dos dispositivos —pequeños y circulares— que cayeron a ambos lados del sujeto. Él grito cuando sus piernas fueron electrocutadas, mientras Natasha se levantaba y giraba con el cabello rojo danzando por el movimiento.**

Las cejas de Scott se alzaron, con sorpresa.

 **Detrás de ella, Happy y el primer guardia seguían dándose puñetazos. Esquivaban y golpeaban en esa pelea que producía gruñidos por parte de ambos sujetos.**

 **Un guardia salió de una de las puertas y al verlo, Natasha apoyo sus manos sobre una de las mesas de transporte y dio una voltereta en medio del aire golpeando el rostro del hombre. Cayó de pie con los labios rojos apretados y los rizos rebotando.**

 **Su mirada se alzó y corrió hacia el siguiente hombre que avanzaba con un electroshock. Su cuerpo volvió a tocar el suelo, mientras se deslizaba por las piernas abiertas del hombre y con sus dos manos juntas, en forma de puño, lo golpeo en la entrepierna.**

Una mueca colectiva por parte del sector masculino se produjo con solo imaginar el dolor.

 **Natasha rodo sobre sí misma y estiro su pierna izquierda, mientras su mano se asentaba en el suelo para poder mirar a los cuerpos. Su cabello ahueco su cara y sus ojos verdes enfocaron, entonces, al siguiente objetivo.**

 **Un hombre corrió hacia ella y Natasha se levantó. Utilizo el primer cuerpo que intentaba levantarse para tomar impulso, sus piernas se elevaron hacia adelante rodeando el cuello del hombre, que grito cuando sus pies le torcieron el cuello. Ella volvió a caer de pie y avanzo al siguiente pasillo.**

—Uh…—Sam se quedó sin palabras.

—Oh wow —susurro Peter en voz baja.

Tony parpadeo tratando de procesar toda la agilidad física de Natasha. No era algo que él no supiera, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo tan de cerca y con esos ángulos. De hecho, la mayoría tenía esos pensamientos, mientras seguían mirando aturdidos la imagen.

—Lang continua la película —ordeno Natasha, quien se mantenía tranquila a pesar de las miradas que recibía.

—Aún estoy procesando lo que acaba de pasar —se defendió Scott.

Steve sonrió divertido por eso.

—Lang…—gruño Natasha.

—¡Esta bien, está bien! Jesús, uno ya no puede tomarse unos minutos —refunfuño Scott mientras reanudaba la película.

 **Ivan la observo por las cámaras de seguridad.**

Tony se cruzó de brazos de nuevo.

 **Por otros lugares de la ciudad, el caos empezaba a levantarse cuando las personas gritaron al verse inseguras por los disparos que se alzaban en el cielo. Uno de los androides atravesó una pantalla produciendo que esta estallara en pedazos y que los civiles debieran cubrir su cuerpo de los restos. Un Hammer droide disparo al cielo causando más terror y luego se elevó de suelo.**

Varias muecas se instalaron.

Wanda observo con seriedad la escena.

 **Ivan tecleo y la computadora activo más androides que despegaron.**

 **Hammer los observo, a través de sus lentes rotos.**

Clint se rio de su expresión.

—¡Clint!

—Lo siento —rio— pero tienen que admitir que es divertido.

Los demás negaron la cabeza ante su actitud.

 **Pepper se inclina sobre una de las computadoras mientras un hombre le informaba lo que sabía:**

— **Señorita, cada grupo de androides se comunica en su propio lenguaje.**

— **Escoge uno y concéntrate en ese.**

Wanda hizo un gesto concordando con ella.

 **Hammer se quitó los lentes y frunció el ceño. Aún estaba despeinado.**

— **¿Ya probaron con ruso? Prueben con ruso.**

—Puede ver su resentimiento —comento Sam y muchos se mostraron de acuerdo.

—Aunque tiene un punto —dijo Bucky.

 **De nuevo en Hammer Industrias, Happy era brutalmente golpeaba en el estómago. Un puñetazo se insertó en su mandíbula, su frente choco contra una estructura de hierro y el guardia volvió a golpear su rostro una vez más.**

Tony y Rhodey hicieron una mueca de preocupación por el hombre mientras intercambiaban una mirada. El resto de ellos también se preocupó pero no con la misma intensidad.

Natasha torció los labios casi con pena y arrepentimiento por haberlo dejado a su suerte. Aunque, bueno, ella le había dicho que se quedara en el auto después de todo.

 **En otro sector, Natasha escucho la comunicación que se filtraba de uno de los guardias. Lanzo otros dispositivos por el suelo, estos liberaron un humo que hizo que los hombres cubrieran sus ojos. Ella golpeo las piernas de uno de los sujetos, coloco sus pies sobre las rodillas del otro hasta dar una patada en su rostro.**

 **De su muñeca, Natasha deslizo una cuerda gruesa y negra. Se giró hacia un guardia que había avanzado hacia ella con un garrote de fuerzas civiles. Ambos gruñeron cuando se lanzaron hacia adelante, pero el golpe de él no llego a tocarla porque la cuerda empujo su brazo con fuerza. Aprovechando el milisegundo de aturdimiento del hombre, Natasha golpeo su rodilla giro una de sus manos, le dio un puñetazo y se dio vuelta —con la cuerda aún en sus manos— ahorcando al guardia.**

Las cejas de algunos de ellos se fruncieron observando con detenimiento la escena sin atreverse a interrumpir mientras el resto de ellos entreabría los labios con sorpresa.

 **Natasha se agacho para esquivar un guardia, sujetando con su otra mano la cuerda. Golpeo el estómago de otro guardia torció su brazo y con su pierna lo apretó contra el suelo produciendo que el hombre que continuaba ahogándose por la falta de aire también cayera.**

Varios se inclinaron hacia adelante.

 **Natasha volvió a levantarse y esta vez sus ojos se abrieron brevemente cuando uno de los hombres se levantó con gas pimienta. Corrió hacía él, rodeando con su cuerpo al hombre. Lo ahorco con sus piernas en el proceso, antes de dejarlo caer al suelo.**

 **Otro hombre corrió hacia ella, aprovechando que estaba de espaldas. En el último momento Natasha se giró tomo su mano y la torció produciéndole un grito. Ella se estiro en su altura y llevo su codo a la nariz del sujeto, antes de estirar uno de sus pies en un movimiento elegante y preciso que hizo crujir su mandíbula cuando lo golpeo.**

—Oh mi Dios —susurro Sam parpadeando.

 **En medio de los cuerpos caídos, Natasha se levantó. Indiferente, con los rizos agitándose en cada movimiento y la mirada fija al frente, avanzo con pasos seguros y una expresión sería. Su mano se alzó en el aire y roció con el gas pimienta que había arrebatado a un guardia que apareció en una de las puertas. Natasha no le dedico ni una mirada incluso cuando él grito de dolor.**

—Mierda —comento Scott con asombro.

—Eso lo define muy bien —dijo Tony.

—Oye tú…—balbuceo Scott a Natasha— ¿Cómo lo…no entiendo…bah.

Clint se rio, mientras T'Challa guardaba su asombro para sí mismo.

—Siempre es agradable verte pelear —comento el arquero.

—Si no es contigo —señalo Tony.

Clint se encogió de hombros.

—Yo necesito unos minutos —informo Scott seriamente

Natasha lo miro divertida y esperaron hasta que se "recuperara".

 **En la entrada Happy seguía siendo golpeado y, de hecho, su rostro había empezado a adquirir un color rosáceo. En un movimiento que el guardia no esperaba, Happy tomo su entrepierna y la apretó produciéndolo un grito de intenso dolor.**

Todos los hombres volvieron a hacer una nueva mueca.

—¡Joder! —maldijo Clint llevando su mano a su entrepierna imaginando el dolor. A su lado, Wanda se rio mientras Sam se estremecía.

 **Happy aprovecho que el sujeto se retorció de dolor para golpearlo dos veces hasta que en el golpe final lo derribo al piso. Happy sonrió con el rostro sudado y levanto la vista.**

— **Ya lo tengo.**

 **Más de cinco cuerpos inconscientes se encontraban en el suelo mientras en el techo un hombre gritaba para liberarse de la cuerda que lo ahorcaba. La sonrisa de Happy se deslizo de su rostro y sus ojos se abrieron con horror.**

Natasha sonrió.

 **Ivan miro las cámaras de seguridad entonces, en una pantalla, la figura de una nueva armadura apareció.**

Varios fruncieron el ceño.

 **Cerca de una fuente, Tony freno la armadura por un segundo produciendo salpicaduras y luego continuo su vuelo. Detrás suyo, el resto de los androides —junto a Rhodey— lo siguieron, igualando su velocidad.**

— **¿Rhodey sigues sin tener control? —pregunto Tony.**

— **¡Sí!**

— **Entonces quiero que te prepares estas apunto de mojarte en este paseo.**

Varios miraron confundidos la escena sin embargo guardaron silencio.

 **Iron Man intensifico su velocidad a escaso espacio con el agua.**

— **¡Espera, espera! —dijo Rhodey— ¡Espera!**

 **La pantalla interna de la armadura de Tony hizo un camino que lo guio hacia la estructura de un modelo del mundo a gran escala. Sin perder la velocidad, Tony intensifico su ceño y se preparó. La armadura se deslizo por una de las pequeñas estructuras y freno por un segundo, para luego emerger hacia el cielo.**

 **Los androides, en cambio, no fueron tan rápidos. Se estrellaron contra la estructura y explotaron a causa del golpe.**

Algunos hicieron una mueca ante la explosión mientras el resto se mostraba satisfecho.

—Buen plan —felicito T'Challa.

 **En Hammer Industries, Natasha empujo una puerta y Happy corrió para alcanzarla. Con las manos en alto Natasha entro con dos pistolas en sus manos. La habitación se encontraba vacía salvo por los guardias que custodiaban a Vanko, que permanecían colgados sin vida.**

— **Se fue —La expresión de Natasha se volvió irritada mientras subía un escalón y se acercaba a las computadoras.**

 **La escena cambio, el rostro de Tony —dentro de la armadura— volvió a aparecer en la pantalla.**

— **Perdón amigo —dijo— pero solo así los eliminaba. ¿Dónde estás?**

 **La última palabra murió cuando la voz de Tony se transformó en un grito cuando Rhodey cayó encima suyo. Ambos rodaron en el cielo y luego se estrellaron contra el agua, proveniente de una pequeña cascada, de un lugar (por suerte) sin civiles.**

Rhodey hizo un gesto de preocupación al ver el impacto con el que había atacado. El resto de los miembros lo imito, pensando con seriedad la situación.

Steve miro atento la escena, sabiendo que —después de lo que dijo Natasha en la anterior escena— Ivan llegaría en cualquier momento. De reojo miro las expresiones de Tony y Rhodey y ninguna presagio nada bueno.

 **En Hammer Industrias, Natasha tecleaba observando las computadoras con el ceño fruncido. La armadura de Rhodey se colocó en la pantalla.**

— **¿Qué es lo que haces? —pregunto Happy.**

— **Reiniciando el traje de Rhodey.**

Un suspiro colectivo de alivio recorrió la sala.

—Tú nunca pierdes el tiempo, eh —comento Sam.

Natasha se encogió de hombros y él lo tomo como un "sí".

 **En otro lado, Máquina de Guerra se levantó y Iron Man lo sujeto de la cintura para derribarlo de nuevo. Sin embargo la armadura de Rhodey tomo sus brazos y estrello a Tony contra el suelo; luego se sentó a horcajadas de él y empezó a disparar. Tony sujeto los brazos de Rhodey encima de su rostro para no dañar la armadura.**

La mayoría miro horrorizados la escena, temiendo por Tony.

— **¡Tony! —exclamo Rhodey con alarma.**

Bucky y Clint miraron con pena Rhodey.

 **Natasha siguió observando las pantallas sin perder la concentración de los códigos que empezaban a aparecer.**

Wanda inclino la cabeza mirando a Natasha, sintiendo el ambiente volverse más nervioso a cada segundo.

 **Tony siguió intentando frenar el daño de Maquina de Guerra.**

Rhodey suspiro, sintiendo de nuevo la culpa crecer en él.

— **Ya medio acceso —dijo Natasha observando la pantalla.**

—Bien —murmuro Peter casi imperceptiblemente.

 **De vuelta a la pelea, las luces de los ojos de Maquina de Guerra se apagaron y en ese momento Iron Man pateo y lo envió al suelo, mientras caía de pie.**

— **Ya lo reinicie —dijo Natasha y a un costado de la pantalla de la computadora, que ella veía, el rostro de Tony, dentro de la armadura, fue enfocado—. Está de vuelta tú amigo.**

—Fuiste rápida —señalo T'Challa.

—Obtuve las claves de la armadura de Tony mientras él peleaba con Rhodey en su cumpleaños—dijo Natasha se encogía de hombros.

—Ohhh —dijo Scott comprendiendo—, por eso desapareciste.

Natasha asintió sin embargo Wanda la miro de forma sospechosa pensando si solo esa información obtuvo.

— **Muchas gracias—dijo Tony—…agente Romanoff.**

— **Todo perfecto con el reactor nuevo, ya que te da más energía y tus signos vitales se ven prometedores —contesto Natasha con una pequeña sonrisa.**

—Aww —molesto Clint— ya se hicieron amigos.

—Madura Barton.

— **Si, por el momento no estoy muriendo. Gracias.**

— **¿Cómo qué no estas muriendo? ¿Dijiste "muriendo"? ¿En serio?**

 **El rostro de Pepper, a través de otra computadora, fue mostrado.**

—Oh-oh —dijo Clint con una mueca.

—No quisiera estar en tu lugar —comento Scott a Tony.

Rhodey por su parte hizo una mueca, recordando lo que él tuvo que presenciar.

—Ni yo quise estar en mi lugar —dijo Tony con expresión tan sombría que a Steve se le fue difícil no soltar una risita—. ¡No te rías Rogers!

—Ella parece muy enojada —señalo Wanda.

—Oh, ella estaba enojada —respondió Natasha con una sonrisa divertida.

— **¿Eres tú? —pregunto Tony— Am…eh…ya no. Ya paso.**

—Gran consuelo.

—¡Hice lo que pude!

 **Los ojos de Natasha se entrecerraron mirando de Tony a Pepper.**

— **¡¿Qué-qué está pasando?!**

— **Te lo iba a decir. No quería alarmarte.**

— **¡¿Ibas a decirme?! ¡¿Te estas muriendo Tony?!**

— **No me diste opor…**

— **¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!**

— **¡Mi plan era cocinar un omelette —dijo Tony rechinando los dientes— y decírtelo!**

Clint se rio ganándose más de una mirada en forma de reprimenda.

— **Ya, ya —interrumpió Natasha—. Discutan en la luna de miel.**

Varios sonrieron divertidos por eso.

—Déjalos tener su momento, mujer —dijo Clint entre risas.

—No te anticipes —respondió Natasha divertida.

— **Tienen compañía Tony. Creo que alguien te está buscando.**

—Oh, ya veo —respondió Clint borrando su sonrisa, igual que el resto.

— **Gracias. Pepper…**

— **¿Te sientes mejor ya?**

—Aww —dijo Scott— se preocupa.

—Siempre lo ha hecho —respondió Rhodey con una sonrisa que Tony esquivo.

— **Estoy bien, no te enojes. Me voy a disculpar cuando…**

— **Sí, si me enojo.**

—… **no este defendiéndome de un ataque de Hammer droides.**

— **Bien.**

— **Pudimos ir a Venecia…**

No hubo ninguna persona que se mostrara en desacuerdo por eso.

— **Ay por favor —bufo Pepper.**

Natasha sonrió divertida. Aunque pensó para sí, que ese era el momento menos oportuno para una discusión.

 **Cambiando la perspectiva, Tony golpeo con su índice el casco de Maquina de Guerra. Dentro de la armadura, la pantalla escaneaba códigos sin detenerse y se apagaba por segundos logrando enfocar brevemente el rostro de Tony (cuyo casco se retrajo).**

—Es un ángulo interesante —bromeo Clint.

— **Rhodes —llamo Tony y su voz se escuchó amortiguada—. Despierta amigo. Te necesito.**

 **La pantalla interna entonces se estabilizo y el rostro de Tony fue enfocado con mayor precisión por la armadura. Su voz incluso se aclaró:**

— **Ya vienen —Tony volvió a golpear el casco—. Reacciona.**

 **El casco de Maquina de Guerra se retrajo y mostro el rostro cansado de Rhodey.**

— **¡Qué bárbaro! —Dijo— Te devuelvo tu armadura.**

La sala estallo en carcajadas y debieron pausar la película un par de minutos.

—Grandes palabras —dijo Sam entre risas.

 **Tony lo observo con una sonrisa, con las luces brillando sobre su rostro.**

—Ahí pareces _casi_ un ángel —comento Wanda.

—Ja-ja muy divertida.

 **Tony le estiro la mano y lo levanto.**

— **¿Estas bien?**

 **Rhodey bajo un segundo la vista y la volvió a levantar.**

— **Sí, gracias.**

 **Ambos guardaron silencio.**

Sam hizo un gesto de lastima, esa debió de ser una situación incómoda.

— **Oye Tony. Lo lamento ¿SI?**

— **Está bien.**

— **No. Es que debí confiar más en ti.**

—Meh —Natasha se encogió de hombros.

Tony la miro ofendido y el resto contuvo una risa.

— **Yo te puse en esa posición —acepto Tony—. Olvídalo.**

La viuda negra asintió.

— **No. Sé que es tu culpa pero si quiero decir que lo siento.**

Las risas volvieron.

—Me encanta tu sinceridad —comento Scott.

—Humildad ante todo, eh Rhodes —rio Sam.

—No iba a mentirle —dijo Rhodey.

—Te lo agradezco —Tony sonrió con ironía.

— **Gracias. Es lo que quería oír…pareja.**

Cejas divertidas se alzaron.

 **Rhodey asintió y Tony señalo a su derecha.**

— **Están cada vez más cerca. ¿Se te ocurre…algún plan?**

 **Rhodey escaneo el lugar.**

— **Queremos estar arriba, así que el arma más grande debe estar arriba.**

— **Sí, claro.**

 **Ambos empezaron a caminar.**

Clint se rio de los dos.

—Esto promete ser divertido —dijo Scott produciendo una sonrisa en Wanda.

— **¿Y tú, amigo?**

— **¿A dónde vas?**

— **¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo Tony y se giró a verlo.**

— **Hablaba de…**

— **Eres un arma grande —interrumpió Tony—. No eres** _ **el arma grande.**_

— **Tony no seas celoso.**

—¡No eran celos!

—Lo que tú digas.

—¡Que no lo…

—Ya, cierren la boca.

— **No, es que tus adornos no los asustaran.**

— **¿Si? Me hacen ver poderoso.**

Algunos le dieron la razón.

— **Bien —dijo Tony no convencido—. Listo. Tú arriba. Yo los atraigo.**

Steve frunció el ceño. Eso no sonaba seguro para Tony.

— **No te quedes ahí —dijo Rhodey girándose de golpe—. Es la peor zona que hay.**

— **Sí, tú ya tienes tu lugar. ¿Y el mío?**

— **Es la peor zona Tony —dijo Rhodey volviéndose a acercar—. En este lugar te van a matar.**

 **Hubo un sonido que hizo que ambos voltearan la vista hacia arriba.**

—Demasiado tarde —comento Natasha con una mueca.

 **Entonces el primer Hammer droide cayo.**

Clint soltó una maldición.

 **Luego el resto de los androides imitaron al primero dejándose caer alrededor de Rhodey y Tony, rodeándolos. El sonido al caer, rechinante y fuerte, sonó una y otra, y otra vez conforme más androides caían y Rhodey y Tony giraban en círculo para observarlos. Al compás de cada ruido —cuando uno más llegaba— una música empezó a sonar marcando un ritmo alarmante. La música acelero y acelero, con los Hammer droides formando un circulo alrededor de Iron Man y Maquina de Guerra.**

 **Entonces la música freno de golpe.**

La sala se sumergió en un silencio tenso.

 **El casco de Rhodey volvió a cubrir su rostro y lo mismo hizo el de Tony.**

Wanda y Scott intercambiaron una mirada.

 **Hubo una milésima de segundo y un Hammer droide avanzo.**

Peter frunció el ceño y espero.

 **El resto de ellos corrió en dirección a Iron Man y Maquina de Guerra, entonces los propulsores de Tony se encendieron y empezaron a disparar. De los repulsores de las manos de Tony volaron rayos de energía que impactaron en lo androides haciéndolos caer; por otro lado la armadura que portaba Rhodey disparo de las armas que rodearon sus brazos. Disparos también surgieron de los Hammer droides, mientras ambos hombres en la armadura buscaban esquivarlos cubriéndose las espaldas.**

Steve suspiro junto a Natasha, los dos sin despegar la vista de la escena. Peter, preocupado, miro de reojo a Tony y Rhodey esperando que hayan recibido el mínimo daño posible.

 **Uno de ellos se acercó peligrosamente hacia Tony e intento darle un puñetazo. Tony se agacho y en su lugar lo golpeo con su rodilla elevándose del suelo. En la espalda de la armadura de Iron Man varias balas impactaron mientras Rhodey disparaba continuamente sobre un droide partiéndolo por la mitad.**

Clint asentía en silencio, aprobando los movimientos de Tony y Rhodey, confiando en que sabrían defenderse.

 **Tony se giró para propinarle un puñetazo a uno de sus atacantes y dentro de la armadura sonó una alarma. Tony frunció el ceño y luego esquivo un disparo inclinando su cuerpo ligeramente hacia atrás. Levanto su puño y de este se disparó un arma que, al impactar con uno de los droides, hizo explotar a tres de sus adversarios.**

—Cool —dijo Peter ligeramente.

Tony asintió satisfecho.

— **¿Te gusto? —pregunto Tony a Rhodey.**

— **Sí, sí, sí.**

 **Ambos continuaron sus contraataques. Sin alejarse del otro, Máquina de Guerra atravesaba la estructura de los androides con sus puños y armas mientras Iron Man alternaba en dar puñetazos a su izquierda, disparar y girar a su derecha. A pesar de eso, el efecto de los Hammer droides sobre ambas armaduras empezaba a ser notorio; la pintura se veía dañada y las placas hundidas o quebradas.**

 **Tony observo a su alrededor velozmente notando la cantidad de enemigos, que aún quedaban por derribar, mientras Rhodey continuaba disparando.**

— **¡Rhodey! —llamo en medio de los disparos— ¡Agáchate!**

 **Iron Man cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y los puños brillaron de un intenso color rojo. Un rayo láser, intenso y largo, se desprendió de cada propulsor al momento de extender las manos a costados de su cuerpo. Tony giro sobre sí mismo y los rayos acompañaron el movimiento partiendo a la mitad el resto de los droides junto con algunos árboles.**

Varios silbidos y exclamaciones de sorpresa se alzan.

—Ok, eso estuvo genial —admitió Clint.

 **Rhodey observo los enemigos caídos.**

— **Creo que debiste empezar con eso.**

Los demás rieron

— **Sí, perdóneme jefe. Solo sirve una vez. Es que se acaba.**

 **Rhodey se irguió y Tony observo sus manos chispeantes.**

—Oh, ahora entiendo porque no lo usas —dijo Clint.

—Le encontré más desventajas que ventajas luego —dijo Tony.

 **En la Expo, Hammer y Pepper se encontraban inclinados sobre el encargado de computadoras.**

— **Te dije eso hace cinco minutos —reprocho Hammer mientras Pepper se erguía cuando algo más capto su vista.**

—Oh, así que ignoraron lo de ruso —señalo Sam.

 **Tres policías se acercaron hacia ellos mientras otros tres esperaban alejados. Pepper dio entonces una mirada de frialdad a Hammer.**

— **Es este señor que está aquí.**

Tony volvió a sonreír.

 **La mirada de Justin se posó sobre ella durante un segundo.**

— **¿Disculpa?**

— **Está arrestado señor —un policía tomo su brazo y lo coloco detrás de su espalda.**

— **¿Es un chis…**

— **Las manos en la espalda —apremio el hombre.**

— **So-solo quiero ayudar —protesto Hammer y luego bajo la cabeza con resignación.**

Tony y Rhodey intercambiaron una mirada satisfecha.

 **Uno de los policías le coloco esposas y Hammer regreso su mirada a Pepper, de forma seria y evaluadora. Luego aparto la vista y rio. Eso ocasiono que Pepper lo mirara de arriba abajo sin parecer comprender su reacción.**

— **Ya entendí. Ya se…ya se lo que haces. Tratas de inculparme. Eso es. Así se hace —Pepper entrecerró los ojos—. Ya piensas como directora. Eliminas la competencia. En fin.**

—¿Qué esta…—intento preguntar Tony, entrecerrando los ojos.

— **Camine.**

 **Pepper lo siguió con la mirada y Hammer forcejeo con los policías para acercarse a ella.**

— **Tú crees que me estas causando un problema —los policías incitaron con forcejeos a Hammer para que caminara—.** _ **Yo**_ **te voy a causar un problema. Nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees.**

La amenazo. Tony aprieta los puños, sintiendo la furia fluir en él. ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a hacer eso? ¿Qué tan enfermo debía estar para creer que Pepper era esa clase de persona? Tuvo que recordarse, apretando los ojos, que Justin no se había acercado a Pepper en años y esperaba que esto permaneciera, de lo contrario él…

El resto de la sala frunció el ceño con molestia.

 **Pepper lo observo alejarse con la mirada seria.**

" _De verdad Tony, ya no lo soporto (…) ya no aguanto (…) ¡Mi cuerpo no puedo controlar tanto estrés!"_ Tony gruño recordando ese día, viéndolo de pronto, desde otra perspectiva.

 **La escena cambio. Pepper avanzaba por las escaleras junto al resto de los policías.**

— **Cuando lleguen los otros creo que deben colocarlos en la salida oeste y sudeste.**

— **Si —concordó el policía—. Ya suspendimos las líneas de trenes 7 que venían de Willets Point.**

— **Que pongan autobuses para la gente que use esas líneas.**

 **El resto de los policías avanzo mientras Pepper frenaba en las escaleras.**

— **Si —volvió a concordar el hombre que hablaba con ella— ¿Viene con nosotros?**

 **Pepper miro el cielo y suspiro.**

— **No. Me voy a quedar hasta que se vacié el lugar.**

Natasha suspiro pensando en que Pepper corría más peligro de esa forma. De igual manera, el resto de la sala le lanzo miradas preocupadas a la pantalla.

 **La escena cambio:**

— **Atención —advirtió Natasha— se está acercando un androide más —sus cejas se fruncieron mientras veía la pantalla—. Este se ve diferente —dijo.**

 **La pantalla mostro a Tony, dentro de la armadura, escuchando la voz de Natasha.**

— _ **Tiene mucha más energía repulsora.**_

—Mierda —dijo Sam—. Es Ivan.

Tony y Rhodey asintieron.

 **Iron Man y Maquina de Guerra miraron arriba cuando del cielo descendió una armadura fuerte y robusta que cayo pesadamente a pocos metros de ellos. El torso de la armadura metálica se enderezo y el casco se retrajo revelando el rostro de Ivan Vanko, quien al verlos sonrió.**

— **Que gusto volver.**

Más de una mirada irritada se posó sobre su figura en la pantalla.

— **Esto se va a poner feo —dijo Rhodey.**

—Muy feo —asintió Clint.

Bucky hizo un gesto serio concordando con él.

 **Ivan cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y luego los extendió formando dos látigos de energía cargados de ondas eléctricas que chispeaban formando un halo a su alrededor.**

Varios gruñidos se produjeron.

— **Tengo algo especial para Vanko —dijo Rhodey.**

Gestos de interés se formaron, entonces, en los rostros de las personas de la sala que se intensifico cuando Rhodey gruño mientras hundía su cara entre sus manos. Tony rio por eso.

 **Rhodey avanzo un paso al frente mientras Tony lo observaba.**

— **Voy a explotar su bunker con la** _ **ex esposa.**_

—Ohhh…

—Suena un buen plan para mí —comento Scott dubitativamente pensando en la reacción de Tony.

 **Del hombro de Maquina de Guerra se desprendieron piezas que dejaron ver en medio una pequeña arma que empezó a girar y tras encenderse, como un repulsor en la parte trasera, despego a gran velocidad hacia la armadura de Ivan.**

 **Entonces choco contra la armadura y cayó al suelo.**

—Bueno…eso fue anticlimático —comento Scott.

 **La "ex esposa" se apagó al contacto con el agua mientras Ivan le daba una mirada aburrida.**

Steve resoplo y guardo silencio rápidamente. Sin embargo fue ese único gesto el que se necesitó para que, entonces Natasha riera y pronto fuera imitada.

—Lo siento Rhodey —dijo Natasha entre risas bajas cubriendo su boca.

—Descuida —se quejó Rhodey—, me lo merecía.

Bucky, sin embargo, estaba inclinado su cabeza de lado pensando que, después de años, es la primera vez que se detiene a escuchar claramente la risa de Steve. Y, ahora que lo piensa, de pronto es consciente de que incluso cuando sonríe sus ojos nunca dejan la arruga de estrés.

— **¿Es de Hammer? —pregunto Tony inmediatamente mientras el hombro de Rhodey volvió a recuperar su estructura original.**

— **Sí.**

Otra carcajada estridente se produce por parte de la mayoría de la sala, excepto por aquellos que estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

 **Ivan sonrió.**

— **Yo me encargo —dijo Tony.**

 **Dentro de la armadura, la pantalla interna escaneo el rostro de Ivan y lo señalo como objetivo. De los hombros de Tony se alzaron dos armas pequeñas que dispararon seis veces de cada hombro al mismo tiempo. El casco de la armadura de Ivan se cerró sobre su rostro y ningún disparo llego a provocar un daño.**

 **Los brazos de Ivan se alzaron y avanzo dando un latigazo en el aire que separo a Rhodey y Tony.**

La diversión, nuevamente, se esfumo.

 **Rhodey se levantó y disparo con las armas de sus muñecas hacia Ivan cuya figura permanecía imponente. Este lanzo otro latigazo en el aire y logro romper parte del arma que se encontraba en la espalda de Maquina de Guerra. Los lazos de energía eléctrica arremetieron contra Tony que despego para esquivarlos. Giro en el aire y en ese momento se vio rodeado por la cintura, antes de que lo golpearan brutalmente contra una roca provocándole un quejido.**

Peter hizo una mueca al ver a los dos hombres en esa situación.

 **Rhodey disparo para distraer su atención y Tony aprovecho ese momento para levantarse. Sus propulsores de las manos y botas despegaron en dirección a Ivan, que tomo a Iron Man con sus manos y lo hizo estrellar de nuevo. Los brazos de la armadura de Ivan se alzaron y, ondeando su mano en el aire, apunto hacia Rhodey.**

 **El cuello de Maquina de Guerra fue sujetado con el fuerte lazo de energía. Dentro de la armadura, Rhodey hizo un quejido cuando la fuerza empleada empezó a afectarlo a él también. Esto sumado a que la pantalla empezaba a perder el control gracias al ataque. El brazo de Ivan se flexiono y Rhodey se acercó velozmente hacia él —aun siendo ahorcado— y el puño de Ivan entonces golpeo su cabeza.**

Muchos soltaron una maldición entre murmullos y otros le lanzaron miradas preocupadas a Rhodey.

 **Desde el cielo Iron Man bajo golpeando el casco. Ivan se irguió y Tony le lanzo otro puñetazo, y luego otro. La cabeza de Ivan entonces golpeo con fuerza la cabeza de Tony y este retrocedió. Un fuerte latigazo arremetió en su dirección y Tony fue golpeado con fuerza para que luego el lazo se cerrara sobre su cuello.**

 **Rhodey disparo entonces para desviar de nuevo la atención de Ivan. Sin embargo Vanko avanzo hacia sin aflojar el agarre que tenía sobre Tony y piso con fuerza el pecho de Maquina de Guerra.**

 **El casco de la armadura de Ivan se retrajo. Detrás suyo Tony coloco sus brazos sobre el lazo que lo ahorcaba e hizo palanca, como lo había hecho hace días. Sin embargo, Ivan estaba preparado y permaneció en su lugar tensando su agarre. El otro lazo de su mano se cerró alrededor del cuello de Rhodey y lo obligo a pararse. Chispas empezaron a volar del cuello de ambas Mark's mientras Rhodey y Tony luchaban para liberarse de su agarre.**

Todos observaron en silencio, tensos y con malestar.

— **Rhodey —dijo Tony—. Tengo una idea. ¿Quieres ser un héroe?**

— **¿Qué?**

— **¡Que necesito un compañero! —Tony llevo su mano a su cuello aun forcejeando— ¡Hazlo! ¡Levanta la mano!**

Natasha apoyo su barbilla pensando en que, después de la admisión de Tony, si había cometido un nimio error en el informe. Al menos así lo vio ella.

 **El brazo de Tony se alzó con el propulsor apuntando a Rhodey.**

— **¿Esta es tu idea?**

— **¡Sí!**

Varios fruncieron el ceño, confundidos.

—No estoy…—dijo Peter hasta que recordó.

 **El brazo de Rhodey entonces también se alzó.**

— **¡Estoy listo Tony! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo!**

—¡Ohhh!

De pronto todos lo entendieron, asintiendo ante la idea.

 **De la palma de Iron Man el propulsor se encendió y brillo. En el lado opuesto la palma de Máquina de Guerra se encontraba en la misma circunstancia.**

— **¡Dispara!**

 **Y dispararon.**

 **Ambos rayos de energía se encontraron en el aire, como hace poco, uniéndose en un círculo de energía que colisiono en medio de Ivan. Una explosión corto el aire y el fuerte brillo que esta ocasiono llego a cegar la pantalla. La tierra se dispersó y se levantó igual que el agua del lugar. Tony, dentro de la armadura, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba jadeando. Todo se mantuvo en silencio.**

 **Por fuera, el sector donde Tony se levantaba, estaba chamuscado y chispas volaban aún en el aire. Enderezándose tambaleante, Tony camino hacia Rhodey que también se encontraba irguiéndose. Dentro de la armadura, Rhodey observo la pantalla.**

 **Ambos, Iron Man y Maquina de Guerra caminaron juntos, con el primero al frente. Las armaduras presentaban rasguños y daños muy visibles, sin embargo estas se encontraban en mejor estado que su opositor. En el suelo, Ivan se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y la armadura chispeante alrededor del reactor. El abrió los ojos y Tony los entrecerró en su dirección.**

 **Ivan sonrió.**

— **Perdiste.**

—¡Oh, por favor! ¿Y ahora qué? —se quejó con brusquedad Clint, quien no se había permitido ni un suspiro de alivio.

 **Entonces hubo un sonido de alarma. Tony y Rhodey bajaron la vista a la luz titilante color roja proveniente del reactor de Ivan. Sus cabezas entonces voltearon hacia el mismo sonido a pasos más lejos. La misma alarma irrumpió el silencio y tranquilidad proviniendo de cada uno de los Hammer droides. Cada** _ **pip-pip**_ **se repitió una y otra vez, extendiéndose por todo el lugar.**

— **Todos estos androides explotaran —informo Rhodey frunciendo el ceño con preocupación—. Hay que salir de aquí Tony.**

—¡Mierda!

—¿Es que no pueden tener un segundo de tranquilidad?

—Esperen…—dijo Wanda captando algo.

 **Tony miro con alarma su pantalla interna.**

— **Pepper…—llamo.**

—Eso —dijo Wanda asintiendo mientras los rostros de los demás se fruncían con alarma.

 **Tanto Rhodey como Tony encendieron los propulsores y se elevaron lejos de ahí. En el cielo, Iron Man viajo velozmente hacia la Stark Expo como una estrella fugaz. En la Expo, Pepper tenía su celular en la mano, el cual bajo lentamente cuando cerca de ella una de las armaduras empezó a emitir un sonido de alarma.**

Todos contuvieron el aliento.

 **En la ciudad Tony apretaba la mandíbula mientras esquivaba velozmente los edificios para llegar a ella.**

Wanda frunció el ceño, preocupada.

 **Pepper se quedó frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba la armadura.**

Todos se abstuvieron de comentar eso.

 **Pepper inclino la cabeza. En ese momento Iron Man descendió del cielo, sujeto su cintura —provocándole un grito— y despego justo en el momento en que las explosiones comenzaron. Una tras otra se alzaron en el aire mientras Tony y Pepper se alejaban.**

—Ufff —Scott suspiro— por un momento creí que no lo lograrían.

—Estoy aquí —señalo Tony.

—Si pero pudiste haber sido atrapado en medio y sufrir daños menores o graves y haber sobrevivido —señalo Scott. Tony lo pensó y luego asintió viendo su punto.

 **En un edificio, Tony bajo ocasionando un exclamación aguda de Pepper que no tardo en empujarlo.**

—Auch —se compadeció Clint.

—Una linda manera de decir "gracias" —rio Sam.

 **El casco de Tony se levantó su cabeza con chispas volando. Tony se lo quito con un quejido y lo lanzo al suelo.**

— **De verdad Tony —Pepper se cubrió los ojos— ya no lo soporto.**

Tony miro la escena suspirando. Ahora podía verlo, ahora entendía mejor la razón de su distanciamiento.

— **¿Tú no lo soportas?**

— **Ya no aguanto —dijo con voz temblorosa.**

Varias muecas de lástima se formaron en el rostro de varios, quienes evitaron comentar.

— **¿Y yo qué? ¡Mírame!**

— **¡Mi cuerpo no puedo controlar tanto estrés!**

 **Tony la miro en silencio.**

— **¡No sé si vas a matarte o saltar al vacío, o…**

— **¿O?**

—… **quebrar toda la compañía!**

— **¡Pepper creo que lo hice bien! —protesto.**

 **Un segundo después se escuchó otra explosión.**

—Inoportuno —murmuro Clint con una mueca.

— **Yo-yo-yo yo renuncio. Que me reasignen. Es todo.**

 **Tony entrecerró los ojos y la apunto con el dedo.**

— **¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Es todo?**

 **Pepper guardo silencio.**

— **Me sorprende. Ah —bufo Tony acercándose a ella— creo que no me sorprende. Te entiendo. Em…no tienes que buscar excusas…**

— **No —interrumpió Pepper negando y acercándose a él— perdóname por favor. No buscaba excusas.**

— **Si son excusas. Pero no tienes que…**

— **No, no buscaba excusas…**

Varios alzaron una ceja al ver que de nuevo una discusión entre ellos se estaba formando. Otros, Natasha entre ellos, sonrieron divertidos.

— **Escucha…**

—… **pero es que está justificado…**

— **Ey, ey…—Tony tomo su mano—. Te mereces más.**

 **Pepper se ablando.**

Wanda levanto las cejas con incredulidad.

—Vaya…—murmuro silenciosamente.

— **Pues…**

— **Siempre me has cuidado bien. Estuve en problemas y siempre me ayudaste, ¿no?**

— **Gracias.**

— **Sí.**

 **Tony desvió la vista.**

— **Gracias por entender.**

— **Sí, sí. ¿Cómo será mi regreso a la dirección?**

 **Tony se giró a verla de nuevo, sus ojos brillaban y Pepper suavizo su tono.**

— **Me encargare de que la transición sea breve.**

— **Si pero ¿y la prensa? Porque solo llevas una semana en el puesto. ¿Y no crees que…—Tony se acercó más ella.**

— **Pero se vuelven años contigo.**

— **Lo sé.**

— **Como si fuera la president…**

 **Tony la beso.**

—Awww —molesto Clint lanzándole las últimas palomitas a Tony.

—Bueno —dijo Scott— definitivamente crecieron en mí.

Wanda sonreía suavemente ante la escena, igual que otras personas en la sala. No tardaron en enviarle sonrisas y bromas a Tony, que fingió una sonrisa dado las circunstancias en las que se encontraba ahora su relación con Pepper.

 **Pepper tomo el cuello de Tony y él sujeto su cintura. Se dieron cortos besos que pronto finalizaron.**

— **Raro —dijo Tony.**

— **No —Pepper sonrió encantada—, no lo fue.**

—Tiernos —comento Scott riendo y meneando sus cejas.

— **¿Estuvo bien verdad? —Pepper acerco de nuevo su rostro a él— Lo podemos comprobar.**

 **Entonces volvieron a besarse.**

— **Para mí si fue raro.**

 **Tony y Pepper se separaron con un sobresalto.**

La mayoría frunció el ceño.

 **Rhodey los miraba sentado con una expresión pensativa.**

— **Están igual que dos focas que se pelean por uvas.**

—¡¿Qué demonios?!

—¡Rhodey!

—¡Oh Dios, amigo! Dales un poco de privacidad.

Scott se rio de su expresión.

—Fuiste muy grosero —señalo Tony logrando que Rhodey rodara los ojos.

—Qué situación tan incómoda —se carcajeo Clint.

— **Yo —tartamudeo Pepper— ya renuncie así que…**

Natasha se rio ante eso.

— **Si no es…—concordó Tony.**

—… **así que todo está…**

— **No se justifiquen —interrumpió Rhodey—. Escuche todo lo que decían.**

—Todos lo escuchamos.

—No puedo creer que los estuvieras espiando —se rio Sam.

—¡No los espiaba! Solo creí no oportuno interrumpir, no pensé que terminarían…

—Sí, si —interrumpió Tony—, entendimos, entendimos.

 **Tony lo señalo con un dedo.**

— **¿No tienes que irte?**

— **Yo llegue primero —Rhodey rio—. Consíganse un cuarto.**

Muchos soltaron carcajadas por ese comentario.

— **Creí que ya no harías chistes —refunfuño Tony.**

— **Fue el último. Lo prometo.**

— **Estuviste muy bien allá, por cierto.**

— **Gracias. Igual tú. Oye, mi auto se destruyó en la explosión así que me voy a quedar con el traje un tiempo, ¿ok?**

 **Tony hizo una mueca.**

— **Mmm no lo creo. No me gusta la idea.**

 **Rhodey se levantó serio.**

— **No era pregunta.**

 **El casco se cerró y cubrió el rostro de Rhodey un segundo antes de que despegara.**

Más risas irrumpieron por la sala, sintiendo a su vez alivio porque todo había acabado.

 **Tony lo observo irse mientras Pepper lo miraba a él sonriente.**

—Oh, ella esta tan enamorada —comento Wanda con una sonrisa.

Tony se preguntó si eso seguiría siendo real hoy en día.

— **¿Cómo renunciaras? —Pregunto Tony a Pepper— Si no lo apruebo.**

 **Pepper rio.**

—Al final no renuncio —informo Rhodey divertido.

 **La escena cambio. En una casa abandonada, rodeada por agentes de Shield, Tony se encontraba sentado en una mesa observando las pantallas holográficas de su alrededor que proyectaban noticias. Estiro su mano para tomar un documento y lo leyó:** _ **Iniciativa Vengadores —Reporte preliminar.**_

Varios se irguieron ante eso, curiosos. Clint por su parte hizo un gesto previendo lo que sucedería. Natasha por otro lado frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente viendo que las noticias que pasaban por la pantalla, eran de hecho noticias de Bruce.

 **La mano de Fury se puso encima de la carpeta y Tony parpadeo.**

— **Creo que no quiero que leas eso —Fury se sentó con la mirada seria—. No sé si dejar que te involucres más.**

—Uhuu—-murmuro Scott— regañado.

—¡No fui regañado!

—Te está castigando con indiferencia —señalo Scott.

—Estoy con él —dijo Clint riendo.

—También yo —dijo Natasha.

—Y yo —dijo Steve.

—Ustedes, traidores…—refunfuño Tony ante la risa de los demás.

 **Tony lo observo confundido.**

— **Y esto —dijo Fury levantando una carpeta— por otro lado, es de la agente Romanoff y es un reporte tuyo. Léelo.**

—El famoso reporte —comento Wanda mirando con curiosidad la escena, ya que este había causado una discusión recientemente.

Natasha se aclaró la garganta, un poco incomoda, cuando la mirada de Tony se posa en ella.

 **Tony lo tomo.**

— **Ah —Tony le dio una rápida escaneada y luego frunció el ceño—. Resumen de personalidad: El señor Stark es obsesivo-compulsivo…**

—Lo es —asintió Rhodey.

 **Tony miro a Fury.**

— **En mi defensa fue la semana pasada.**

Natasha alzo una ceja.

—La semana pasada —repitió Clint sonriendo quien trabajo un tiempo considerable con Tony y podía asegurar que no solo fue "la semana pasada".

 **Fury solo lo miro.**

— **Obvias tendencias autodestructivas. Iba a morir, digo —objeto Tony inmediatamente— por favor y todos la tienen.**

—Mmm…—Sam no parecía de acuerdo.

De hecho nadie, a excepción de Tony, estaba de acuerdo.

— **Caso clásico de narcisismo —Tony callo—. Cierto.**

Todos bebieron algo y fingieron no comprender.

— **Ok, aquí esta —Tony suspiro y alzo la voz—. Evaluación de reclutamiento para el proyecto Avengers: Iron Man…Si, tendré que pensarlo —dijo bajando el documento.**

Los labios de Clint temblaron.

 **Fury siguió inmutable.**

— **Continua.**

 **Tony leyó y frunció el ceño.**

— **Tony Stark no…¿no se recomienda?**

—¿Eh? —dijo Scott confundido.

Tony no miro a nadie, alzando la barbilla.

—¿Si y qué?

Clint resoplo cubriendo su boca.

—¿No fuiste aceptado? —pregunto Rhodey divertido.

—Cierra la boca.

—Esto si es entretenido —comento Scott con una sonrisa ganándose una mirada fulminante.

 **Fury se recostó sobre su silla.**

— **No le veo el sentido —dijo Tony.**

—Un muy mal informe Natasha —dijo Tony.

Natasha negó con la cabeza. Seguía siendo un buen informe para ella.

— **¿Cómo pueden aprobarme y no aprobarme? —pregunto Tony confundido— Tengo un nuevo corazón, me estoy portando bien con Pepper, tengo una relación semi-estable…**

 **Fury camino hasta rodear la mesa y se apoyó contra ella para observar a Tony.**

— **Lo que nos hace pensar esta situación es que solo te usaremos de consultor.**

—Auch —dijeron Peter y Steve compasivamente.

—Cierren la boca.

Clint se rio.

—Barton…

—Está bien, está bien. Lo siento.

 **Tony guardo silencio y luego desvió la vista. Se paró y estrecho la mano de Fury entonces sonrió forzadamente.**

— **No tienen con qué pagar.**

—Tienes un punto —menciono Sam aunque él seguía divertido por la escena anterior.

 **Tony se alejó y luego se detuvo.**

— **Aunque podría ahorrarles ese salario si en su lugar me hacen un favor.**

Varias cejas se alzaron con curiosidad.

 **Fury inclino la cabeza.**

— **Rhodey y yo seremos condecorados en Washington y no hay quien nos presente.**

 **Fury asintió.**

— **Veré que puedo hacer.**

 **Tony sonrió.**

—Algo bueno está por venir —dedujo Clint.

—No tienes ni idea —sonrieron Tony y Rhodey.

 **Una música empezó a sonar de fondo mientras Stern sonreía frente a un podio.**

— **Es un placer y un gran honor —dijo con los dientes apretado— poder entregar estas dos medallas al teniente coronel James Rhodes y al señor Tony Stark, quien es un gran…un gran tesoro nacional.**

Inmediatamente todos rieron, o en su defecto sonrieron.

—¡Tomo eso Stern!

—¡Estuvo buena! ¡Estuvo buena!

—Miren esa cara —disfruto Clint con una sonrisa— él parece querer suicidarse.

—Fue uno de sus peores días sin duda —dijo Tony con una sonrisa.

 **Tony se giró a intercambiar una mirada con Rhodey.**

El mismo gesto se repitió en la sala. Ambos estaban sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

— **Gracias teniente coronel —dijo Stern colocando una medalla en el traje de Rhodey— por esa excepcional actuación en el campo de golf —golpeo sus hombros—. Se merece esto.**

— **Gracias.**

 **Stern tomo la otra medalla.**

— **Señor Stark —Tony alzo la cejas con una sonrisa— gracias por esa excepcional actuación…tan profesional. Se merece esto.**

 **Stern coloco la medalla y Tony inmediatamente soltó un quejido.**

— **Auh —gruño.**

Varios lo miraron indignados y otros (Clint) se rieron ganándose una mirada fulminante de Tony.

— **Oh —Stern sonrió— cuanto lo siento. Contradictorio. Que le duela un simple piquete.**

 **Stern se dio vuelta.**

— **Saquen las fotos.**

—No necesito fotos —dijo Clint— este será, ahora, uno de mis recuerdos favoritos.

Varios sonrieron.

 **Stern se colocó en medio de Tony y Rhodey con una sonrisa. Varios aplausos sonaron mientras el fotógrafo se acercaba a los tres. Rhodey sonrió y Tony levanto su mano en un gesto de amor y paz.**

 **Entonces también sonrió.**

 _ **Y empezaron los créditos.**_

—¡Wuh! —Exclamo Scott alzando los brazos mientras la gente empezaba a murmurar entre ellos—Otra película tachada de la lista.

—Al fin —suspiro Tony profundamente.

—No te relajes —dijo Natasha—. La próxima también puede ser tuya.

—Agg —gruño Tony y luego la señalo— Tú y yo debemos hablar después de esto.

Natasha alzo una ceja, luego Tony señalo a Peter.

—Y tú y yo también.

—Oh, no gracias —dijo Peter— desistiré esta vez.

—Niño…

—¡Adelanten los créditos! —Exigió Clint interrumpiendo a Tony—. No voy a seguir sentado esperando, ya me duele el trasero. ¡Y quiero ir al baño!

* * *

 **25 / 02 / 20.**

 **Para los que creyeron que iba abandonar la historia:** _ **Lo logre jajaja.**_

 **Esto tenía que estar el miércoles 8 de enero, pero me distraje** **. No hay otra forma de resumirlo. Obviamente no fue lo único que ocurrió pero fueron tantas cosas que los aburriría si me pusiera a explicar cada parte. Además de que cometí el gravísimo error de narrar la película sin escribir las reacciones solo para probar si era más fácil. No lo fue en lo absoluto y eso paso porque lo postergue tantos días que me olvide lo que originalmente había planeado poner en los espacios en blancos, entonces debí volver a ver la película. Una total irresponsabilidad de parte mía así que perdón.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1.** Si bien Iron Man 2 se estrenó en el año 2010, dado que se hace referencia a que Coulson va a ver a Thor en México y también existe una referencia a Hulk (cuando Fury habla de que tiene asuntos más importantes que atender que cuidar a Tony y las noticias que pasan en la penúltima escena), se da a entender que los eventos ocurren el mismo año. Por lo que, cronológicamente, Iron Man 2 ocurre durante el año 2011. Por otro lado, Peter en el año 2016 tiene 15 años. Y en el año 2011 cuando hace su primera aparición tiene 10 años (o 9 años si todavía no había cumplido años). Decido dejarlo en 9 años.

Obviamente más de la mitad es lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta, a estas alturas, que Tony y Peter mintieron con la edad al descubrir que era el niño de la Stark Expo, pero dado que es un fanfic y le quitaría cierto "drama" que estoy guardando para la Civil War, decidí no poner todavía esa situación.

 **2.** _Black Widow_ no va a entrar en la lista de películas porque presiento que van a revelar muchas cosas que, de alguna manera, desorganizaran mis ideas que tengo con esta historia y eso hará que me retrase más.

 **3.** Quiero aclarar que el fragmento **"** _ **Las manos del niño fueron a su rostro (…)su mano elevo el casco de su cabeza. Un rostro pecoso, de mejillas sonrojadas y ojos cafés fue descubierto; con una expresión de asombro mientras bajaba la vista a su mano (…)—¡Peter!"**_ no aparece en la película (por si alguien no la vio) por lo tanto no es canónico. De hecho lo saque de un fanart de pinterest y la idea no fue mía. Todos los créditos son de **Alex no Kitsune** , quien me lo sugirió y a mí me pareció una idea genial para que los demás se dieran cuenta que era Peter el de la escena. Así que muchas gracias por eso.

 **4.** Hasta el capítulo 7, no he estado revisando errores de tipeo que pueda llegar a tener, así que si me los comentan sería genial. De hecho, la última vez que revise el fanfic fue precisamente para corregir uno del anterior capítulo que me dijeron en los comentarios, lo cual agradezco mucho. Por otro lado también vi que, en el mismo capítulo, en vez de los puntos suspensivos puse tres comas, pero no recuerdo que párrafo fue así que todavía no lo corrijo. Perdón por esa situación y por las que vaya a haber en este o en los futuros capítulos. Cuando tenga más tiempo los revisare mejor.

 **5\. ¿Hay forma de que actualice rápido? No, no la hay.** Les mentiría si les dijera que sí y lamento hacerlos esperar tanto pero no puedo hacerlo, mucho menos ahora.

 **6\. Gente la "discusión" sobre Peter Parker no fue por el del UCM jajaja Si, empezamos a comunicarnos gracias a él pero mi enojo surgió cuando se metió con el de Tobey Maguire. En fin.**

 **Gracias de nuevo por todo y disculpen por la tardanza de los capítulos.**


	13. Importante leer

IMPORTANTE LEER.

JODER, perdón gente pero tengo malas noticias (no, no tiene que ver con la ilegalidad no se asusten. Ni me van a borrar la historia…espero). Les cuento. A inicios de marzo tuve un problema con mi computadora y la mande a arreglar porque es indispensable para mí en cuanto a estudios y diversión. Provisoriamente me la dieron durante unos días para que la probara y me funciono bien hasta que, bueno, volvió a presentarse el problema.

La lleve a arreglar unos días antes que iniciara la cuarentena en mi provincia –aquí quiero aclarar que esta inicio antes de la cuarentena obligatoria de la totalidad de Argentina– sin embargo me dijeron que, por los horarios y la cantidad de máquinas que tenían, regresara un lunes (o martes no recuerdo) que fue ya cuando todos debíamos permanecer en casa. El hecho es que mi computadora dentro de todo seguía funcionando, en lo que cabe, hasta que se me bloqueo completamente así que tristemente no cuento con ella.

Por eso mismo es que no he subido un capítulo ni he respondido los comentarios. Tenía el capítulo de la escena post-créditos ya escrito y estaba como iniciando el primer capítulo de la película de Thor porque planeaba subir los dos capítulos juntos, pero todo eso está en mis archivos a los que no puedo acceder por ahora. De igual forma todas las películas las tengo ahí. Y esto viene para rato…así que creí que debía informárselos para que no creyeran que abandone o algo por el estilo.

Honestamente si creí que iba a poder solucionar esto antes de que iniciara la cuarentena pero no pude, lo cual es una gran frustración porque ahora tenía más tiempo para dedicarle a la historia. Es algo que me hace sentir triste pero bueno soy consciente que hay personas que la están pasando mucho peor que yo, así que debo aprender a lidiar con esto.

No se los informe antes porque no sabía cómo subirlo jajajaja. Para publicar un capítulo yo subo un documento de Word a mi cuenta de fanfiction y de ahí lo público pero el único Word que tenía era el de mi celular (donde escribí esto) y la página se configura de una manera específica en los celulares y configurando como página web es incómodo de manejar. Así que le pedí prestada la computadora a mi mamá.

Esa es otra cuestión. Mi mamá se ofreció a prestarme la suya en un determinado horario pero como les mencione, la computadora la utilizo para mis estudios así que la mayor utilidad que le daría sería en ese aspecto y en el tiempo que me quede quiero **tratar** de escribir algo.

Tengo tres problemas. Lo que primeramente debería hacer con respecto a la historia es volver a escribir el capítulo de la escena post-créditos y esa experiencia es frustrante de solo imaginarla porque ya estaba terminado y no lo recuerdo con exactitud. Para ello, además, debería narrar lo que ocurre directamente del reproductor, el tema es que yo retrocedo y pauso mucho las escenas por lo que corro el riesgo de que se dañen mis películas, así que eso es algo a considerar. Y bueno también está el tiempo, invierto demasiado en solo transcribir los diálogos de los personajes y luego editarlo. Por eso mismo no lo tomen como algo seguro porque hace dos años tuve una materia en la que las clases fueron virtuales y no fue una buena experiencia, por lo que pretendo dedicarle el tiempo que tenga dedicar a mis estudios cuando inicien. Es una prioridad en mi vida.

Esto es lo que les puedo ofrecer: Una versión sintetizada del capítulo de la escena post-créditos de Iron Man 2 y capítulos cortos de la película de Thor (de menos de 8000 palabras probablemente). Pero es como para no dejar la historia así como así. Una vez que todo este termine reemplazaría el capítulo que voy a escribir de la escena post-créditos por el que ya está terminado (y guardado en mi otra computadora) y los capítulos cortos los uniría en uno solo hasta que sobrepasen las 8000 palabras para no tener tantos capítulos en la historia. Además borraría esta nota de información. No sé si me explique pero espero haberlo hecho.

Todo esto si ustedes de acuerdo y logro encontrar un tiempo para esto. Díganme que piensan por las dudas.

Algo que también que les quería decir es que se cuiden mucho, cumplan las medidas sugeridas y cumplan la cuarentena. Espero con sinceridad que ninguno de ustedes ni tampoco un miembro de su familia tenga o llegue a tener coronavirus y espero también que su economía familiar tampoco se vea afectada. Les mando muchas fuerzas y bendiciones a los que esta cuarentena les está causando tristeza ya sea por sacrificios como racionar comida, privarse de su libertad, de su privacidad, de sus estudios, del trabajo, etc.

Por eso les prepare una lista de entretenimiento para levantarles el ánimo o para distraer sus mentes:

 **Lista de películas:**

 **Hasta el último hombre.**

 **De la calle a Harvard.**

 **Lo imposible.**

 **Un don excepcional.**

 **Perdida.**

 **En busca de la felicidad.**

 **Siempre a tu lado, Hachiko.**

 **Historias Cruzadas.**

 **Bird Box: a ciegas.**

 **La chica del tren.**

 **Un sueño posible.**

 **Entre navajas y secretos.**

 **La habitación.**

 **Si no despierto.**

 **El milagro de la celda 7.**

 **¿Qué paso ayer? (todas)**

 **Destino Final (todas).**

 **Son como niños (las dos).**

 **La red social.**

 **Chicas Pesadas.**

 **Soy Leyenda.**

 **Los imprevistos del amor.**

 **Tierra de Zombies.**

Trate de buscar algo que llegara a todos los gustos y me salte muchas que están muy buenas pero en términos generales si buscan entretenimiento que les haga reír o pasar un buen rato Johnny Deep, Leonardo DiCaprio, Sandra Bullock, Emma Stone, Rachel McAdams, Adam Sandler, Jennifer Aniston y Natalie Portman trabajaron en películas muy buenas para ver. Por otro lado también recomiendo ver películas en las que actuaron los miembros del UCM, tienen varias entretenidas.

La mayoría de las películas de Marvel son disfrutables (algunas menos que otras) y hablo de Marvel en general, no solo del UCM. Además recomiendo mucho cualquier adaptación de Spider Man así como la trilogía de The Dark Knight y la reciente película estrenada de El Joker. Por otro lado Harry Potter, Las Crónicas de Narnia o el Señor de los Anillos son lo que uno realmente busca cuando se sumerge al género de la fantasía.

Las películas de rápidos y furiosos, Star Wars y Transformers también son muy buenas. Cualquier adaptación de Sherlock Holmes. Las nominadas a los premios Oscar o las que están en los primeros puestos en recaudación también. Así que si están aburridos y nunca las vieron pueden darse la oportunidad de hacerlo.

 **Lista de series:**

 **Friends.**

 **The Good Doctor.**

 **The Bing Bang Theory.**

 **Grey's Anatomy** (si van a ver esta serie tengan en cuenta que son 16 temporadas y con el simple hecho de buscarla en YouTube se van a comer diez spoiler de entrada así que cuidado).

 **Boy Meets World (Yo y el mundo/ Aprendiendo a vivir,** esta es una serie que toca temas muy interesantes y aplica para todas las edades).

 **Series de DC** (Con el multiverso se lució, le cerró la boca a mi yo de 2016 y le doy gracias por eso).

 **De Nickelodeon o Disney. Periodo 1990-2012.**

 **Series de Marvel.**

 **Series animadas:**

 **El espectacular hombre araña.**

 **Avatar: La leyenda de Aang** (no sé si califica aquí pero ya fue lo puse).

 **Gravity Falls.**

 **Danny Phantom.**

 **Hey Arnold.**

 **Los vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta** (El mundo frágil es…).

 **Música para escuchar:**

 _Complicated –Avril Lavigne._

 _Toxic –Britney Spears._

 _Chlorine –Twenty One Pilots._

 _Superficial Love –Ruth B._

 _No –Meghan Trainor._

 _How To Be A Heartbreaker – Marina and The Diamonds._

 _Horns –Bryce Fox._

 _Gasoline –Halsey._

 _Kill my mind –Louis Tomlinson._

 _Animals –Maroon 5._

 _Heathens –Twenty One Pilots._

 _Natural –Imagine Dragons._

 _Whatever it takes –Imagine Dragons._

 _Weak – Ajr._

 _High Hopes –Panic! At The Disco._

 _New Rules –Dua Lipa._

 _Ain't My Fault –Zara Larsson._

 _Walls –Louis Tomlinson._

 _I Like Me Better –Lauv._

 _Baby One More Time –Britney Spears._

 _Eastside –Benny Blanco, Halsey & Khalid._

 _Don't let me down –The Chainsmokers ft Daya._

 _Starring Role –Marina and The Diamonds._

 _Class Fight –Melanie Martinez._

 _Older –Sasha Sloan._

 _I knew you were trouble –Taylor Swift._

 _Idfc – Blackbear._

 _Just a little bit of your heart – Ariana Grande._

 _Hurts like hell –Fleurie._

 _Lost Boy –Ruth B._

 _Defenceless –Louis Tomlinson._

 _Ride –Twenty One Pilots._

 _Morph –Twenty One Pilots._

 _Stressed Out –Twenty One Pilots._

 _Count on me –Bruno Mars._

 _Wannabe –Spice Girls._

 _I want it that way –Backstreet Boys._

 _Habit –Louis Tomlinson._

 _Wonderwall –Oasis._

 **Fanfics:**

Varios de mis favoritos estaban guardados en mi computadora y no recuerdo el nombre de todos ellos porque mayormente me gustan los escritos en ingles pero aquí les van consejos para buscar fanfics:

En fanfiction: Usen los filtros _reviews_ o _favorites._ Si la historia tiene diez capítulos y 100/150 _reviews_ hay una gran probabilidad de que sea entretenida. Si tiene diez capítulos y 200 _reviews_ la probabilidad de que disfrutes de la historia aumenta. Si tiene diez capítulos y 250 _reviews_ para arriba seguramente la vas a disfrutar. Si tiene 20 capítulos y 100 _reviews_ hay una probabilidad de que no la disfrutes.

Es un cálculo matemático en realidad. Lo hago desde que tenía catorce y buscaba historias en potterfics o fanfiction, y hasta ahora me ha servido. **Divides el número de comentarios (reviews) por el número de capítulos.** Si el resultado te da más de 7,5 la historia probablemente es buena, si te da más de 10 es buena, si te da más de 15 es muy buena.

Por ejemplo:

Si la historia tiene diez capítulos y 100 reviews, divido el número de comentarios (100) por el número de capítulos (10). 100/10= 10. Con ese resultado puedo decir que hay una gran probabilidad de la historia sea buena.

Otro ejemplo:

Si la historia tiene treinta capítulos y 350 reviews, divido el número de comentarios (350) por el número de capítulos (30). 350/30= 11.6. El resultado supera al número 10 por lo que puedo decir que hay una gran probabilidad de la historia sea buena.

Otro ejemplo:

Si tiene 20 capítulos y 100 _reviews,_ divido el número de comentarios (100) por el número de capítulos (20). 100/20= 5. El resultado es menor a 7.5 por lo que hay una probabilidad de que no la disfrute.

 **Cuatro aclaraciones importantes sobre este método:**

 **1)** Los resultados 7,5 – 10 – 15 aplica solo en fanfics en español, si buscan fanfics en ingles los marcos de referencia son estos: si el resultado es mayor a _**13-14**_ _quizá sea buena la historia,_ si el resultado es mayor _ **18**_ probablemente _es buena historia,_ si el resultado es mayor a _**24**_ probablemente _es muy buena historia._ Esto ocurre porque los fanfics en ingles son por lo general más comentados, buscados o guardados que en español.

 **2)** Si buscas fanfics de Marvel/DC el método no aplica de la misma forma en español (EN INGLES SI) porque hay menos miembros en la comunidad. Los marcos de referencia son estos: si el resultado es mayor a _**6**_ _quizá sea buena la historia,_ si el resultado es mayor a _ **8**_ probablemente _es buena historia,_ si el resultado es mayor a _**10/11**_ probablemente _es muy buena historia_. En cuanto a mi experiencia, diría en que no he encontrado en español una historia que diga "wow es increíble". Hay buenas pero hasta ahora ninguna me ha dejado alucinando o maravillándome.

 **3)** El método falla en historia de tipo "Entrevistando a los personajes de Harry Potter: envíanos tú pregunta y ellos responderán". O historias de "La tercera generación viaja al pasado". O en historias como esta, de tipo "Leyendo Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo". **¿Por qué falla?** Porque es vendible. O sea no importa si presenta mala ortografía o la narración no es buena, el autor es subjetivo o te vuelve a los personajes muy Mary Sue, la gente lo compra (mayoritariamente los miembros más chicos del fandom). No todas son así, pero varias sí. Así que cuidado.

Es como el reggaetón, muchos lo disfrutamos porque es bailable pero no significa que la letra tenga una profundidad o algo que te haga levantarte a aplaudir al escritor porque no lo tomamos con seriedad. Por el contrario en la canción _Lost Boy_ de Ruth B podemos decir que el escritor de la canción trato una problemática social como el suicidio donde el capitán garfio representa a la realidad, Peter Pan a los antidepresivos y los niños perdidos a los suicidas. Es una canción con buena melodía, buena cantante y buena letra y tiene menos vistas que una canción de reggaetón pero es mucho mejor en varios aspectos.

A eso es lo que voy. Hay fanfics en español y en ingles con mejor narrativa, profundidad de personajes y argumentos que tienen menos reconocimiento que historias de este tipo y son mucho mejores. Solo necesitan la oportunidad de que las leas.

(Abro paréntesis para aclarar que hay historias en ingles donde el método tampoco aplica que tratan sobre una relación paternal entre dos personajes que tiene como primicia **azotes disciplinarios** y son muy vendidos y son malas historias. He llegado a encontrar una trama muy hueca o infantil pero que tiene varios reviews porque se maneja con esta premisa. Y es…curioso. A mi leerlo me incomoda bastante y he llegado pensar que hay algo no resuelto del complejo de Edipo o algo de sadismo/masoquismo en la vida del autor/a que él o ella necesito liberar en la historia y que a su vez los lectores necesitaron liberar al leerla. Pero bueno gustos son gustos…

Lean bien el resumen de la historia. A la gente le gusta victimizar a su personaje favorito jajajaja bastante. Y también son historias vendibles que no son buenas. En cada fandom en el que estoy ha pasado. En el protagonista solo hay virtudes no defectos y cualquier defecto que haya tenido canónicamente es inmediatamente victimizado. Los personajes secundarios terminan besándole los pies al protagonista. En el villano no hay virtudes o una historia profunda que te diga porque es como es. Muchas presentan una narración decente y cumplen con victimizar al personaje y volverlo un héroe invencible y sacrificado pero son básicas. Simplemente es motivo para descargar odio contra un personaje y a su vez idolatrar a otro.

Me pasa bastante con Tony Stark, Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, Harry Potter, Edmund Pevensie Severus Snape…y son personajes que me agradan y busco leer buenas historias de ellos pero son difíciles de conseguir por esto mismo. Hay demasiada victimización que me termina haciendo ver más sus errores canónicos porque es como "che para él hizo esto no es tan santo". Hay fanfics que lo llevan moderadamente y terminan volviéndose entretenidas pero en muchos casos no.

Y ojo, que hasta los escritores de comics lo han hecho alguna vez).

 **4)** Si hay narración sobre dos personas teniendo relaciones sexuales se va a vender tanto en comentarios como en favoritos. Es como el porno de los intelectuales ahre. Así que si tiene clasificación M ten cuidado porque quizá no sea buena historia. AUNQUE…si tiene clasificación M y es buena historia probablemente encontraste a un gran autor, valóralo y lee sus otras historias.

…

Bueno espero no haberlo aburridos con esto pero es como algo que tomo a consideración cuando busco historias en fanfiction.

Ao3: Esta plataforma es una joyita en cuanto a filtros de búsqueda. El mayor consejo que les doy es que orden todo por el filtro KUDOS y de ahí van eligiendo lo que no quieren ver o lo que quieren ver con el resto de los filtros.

Wattpad: No lo recomiendo ahre. En si tengo un problema con esta página que puede ser en realidad un regalo para ustedes y este es _rayita_. En esta página hay una gran cantidad de historias de tipo "Tom Holland y tú" o cualquier artista famoso. La protagonista no tiene nombre sino que es un espacio en blanco que representa tu nombre. Para mi es estresante de leer pero a muchos les gusta así que… (Michelle Jones es tan protagonista de Wattpad moderna que creo que por eso no me cae bien como pareja de Peter).

Otro tema que tengo con la página es que abunda el romance y ese es el género que probablemente más me aburre pero si a ustedes les gusta capaz esa sea su página. El personaje protagonista en su mayoría es mujer y narra en primera persona así que ese es otro tema que me termina desagradando. De Narnia hay uno que otro bueno así que los pueden buscar.

Lo que tiene de ventaja para mi es que hay libros gratuitos de todos los géneros que se pueden encontrar. Lo malo es que Wattpad se vendió (ahre) y ahora supuestamente hay publicidades que interrumpen los textos o algo así. La verdad es que no sé que onda porque, gracias a Dios, desde que supe que iban a cambiar el logo de la app nunca la actualice y eso es una ventaja. En fin.

Potterfics: Solo fanfics de Harry Potter y les recomiendo el mismo método que en los de fanfiction.

Lista corta de historias para reír o divertirse en fanfiction:

 **Spider-ling, Spider-Boy, Spider-Man** (UCM).

 **Un extraño lugar** _by cbianco_ (Harry Potter).

 **Letting Go** _by Lirenel_ (Cronicas de Narnia)

 **De cómo Arnold es denso como un ladrillo** _by KillaCAD_ (Hey Arnold).

 **5 TEMPORADA** _by adrisstbdt_ (Zoey 101)

Hay uno que era muy bueno de Percy Jackson que no lo encontré pero si lo hago lo colocare en los comentarios.

 **Libros:**

 **Las ventajas de ser invisible –Stephen Chbosky.**

 **Grandes esperanzas –Charles Dickens.**

 **La saga de Harry Potter –J.K Rowling.**

 **La trilogía de los juegos del hambre –Suzanne Collins**

 **El perfume –Patrick Suskind.**

 **El retrato de Dorian Gray –Oscar Wilde.**

 **Perdida –Gillian Flynn.**

 **La chica del tren –Paula Hawkins.**

 **La pareja de al lado –Shari Lapeña.**

 **Orgullo y prejuicio –Jane Austen.**

 **Al final del arcoíris –Cecilia Ahern.**

 **La saga de Percy Jackson y todas los libros de Rick Riordan.**

 **Las crónicas de Narnia –C.S. Lewis.**

Bueno espero haberlos ayudado un poco y de nuevo perdón por el inconveniente con la historia. Espero que todos estén bien, les mando un fuerte abrazo.


End file.
